Consort
by Asrial
Summary: Loki à une fois de plus réussit à vaincre son chatiment. A présent, il décide d'endosser sa vraie identité et son vrai rôle de roi de Jotunheim. Seulement, un roi n'est pas fait pour regner seul. Le plus dur sera de trouver et de garder le consort idéal. Thorki.
1. Chapter 1 : Loki

Consort

Prologue : Loki

Loki tira sur ses chaines.

Elles étaient aussi solides qu'il l'imaginait, mais ce n'était pas le problème.

Non.

Le problème était la punition qu'elles représentaient.

Il ne pleurerait pas, il ne supplierait pas.

On avait retiré son bâillon pour entendre ses cris et sa douleur mais le prince déchut ne leur ferait pas ce cadeau.

A chaque seconde qui passait, sa magie était sucée hors de son corps.

Petit à petit, les chaines le tuaient.

Il en était conscient.

Pas Odin.

Le Roi d'Asgard l'avait condamné à perdre sa magie, être répudié de la famille royale puis à rester esclave du palais, possession de tous et utilisable par tous.

Le prince déchu jeta un regard haineux à son ancienne famille.

Non… pas toute son ancienne famille.

Juste à Odin.

Près de lui, Frigga pleurait, le désespoir évident sur le visage.

Elle savait.  
Elle avait lutté pied à pied avec Odin pour qu'il soit épargné.

Quelques siècles de prison suffiraient ! Ce n'était pas entièrement la faute de Loki. ELLE avait parlé avec lui. ELLE avait écouté et entendu ses arguments  
Mais Odin s'en fichait.

Et Thor… Thor qui avait été enchainé près du trône pour éviter qu'il ne libère son frère comme il avait déjà tenté de le faire par trois fois.

Malgré sa colère contre lui, Loki n'avait plus de haine. Thor avait risqué tout perdre pour le sauver d'Odin. Encore une transgression de sa part et l'héritier du trône serait définitivement bannit.

Lui aussi pleurait.

Lui aussi savait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'esclavage pour son frère. Juste la mort.

La magie était Loki. Sans magie, il n'y avait pas de Loki.

Déjà, la vision du jotun se troublait.

Un cri d'horreur et de dégout le fit tressaillir.

Loki baissa les yeux sur ses mains.

Bleues…

La magie qui occultait sa véritable apparence venait de tomber.  
Il ne lui restait pas très longtemps.

La douleur diminuait lentement à présent. Quand elle ne serait plus, il serait au passé.

Loki releva les yeux.

Il se fichait des asgardiens qui criaient après lui, de ses soit disant "amis" qui souriaient avec satisfaction d'être enfin débarrassés de lui.

Il ne voyait que le désespoir de son frère.

Thor ne voulait pas qu'il meurt.

Thor…. Loki réalisait que Thor ne mentait pas quand il lui répétait encore et encore qu'il l'aimait.

Oblitérant la douleur qui lui liquéfiait les entrailles, Loki ne pouvait que voir la souffrance de son frère.

Le jotun eut l'impression d'être revenu à des siècles plus tôt, quand ils n'étaient encore que des enfants, à peine plus que des bébés.

Combien de fois Thor l'avait-il tenu dans ses bras pendant qu'il pleurait parce qu'il s'était fait mal, combien de fois avaient-il dormis ensemble après un cauchemar, combien de fois avaient-il juste passé du temps dans les bras l'un de l'autre, plus proches que des jumeaux, plus intimes que des siamois, juste concerné par leur moitié.

Les yeux du prince bleu se noyèrent de larmes qu'il ravala dignement.

Il ne pleurerait pas.

Il ne hurlerait pas.

Il mourrait dignement, enchainé sur la place du palais, à la vue de tous, nu et fragile, mais digne et méprisant.

Loki ne pouvait lâcher le regard de Thor.

Thor dont les lèvres articulaient quelque chose, encore et encore

Qu'est ce que….

La.. ka…set…

Lakasset ?

La… CASETTE !

Loki se redressa d'un mouvement brusque qui fit reculer de peur les asgardiens.

Il ferma les yeux.

Oui, elle était là, en lui.

Froide, vibrante de magie, oubliée par Odin mais pas par Thor ! Insensible aux chaines qui se gorgeaient de lui.

Ô Yggdrasil.

Il pouvait fuir !

Loki concentra les dernières brides de sa magie avant qu'elle ne lui soit totalement arrachée sur la cassette qui reposait en lui.

La magie glacée déferla en lui, comme affamée de servir son maitre.

Loki hurla pour la première fois.

Mais il ne hurla pas de douleur.

Il hurla un sort de téléportation.

Une brulante lumière bleue aveugla à moitié tout Asgard.

Lorsqu'Odin recouvra la vue, Loki avait disparu.

Sur la place, il n'y avait plus que de la glace.

Et Thor souriait dans ses larmes.


	2. Chapter 2 : Thor

Consort

Chapitre 1 : Thor

Thor avait heurté la terrasse de la tour Stark avec une rare violence.

En sang, il avait mit un instant avant de parvenir à se redresser quelque peu.

"- Thor !"

Le prince leva les yeux sur ses amis.

"- Mes amis…"

Il ne parvint pas à se mettre debout.

Il avait trop mal partout.

Tony s'accroupit près du prince.

Le milliardaire n'osait pas le toucher.

"- Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui t'ai arrivé ?"

Steve hésita.

Thor était couvert de sang, des os sortaient de ses jambes là où les fractures n'avaient pas été réduites.

"- Je… je vais te porter à l'intérieur." Murmura le soldat, frémissant d'horreur.

Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?

Thor hocha la tête.

Il était évident qu'il avait mal.

Et où était Mjolnir ?

A peine Tony s'était-il fait cette réflexion que le marteau apparu non loin, enfoncé dans le béton.

Thor rampa jusqu'à l'arme.

Il hésita un instant puis la prit à pleine main.

Le soulagement évident sur le visage du prince faillit faire pleurer Steve lorsque Mjolnir se souleva du sol.

Thor lâcha l'arme.

Son bras brisé lui faisait trop mal.

Steve le souleva doucement dans ses bras.

La douleur brusque arracha un cri à l'asgardien qui s'évanouit enfin.

"- Porte-le à l'infirmerie, Steve."

Le soldat hocha la tête, la gorge serrée.

Il n'avait pas espéré revoir Thor aussi vite et surement pas dans cet état !

Qu'est ce qui s'était passé à Asgard ?

Une fois Thor allongé sur l'un des lits de l'infirmerie, Tony aida Steve a retirer l'armure du prince.

JARVIS avait appelé le reste des Avengers ainsi que Fury.

Si Thor avait été blessé aussi brutalement, peut-être que la Terre était en danger.

Visiblement inquiet, Bruce entra dans l'infirmerie.

Il se désinfecta les mains pendant que Tony découpait le pantalon en cuir du prince.  
Tant pis pour la pudeur.

Il lui posa quand même une serviette sur l'entre-jambe histoire de.

Bruce avala sa salive.

"- Bon sang, mais qu'est ce qui lui ai arrivé ?"

Ils l'avaient tous vu se prendre des coups monstrueux sans vraiment en souffrir. Même Loki, s'il avait été un peu sonné par Hulk, n'avait pas vraiment été blessé.

Pour mettre Thor dans cet état….

Bruce repoussa sa colère pour enfiler la blouse du médecin.

Il commença par injecter un très fort antalgique au prince puis réduisit chaque fracture une a une.

Thor avait eut de la chance semblait-il.

Les fractures étaient brutales mais nettes. D'après les radios que faisaient JARVIS en temps réel, aucune esquille d'os ne s'était perdue dans les muscles. Aucune opération n'était donc nécessaire.

Bruce réduisit la dernière fracture à la jambe, recousit une plaie béante puis repassa en revue tout son travail.

"- JARVIS, je rêve ou les fractures sont déjà en train de se recalcifier ?"

L'IA confirma après une nouvelle série de radio.

"- A cette vitesse, toute blessure sera disparue d'ici demain soir."Calcula JARVIS.

"- Bon… c'est déjà ca…"

Il était déjà remarquable que Thor n'ai pas eut d'hémorragie interne.

"- Alors ?"

Tony tourna à peine la tête vers Fury.

Le Directeur du SHIELD paraissait tendu.

En bon militaire, il prévoyait toujours le pire.

"- Il devrait être sur pied d'ici 36h."

"- Bon… Tant mieux… Et conscient ?"

"- Le plus tard possible." Soupira Bruce en se lavant les mains. "Sinon, il va souffrir le martyr."

"- Loki…."

Les Avengers sursautèrent avant de se tourner vers le lit où reposait le prince.

Perdu dans l'inconscience, il rêvait visiblement.

"- Loki…. Petit frère… la cassette…. La cassette… avant…avant….la cassette…"

Steve hésita.

"- Loki aurait mit Thor dans cet état ?"

"- Loki était prisonnier quand ils sont partis… Il n'aurait pas pu…"

"- C'est un sorcier, Tony."

"- Je sais, je sais mais quand même !"

"- LOKI !"

Thor s'était dressé de son lit médicalisé, le regard vitreux mais bien réveillé.

Il se mit à gémir de douleur.

Malgré l'injection qu'avait faite Bruce, tout son corps était en feu.

"- Thor ?"

Le dieu mit un moment avant de focaliser sa vision.

"- Tony…."

"- Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? C'est Loki qui t'as fait ca ?"

"- Loki ? Non…. Pas Loki… Loki…En sécurité. Odin… Odin a voulu… me punir…"

A sa grande honte, le dieu du tonnerre avait fuit la colère de son père lorsqu'il avait réalisé qu'Odin avait de grande chose de le tuer sous sa rage.

Si Heimdall n'avait pas eut la présence d'esprit d'ouvrir le Bifrost…  
Le prince s'inquiéta immédiatement pour le Gardien.  
Il espérait vraiment que le vieil Aesir n'aurait pas à subir la colère de son père.

"- Te punir ? Pourquoi ?"

"- Loki…. L'ai.. Aidé à fuir…"

"- … Pourquoi ?"

Thor eut un pauvre sourire.

"- Il allait…mourir."

###########################

Loki ouvrit les yeux.

Il ne savait pas où il était.

Un petit gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'il voulu rouler sur le flanc.

Tout son corps était une immense courbature mais il n'était pas blessé.

Le jeune jotun ferma les yeux.

Avait-il encore de la magie ou les chaines l'avaient-elles arrachée ?

Un lourd soupir lui échappa.

Elle était bien là, tout au fond de lui.

Faible mais se reconstituant déjà.

Loki ne put retenir quelques larmes.

Cette fois, il avait bien cru mourir pour de bon. Sans son fr… sans Thor, tout en aurait été finit de lui.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé à utiliser la cassette pour venir ici… Quelque soit ce "ici" d'ailleurs….

Le prince haleta de douleur mais parvint à s'asseoir.

Où était-il ?

Loki garda les yeux fermés un long moment jusqu'à ce que le vertige passe.

Une fois sur qu'il n'allait pas retomber allongé, il fit lentement des yeux le tour de la pièce.

Il était dans un lit gigantesque, couvert d'une fourrure aussi épaisse que chaude.

Il n'était plus nu également.  
On avait couvert son corps mince d'une longue tunique marron en tissu épais qui descendait jusqu'au ses chevilles visiblement. Ses bras restaient nus et la tunique n'était fermée que par une ceinture de même tissu nouée lâchement autour de sa taille.

La tunique n'était qu'un rectangle de tissu avec un trou pour la tête, comme si elle avait été faite dans l'urgence.

La pièce elle-même a présent… De la glace… partout… de la glace sur les murs, le sol, le plafond… de la glace transparente qui servait de fenêtre et un feu bleutée qui brulait dans la cheminée.

Jotunheim….

Pourtant, il ne faisait pas froid.

Pas si froid…

Etait-ce par ce qu'il était sous sa forme originale ?

Il eut une grimace de dégout.

Sa peau était bleue.

Il détestait ça…

Il soupira encore.

"- Bon sang…"

Il chercha à se lever.

"- Non, ne bouge pas."

Loki se figea.

Une forme immense se déplia dans un coin de la pièce.

Le prince ne l'avait même pas vu jusque là.

"- Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?"

Le Jotun s'approcha lentement du lit.

"- Je suis Byleist Laufeyson. Et tu es mon grand frère Loki"

Le jeune prince se figea.

Laufeyson ? Laufeyson, comme lui ?  
Ce géant des glaces était son frère ? Son PETIT frère ?

Comment…. Pourquoi….

Un soudain remord poignant lui étreint le cœur. Il avait assassiné son propre géniteur sans penser à son éventuelle famille.

"- Je…. Quand…. Où est…"

Où était-donc passé sa langue d'argent ?

Loki semblait incapable d'aligner deux paroles cohérentes.

Byleist s'assit sur le bord du lit.

Loki se recroquevilla sur lui-même, effrayé.

"- Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Loki."

Le géant attrapa une coupe qu'il tendit a son frère si petit.

Loki voulu la prendre mais la coupe était de la taille d'une bassine pour lui. Et bien trop lourde.

Byleist la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe et la tint jusqu'à ce que Loki ai pu de désaltérer avec.

"- Merci…"

"- Loki… Tu es arrivé ici il y a trois jours, en sang, à moitié mort, nu, épuisé et ta magie presque totalement vidée. Que s'est-il passé ? Je suppose que tu n'en a pas conscience, mais tu es arrivé en pleine cession du conseil des anciens…. Laufey…"

"- Laufey est mort."

"- … Nous le savons."

"- Alors tu dois savoir que je l'ai tué."

"- Nous le savons aussi."

"- Alors pourquoi ne pas m'avoir tué ?"

Byleist eut un sourire très calme qui impressionna Loki. Jamais le dieu des mensonges n'aurait imaginé voir sourire un Jotun.

"- Il y a bien des choses que tu ne connais pas sur notre race, Loki. La première est que le trône échoit au prince capable de le prendre. Laufey s'affaiblissait depuis des siècles. Tu l'as tué. Sa place est la tienne."

Loki resta silencieux un long moment.

"-…. Pardon ?"

"- Tu es de plein droit le roi de Jotunheim, Loki."

"- ….. Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi ne pas me tuer pour prendre le trône ? Je ne suis qu'un avorton, une misérable créature laissée à mourir à la naissance."

Byleist soupira.

"- Nous ne laissons pas mourir les enfants faibles sans raison, Loki… C'est… de la pitié…. Ton enfance à Asgard a-t-elle été exempte de faiblesse ?"

Loki fit la grimace.  
Jusqu'à environ 800 ans, il était très très souvent malade. Plus d'une fois, Frigga avait cru le perdre. Il se souvenait encore de certaines fièvres qui le laissaient presque mort, l'esprit vide et le corps en miette.  
Sans sa magie sauvage pour le guérir….

"- Je vois."

"- Laisser un enfant mourir, le rendre à l'Hiver et attendre sa réincarnation est moins cruel que d'essayer de le laisser vivre dans une éternelle souffrance, grand frère. Laufey ne s'est jamais vraiment remit de ton enlèvement. Après ma naissance et celle de Heldlindi, qui est notre cadet à tous les deux, Laufey et Farbauti se sont séparés et.."

"- Farbauti ? C'est le nom de ma mère ?"

Byleist resta interdit une seconde avant de répondre doucement.

"- Non… Je comprends que la biologie Jotun ne te soit pas familière, Loki. Mais notre race est hermaphrodite. C'est Laufey qui nous à mit au monde. C'est pour ca que nous sommes "Laufeyson". Si nous étions nés de Farbauti, nous serions "Farbautison".

Laufey sentit son sang se cailler dans ses veines.

Il avait assassiné sa mère…

"-… Et… Et Farbauti ? Où est-il ?"

Byleist secoua la tête.

"- Je n'en sais rien. Quand il s'est séparé de Laufey, il est juste partit un matin sans se soucier de nous et n'est jamais revenu. Il est peut-être mort. Ou à refait sa vie…. Il n'était pas le consort de Laufey, juste notre père donc ca n'a pas trop d'importance."

Loki ferma les yeux.

Visiblement, la "mère" avait bien plus d'importance que le "père" ici.

"- Je vois…"

"- Ne te soucie pas trop de lui, Loki… Tu es enfin parmi les tient. Pour l'instant, tu dois te reposer et accepter ta place parmi nous. Notre monde est mourant, mais autant mourir avec dignité non ?"

Le sourire de Byleist était triste, si triste que Loki ne put s'empecher de poser sa main minuscule sur l'énorme patte du grand jotun.

"- Pourquoi dis-tu que ce monde est mourant ?"

"- Sans la cassette de l'hiver, notre monde meurt. La cassette était….son soleil." Tenta d'expliquer le petit frère de Loki avec une image qu'il comprendrait. "Nous n'avons plus d'enfants qui naissent, les récoltent pourrissent sur pied, les glaces ne croissent plus. Jotunheim meurt…."

Loki releva la tête avec un petit hoquet de surprise.

"- La cassette ?"

Il hésita puis tendit les mains devant lui.

Une petite flexion du peu de magie qui lui restait, un mouvement de poignet et la cassette apparaissait dans ses mains.

"- J'ai la cassette… Elle est entre mes mains depuis… Depuis que je l'ai arrachée à Odin il y a… presque deux ans à présent."

Byleist avait porté les mains à sa bouche.

Les larmes aux yeux, il devait faire un effort pour ne toucher l'artefact.

"- La cassette… la cassette….."

Déjà, il sentait le froid bienfaisant de l'objet glisser dans ses veines bien que la magie de l'artefact soit affilée à son frère.

Sans le savoir, Loki avait fait ce qu'aucun roi n'avait fait depuis des générations. Il avait harmonisé sa magie sur celle de la cassette.

Les deux étaient à présent indissociables. Tout au moins tant que Loki ne serait pas mort et enterré.

Byleist hésita un peu.

"- Loki… je sais que tu es épuisé, mais accepterais-tu de remettre la cassette sur son piédestal ? Nous… Jotunheim à besoin de sa force pour ne pas mourir… S'il te plait…."

Loki hésita un instant.

Que ferait-il de toute façon à présent ?  
Il haïssait être un jotun. Pourtant, du peu d'information que lui avait donné son frère…. Son petit frère, il n'en revenait toujours pas, de ce peu d'information, il était déjà certain que tout ce qu'il savait de ce peuple n'était que mensonge et erreur.

Et…. S'il était vraiment leur roi…

Une boule apparue dans sa gorge.

Il était responsable d'eux.

C'était une sensation bizarre qu'il n'avait jamais connu.

Des vies dépendaient de lui.

Même lorsqu'il avait été roi momentané d'Asgard, jamais il ne s'était réellement sentit responsable des gens. Du monde, oui. Des gens…  
Là, c'était presque l'inverse.  
Et il ne comprenait pas.

Etait-ce parce que ce peuple était le sien par le sang ? Ou parce que la cassette chantait dans ses veines ?

Loki ferma les yeux.

"- Byleist… je n'ai pas la force de marcher je crois… Pourras-tu me porter ?"

"- Bien sur grand frère." Rassura le grand jotun. " Nous t'avons couvert avec ce que nous avons pu, nous n'avions rien à ta taille…Mais nos tisserands sont en train de préparer ce qu'il faut à ton rang." Expliqua le prince en soulevant doucement son grand frère dans ses bras.

"- Je n'arrive pas à comprendre votre gentillesse, Byleist… j'ai voulu détruire Jotunheim !"

"- Nous le savons." Répéta une fois encore le cadet de Loki. "Mais ce n'était pas Jotunheim que tu voulais détruire… C'est toi-même…."

Loki ne pu qu'en convenir.

Byleist le porta en silence jusqu'à la salle du trône ou attendait, comme mort, le pilier de la cassette.

"- Ou sommes nous ?"

"- Nous quittons l'aile de la famille royale. Tu étais dans les appartements du roi. Mon frère et moi sommes dans les chambres latérales. Lorsque tu auras des petits…"

"- J'ai déjà des enfants." Coupa Loki.

"- Vraiment ?" Byleist était étonné.

Leur race n'était guère fertile. Que Loki ai déjà des enfants aussi jeune… Les trois frères étaient à peine plus que des enfants eux-mêmes après tout.

"- Oui. J'en ai mit au monde quatre et ma femme en a eut deux… Mais elle est morte et les jumeaux aussi. Sleipnir est un cheval, Fenrir un loup, Hela règne sur Helheim et Jor' a été exilé sur terre…"

Byleist hocha la tête.

Il se souvenait des rumeurs en effet.

Ca avait fait mauvais genre dans les neufs royaumes que le cadet d'Asgard mette au monde des enfants, ai des enfants AVANT l'ainé et accouche de monstres.

"- Si nous pouvons les délivrer, tes enfants seront toujours les bienvenus ici, Loki. Tu es le Roi à présent. Tu fais ce que tu veux."

Loki eut un petit rire sans joie.

"- J'ai toujours fait ce que je voulais."

Un murmure bas inquiéta soudain Loki qui se serra machinalement plus étroitement contre le très large torse de son petit frère.

"- Où sommes-nous ?"

"- Nous arrivons dans la partie publique du palais. Tout le monde peu venir ici et demander à voir les anciens, le roi ou la famille royale. Nous sommes au service de notre peuple, pas l'inverse Loki."

"- ….C'est très différent d'Asgard."

"- Tu apprendras…"

"- … On nous suit…"

"- Bien sur, la nouvelle de ton arrivée à fait grand bruit, Loki. Tous veulent voir leur nouveau roi."

Loki avala sa salive, mal à l'aise.

Sans sa magie, il serait massacré en un instant le cas échéant.

Enfin, ils atteignirent la salle du trône.

Il y était venu une fois pour proposer à Laufey l'accès à Asgard….

Il ferma les yeux.

Il se sentait si mal… Et la fatigue n'était pas la seule raison de son malaise.

Lorsqu'il vit le piédestal, pourtant, il sut quoi faire.

"- Byleist, je suis trop petit pour l'atteindre, peux-tu m'aider ?"

"- Bien sur mon frère."

Loki invoqua à nouveau la cassette entre des mains.

Des cris de surprise et de joie retentirent dans la salle du trône, faisant prendre soudain conscience à Loki que la pièce était à présent pleine de tout ce que le palais devait avoir d'habitants.

Des chants s'élevèrent, Loki entendit son nom chargé de reconnaissance, certains fondirent même en larmes mais surtout, il sentait la ferveur des jotuns autour de lui.  
Ce peuple était peut-être né des glaces, mais ils exsudaient une chaleur qu'il n'avait jamais connu à Asgard.

Avec l'aide de son frère, Loki posa la cassette sur son socle.

Elle semblait si petite…. Adaptée à son porteur en fait…

Sans doute avait-elle rétrécie avec le temps, blessée elle-même comme Jotunheim l'était…

Y avait-il aussi une pierre de pouvoir à Asgard ? Sans doute, mais Loki n'en avait jamais entendu parler.  
Si quelqu'un le savait, c'était Odin.  
Et sans doute Thor en tant que prince héritier.

"- J'aurais besoin d'une lame."

Heldlindi qui avait enfin pu se faufiler jusqu'à ses frères invoqua une lame de glace qu'il présenta à ses ainés.

"- Voila grand frère."

Loki salua le jotun;

"- Merci… Heldlindi ? C'est ca ?"

Le tout jeune jotun eut un sourire de gosse.

Loki réalisa qu'il ne devait être qu'adolescent.

Il faisait une bonne tête de moins que les autres… L'un des tous derniers enfants nés ici sans doute…

Loki s'entailla la paume sur la dague de glace puis laissa son sang couler sur la cassette.

Il était épuisé mais la magie dans son sang, bien que faible, fut suffisante pour réassocier l'artefact et son socle.

Les jotun lâchèrent tous le même gémissement de soulagement lorsque la magie courut enfin pour la première fois depuis près de quatre mille ans jusque dans les racines de Jotunheim ramenant le monde mourant à la vie.

Ho, il faudrait du temps bien sur. Mais à présent, il y avait un espoir…

Loki sourit.

Il se sentait…. Bien…

Epuisé, mais bien…

Heureux…

Avant que la fatigue n'ai raison de lui, il utilisa l'énergie de la cassette pour lancer sur la planète entière le sort qui le protégeait du regard d'Heimdall aussi bien que de celui d'Odin, Munin ou Hogin.

Byleist le serra gentiment contre lui alors que le sommeil réclamait enfin son dût.

###########################

Thor rouvrit les yeux.

Il se sentait presque bien malgré la tristesse qui lui oppressait la poitrine.

Il était de fait bannit d'Asgard.

Il n'était plus le prince héritier.

Son père choisirait sans doute un de ses cousins pour le remplacer.

Mais ce n'était pas ce qui faisait le plus mal au jeune asgardien.

Non.

Ce qui le blessait le plus était la cruauté totale de son père.

Tuer ses fils n'était rien pour lui.

Les battre à mort, les chasser…

Thor n'en revenait pas de n'avoir jamais réalisé la brutalité de son père.

"- Ho père…. Pourquoi ?"

Il laissa les larmes couler librement sur ses joues.

"- Hé! Salut PointBreak ? Comment tu te sens ?"

"- Ami Stark !"

Thor essuya ses larmes. Il chercha à se redresser mais Tony posa une main sur son épaule.

"- Bouge pas, blondinet. Tu nous à fait une sacrée peur."

Il posa sur une table pliante le plateau chargé de nourriture préparé par Steve.

"- Mange un peu et on pourra discuter. JARVIS dit que tes os sont ressoudés mais ca doit quand même être douloureux."

Thor évacua la notion d'un geste de la main.

"- C'est sans importance, Ami Tony. La douleur n'est qu'une information. "

Il croqua un poptart, but une grande rasade de café puis dévora les œufs et le lard.

Une fois le plateau nettoyé, Tony repoussa la vaisselle.

"- Alors, si tu m'expliquais ce qui s'est passé ? Quand tu es arrivé, tu as marmonné que Loki avait fuit et que tu l'avais aidé."

Thor se renfrogna immédiatement.

"- Mon père l'a condamné à mort, Ami Stark. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser mourir ! Alors…. Alors je lui ai rappelé comment fuir. Il est en sécurité à présent. C'est mon frère !" Plaida-t-il.

Tony tapota encore l'épaule du prince.

"- Et c'est lui qui t'a mit dans l'état lamentable dans lequel tu étais ?"

Thor jeta un regard noir au milliardaire.

"- Jamais Loki ne me ferait ca."

"- Il t'as poignardé !"

"- S'il avait voulu me tuer, ce n'est pas dans le flanc qu'il m'aurait touché. Loki est un guerrier. Il a été éduqué comme tel, il pourrait tuer n'importe qui avec ses dagues sans la moindre difficulté. Loki n'a jamais cherché à vraiment me tuer. Sauf avec le Destructeur. Et encore."

"- Alors qui ?"

"- Odin…"

Tony tressaillit.

"- Il n'a pas réalisé que j'avais aidé Loki à fuir. Mais il a vu que j'étais heureux qu'il a fuit… J'étais enchainé au trône lorsque de la mise à mort… Il à commencé à me battre comme plâtre je… J'ai appelé Mjolnir… j'ai réussit à briser mes chaines et à fuir. Heimdall m'a ouvert le Bifrost pour Midgar…"

"- Le Bifrost est réparé ?"

"- Avec le Tesseract, ca a été rapide. Alors oui, il est réparé."

"- Donc tu as atterrit ici, à moitié mort, battu par ton père, parce que tu souriais de voir ton frère sauver sa vie…"

"- Votre résumé est exact, ami Stark."

Tony se tourna vers l'un des caméras du plafond.  
Les Avengers et Fury observaient la scène du salon.

"- Thor….

"- Hmmm ?"

"- J'aime vraiment pas ton père."

"- Actuellement, je ne l'aime pas non plus mon ami."

Tony prit le plateau puis sortit de la pièce.

##################################

Loki s'observait dans le miroir en glace de sa chambre.

Une année de Midgar était passé depuis qu'il était arrivé à Jotunheim.

Depuis, que la cassette avait reprit sa place, la planète semblait guérir lentement.

Le Conseil n'avait pas voulu entériner le couronnement de Loki avait d'être sur qu'il restait quelque chose sur lequel régner.

Les premières récoltes avaient eut lieu la semaine précédente.

Jamais depuis des siècles elles n'avaient autant données.

Cet été, il n'y aurait pas de disette pour la première fois depuis près de 4000 ans.

Une grande fête avait été ordonnée pour fêter l'événement.

Les troupeaux croissaient enfin et trois jotuns attendaient un heureux événement.

Les premiers bébés depuis des siècles !

Jotunheim recouvrait sa fertilité…..

Le conseil avait planifié le couronnement de Loki en même temps que la fête générale. Tout ce que la planète comptait de Jotun s'était déplacé pour l'événement.  
Et leur nombre avait fait pleurer Loki.

Ils étaient moins d'un million….

Le couronnement avait été rapide.  
Et particulièrement douloureux.

Heureusement, sa magie avait vite fait de le soigner mais la douleur…. Odin, il n'avait jamais imaginé !

"- Ca va aller ?"

Loki tressaillit.

"- Je ne t'avais pas entendu entrer."

Heldlindi eut un grand sourire.

Le jeune jotun semblait fasciné par ce mini grand frère qui leur était tombé dessus.

Loki retourna son attention vers le miroir.

Sa peau bleue le faisait toujours tressaillir mais petit à petit, il s'y habituait.

Un peu.

Il posa un doigt sur le morceau de métal qui avait été incrusté sur son front.

Celui au centre était le plus gros. Il avait une forme de losange, comme les autres.

Presque au dessus deux temps, deux autres, plus petits avaient été incérés.

Ils avaient été faits exprès pour lui.

Il était trop petit pour porter ceux de son grand père…

Cinq autres avaient été insérés sur son torse, comme un collier d'or enfoncé à même la chair.

Les huit morceaux d'or étaient décorés de runes anciennes que Loki commençait tout juste à connaitre.  
La magie de Jotunheim était particulière…

Les inserts étaient aussi bien des décorations que sa couronne et des amplificateurs magiques.

Son père n'avait eut aucune magie personnelle, il n'avait porté aucun inserts…

Heldlindi s'assit sur le sol près de son grand frère et à présent roi.

Loki debout était quand même plus petit que son petit frère assit.

"- Tu as mal ?"

"- Non, presque plus." Rassura Loki "Ma magie me soigne très vite."

Le jeune jotun eut un grand sourire.

"- Je suis heureux que tu sois là, grand frère. A présent, Jotunheim va pouvoir renaitre !"

Loki râla un peu lorsque Heldlindi le souleva dans ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

Le dieu du Chaos n'en revenait pas de s'être attaché si vite à ses deux frères, lui qui haïssait encore jusque dans ses os sa propre race et ce qu'il était.

Il frémit.

Il se haïssait.  
Il haïssait Jotunheim.  
Et pourtant, il voulait tout faire pour l'aider.  
C'était ridicule…

Il soupira encore.

Malgré cette famille toute neuve, Loki se sentait seul.


	3. Chapter 3 : Jotunheim

Consort

Chapitre 2 : Jotunheim

Le vent glacé s'engouffrait dans les cheveux longs du roi des lieux.

Près de lui, immenses, ses deux frères s'étaient tu et attendaient.

Loki appela la cassette de l'hiver à lui.

Il était rare qu'il la déplace de son logement dans la salle du trône à présent.  
D'ailleurs, celle qui venait d'apparaitre entre ses mains n'était pas la vraie, juste une ombre de la cassette, un ersatz créé par magie mais qui était suffisant pour canaliser une fraction du pouvoir de la pierre.

Petit à petit, à mesure que Jotunheim guérissait, la cassette croissant en force qui en retour guérissait plus vite la planète.  
C'était graduel, lent, mais Loki sentait le pouvoir couler dans ses veines un peu plus chaque jour.

"- Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Grand frère ?"

Loki sourit.

Avant, c'était toujours Thor le grand frère. A présent, c'était lui qui était responsable de ces deux cadets.

Lui qui n'avait jamais voulu de responsabilités se retrouvaient à avoir prit à bras le corps son rôle.

Il en restait encore le premier étonné et régulièrement consterné.

Il faisait ce qu'il voulait ! Pas ce qui devait être fait !

Bon sang, il était devenu adulte et responsable.  
C'était scandaleux.

Loki activa doucement l'ombre de la cassette.

Lentement, la glace recouvrit la zone de rochers.

Petit à petit, la pierre céda la place à une zone toute neuve de glace nouvelle née.

Ses craquements de naissance firent sourire les Jotuns qui avaient accompagnés le roi et des frères.

"- Cela prend du temps de guérir la glace, Heldlindi." Expliqua Loki avec tendresse pour ce petit frère si enthousiaste.

Avait-il été comme ca avec Thor ? Il commençait à comprendre l'amour indéfectible de son grand frère pour lui.

"- Il est parfois plus simple de la laisser mourir puis de la faire renaitre complètement. C'est ce que nous avons fait ici." Expliqua encore Loki. "D'ici quelques semaines, elle pourra être ensemencée et des colons pourrons revenir."

Le jeune jotun eut un immense sourire.

Il adorait voir son grand frère utiliser ses pouvoir. Il adorait voir son monde malade revenir à la vie. Heldlindi était né sur un monde mourant. Le voir renaitre était comme une guérison sur son âme blessée.

"- Merci grand frère."

Loki resta interdit une seconde.

Merci ? De quoi ? Il n'avait rien fait, c'était la cassette qui faisait tout le boulot. Lui se contentait de la guider. Mais Heldlindi semblait si heureux que Loki ne voulu pas détruire son enthousiasme.

"- Nous devrions rentrer, Loki." Murmura doucement Byleist.

Loki tremblait légèrement de froid.

Le vent était de plus en plus fort et chargé de glace.

Le petit corps de leur roi était malgré tout bien plus fragile et sensible au froid que le leur.

Un des gardes qui les avait accompagnés apporta le manteau en fourrure d'ours blanc que les tailleurs avaient fait pour Loki.

Bylest le posa sur les épaules de son frère avant de le soulever dans ses bras.

Loki n'aimait pas être dépendant d'un autre. Ca lui rappelait trop sa dépendance envers la force supérieure de Thor mais il ne pouvait rien y faire.

Jotunheim était un monde rude qu'il n'avait pas la force de supporter longtemps sans aide.

Petit à petit, Loki comprenait pourquoi les bébés petits et faibles étaient laissés à mourir. Comme son petit frère lui avait dit, ce n'était que compassion, pas par cruauté. Jamais par cruauté.

La cruauté aurait été de les laisser vivre.

Surtout sur un monde mourant privé de sa source de vie.

"- Ulfur va bientôt être sur pattes, Loki."

Epuisé par la quantité de magie qu'il venait d'utiliser, Loki appuya sa joue contre l'épaule de Byleist.

Il préférait vraiment monter son loup des glaces que se faire trimbaler par l'un de ses frères ou un garde. C'était moins humiliant. Mais le pauvre animal s'était brisé une patte en tombant dans un trou en jouant avec un de ses frères. Loki l'avait soigné, mais il fallait attendre un peu pour que l'animal soit entièrement remis.

Lorsque Byleist lui avait offert le chiot, quelques jours après son couronnement, Loki avait été un peu perplexe. Petit à petit, il avait réalisé que le loup, la louve en fait, était aussi futée qu'un humain. Il l'avait éduqué pour pallier à ses forces déficientes pour un jotun. La louve n'avait aucun problème à lui servir de monture lorsqu'il se déplaisait de colonie en colonie ou allait chasser avec ses frères.

A présent, Ulfur était de la taille de Sleipnir.

De la taille de Fenrir…

Loki sentit sa gorge se serrer.  
Ses enfants lui manquaient tellement.

"- Majesté ! Le bébé arrive !"

Loki rouvrit les yeux.

Ils étaient encore à une petite encablure du palais.

Deux gardes courraient vers eux, visiblement surexcités.  
C'était étrange de voir de si grandes et calmes créatures surexcitées.

Mais si le bébé arrivait…

Le bébé…

Le premier qui naitrait depuis Heldlindi.

Les nouvelles futures "mamans" avaient été invitées au palais pour que les grossesses soient surveillées. En cinq ans, ils avaient à présent onze futures mamans qui profitaient de la vie de palais.  
Et tout le monde les traitaient comme des trésors.

Les grossesses jotuns étaient longues, près de cinq ans.

Et enfin, enfin… après plus de 2000 ans, un bébé allait enfin naitre…

###############################

Thor détruisit un doombot d'un coup de Mjolnir brutal puis appela la foudre à lui pour nettoyer la zone des minibots qui menaçaient de le submerger.  
En presque six ans, depuis qu'il avait fuit Asgard, Thor repayait l'hospitalité de Midgar en la protégeant avec ses amis Avengers.

Ce n'était pas cher payé même si le prince souffrait de son exil.

En six ans, il n'avait pas eut la moindre nouvelle de qui que ce soit.

Ni de ses parents, ni de ses amis, ni … de son frère…

Et c'était sans doute Loki qui lui manquait le plus.

Si seulement il pouvait être sur que Loki était vivant et en bonne santé…

Où était-il ?

Les derniers robots enfin détruits, Doom en fuite, les dégâts minimes, Thor aurait pu sourire.

Il l'aurait du.

Pourtant, en six ans, il avait presque oublié ce qu'était de sourire. Ou simplement d'être heureux.

Son cœur se languissait des siens, de nouvelles. Son cœur saignait lentement à mort d'une hémorragie qu'il n'arriverait sans doute jamais à juguler.

"- Hé Thor ! Joli boulot !" Le félicita Tony en relevant le masque de son armure.

En six ans, Stark n'avait pas prit une ride alors que l'âge avait marqué tous les autres sauf Steve.

A croire que Yinsen avait eu raison en prédisant que l'ark laisserait à Stark de quoi vivre cinquante vies…

Même les fils d'argent dans les cheveux du milliardaire avaient lentement disparus. Et ce n'était pas de la teinture qui en était responsable.

Le dieu du tonnerre hocha sèchement la tête.

"- Merci, Ami Stark. Ces créatures de métal commencent à particulièrement m'agacer. Victor Doom devrait se renouveler. Ou cesser ses activités."

Tony lui donna une petite claque sur l'épaule.

"- A qui le dis-tu, mon vieux. A qui le dis-tu."

Tony souriait mais il s'inquiétait pour le blond.

Il le voyait s'enfoncer lentement dans la dépression.

Lorsqu'ils essayaient de faire s'ouvrir un peu le prince, Thor reculait lentement puis se recroquevillait sur lui-même.

Il était loin le prince un peu folâtre qu'ils avaient rencontré pendant leur combat avec Loki.

Même pendant cette période de tension, le regard bleu était resté clair. A présent, il était en permanence occulté par de la douleur.

Une fois par mois environ, Thor partait pour le nouveau Mexique.

Il y restait deux ou trois jours avec Jane.

Dans le désert il passait des heures à appeler Heimdall sans aucun résultat.

Thor avait un besoin de 'savoir'. S'il était arrivé quelque chose au Gardien par sa faute, il ne s'en remettrait jamais.

… Enfin, il doutait de se remettre jamais des derniers événements de toute façon.

Il suivit ses amis dans l'une des voitures du SHIELD pour rentrer à la tour Stark.

Tony avait déjà reprit les airs pour rentrer en volant.

Avec un soupir, il ferma les yeux.

Il avait longuement rapiécé son armure mais sans les pièces et le matériel idoine, le résultat avait été limité.

Tony essayait depuis de lui faire quelque chose qui puisse lui convenir mais sans grand succès.

Rien ne pouvait égaler une armure asgardienne.

Avec le temps, elle guérirait toute seule, mais…C'était long… Surtout avec les combats qui se succédaient si souvent.

Une fois de retour à la tour, Thor se laissa débriefer par un agent puis rejoignit sa chambre.

Il avait sommeil.  
Tellement sommeil….

Une douche et il se roulait en boule sous sa couette sans même prendre le temps de manger.

Depuis quand n'avait-il pas mangé ?

Des jours sans doute…

Ho, il n'avait pas besoin de manger autant que les mortels, un repas léger une fois pas semaine lui suffisait dans les faits. Mais quand même…

Simplement se lever lui était de plus en plus difficile…

Il voulait retrouver son frère…

Si seulement Jane avait avancé plus vite dans sa fabrication d'un Bifrost…

Thor ferma hermétiquement les yeux.

La colère qu'il ressentait contre la femme était totalement irrationnelle. Il en avait conscience mais ne parvenait pas à la contenir.

Elle était si…si… incompétente par rapport son frère !

A sa place, Thor savait que Loki aurait déjà trouvé une solution, quelle qu'elle soit.

Loki trouvait toujours une solution à tout.

###################################

Loki prit le couteau à deux mains.

Il était bien trop grand pour lui.

Il murmura un sort pour réduire sa taille puis le posa sur le ventre du jotun.

La douleur était évidente sur le visage du parturient.

Loki posa sa main sur le ventre gonflé avant de murmurer un nouveau sort.

Le visage du jotun se détendit visiblement alors que la douleur de l'enfantement disparaissait.

Le roi ne perdit pas plus de temps. D'une main agile entrainée à manier les armes blanches, il ouvrit le ventre du jotun puis posa la dague près de lui.

Le guérisseur l'aida à ouvrit davantage la blessure.

Les mains minuscules de Loki furent un soulagement pour le jotun qui attendait la délivrance.

Elles étaient si petites qu'il ne souffrit même pas lorsque Loki les plongea à l'intérieur de son ventre pour en tirer le bébé.

L'enfant devait déjà peser dans les vingt ou trente kilos.  
Si ce n'était rien à porter, même pour Loki, le bébé était encombrant.

Loki le donna au guérisseur pendant qu'il refermait la plaie par magie.

Il ne resterait même pas une cicatrice.

Le guérisseur nettoya le bébé qui piaula d'inconfort puis hurla pour la première fois.

Un rugissement de joie monta du couloir.

Loki n'avait pas besoin d'aller voir pour savoir que tout le palais était derrière la porte.

Le premier bébé depuis 2000 ans…

Un bébé…

ENFIN !

Les parents du nouveau-né pleuraient comme des madeleines.

Loki sentit son cœur se gonfler de joie, comme si c'était lui qui était le parent de ce petit bout.

Il était heureux de cette naissance.

Même si ses propres enfants lui manquaient.

Le guérisseur donna le petit à ses parents.

Loki sauta sur la marche de glace qu'il venait de créer pour être à la hauteur du lit de naissance.

Il voulait voir l'enfant lui aussi !

"- Il est magnifique…"

"- Merci mon roi."

Loki ne pu retenir un immense sourire plein de dents.

"- Alors, comment allez vous l'appeler ?"

Les deux jotuns s'entreregardèrent un instant.

"- Nous feriez-vous l'honneur de le nommer, majesté ? Il est né grâce à vous après tout. Sans vous, jamais nous n'aurions connus le bonheur d'avoir un enfant." Demanda timidement le père du bébé.

Loki se récria.

Il ne pouvait pas faire ça ! C'était LEUR bébé ! Et ils l'attendaient depuis si longtemps…

Les parents insistèrent.

Loki finit par se laisser convaincre.

"- Très bien, très bien… Que diriez-vous de Kraftaverk ?"

Un large sourire apparu sur les lèvres du jeune couple.

"Miracle"

C'était le nom idéal pour leur enfant.

"- Merci majesté."

Loki déposa un baiser sur le front du bébé pour lui donner sa bénédiction malgré sa gorge serrée.

Lui aussi voulait une famille bien à lui.

###################################

Thor s'assit sur le bord de son lit.

Le visage dans les mains, il soupira douloureusement.

Il avait été négligeant.  
Ca lui arrivait de plus en plus souvent.  
Ce n'était pas bon.

Une fois de plus, il s'était perdu dans ses pensées pendant un combat au point d'être méchamment blessé.

Une dague s'était enfoncé dans son poumon, sa main droite avait faillit être sectionnée net et une rafale d'énergie lui avait brulé le torse.  
C'était la seule chose qui l'avait empêché de saigner comme un cochon après avoir retiré la dague.

Il était à présent interdit d'action.

Fury lui avait hurlé dessus pendant près d'une heure avant de le renvoyer a ses appartements, punis comme un gosse.

Thor soupira encore.  
Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait faire s'il n'avait plus la possibilité de se battre ?

A sa grande honte, il devait reconnaitre qu'il ne savait faire que ça.

Il ne savait même pas lire la langue de Midgar !

…Et puis après tout, pourquoi pas.  
Au moins, ca lui passerait le temps.

"- JARVIS ? J'aimerais apprendre à lire la langue d'ici, peux-tu m'aider ?"

L'ordinateur se fit un plaisir de télécharger sur un Starkpad tout ce qu'il fallait pour l'aider.

Et puis, JARVIS était le meilleur professeur du monde.

Thor saurait lire et écrire en un rien de temps !

###################################

"- Majesté ! Majesté !"

Loki releva le nez des parchemins qu'il compulsait avec l'aide de ses frères et des Anciens.

Il était rare qu'un garde se précipite ainsi dans la salle des archives.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Andur ?"

Le garde mit un genou à terre.

"- Le Bifrost vient de déposer quatre personne non loin du palais. Trois males et une femelle."

Loki fronça les sourcils.

Trois hommes et une femme ? En provenance d'Asgard ?

Sif, Fandral, Hogun et Volstagg probablement.

Qu'est ce qu'ils venaient faire là ? Et sans Thor surtout ?

"- Byleist, peux-tu y aller ?"

"- Ils demandent à parler au roi." Hésita le garde.

"- Les Asgardiens ne connaissent rien de notre civilisation." Rassura Loki sans voir le plaisir brillant dans les yeux de ses frères aussi bien que dans ceux des anciens. "Ils ne sauront pas faire la différence entre un roi et un artisan. Et je ne veux pas qu'Odin sache que je suis ici. Il est assez stupide pour prendre ca pour une déclaration de guerre. Néanmoins, je serais là. Juste invisible.

Bylest hésita.

Il savait que sa proposition serait peu appréciée mais…

"- Loki j'aimerais t'asseoir sur mon épaule. Ainsi nous ne seront pas ralentit et tu pourras me transmettre tes instructions directement."

Loki faillit aboyer après son frère mais n'en fit rien  
En effet, aussi désagréable soit l'idée, Byleist avait raison.

"- Tu as raison."

Rha que c'était désagréable d'être raisonnable ! Mais Loki avait des responsabilités à présent.

Il s'excusa auprès des anciens puis prit appuis sur l'épaule de son frère pour s'y installer.

Les jotuns s'étaient habitués à voir leur roi prendre l'un de ses frères comme "monture" quand son loup n'était pas disponible ou utilisable.  
Ca ne les dérangeait pas.  
Leur roi était petit mais sa magie était puissante.

Il savait faire d'un handicap une force.  
Finalement, les nabots n'étaient peut-être pas "si" inutiles…

Bien installé sur l'épaule de Bylest et accompagné d'une douzaine de guerrier, Loki se recroquevilla dans son manteau de fourrure.

Le pagne traditionnel Jotun lui suffisait quand il était à l'intérieur du palais mais pour l'extérieur, il préférait ne pas faire le mariolle et porter quelque chose. Avoir un rhume pour faire le viril, ca allait cinq minutes. Il avait passé l'âge de ce genre de bêtises.

Loki lança le sort de dissimulation sur lui avant que les asgardiens ne les voient approcher.

Il prévint ses gens.

"- Bylest, les enfants, les asgardiens ne peuvent ni me voir, ni m'entendre. Alors faites comme si je n'étais pas là mais ne vous étonnez pas si je parle. D'accord ?"

Loki appelaient souvent ses gens "les enfants". L'affection qu'il avait pour son peuple était à présent aussi forte que son dégout de lui-même.

Cela attristait toujours autant Byleist, mais on ne passait pas par-dessus 4000 ans d'éducation forcené comme ca. Déjà, que Loki soit parvenu si vite à oublier sa haine pour leur race et ne la garde que pour lui-même était remarquable.

Si seulement Loki avait pu trouver quelqu'un pour le rassurer sur lui-même…

Mais… Un jotun de taille normale ne pourrait jamais aller avec un tout petit géant comme Loki.

Leur roi était probablement condamné au célibat à vie, a moins qu'il ne trouve une compagne ou un compagnon issu d'un autre royaume.

Bylest devrait se renseigner en douceur auprès de leurs gens.

Accepteraient-ils que le trône passe à un demi-sang le cas échéant ?

Le prince se concentra sur les quatre Asgardiens.

Il le salua à peine d'un signe de tête.

"- Je suis Byleist Laufeyson. Que voulez-vous ?"

Sif s'avança d'un pas.

Toute son attitude se disputait entre la peur et le mépris pour une race qu'elle avait appris à hair sans même la connaitre.

"- Je suis Sif, d'Asgard."

Loki renifla.

_"- Oui, statue bien l'évidence, fillette. Pour un peu on pourrait croire que tu viens de Vanheim."_

Les jotun retinrent un petit sourire au commentaire de leur roi.

"- Je veux voir votre chef."

"- Vous pouvez m'en référer." Invita Byleist.

"- Vous êtes le roi ?"

"- Je suis le Prince Byleist, fils du Roi Laufey." Répéta le jotun.

Sif jeta un coup d'œil à ses amis.

Elle hésitait.

"- Odin, Roi d'Asgard…"

_"- Ben oui, ça aurait pu être le Odin roi des cordes à sauter, on sait jamais."_ Soupira Loki, désespéré par le manque de compétences diplomatiques de la femme.

"- Demande à pouvoir explorer votre royaume." Continua Sif sans avoir bien sur entendu la réflexion de Loki.

_"- Ben voyons ! Cent pièces d'or, une fellation et une tarte aux pommes aussi ?"_

Les Jotuns durent se retenir d'éclater de rire.

Ca n'aurait pas fait très sérieux.

L'humour évident dans la voix, Byleist ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux Asgardiens.

"- Ai-je bien entendu ? Vous voulez que nous laissions des guerriers d'Asgard se balader dans NOS terres comme ça ? Et pour quelle raison ?"

Sif hésita.

Elle piétina un moment d'un pied sur l'autre avant de jeter un coup d'œil à ses amis.  
Ils n'étaient absolument pas là à la demande d'Odin.

Heimdall les avait laissés passé juste parce que comme eux, il s'inquiétait.

_"- Ils ne sont pas là à la demande d'Odin."_ Comprit Loki. "_Sinon, ils auraient déjà insistés, sur de leur bon droit."_

"- Odin ne vous à pas envoyé, n'est ce pas ?" Répéta Byleist. Les asgardiens reculèrent de deux pas. "Que voulez-vous vraiment, Asgardiens ?"

Depuis qu'ils avaient de nouveau leur cassette, l'agressivité naturelle contre leurs vainqueurs avait baissés. Ils avaient autre chose à faire que de conserver leur rancœur contre quelque chose de passé. Faire renaitre leur monde par exemple.

"- Le prince Thor à disparu." Lâcha soudain Hogun.

Il ne parlait que peu, mais jamais sans raison. S'il avouait les choses à présent, c'était parce qu'il estimait que c'était nécessaire.

Loki lâcha un petit cri avant de porter ses mains à sa bouche.

Thor avait disparu ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?

Par Yggdrasil, non ! Pas Thor !

"- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ?" Demanda Byleist, que la détresse de son frère inquiétait.

"- …. Odin et lui se sont…. Disputés… il y a… quelque temps….Thor a fuit et… Depuis nous n'avons pas de nouvelles."

_"- Depuis quand ?"_

"- Depuis quand ?"

"- ….Six ans presque." Finit par souffler Fandral.

Les yeux de Loki se dilatèrent.

Sa fuite… Thor et Odin s'étaient sans doute battu à cause de lui !

_"- Pourquoi pensent-ils qu'il pourrait être là ? Heimdall ne le voit pas ? Ce n'est pas Heimdall qui lui a permit de partir ?"_

Byleist répéta la question.

"- Heimdall a ouvert un Bifrost au hasard d'après ce qu'il dit. Il ne voit pas Thor. Nulle part. Mais il sait qu'il n'est pas mort… Nous espérions… Qu'il était peut-être ici…Nous avons déjà exploré trois royaumes avant de venir ici."

"- Et Odin ne cherche pas son fils ?"

Une réelle amertume passa sur le visage des quatre asgardiens.

"- Odin à déshérité son fils. Il entraine un de ses neveux pour le trône à présent."

La nouvelle frappa Loki comme la foudre.

Thor déshérité ?

Il sentit la tête lui tourner.

Thor… le flamboyant et puissant Thor…  
Son frère n'était… plus rien.

La partie mesquine sa personne s'attendait à éprouver du plaisir à la nouvelle.

Après tout, c'était presque un rêve devenu vrai.

Enfin… Enfin Thor était son égal.

Il n'était plus rien.

Pourtant, Loki ressentait surtout de la douleur. Et de la peur.

Son frère était perdu quelque part.

Depuis SIX LONGUES ANNEES !

Les doigts douloureusement enfoncés dans les épaules de Byleist, Loki tentait de se calmer.

Il accéda sans peine à la magie de la cassette qui lui obéit docilement pour chercher Thor.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour être sur.

Thor n'était pas sur Jotunheim.

_"- Il n'est pas ici."_

Byleist hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

"- Thor n'est pas sur Jotunheim, Asgardiens. Mais nous resterons à l'affut aussi bien que les oreilles ouvertes au cas où." Promis le prince.

Les quatre Asgardiens hésitèrent une fois encore.

Ils auraient voulu que les Jotuns se montrent agressifs. Au moins, ils auraient pu se passer les nerfs.

Les voir si…compatissants presque (enfin, toute proportion gardée pour un peuple comme le leur quoi) était effrayant.

La lumière caractéristique d'un Bifrost en formation leur fit lever la tête.

"- Il faut que nous partions…" Sif hésita. "Merci… pour votre aide…"

Byleist inclina à peine la tête.

"- Bon retour chez vous."

Les Jotuns regardèrent partir les Asgardiens.  
Loki attendit que les dernières perturbations dues au Bifrost soient dissipées avant de laisser tomber son sort de dissimulation.

"- Loki ?"

"- Ca va aller… Je… je ne pensais pas être encore autant attaché à mon fr… à Thor."

Byleist lui tapota gentiment la jambe.

"- Tu as grandit avec Thor, mon frère. Ne te force pas à l'oublier en tant que tel. Ni Heldlindi ni moi ne t'en tiendrons jamais rigueur, Loki." Il sourit. "J'étais là lorsque vous êtes venus, il y a huit ans…. Je me rappelle que Thor m'a paru très grossier. Et que j'avais apprécié ta retenue… Si nous avions sut à l'époque…"

Loki se calmait lentement.

"- Le passé est le passé, mon frère."

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pleurer intérieurement plus fort encore l'absence de Thor près de lui.

Il fallait qu'il se change les idées.

"- Cette zone ne devra jamais être réparée. Je vais la sceller pour que personne ne puisse en sortir sans en avoir la clé. Les Asgardiens peuvent venir à leur convenance, mais il est hors de question qu'ils puissent se balader n'importe comment." Décida soudain Loki. "Je suis sur qu'il doit exister un sort pour forcer le Bifrost à se localiser uniquement ici et pas ailleurs."

Les gardes approuvèrent la motion.

Tout ce qui pouvait protéger leur monde était une bonne chose.  
Avoir pour roi le plus puissant magicien des royaumes était une bonne chose.  
Qu'il soit petit n'avait aucune importance.

Il était fort, ils pouvaient lui faire confiance (et plus qu'à Laufey pour l'instant).

Et c'était ce dont ils avaient besoin.

####################################

Thor commençait à comprendre la soif de connaissance que pouvait avoir Loki.

Loki…

Le cœur de l'asgardien se serra.

Où était son frère ? Que faisait-il ?  
Etait-il même encore en vie ?

Thor replongea le nez dans le livre qu'il lisait.

Il appréciait la tablette et l'ordinateur que Stark lui avait donné.

Avec l'aide de JARVIS, le maladroit immortel avait petit à petit apprit à les utiliser correctement.

Cela avait prit du temps et surtout une large remise en question de sa personne.

Thor avait du accepter le fait qu'il n'était probablement plus le prince d'Asgard.

S'il l'était encore, quelqu'un serait venu le chercher ou il aurait eut des nouvelles.

Mais rien, toujours rien.  
Alors Thor avait accepté. Odin avait du le déshériter et le bannir.

Il n'était plus que Thor.

Juste Thor.

Même plus Odinson.

L'asgardien ferma les yeux un instant.

La colère, la rage et la détresse se le disputaient avec une impression d'abandon comme il n'en avait jamais ressentit.

Et la trahison…

Etait-ce ce que son frère avait ressentit lorsqu'il avait apprit son origine ?

Probablement quelque chose de proche en tout cas.

Les dernières bribes de colère que Thor pouvait avoir pour son petit frère s'étaient évanouies très vite.

Il ne pouvait que compatir à présent…

Thor… Juste Thor…

Abandonné dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien…

Au moins avait-il des amis pour l'aider à le soutenir.

Sans eux, il ne savait pas comment il aurait pu subvenir à ses besoins.

Thor reconnaissait que sa naïveté sur ce monde ne l'aidait pas à s'en sortir seul.

"- JARVIS, peux-tu me charger le livre suivant s'il te plait ?"

"- Bien sur monsieur."

"- Merci."

Thor fit glisser son doigt sur la surface de la tablette pour tourner la page du livre d'histoire.

Il assimilait à une vitesse folle tout ce qu'il lisait.

Même Stark était étonné de sa facilité à apprendre.

A son grand étonnement, Thor se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas idiot comme un placard. Simplement, il avait passé toute sa vie sous l'esprit agile et incroyablement rapide de Loki.

En face du dieu des mensonges, même Stark aurait paru simplet.

Comment Thor aurait-il pu s'épanouir intellectuellement sous sa lumière ?

Comment Loki aurait-il pu s'épanouir physiquement sous la sienne….

Thor apprenait avec douleur ce qu'avait subit son frère.

Il aurait pu se braquer mais les épreuves l'avaient fait murir.

Il acceptait humblement tout ce que cette situation avait à lui apprendre.

Il ne lui restait plus que ca finalement, non ?

A présent qu'il n'était plus que Thor, il allait bien devoir se trouver une vie…

Travailler pour le SHIELD peut-être ?

Comme Steve ? Etre soldat ?  
Il n'avait pas l'étoffe d'un troufion pas plus que d'un gradé.

Il travaillait bien en équipe avec les Avengers parce qu'ils étaient tous aussi fous les uns que les autres. Malgré son respect de la hiérarchie, Steve ne valait pas mieux que lui.  
Sous le coup de l'urgence, Captain America avait l'habitude de prendre les choses en mains sans se soucier de rien.  
Les ordres pouvaient aller au diable du moment que l'urgence était cadré et que personne n'était blessé.

La politique ou caresser quelqu'un dans le sens du poil n'avait aucune signification pour le Capitaine.

Et Steve était le plus contrôlé du groupe !

Comment lui, Thor, pouvait-il espérer s'adapter ?

Non, il n'y avait que le SHIELD.

Mais ca ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Puisqu'il était interdit de combat pour l'instant, autant qu'il apprenne ce qu'il pouvait sur ce qui était à présent son monde.

Le guérisseur d'esprit que Fury le forçait à voir deux fois par semaine semblait très satisfait de sa soudaine boulimie de connaissance. L'homme avait semblé inquiet de le voir se renfermer sur lui-même.

Il ne comprenait pas qu'il était normal pour un asgardien de faire son deuil dans la solitude et le calme. Et Thor avait bien des deuils à faire.

L'ancien prince finit son livre.

Il pouvait lire très vite quand il le voulait et sa mémoire était bien meilleure que celle d'un mortel, même si elle était loin de celle de Loki.

Lui n'avait pas une mémoire eidétique mais ca allait quand même.

"- Thor ?"

"- Ami Tony, que puis-je pour toi ?"

"- Tu n'es pas venu déjeuner, ni diner et il est presque minuit…."

Thor haussa un sourcil.

Son estomac grogna maintenant qu'on lui avait fait remarquer qu'il était vide.

"- Je crois que j'ai en effet besoin de me sustenter."

Tony renifla.

Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il s'inquiétait énormément pour le prince.

Ils s'inquiétaient tous pour lui.

A la grande surprise de Thor, tout le monde était dans la cuisine malgré l'heure tardive.

"- … Vous m'avez attendu ?"

Natasha le fit asseoir devant un énorme plat de venaison.

"- Bien sur que nous t'attendons, imbécile. Tu es notre ami et nous nous inquiétons pour toi."

Le prince déchut ne pu retenir une petite larme.

"- Merci mes amis."

"- Tu sais que tu peux nous parler… Nous ne t'avons jamais demandé de nous dire exactement de quoi il retourne, Thor. Mais…Ca va faire six ans… Nous sommes là pour toi." Insista Bruce. "Même si cela peut paraitre présomptueux pour de simples mortels comme nous, nous nous considérons comme une grande famille, Thor. Et tu en fait partie."

Thor soupira lourdement.

C'était peut-être le bon moment après tout.

Il finit son assiette puis se redressa.

Puis leur expliqua ce qu'il pensait être la vérité sur sa situation.

################################

Loki eut un sourire triste lorsque le Jotun s'excusa avant de quitter la chambre.

Avec le retour de l'hiver, le rut des jeunes géants des glaces commençait.

Le terme n'avait rien à voir avec l'idée que les Asgardiens pouvaient s'en faire.

Il n'était pas question de combats entre mâles, d'orgies sans fin ou de violence à tous les étages.

Non, le rut était juste la période de fertilité maximale des Jotuns au court d'une année de Jotunheim, soit cinq ans de Midgar ou d'Asgard.

Les jeunes flirtaient, les couples de formaient, les unions se resserraient…

Loki en avait assez d'être célibataire.

Même Heldlindi, du haut de ses deux milles ans avait un ami de cœur.

Loki les avait surprit à se bécoter dans un coin sombre. Le roi avait trouvé ça adorable.  
Surtout leur rougeur quand ils avaient réalisés qu'il était là.

Le jeune sur lequel son frère avait jeté son dévolu était un orfèvre du palais.

Loki les trouvait trop mignons.

Et lui se trouvait trop seul.

Comme les célibataires en recherche d'un compagnon, il avait passé autour de ses biceps les anneaux d'or rouge que tous portaient.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à avoir une marée de soupirants mais quatre Jotuns s'étaient approchés de lui.

De part son rôle, Loki ne pouvait se permettre de faire des avances à qui que ce soit. Celui qu'il aurait invité dans ses bras se seraient sentit obligé de répondre.

Loki ne voulait pas de ça.

Alors il avait attendu.

Lorsque des soupirants s'étaient présentés à lui, il avait prit le temps de passer du temps avec tous.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus qu'un seul d'entre eux.

Corey était un jeune Jotun très gentil, un peu timide mais particulièrement attentif.

Il avait paru surprit puis flatté que Loki s'intéresse à lui.

Petit à petit, ils avaient fait connaissance.

Loki ne s'en rendait pas compte mais le palais entier était heureux de le voir nouer des relations plus qu'amicales avec un jeune.

Pourtant, petit à petit, la relation avait commencé à se dégrader.  
Corey était toujours aussi gentil, aussi adorable, mais Loki voyait bien que quelque chose n'allait pas.

A mesure que la saison avançait, Loki avait ressentit le désir d'aller un peu plus en profondeur dans sa relation avec le jeune garde.

Ce soir, il l'avait même invité dans ses appartements.

Tout avait bien commencé pourtant.

Corey n'était pas très grand pour un jotun.

Pourtant, très vite, la différence de taille avait posé un problème flagrant.

Jamais Loki ne pourrait satisfaire un partenaire de quelque façon que ce soit.

Il avait proposé à Corey d'utiliser sa magie sur lui pour réduire momentanément sa taille le temps de… Enfin…

Le jeune garde avait accepté au début, mais dès qu'il n'avait plus mesuré que deux mètres au lieu de quatre, il avait commencé à paniquer.

Loki avait bien essayé de le rassurer, de lui certifier que tout allait bien, Corey n'avait pu se calmer.

Alors Loki avait levé le sort.

Corey s'état excusé à profusion mais son roi n'avait pas insisté.

Il l'avait pardonné bien évidement.

Ce n'était pas la faute du garde s'il était si petit qu'il ne pourrait jamais entretenir de relation avec qui que ce soit de sa race.

Le cœur gros, Loki l'avait raccompagné à la porte de ses appartements.

Il ne lui en voulait pas. Ce n'était pas sa faute.

Loki retourna s'installer sous la fourrure de l'immense lit royal.

La couche aurait pu accepter facilement trois jotuns de grandes tailles. Alors un petit Loki….

C'était comme dormir sur un terrain de basket un peu.

Loki ferma les yeux.

Il se sentait seul.

Si seul.

"- Ho Thor… Je voudrais tellement que tu sois là…"

Entre les bras de son frère, il ne s'était jamais sentit seul et misérable.

Byleist referma silencieusement la porte de la chambre.

Il avait craint ce qui venait de se produire.

Son frère avait besoin de quelqu'un.

Et vite.

Il ne voulait pas que son frère se perde dans la langueur et la tristesse qu'il voyait parfois apparaitre dans ses yeux.

Il n'aimait pas le voir aussi malheureux.

Son frère était sa responsabilité.  
Son roi était son devoir.  
Sa famille son sacerdoce.

Byleist était né pour s'occuper de ses frères.

Il ferait tout pour eux.

Comment c'était son rôle de second fils.

######################################

Kitsuly : pour le rythme de parution, on va essayer un chap par jour avec des poses de temps en temps pour un chap de "Ecurie" qui lui est bien plus long à écrire.

Guest : (sérieusement, créez vous des comptes que je puisse vous répondre T_T) Pour Loki dans le film, si on compare au comicverse, je suis sure qu'il était en partie manipulé. Plusieurs dialogues le laisse sous entendre tout autant le fait qu'il n'utilise justement pas sa magie (ou si peu avec un unique clone) dans avengers mais uniquement le sceptre. Sans compter le temps qu'il met à récuperer de la raclée de Hulk qui lui prends presque autant de temps que Hawkeye après d'être prit une par natasha. Loki est quand meme capable de se couper la tete et de la remettre en place sans problème. Alors une petite trempe…


	4. Chapter 4 : Asgard

Consort

Chapitre 3 : Asgard

Odin avait vieillit.

En six ans, il avait plus vieillit que pendant les cinq cent dernières années.

Près de lui, un jeune homme d'environ trois mille ans tentait comme il pouvait de suivre les débats qui faisaient rage entre deux propriétaires terriens et les membres du Conseil.

"- Alors Baldur ?"

Le guerrier retint une grimace.

Lorsqu'Odin était venu le chercher pour faire de lui son héritier, le neveu du roi s'attendait à tout sauf à cet entrainement intensif à la royauté.

Il était un guerrier, pas un politicien !

Pour lui, être roi ou prince) consistait surtout à boire, aller chasser, se battre, lever des filles, et faire ce qu'on voulait. Tout ce qu'avait toujours fait ses cousins Thor et Loki quoi…

Pour Baldur, régler une querelle de voisinage se traitait en armant les deux chefs de famille pour en les laissant se taper dessus jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

La famille gagnante raflait la mise.

L'autre était chassée.

C'était aussi simple que ca.

Mais pas pour Odin visiblement.

Le roi soupira lourdement.

"- Non Baldur. Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Le rôle du trône est d'être équitable. Pas de créer des rancœurs. Les gens viennent à nous en dernier recours. Nous devons être aussi apaisant que possible."

Une douleur de regret à présent familière explosa dans l'estomac du vieux roi.

Apaisant hein. Equitable.  
Tout ce qu'il n'avait pas été avec ses deux fils.

Et à présent, il les avait perdus.

Son cœur en saignait encore et ne cesserait sans doute jamais de saigner.

Il avait été fou et en avait payé le prix.

Ses pauvres enfants…

Il ne savait même pas où ils étaient.

Heimdall disait ne pas les voir mais le roi doutait que le Gardien soit honnête avec lui sur le sujet. Lui aussi avait subit sa colère après la fuite de Thor. Il porterait à vie des cicatrices malgré les talents des guérisseurs d'Asgard.

Odin s'en voulait encore.  
N'eusse été Frigga pour se mettre entre lui et Thor puis l'empêcher de tuer Heimdall, ils se trouveraient à présent dans Gardien et avec un cadavre dans une tombe dans la crypte royale.

Heimdall ne l'avait jamais pardonné.

La fidélité du Gardien allait à Asgard. Pas au roi. Et Odin l'avait un peu trop oublié.

Sans Frigga….

Odin ferma les yeux.

La cicatrice sur la joue de son épouse n'avait toujours pas disparu. Il savait qu'elle avait interdit aux guérisseurs de l'enlever. Elle voulait qu'Odin voit chaque jour la marque de sa colère sans limite.

"- Alors que faut-il faire ?" S'agaça Baldur.

Il n'était pas idiot, loin de là. Mais il ne comprenait pas.

Lui n'avait pas été éduqué à ça depuis sa naissance. Malgré ses manières de chiot sans cervelle, Thor, lui, l'avait été. Ce genre de situation était une évidence à régler pour l'ancien prince déchut. Tellement qu'il n'y réfléchissait même pas.

Odin se força à garder son calme.

Il savait que Baldur était loin d'être idiot. Mais le gamin n'avait aucune patience.

Thor pensait souvent avec son marteau mais son neveu était pire.

"- La violence ne doit être qu'un dernier recours. Réfléchit mon neveu. Tu as deux familles qui se disputent les mêmes terrains à ruche. Le terrain est suffisant pour accueillir cent ruches. Chaque famille en a dix. Que peut-on faire ?"

Baldur fronça les sourcils.

"- …. Etablir une séparation au milieu du champ ?" Tenta timidement le guerrier.

"- Voila. Ca c'est une bonne idée. Et comment la faire ?"

"- … un…..Un mur de pierre ?" Le pauvre prince tout neuf réfléchissait aussi vite que possible à tout ce qu'il avait déjà apprit jusque là. "Un mur en pierre d'un mètre environ que les deux familles devront construire ensembles ? Avec un peu de chance elles reprendront l'habitude de discuter ?"

Odin eut un sourire satisfait.

"- Et bien tu vois quand tu veux."

Baldur soupira de soulagement.

Il détestait ça !

Il ne comprenait pas comment quelqu'un pouvait un jour avoir envie de devenir roi.

Lorsqu'Odin ajourna la séance de doléances, le prince faillit un pleurer de soulagement.

Lorsque le roi lui en donna l'autorisation, il détala vers les arènes pour retrouver ses amis de toujours et s'entrainer un peu.

Resté seul dans la salle des doléances à présent vide, Odin se prit le visage dans les mains.

Ses enfants lui manquaient tellement…. Qu'est ce qui lui avait prit ? Comment avait-il pu se laisser aller à autant de colère ?

Rétrospectivement, il réalisait que sa colère était plus encore lui-même qu'envers Loki ou Thor.

Les actes de son cadet lui avaient mit le museau dans son incompétence en tant que père. Odin était le Roi des Rois. Il ne POUVAIT PAS être incompétent. Pire encore, il ne pouvait pas avoir ainsi manqué à son devoir envers sa famille.

La faute ne pouvait, ne devait pas être sienne.  
Et si la faute n'était pas sur lui, alors forcément, elle était sur un autre.

Loki.

Loki était parfait comme bouc-émissaire.

Loki avait TOUJOURS été un parfait bouc-émissaire.

Depuis cinq ans que Odin se remettait en question, le roi avait prit l'habitude de reprendre régulièrement des moments singuliers de la vie de ses enfants pour les étudier avec la distance nécessaire.

Lui qui s'était toujours cru parfaitement équitable avec ses deux petits avait à présent honte.  
Dans sa peur de voir Loki devenir un monstre, il l'avait traité avec une cruauté dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable.

Jamais il ne lui avait rien passé.  
Jamais il n'avait écouté ses explications.

Jamais il n'avait accepté qu'il puisse dire la vérité.

Si quelque chose se passait mal, c'était forcément de sa faute à lui. Loki était un jotun. Il avait ça dans le sang non ?  
Odin avait honte de lui-même.

Il avait choisit de prendre Loki avec eux. Il AIMAIT son fils adoptif.  
Et pourtant, il n'avait jamais été capable de lui faire confiance…

Il s'en voulait tellement…

Il avait tout gâché.

Ne pas avoir dit la vérité à Loki avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, sa brutalité inconsciente, tomber dans le Sommeil au pire moment, abandonner son fils lorsqu'il avait le plus besoin de lui, lui briser le cœur… et finalement le condamner à la pire des peines juste parce qu'il était en colère…

Il aurait du enfermer Loki dans sa chambre le temps de se calmer, puis prendre le temps d'enfin PARLER et surtout de l'ECOUTER. Prendre juste le temps de comprendre….

Et Thor… Son pauvre fils qu'il avait battu comme plâtre juste parce qu'il était heureux de voir son frère fuir.

Son pauvre petit qu'il avait à moitié tué juste parce qu'il était en rage contre Loki.

Comment pourrait-il un jour se pardonner ?

Il ne savait même pas si ses fils étaient encore en vie.

C'était par désespoir, forcé par le conseil, qu'il avait du nommer un nouvel héritier.

Avec les deux princes disparus, Asgard ne pouvait paraitre faible face aux autres Royaumes.

Baldur était un gentil garçon, mais jamais il ne serait Thor ou Loki.

Il n'était pas né pour être roi, lui.

Ses deux fils l'étaient et avaient été entrainés pour.

Odin avait toujours espéré qu'un jour, Loki reprendrait le trône de son géniteur et qu'ainsi, Asgard et Jotunheim pourraient enfin cheminer main dans la main.

Il avait espéré pouvoir donner la cassette de l'hiver à son cadet ce jour là.

Mais il avait été inconscient.

Il avait laissé sa rancœur apprendre la haine de sa propre race à son cadet.

Il n'avait pas empêché son ainé d'apprendre cette même haine d'un peuple qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Il était responsable.

Le seul et unique responsable.

Le cœur gros, Odin prit une décision soudaine.

"- Qu'on fasse seller mon cheval !"

Le temps qu'il arrive aux écuries, Sleipnir l'attendait.

Il sauta sur son dos puis serra doucement les jambes.

L'énorme animal bondit en avant.

Odin savait que sa monture le haïssait.

Il n'y pouvait rien.

Pour l'instant.

Ils galopèrent en silence un long moment jusqu'à une île abandonnée

Odin leva Gungir.

Le pont se matérialisa sous les sabots de Sleipnir jusqu'à l'autre rive.

Enchainé à une grotte, le regard rouge emplit de haine, Fenrir fixait son grand père.

"- Bonjour Fenrir."

L'animal gronda doucement.

L'épée en travers de ses mâchoires lui faisait mal.

La chaine autour de lui le brulait en permanence.

Odin réalisa qu'à terme, le pauvre animal finirait par devenir fou.

La prophétie disait qu'il s'échapperait et le tuerait.  
Mais s'il le laissait partir ?

"- Fenrir ? Je vais te libérer."

Le loup redressa la tête de surprise.

Quoi ? A quoi jouait le roi ?

"- Je suis désolé mon petit… Tellement désolé…"

Le regret dans la voix d'Odin était si fort que Fenrir ne put même pas lui grogner après lorsque le roi retira lentement l'épée qui le blessait.

"- Fenrir… Ton père et ton oncle ont disparus."

Les oreilles de l'animal disparurent dans sa fourrure.

"- Je ne sais pas où ils sont. Mais Heimdall le sait peut-être même s'il refuse d'en parler… "

Fenrir se remit à grogner.

Il n'était pas le chien de chasse d'Odin. Il ne trahirait pas sa mère ! Son oncle, il s'en fichait un peu.

"- Fenrir… Je vais te libérer. Je ne peux te donner d'ordre. Mais si tu retrouves Loki et Thor, assure toi qu'ils vont bien, veux-tu ?"

Le loup hésita longuement.  
Sans un bruit, il fixa l'Aesir de son regard rouge. Petit à petit, les prunelles de gueule se calmèrent.  
Odin retint un sanglot lorsque le sinople, identique à celui du Loki, reprit ses droits dans les yeux du loup.

Le roi glissa lentement Gungir dans le collier de son petit fils.  
D'une torsion de poignet, il détruisit le métal.

Fenrir n'attendit pas une seconde.

Il bouscula le roi sans se soucier une seconde de lui.

Le loup prit le temps d'effleurer le nez de Sleipnir du sien pour saluer son grand frère, puis le prédateur s'enfuit aussi vite que possible.

Assit par terre, Odin espérait vraiment n'avoir pas fait une erreur majuscule.

###############################

Loki chipotait dans son assiette.

La vaisselle en glace était toute neuve, magnifiquement sculptée et surtout, à sa taille.

En tant que roi, Loki avait droit à toute la reconnaissance de son peuple pour ce qu'il faisait, mais le protocole de Jotunheim était bien moins strict qu'à Asgard.

Loki mangeait donc sur l'une des immenses tables de glace de la cuisine du Palais.

Comme tout le monde.  
La seule chose qui marquait son rang était sa place en bout de table et le trône de glace. Il lui fallait faire un peu se sport pour monter sur la chaise aussi Loki avait-il prit l'habitude de s'y téléporter.  
Comme en plus le petit tour de magie ravissait ses gens….

Les sorciers jotuns étaient extrêmement rares. Sur toute la planète, à part Loki, il n'en restait que deux. Deux vieillards quasi impotents qui n'avaient pas encore été offerts à l'hiver uniquement parce qu'ils n'avaient personne à qui transmettre leur savoir.

Depuis que Loki était là, les deux vieillards lui offraient tout ce qu'ils savaient.

Ils avaient hâte de pouvoir se joindre à l'hiver.

"- Tu sembles perdu dans tes pensées, mon frère."

Loki soupira.

"- Désolé, Byleist, je ne suis pas de très bonne compagnie en ce moment."

Sans qu'il le veuille, Loki laissa son regard glisser vers une autre table. Corey n'avait pas mit longtemps avant de se trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Le roi ne lui en voulait pas. Les relations étaient différentes pour le peuple jotun et le peuple d'asgard.

Pour les géants des glaces, une relation pouvait durer une saison ou plusieurs, mais il était quasi inédit qu'elles durent plus de quelques siècles. A Asgard par contre…

La notion de mariage pour les jotuns n'existait que pour un seul couple.

Seul le couple royal pouvait s'engager pour la vie s'ils le souhaitaient. Mais la encore, c'était très rare.  
La notion de consort n'avait été fabriquée que lorsqu'il était encore nécessaire d'unir les clans.  
A présent, l'idée était tombée en désuétude complète.  
Mais Loki n'avait pas été élevé comme ca.  
Bien qu'il s'en défende, le petit garçon tout au fond de lui rêvait encore aux contes que lui lisait sa mère où les princes sauvaient les princesses, les épousaient et vivaient ensembles pour l'éternité dans le bonheur.

Loki savait parfaitement que les vraies histoires ne finissaient jamais bien.  
Mais il ne pouvait empêcher le petit Loki encore en robe d'enfant, tout au fond de lui, d'espérer qu'un jour un prince viendrait pour lui.

"- Mon frère… peut-être devrais-tu aller passer un ou deux jours dans un autre royaume, histoire de te détendre un peu…."

Loki rosit très légèrement.

"- Tu me conseilles d'aller me dévergonder avec le premier mâle à mon gout histoire de calmer un peu mes hormones ?"

Byleist hocha la tête.

"- C'est exactement ça, Loki. Tu es comme n'importe qui. Et tu n'as pas eut quelqu'un dans ton lit depuis combien de temps ? Au moins six ans !"

Loki soupira.

"- Bien plus, crois moi."

"- Et bien tu vois. Tu as besoin de te détendre. Veux-tu que nous engagions des professionnels ? Nous pouvons installer une petite ligne de jolis garçons et filles de tous les royaumes que tu veux pour te satisfaire. Tu n'auras qu'à choisir en fonction de ton humeur."

Loki grogna.

Il n'était pas prude mais le solide pragmatisme de ses frères de race sur le sujet le consternait toujours un peu.

Si c'était Thor qui avait proposé ça, Loki l'aurait rendu impuissant pour au moins dix ans. Mais pour Byleist, ce n'était en aucun cas une moquerie. Son frère pensait ce qu'il venait de dire et ne pensait qu'à son bien-être.

C'était sans doute le plus consternant.

"- Je suis encore capable de séduire mes partenaires, Byleist."

"- Et bien qu'est ce qui t'empêche d'aller chasser un peu ailleurs alors ? Tout le monde s'inquiète de te savoir célibataire mon frère. Et il faudra penser aussi à la succession."

"- Je ne peux pas mettre un demi-sang sur le trône, Byleist. Et je ne peux pas engendrer un jotun avec un des nôtres."

"- Je sais que la différence de taille est problématique."

"- Je ne pourrais pas porter un bébé Jotun."

"- Tu pourrais en engendrer un."

"- … J'en doute. J'ai essayé d'utiliser ma magie pour grandir momentanément. C'est une TRES mauvaise idée.

"- …. Ha… je vois…"

Loki attrapa une pomme des glaces qu'il croqua.

Il grimaça.

Il n'y avait pas cinquante types de cultures qui poussaient sur la glace et la neige de Jotunheim. C'était lassant pour quelqu'un né à Asgard.

Peut-être qu'en modifiant des plans d'autres mondes par magie…..

Il faudrait qu'il y pense.

Mais si pour l'instant son frère voulait bien se détacher du néant total de sa vie sentimentale et sexuelle ca l'arrangerait. Il ne prenait aucun plaisir à voir sa solitude exposée à tous ces sujets.

"- C'est vrai majesté, vous nous faites peine à être tout seul tout le temps. Il faut que vous trouviez un gentil quelqu'un !" Approuva un garde qui mangeait près d'eux.

"- Un… comment ils appellent ça ? Un garçon ? Ou une fille ? C'est quoi la différence d'ailleurs ?" Ajouta un autre.

"- Je sais pas, parait que…"

"- BON ET BIEN je vais retourner travailler." Se leva Loki.

Des sans-gênes. Juste des sans-gênes…

Juste une question de civilisation en fait mais… Par les slips d'Odin ce que c'était gênant !

"- Vous en faites pas majesté, on préviendra les marchants qui sortent sur d'autres royaumes de chercher quelqu'un pour vous."

Loki grogna.

Ils voulaient sa peau ou quoi ?

Il ne faudrait pas deux heures à la conversation pour faire le tour du royaume. Comme il n'avait pas fallut deux heures à sa petite tentative ratée avec Corey pour être sur toutes les lèvres.

Loki se téléporta dans ses appartements.

Il enfila ses fourrures par-dessus son pagne en tissu brodé d'or puis appela Ulfur à lui.

L'énorme louve des glaces lui sauta presque dessus pour lui lécher le visage.

Il la repoussa en riant.

"- Allons ! Cesse donc tes agaceries, grosse bécasse poilue!"

La louve s'assit, la langue pendant que le côté.

"- Je veux aller me changer les idées. Tu viens avec moi ?"

Ulfur bondit sur ses pattes. Loki sauta sur son dos, attrapa l'épaisse collerette de poils de sa crinière entre ses doigts puis la louve bondit dans le couloir.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour mettre plusieurs kilomètres entre le palais et eux.

Ils galopèrent longtemps en ligne droite, sans se soucier de rien, jusqu'à atteindre une énorme crevasse qui devait dépasser les mille mètres de profondeur pour au moins deux cents de large.

Loki sauta des épaules d'Ulfur pour s'asseoir sur le bord de la crevasse après avoir testé la glace par magie.

Ulfur se laissa tomber près de lui, le bout des pattes avant et du museau dans le vide.

Loki s'appuya contre la patte avant de sa monture lupine.

"- C'est dur de s'adapter tu sais… Des fois, je ne me reconnais pas moi-même… Je suis arrivé ici brulant de haine contre moi, contre Odin, contre mon frère… Contre tout… Et voila que je suis un gentil petit roi bien domestiqué qui s'occupe de ses gens sans plus se poser de question…. Qu'est ce que je suis devenu Ulfur ? Où est-ce que je me suis perdu ?"

La louve lui donna un petit coup de nez dans le torse.

Loki enfouit ses doigts dans sa fourrure. La caresse était douce, si douce… Ca ne lui rappelait que trop qu'il n'avait pas eut de contact avec quelqu'un depuis longtemps.  
Peut-être son frère avait-il raison…

Il soupira.

Etait-ce le froid de Jotunheim qui avait engourdit ses émotions au point d'éteindre sa rage et sa haine ?

Ou, simplement, avait-il grandit ?

Il ferma les yeux.

Le vent glacé sur ses joues gelait immédiatement ses larmes.

Jotunheim lui avait arraché quelque chose. A moins que ce ne soit les chaines qui devaient le tuer qui lui avaient arraché quelque chose…

Loki réalisa soudain qu'il ne souffrait plus en pensant à Asgard.

Il en éprouvait encore du regret, de la tristesse, mais pas de rage, pas de douleur…

Comme s'il avait tiré un trait sur une partie de sa vie.

Loki se plia soudain en deux en réalisant.

Il avait…. Fait son deuil.

Il avait accepté la trahison d'Odin, il avait accepté son silence.  
Il avait accepté d'être un jotun.

Loki se pencha au dessus de l'abysse pour vomir.

La réalisation soudaine le laissait presque malade.

Il réalisait qu'il avait tiré un trait définitif sur une partie de sa vie.

Loki Odinson venait de mourir définitivement.

Ne restait plus que Loki Laufeyson, Roi de Jotunheim.

Il se redressa.

"- Ulfur… Il va falloir que j'aille à Asgard… Je dois dire adieu à ma mère."

Puisque Thor était inaccessible et surtout, puisqu'Asgard lui avait été arraché à lui aussi, il lui restait un seul au revoir à faire.

Juste un.

####################################

Frigga ne partageait plus les appartements de son époux depuis presque six ans à présent.

Elle n'avait jamais pardonné à son mari ce qu'il avait fait à ses enfants.

Frigga avait supporté bien des choses.  
Trop…  
Bien trop.  
En tant que reine, c'était son devoir de supporter les décisions de son roi de mari.

C'était son travail de veiller à la bonne tenue de sa maison, à lui produire un héritier, à l'élever…

Son devoir n'était pas de devoir rester silencieuse lorsque son mari détruisait sa famille.

Elle avait tout fait pour l'en empêcher.  
Elle s'était mise entre Thor et Odin.  
Elle avait prit des coups pour protéger son enfant.  
Elle avait refusé de laisser les guérisseurs la soigner.  
Elle voulait qu'Odin voit chaque jour et se souvienne de ses actes.

Frigga soupira lourdement.

Le palais lui paraissait tellement vide sans ses enfants….

Elle savait Thor en bonne santé bien sur. Mais ce n'était pas pareil.  
Si Heimdall taisait des nouvelles à Odin, il n'en allait pas de meme avec la reine.

Si seulement elle pouvait avoir des nouvelles de son cadet…

"- Ho, Loki…."

Il ne se passait pas une journée sans qu'elle ne pleure sur son bébé disparu. Elle ne savait même pas s'il était encore vivant !

Elle voulait juste ça. Juste le savoir vivant et heureux.  
Elle pourrait faire avec de ne plus jamais le voir, mais juste savoir….

C'était une torture.

Frigga sursauta lorsqu'une main se posa sur son épaule.  
Elle était seule dans ses appartements et….

La main était bleue.

Elle leva les yeux sur son visiteur.

Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine.

Sa chaise vola lorsqu'elle se leva pour sauter au cou de son visiteur.

"- Mon bébé… Mon bébé…."

Loki resta paralysé.

Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel accueil.

Il ne s'était attendu à aucun accueil d'ailleurs.  
Il n'avait pas prévu de se révéler à la reine d'Asgard.

Il voulait juste la voir une dernière fois pour faire un trait définitif sur son passé puis partir pour oublier enfin Asgard.

A présent que Thor n'était plus un membre de la famille royale, Loki ne ressentait plus le moindre scrupule envers son monde d'adoption. Thor était comme lui, un paria.

Alors voir sa mère adoptive lui sauter dans les bras… l'avoir reconnu si vite malgré son apparence ! Et voila qu'elle trempait son cou de larmes….

"- Mon bébé…. Loki… Mon tout petit…."

Maladroit, Loki finit par passer ses bras autour de ses épaules.

Frigga continua à sangloter un long moment avant de se calmer.

Elle se recula d'un pas mais prit les mains de son fils dans les siennes pour prévenir toute fuite.

"- Ce que tu as changé !"

La bouche sèche, Loki ne savait quoi dire.

Peut-être qu'il n'était pas si détaché que ça de sa mère.

Pourquoi son cœur ne parvenait-il pas à tirer un trait sur le passé alors que son esprit lui disait le contraire ?

Décidément, Loki ne se comprenait plus.

"- Je… Comment allez-vous mère ?"

"- Maintenant que je te vois, beaucoup mieux mon trésor."

Elle l'observait, émerveillé.

Du doigt, elle suivit les inserts placés dans sa peau et ses os.

"- Ces bijoux sont étranges…."

"- Ce ne sont pas des bijoux mère. Je ne peux pas les retirer. Ils ont été fusionnés dans ma peau et mes os."

Frigga hoqueta.

"- Mais… Pourquoi ?"

La peau bleue du roi prit une jolie couleur violette.

"- Je… je suis le nouveau roi de Jotunheim, mère. Ces inserts sont l'équivalent de la couronne."

Frigga resta stupéfaite un moment.

"- C'est pour ça ! C'est pour ca qu'Heimdall ne voit plus Jotunheim ! Ho le vil salopard. Je suis sur qu'il le savait et qu'il avait comprit que tu étais là-bas…. Alors comme ça mon bébé est roi…."

Elle l'observa encore un long moment, le retournant en tout sens comme lorsqu'il était bébé pour s'assurer de son état. Le pagne traditionnel Jotun lui allait bien.

Loki était vraiment séduisant comme ça. Un véritable appel aux jeux fripons.

Loki protesta un peu mais son cœur se gonflait de joie à ces caresses purement maternelles. Elles faisaient remonter tellement de souvenirs…

"- Mère ! Arrêtez ! Je suis grand maintenant !"

"- Tu resteras toujours mon bébé, Loki. Roi ou pas."

Elle l'entraina avec elle jusqu'à un sofa où elle se laissa tomber.

Loki se cagoussouna contre elle, ses bonnes résolutions de prendre de la distance pour juste un adieu déjà oubliées.

"- J'ai eut tellement peur, mon trésor… Thor et toi…." Elle ferma les yeux pour repousser ses larmes. "Thor et toi…."

"- J'ai apprit que Thor avait été déshérité…"

"- Ton père…. Le conseil à forcé Odin. Baldur a été nommé héritier du trône. Ca ne plait pas à Odin mais il n'a pas eut le choix. Odin s'en veut affreusement. Mais je ne suis pas prête à lui pardonner."

Cela apaisa très légèrement Loki.

"- Que s'est-il passé après ma fuite ?"

"- …. Odin est entré dans une rage folle. En fuyant, tu lui as fait une fois de plus perdre la face. Thor était à côté de lui, à sourire… il s'est passé les nerfs sur lui. Par miracle, Gungir à cassé les chaines de Thor qui est parvenu à se trainer jusqu'au Bifrost en volant avec Mjolnir après l'avoir appelé. Le temps qu'Odin aille chercher Sleipnir pour le retrouver, Heimdall avait ouvert le Bifrost pour l'envoyer à l'abri".

A l'abri…  
Midgar donc.  
Sans doute auprès de sa femelle ou des Avengers.

Loki sentit un énorme poids quitter ses épaules.

Une grosse part de ses tourments intérieurs s'apaisait.

Il se sentit sourire de plaisir.

"- Alors Thor est en sécurité."

"- A part sa détresse d'avoir tout perdu, il est en bonne santé. D'après Heimdall, il tente de reconstruire sa vie lui aussi…."

Loki resta silencieux un moment.

"- Mère, je ne comprends pas. Si vous savez où est Thor, pourquoi Sif et les autres…"

"- Je ne leur ai pas dit. "

"- Mais… Pourquoi ?"

"- Pour ne pas mettre la puce a l'oreille d'Odin. S'ils avaient arrêtés de le chercher… je ne veux pas penser aux conséquences. Je préfère savoir mon petit déshérité et au loin mais vivant que ici, enfermé voir tué…. La politique d'Asgard est en train de changer, Loki… j'ai peur pour de ce qui se passera si Baldur… Non... Quand Baldur régnera…"

"- Que voulez vous dire ?"

Ca l'intéressait bien évidement. Le prochain roi d'Asgard impacterait Jotunheim.

"- Baldur ne s'intéresse qu'au combat. Mais contrairement à ton frère, il n'a pas baigné depuis sa naissance dans l'idée qu'il serait roi. Il n'a aucune idée de ce qu'est ce rôle et de ce que cela signifie vraiment… Loki… Si Baldur règne, le pouvoir tombera aux mains du Conseil sans qu'il n'y ai plus aucun contrepouvoir."

Loki grimaça.

Ce serait mauvais pour tout le monde.

"- Mais vous ne voulez pas contacter Thor."

Frigga soupira.

"- Non… J'ai peur de ce qui se passera si son père et lui sont à nouveau en contact"

Les doigts de la reine couraient gentiment dans les cheveux longs de Loki. En six ans, il ne les avait pas coupés une fois. A présent, ils lui arrivaient à la taille.

"- Vous êtes dans la même situation que moi, mère… A devoir produire un nouvel héritier pour le trône."

Frigga fixa son fils avec des yeux ronds.

Par Yggdrasil, il avait raison.

Loki se redressa.

"- Je dois partir, mère. Je ne suis restée que trop longtemps ici déjà…."

Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de lui créer un petit cristal de glace entre ses doigts qu'il lui donna.

L'objet était glacé au toucher, d'un bleu translucide superbe.

"- Gardez cela mère… Si jamais vous aviez besoin de moi, faites couler une goutte de votre sang dessus et je viendrais."

Frigga l'embrassa sur la tempe.

"- Merci mon fils."

"- Merci à vous, mère…"

Loki la serra une dernière fois contre lui avant de disparaitre dans une dernière bouffée de vapeur bleue.

Frigga serra très fort le petit cristal entre ses doigts.

Elle le ferait monter en pendentif pour ne pas le perdre.  
Pour l'instant, elle devait réfléchir à ce que venait de lui dire son fils.  
Etait-elle encore assez jeune pour avoir un dernier enfant ?  
De ses sept grossesses, seul Thor avait vécut plus de quelques heures…  
Avait-elle encore la force d'en porter un de plus ?

Pour le trône et Asgard ?

Il faudrait qu'elle le soit.

Mais pour l'instant, il lui fallait voir Eir, la déesse de la médecine.

###############################

Thor se laissait trimbaler par Tony avec un visible amusement.

A ses côtés, Steve semblait plutôt hésiter entre le suicide et la dépression.

La dernière Stark expo avait eut lieu quatre ans plus tôt.  
Il était temps que la nouvelle vienne à nouveau révolutionner le monde.

Depuis que Thor avait accepté son nouveau statut, ou plutôt son manque total de statut, le prince déchu avait suffisamment apprit pour passer plusieurs examens de Midgar et obtenir un diplôme dans une université conseillée par Tony.

Qui aurait pu croire que le barbare prince d'Asgard obtiendrait une mention en littérature nordique ?

Mais c'était logique après tout.

Il parlait couramment le norrois et toutes les langues anciennes anglo-saxonnes. Ca n'avait pas été difficile pour lui de traduire et de faire l'étude comparée de plusieurs mythes nordiques puis de les expliquer.

Pour la plus part d'entre eux, il les avait vécut.

Lorsqu'il avait passé son oral devant une écurie de vieilles momies soit disant spécialises, il avait un peu paniqué avant que Stark ne lui rappelle que eux ne faisaient que des projections.  
Lui avait vécut les événements qu'il expliquait.

Thor eut un petit sourire.

Il ne se rappelait que trop de la tête des vieux fous lorsqu'ils s'étaient emportés contre son interprétation de la naissance de Fenrir.

"- Fenrir représente la violence et le chaos, jeune homme. Cette figure mythologique n'est PAS un membre de la famille royale d'Asgard !" L'avait reprit un des vieux débris.

Thor avait eut un sourire amusé.

"- Pardonnez moi, Ami incontinent, mais Fenrir est né dans mon lit, du ventre de mon frère Loki. C'est moi qui ai aidé mon frère à le mettre au monde. Loki n'a jamais été marié. Fenrir n'a jamais été autre chose qu'une adorable boule de poil qui aime les saucisses. Mon père ne l'a fait enfermer que par peur. Jamais Fenrir n'a mangé la main de Tyr. Tyr n'était même pas né à l'époque."

"- COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS !"

Thor avait reniflé avant d'appeler Mjolnir à lui pour le poser sur le pupitre. Avec son armure (même rapiécée) sur le dos tout soudain, l'asgardien était vachement plus impressionnant qu'en costume.

"- Je suis Thor, Fils d'Odin, Mortel. J'ose par ce que je Sais ! Vous opposez vous à la connaissance juste pour pouvoir vous entendre parler ? Je me lasse de vos clabaudements de vieux fous sans cervelle ! Tout ce que ces mythes sont pour vous n'est que cela, des mythes. Pour moi, ils sont ma vie et mon histoire. Celle de mon peuple et de ma famille. Oseriez-vous insinuer que JE ne sais pas ce que j'ai vécu ?"

Autant dire qu'il avait eut son doctorat dans la foulée.

Thor était donc à la grande hilarité de ses amis Docteur en Littérature.

Qui aurait cru ca un jour de lui ?

L'immortel se demandait parfois si Loki serait fier de lui… Intérieurement, il l'espérait très fort sans trop y croire.  
Après tout, où était la difficulté d'analyser quelque chose qu'il avait déjà vécut ? Dans des langues qu'il connaissait depuis toujours ?

A présent, Thor travailler d'arrache-pied pour obtenir le même diplôme en histoire du moyen-âge européen.

Puisque les psys du SHIELD ne l'avaient toujours pas signé bon pour le service, il avait du temps à perdre. Il n'y avait qu'en cas de véritable danger qu'il était envoyé en mission.

En attendant et bien…

Il apprenait…

Coulson avait même ajouté quelques cours de vie moderne dans son planning.

Thor ne s'adaptait pas trop mal finalement.

Mais rien en six ans ne l'avait préparé à participer de façon active à la Stark Expo.

Histoire de lui changer les idées aussi bien de l'absence de son frère, d'Asgard que de ses études, Tony avait embarqué Thor pour l'aider à tout préparer.

A sa grande horreur, le prince s'était retrouvé catapulté assistant de Pepper.

Le pauvre Asgardien en avait fait des cauchemars les premiers jours.

Asgard était un monde machos, il fallait l'avouer. Se retrouver sous els ordres d'une femelle l'avait particulièrement vexé.  
Encore à présent, un mois plus tard, il en ronchonnait encore.

Il n'avait rien contre Dame Potts. Il adorait la jeune femme. Mais certaines choses ne se faisaient pas, c'était tout.

La quasi égalité des sexes de Midgar était sans doute ce sont il avait le plus de mal à s'adapter.

On aurait pu en douter pourtant, après tout, il soutenait de toutes ses forces les travaux de Jane, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Jane était une scientifique, une branche traditionnelle de travail pour les asgardiennes. Il était donc normal qu'elle y excelle.  
Commander des mâles par contre….

C'était donc en costume, non loin de la scène où Tony faisait le show que Thor attendait que le début de la présentation de termine.

Il était épuisé.

Près de lui, Steve n'en menait pas plus large.

La dernière semaine de préparation avait été épuisante.

Tony sortit enfin de scène.

Le sourire de façade de l'humain disparu, remplacé immédiatement par une fatigue évidente.

Steve passa un bras autour des épaules de son meilleur ami.

"- Tu es épuisé Tony."

"- T'en fait pas, mister freeze. Dès que le cocktail est finit, je rentre à la maison pour hiberner au moins une semaine.

Satisfait, Steve aida Tony à fuir la foule avec l'aide de Thor pour le mettre dans une voiture et le renvoyer à la tour Stark.

Thor ne s'habituerait jamais aux humains et leurs folies.

#############################################

Byleist s'observait dans le miroir de glace avec un mélange de dégout et de malaise.

Il se sentait fragile, petit et...

"- Je t'assure mon frère. Tu fais un mortel très acceptable !" Répétait encore et encore Loki qui assumait pour la première fois depuis six ans sa forme asgardienne.

Histoire de rester quelque peu discret quand ils seraient sur Midgar, Loki avait juste changé sa couleur de cheveux pour un riche châtain et celle de ses yeux pour un marron passe-partout.

Heldlindi lui avait eut droit à la peau d'un adolescent de 16 ans environ.

Si Byleist avait catégoriquement refusé que Loki lui créé des cheveux, ca n'avait pas été le cas de leur petit frère.

Heldlindi avait toujours été fasciné par les cheveux de Loki. Normalement, ceux des bébés tombaient vers leur dixième hiver. Que Loki en ai encore était remarquable.

Mais Loki était de toute façon remarquable….

Heldlindi laissa Loki mettre en place son sweater et son jeans.

Le sort de Loki n'était pas qu'une illusion. Le roi avait bel et ben modifié le corps de ses frères.

Les deux princes se pellaient donc de froid dans les appartements royaux.

Byleist lâcha un soupir irrité.

"- Devons-nous vraiment aller sur Midgar mon frère ?"

"- Je veux développer Jontunheim, mon frère. Notre Royaume va mieux mais il lui faut se développer au lieu de rester assis sur ses fesses. Et nous ne pourrons nous développer sans nourriture correcte. J'ai lu les chroniques. Nous avons perdu les 9/10eme de nos sources de nourriture. Il faut que nous trouvions autre chose avant que les bébés ne souffrent d'anémie ou de carences."

"- Mais… les humains ?"

"- Les humains sont inventifs. Pour eux, il n'y a pas de problème, que des solutions. J'espionne un peu leur monde depuis quelques semaines mon frère. Nous trouverons sans doute tout ce dont nous avons besoin à une grande foire que l'un d'eux organise." Loki fit la grimace. "Cet homme est insupportable de suffisance mais il sait ce qu'il veut. Tous les quatre ans, il rassemble les meilleures innovations et inventions de la planète. Si nous devons trouver quelque chose, ce sera là bas."

La grande forme d'un peu plus de deux mètres et en costume de Byleist soupira.

"- Très bien, très bien… Mais je suis quand même dubitatif."

Loki ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"- Fais-moi confiance, petit frère…"

Byleist soupira encore.

Il donna ses mains à ses frères puis Loki incanta longuement.  
Lorsque les trois frères rouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient dans une ruelle sombre, non loin de la Stark Expo.

Les deux jotuns tressaillirent.

Ils se sentaient petits.

Malgré la distance, les sons leur agressaient déjà les oreilles.

"- Nous… nous allons devoir aller là-dedans ?" Hésita Heldlindi, soudain timide.

Loki passa un bras autour des épaules de son petit frère.

"- Nous avons douze heures devant nous avant que le sort que j'ai lancé sur vous ne tombe. Tout va bien se passer vous verrez. Nous sommes là pour notre monde, mes frères….

Et si, pas le plus grand des hasards, il pouvait croiser Thor dans le sillage de Stark….

A suivre : Midgar


	5. Chapter 5 : Midgar

Consort

Chapitre 4 : Midgar

Heldlindi observait Midgar avec des yeux d'enfant.

Il n'avait pas fallu deux minutes avant que Loki et Byleist le prennent chacun par une main dans la peur qu'il s'égaille dans la nature, totalement oublieux de leur raison d'être là.

Heldlindi était encore un gamin et le prouvait à chaque nouveau stand.

Loki avait l'impression de retrouver un de ses enfants quand ils étaient petits et qu'il les emmenait au marché d'Asgard.

Tous avaient été surexcités à chaque fois.

Ils sautaient d'un coin à un autre, mettaient le nez sur chaque étal, voulaient tout gouter, tout tester…

Les marchands n'étaient que trop heureux de laisser les enfants du prince gouter leurs produits. Lorsque ses enfants aimaient quelque chose, Loki le leur prenait toujours.  
Mais lui payait, toujours.

Pas comme Thor qui se servait sans réfléchir…  
En général, lorsque Thor et lui venaient au marché, Thor se servait sans réfléchir de tout ce qu'il voulait pendant que Loki passait derrière pour payer sur sa cassette personnelle tout ce que son frère avait pris. Normalement, il n'aurait pas dû le faire. La famille royale avait libre prise sur le marché, mais Loki n'avait jamais apprécié ça. Ces gens travaillaient pour produire ce qu'ils vendaient. Eux n'avaient pas à venir leur prendre ce qu'ils avaient.

Les gens étaient toujours très contents que Thor leur paye ce qu'il prenait. Justes déçut qu'il laisse son frère peu apprécié faire le travail de relation publique alors qu'ils auraient tous adorés discuter avec leur prince adoré.

Loki n'en avait jamais rien montré à son frère mais il lui en avait toujours voulu pour ça.

La générosité de Thor était la sienne, non d'un chien !

Mais Loki avait toujours su que s'il tentait de rétablir la vérité, il serait traité comme un menteur jaloux.

Des fois, la vie n'était vraiment pas juste.

"- Grand frère, c'est quoi ça !"

Loki suivit des yeux ce que montrait Heldlindi.

"- Je ne sais pas, Held'. Ca ressemble à un avion mais ça n'en est pas un…"

"- C'est quoi un avion ?"

"- C'est un appareil en métal qui vole."

Les deux cadets restèrent stupéfaits.

"- Les humains peuvent voler ?"

"- Ho oui ! Et très vite ! Ils sont très doués pour inventer des machines pour sublimer leurs incapacités physiques… L'organisateur de cette exposition, Stark, est sans doute le plus doué pour ca actuellement."

Heldlindi en avait les yeux brillants.

"- Et tu le connais ? Dis dis dis ! Tu connais ce Stark ?"

"- Disons que nous nous sommes rencontrés."

"- Ha oui ? Quand ?"

"- …. Il fait partit des mortels qui m'ont empêchés de prendre le contrôle de ce royaume." Grimaça Loki.

Il s'en voulait toujours pour ça.

Même s'il n'était ni libre de son esprit à ce moment-là, ni libre de sa rage contre son frère et Odin, il se sentait quand même coupable.

A présent qu'il était roi et qu'un peuple comptait sur lui, il comprenait mieux ce qu'il n'avait pas compris à la fois des obligations d'Odin et de la protection forcené des Avengers.

Une seconde, il caressa l'idée de leur demander pardon avant d'oublier l'idée.

Ce serait malvenu et probablement mal interprété.

Byleist tapota doucement l'épaule de son grand frère.

"- Avançons un peu. Ce marché est grand et nous avons peu de temps pour trouver ce que nous cherchons."

Loki hocha la tête.

Il réalisait soudain qu'il y avait un risque qu'il croise Stark, même de loin, ainsi que tous les autres Avengers.  
Dont son frère.

Il frémit si fort que Byleist passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de le tirer vers un petit espace entre deux stands.

"- Loki ? Ça va aller ?"

Le roi de Jotunheim hocha la tête.

Les yeux clos, il appuya sont front contre l'épaule de son cadet comme il l'avait fait des centaines de fois avec Thor quand il était jeune.

Pourtant, même s'il adorait ses deux cadets, il ne retrouvait pas dans le geste le réconfort que Thor lui avait toujours prodigué.

"- Oui… Oui ce n'est rien." S'excusa-t-il. "Je réalise un peu plus chaque jour à quel point Thor me manque. C'est tout. Et ici… Il y a un risque que je le croise."

Loki finit de reprendre son calme.

C'était dur.

Depuis qu'il était sur Jotunheim, il n'y avait pas que sa race qu'il avait commencé à assumer.

Petit à petit, entouré d'un peuple qui se fichait comme d'une guigne de ses défauts et avaient besoin de lui, il avait petit à petit fait tomber un masque après l'autre.

Les remettre serait dur, voir quasi impossible.

Sa réaction à l'idée de voir Thor le lui prouvait plus que n'importe quoi.  
S'il croisait Thor, Loki ne savait pas s'il fuirait en hurlant ou s'il lui sauterait au cou en pleurant.

L'un comme l'autre serait de toute façon problématique.

"- Hé ! Ça commence !"

"- Vite ! Sinon on aura pas une bonne place.

"- Allez grouille !"

Byleist se mit entre ses frères et un groupe d'humain qui se précipitait vers ce qui semblait être une grande scène.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- L'ouverture de l'Expo va être officiellement faites par Tony Stark" Expliqua un humain avec sa progéniture

"- Merci Mort… Monsieur." Remercia le second prince.

Loki finit de reprendre contenance.

"- Allons voir."

Il avait envie de voir ce que devenait Stark.

En toute objectivité, il devait avouer que l'humain arrogant était du genre qu'il aimait bien.

Stark faisait ce qu'il voulait. Sa nonchalance était rafraichissante.

Si les circonstances avaient été différentes, Loki était sûr qu'ils auraient pu être amis.

Le roi reprit la main de son cadet d'un côté pendant que Byleist prenait l'autre.

Le trio se faufila discrètement grâce à la magie de Loki dans les premiers rangs.

Pas trop proche pour ne pas être vu, pas trop loin pour profiter.

Comme à l'expo précédente, Stark débarqua en armure d'Ironman qui révéla dessous son costume parfaitement taillé.

Son sourire joueur au visage de vendeur de tapis persan (à moins que ça ne soit celui d'un vendeur de congélateur au pôle nord), Stark se mit à saluer la foule puis à déblatérer sur les évolutions du monde, ses inventions, l'énergie propre et encore une cinquantaine de sujets différents, le tout émaillé de diverses plaisanteries qui firent passer la petite heure de discours comme une lettre à la poste.

Ou comme un one-man show sur la scène d'un cabaret.

Loki ne put retenir son sourire.

Stark était un homme de scène, un manipulateur et un acteur né.

Vraiment il l'aimait bien.

Par contre, ce qu'il aimait moins était l'évidente fatigue de l'homme.

Puis Stark salua la foule après avoir lancé une vidéo puis se retira.

Loki le suivit des yeux.

"- Venez…"

Il voulait voir si possible l'humain d'assez prêt et assez seul pour lire ses niveaux d'énergie. A vingt mètres il était trop loin.

Ses frères lui emboitèrent le pas en silence.

Loki se faufila sans peine vers le backstage. Sa magie était toujours très douée pour aveugler l'indigent.

Il s'arrêta dans un recoin sombre, ses frères sur ses talons.

Il aurait pu s'avancer davantage… Si sa tête ne s'était pas mise à tourner si fort, si ca respiration n'avait pas déserté sa gorge et s'il n'avait pas l'impression de tomber dans un puit sans fond.

"- Loki !"

Byleist rattrapa son frère avant qu'il ne tombe par terre.

Son ainé étroitement serré contre lui, le prince se cacha dans l'ombre avec Heldlindi pour éviter d'être vu par les trois hommes qui approchaient.

Stark, un mortel blond bien bâtit.

Et Thor.

Il le reconnaissait malgré ses vêtements mortels.

Thor.  
Le prince d'Asgard dont personne n'avait de nouvelle depuis près de six ans.

En revenant d'Asgard, Loki lui avait raconté son entrevue avec sa mère.

Thor qui avait disparu sur Midgar après avoir fui son père.

Thor qui avait sauvé la vie de leur frère ainé.

Thor qui lui aussi, semblait avoir refait sa vie.

Et qui faisait battre le cœur de leur grand frère comme jamais il n'aurait imaginé.

Heldlindi eut un pauvre sourire.

Loki se rendait-il compte du regard qu'il jetait sur Thor ? Probablement pas.

Le jeune jotun hocha la tête pour lui-même.  
C'était un Thor qu'il fallait à son grand frère.

Et en bon petit frère, il ferait n'importe quoi pour que son grand frère l'ai !

Les trois jotuns restèrent immobiles un long moment après le départ des trois Avengers.

"- Qui étaient avec Thor et l'humain Stark ?"

"- Il… Il s'appelle Steve Rogers. Captain America. Un autre Avengers." Souffla doucement Loki.

Son cœur battait si fort dans sa poitrine…Si Byleist ne l'avait pas retenu, il se serait jeté sur Thor pour le frapper, pour le serrer contre lui, pour l'embrasser, pour pleurer… Il ne savait pas quoi exactement, mais il se serait jeté sur Thor, c'était certain  
Et la pire des idées.

Certes, son frère l'avait sauvé d'Odin, mais il en avait payé un prix tellement cher ! Loki pouvait-il être sûr que Thor ne lui en voudrait pas ?

Et puis c'était sans compter sur Stark et Rogers.

Il devait être encore en bonne place parmi les menaces potentielles pour le SHIELD.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour reprendre totalement son calme.

"- Je suis désolé, les garçons. Normalement, je ne suis pas aussi émotif. Mais quand Thor est concerné…"

Thor avait toujours été à la fois la source de sa force et sa plus grande faiblesse.

Tout sa jeunesse, il avait crût en puissance et en connaissance juste pour rester au niveau de son frère.  
S'il avait craqué à Asgard après avoir appris ce qu'il était, c'était encore à cause de Thor finalement.  
Et sur Midgar, il avait voulu lui faire mal. Aussi mal que lui souffrait.

Thor, toujours Thor…

Le blond était au centre de son existence depuis qu'il était encore au maillot.

Son premier souvenir conscient n'était pas le sourire de sa mère ou la voix de son père.

Son premier souvenir conscient était le berceau dans lequel il dormait, étroitement serré dans les bras de son frère de trois siècles son ainé.

"- Tu es sur que ca va aller, Loki ?"

Le roi hocha la tête, un pauvre sourire aux lèvres.

"- Oui, ne t'en fait pas Byleist… Tout va bien."

"- Si tu es sur…."

Le second prince n'y croyait pas une seconde mais pour le bien de son ainé, il fit semblant et foudroya du regard son cadet pour lui intimer silence.

Heldlindi reçut le message et ferma son clapet.

Finalement, ils se fondirent dans la foule.

"- Où va-t-on à présent ?"

Loki se planta devant un grand plan du parc.

Il le tapota un moment jusqu'à avoir la page de recherche par mot clé puis tapa ce qu'il cherchait : agriculture en milieu froid.

La recherche fut quasi instantanée.

Une feuille de papier sortit d'une fente avec plusieurs numéros de stands et un plan a partir de leur position actuelle.

"- Et bien nous n'avons qu'à suivre ces instructions."

Byleist resta perplexe, aussi bien par la machine que par l'aisance avec laquelle Loki l'avait utilisé.

"- Loki… Comment savais-tu comment cette chose marchait ?"

"- J'ai un peu utilisé la technologie de Midgar et celle de Stark quand je suis venu la dernière fois. Faire ce plan interactif de cette façon me paraissait évident. Je suis heureux de voir que je suis sur la même longueur d'onde que Stark pour ce genre de choses."

"- …Vous vous ressemblez beaucoup."

"- Plus encore que tu ne peux croire, Byleist. Plus encore que tu ne peux le croire.

#################################

Thor avait frémit en sortant du backstage.

Une impression indéfinissable.

Comme si quelqu'un l'observait.

Une sensation de perte et de manque intense.

Ca n'avait duré qu'un instant aussi l'Asgardien avait-il mit la sensation sur le compte de la fatigue et de l'énervement.

Pourtant, à présent qu'il était au calme dans son appartement de la tour Stark, il ne pouvait se défaire de la sensation.

Comme si quelqu'un l'observait….

Mais qui ? Qui aurait pu être là à l'observer ? Quelqu'un dont il était assez proche pour sentir la présence ?

Quelqu'un qu'il connaissait assez ? Qui le connaissait assez…  
….. Loki ?

Le prince se prit le visage dans les mains en grognant.

Il fallait qu'il arrête de se faire des films.

Loki lui était hors d'atteinte.

Ou que soit son frère, il espérait juste qu'il avait refait sa vie, qu'il était heureux et surtout, surtout, qu'il ne le rêverait jamais.

S'ils ne se revoyaient pas, ça voudrait dire que Loki ne reviendrait pas sur Midgar et donc qu'il ne se ferait pas capturer par le SHIELD.  
C'était tout ce que Thor voulait.

Son frère libre et heureux.

Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance pour lui.

Le téléphone du prince sonna.

Il prit le smartphone avant qu'un petit sourire n'apparaisse sur ses lèvres.

Depuis quelques temps, ils se croisaient avec Jane.

Ça aussi lui pesait mais il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose.  
Entre ses propres études, son travail d'Avengers, le temps passé avec Stark pour préparer l'expo, le travail et les recherches de Jane… Il était rare qu'ils se voient davantage que deux week-end par mois.

Thor ouvrit le sms.

Son sourire disparu rapidement.

Comment disaient les humains ? Il venait de se faire "larguer par sms".

Charmant.

Jane s'excusait mais ne pouvait plus souffrir la distance et préférait en rester là.

Thor soupira lourdement.

Il répondit à la jeune femme avec tout le tact qu'il possédait.

Il comprenait.

Il regrettait mais ne lui en voulait pas.

Elle lui manquerait mais si c'était ce qu'elle voulait, il n'irait pas à l'encontre de sa décision.

Le sms suivant par contre le laissa particulièrement perplexe.

"Connard"

Du diable ? Qu'avait-il fait de mal ?

Perplexe, il quitta son appartement pour se mettre à la recherche de Natasha.

Peut-être la jeune femme pourrait-elle lui expliquer la réaction de la Midgarienne ?

Natasha eut un pauvre sourire avant de lui expliquer.

Jane voulait qu'il se précipite auprès d'elle et qu'il lui montre qu'il l'aimait et ferait tout pour la garder.

Sa réponse avait été inattendue et blessante pour la scientifique.

Thor grogna.

Il ne comprenait rien à ces femelles.  
S'il y réfléchissait, à part pour coucher avec ou se battre à leur côté, il ne comprenait pas grand-chose aux femmes.

"- Et mes sentiments à moi ? Elle se fiche de me faire du mal ?"

Natasha eut une grimace.

"- Je suis désolée, Thor. Mais dans la circonstance, je crois bien oui."

Thor serra les dents.

"- Et bien dans ce cas, je crois que c'est en effet finit."

Natasha ne put que lui tapoter doucement l'épaule.  
C'était sans doute aussi bien.

"- Je suis désolée, Thor."

Le blond secoua la tête.

"- Ce n'est pas ta faute, amie Natasha. Un jour peut-être me trouverais-je quelqu'un selon mon cœur. En attendant, je prendrais le chemin de l'ami Stark pour retourner à mes amours de rencontre."

La jeune femme le regarda retourner chez lui, désolée.  
Puis elle prit son téléphone pour appeler Jane et lui expliquer le fond de sa pensée.

Thor n'avait pas besoin de ça en prime.

Qu'il soit à présent condamné à rester sur terre n'était pas une raison pour Jane pour la jouer aussi cruellement.

Thor n'était pas sa chose.

###############################

La visite des trois jotuns avait duré près d'une journée.

Finalement, ils avaient trouvés ce qu'il leur fallait.

Loki avait volé des échantillons de graines, des plans de serre et des échantillons de matériaux suffisamment de chaque pour pouvoir les dupliquer autant qu'il voulait par magie.

Le seul problème à présent restait la fertilisation des cultures s'ils parvenaient à habituer ces graines au froid de Jotunheim.

Ils n'avaient pas d'insectes pollinisateurs capables de remplacer les abeilles de Midgar.

Un vieux conseiller, si vieux qu'il semblait prit dans la glace entre chaque séance du conseil au point de probablement dormir là, avait émis une proposition qui mériterait d'être tentée.  
Quand il était encore jeune, avant que les guerres ne fragilisent Jotunheim, de nombreuses cultures étaient faites sous la glace, dans de grandes grottes à la chaleur étouffante.

La lumière difractée par la glace y abimait les yeux de ce qui y restaient trop longtemps sans protection.

Peut-être dans ses zones, une fois remises en état, lorsque la température tropicale d'au moins 10 degrés au-dessus de zéro revenu, peut-être alors, pourraient-ils en faire quelque chose ?

Loki avait immédiatement approuvé la remise en état de ces lieux.  
Comme l'idée semblait ravir le vieux Jotun, Loki lui avait laissé la charge de son idée.

Le vieux conseiller avait semblé extatique.

Avant d'être conseiller, il avait été maitre agriculteur.

C'était revenir à ses premières amours que de pouvoir retourner à la terre.

D'autres décisions avaient été prises pour la colonisation de nouvelles zones puisque la glace se soignait lentement.

Des crevasses monstrueuses au sud du palais commençaient même, enfin, à se refermer.

Il était temps !

Elles étaient si énorme que le cœur de pierre de la planète était visible pas endroit, à la grande tristesse de ses habitants.

A présent, la glace colonisait lentement ces blessures béantes.

"- Avons-nous encore quelque chose à voir ?"

Byleist jeta un coup d'œil inquiet aux autres conseillers qui le lui rendirent, tous aussi inquiet.

"- Non majesté.

"- Vous êtes sur ?"

"- Oui majesté…..Majesté ?"

"- Conseiller ?"

"- Pardonnez-moi mais… Vous semblez fatigué. Vous devriez vous reposer un peu. Vous travaillez trop."

Loki haussa les épaules.

"- Je vais bien."

"- Majesté, vous passer près de quinze heures par jour à travailler pour le royaume. Vous trouvez encore le temps de passer plusieurs heures avec les mages à apprendre d'eux, puis vous donnez audience au peuple et enfin vous vous occupez de tous les jeunes Jotuns qui naissent… Quand avez-vous eu le temps de dormir plus d'une heure ou deux ?"

Loki tressaillit.

"- Je dors assez. Et puis ça ne vous concerne pas."

"- Loki !" Claque Byleist. "Tu es notre roi ! Tu t'appartiens encore moins qu'un esclave ne s'appartient à lui-même ! Tu appartiens à Jotunheim et à son peuple ! Tu ES notre responsabilité comme nous sommes la tienne. Si tu tombes malade d'épuisement, QUI va veiller sur nous ?"

Loki jeta un regard noir à son frère.

"- Je fais ce qu'il faut, mon frère.

"- Là n'est pas la question et tu le sais !"

"- ca suffit Byleist." Siffla Loki en se levant.

Ce n'était pas sa petite taille qui allait impressionner mais son regard brulant par contre…..

Byleist le rattrapa au vol tellement il tanguait.

"- Tu es brulant de fièvre." Gronda le cadet à son grand frère. "La séance est ajournée. Le conseil va gérer le reste les jours à venir."

"- Mais…"

"- Tais-toi Loki. Tu es malade. Et pas que physiquement. Tu es malade d'angoisse et de solitude."

Le grand Jotun souleva son tout petit frère dans ses bras.

Il le porta gentiment jusqu'à ses appartements.  
Comme toujours, le palais fut au courant de l'épuisement de leur roi avant même que Loki ne soit au chaud sous ses couvertures.

"- Loki…. Tu ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Tu vas finir par te tuer. Tu es besoin de faire une pause. S'il te plait. "

Loki voulu répondre avec colère mais en fut incapable.

Il avait si chaud. Et si froid en même temps.  
Son corps de Jotun n'était pas fait pour supporter une telle fièvre sans vraiment en souffrir.

Sans réfléchir, il utilisa ses talents de changeur pour reprendre le corps d'Aesir qu'il avait cru avoir abandonné pour toujours.  
Sa fièvre était toujours là mais elle était supportable.  
Son esprit s'éclaira un peu.

Maintenant, c'était le froid qui le faisait souffrir.

Byleist le couvrir rapidement de toutes les fourrures possibles après l'avoir roulés dans la plus épaisse de toutes.

"- Ca va aller grand frère…."

Qu'il était fragile son si petit grand frère… Si fragile et pourtant si résistant….

"- Dors Loki. Tu en as besoin…."

Voir Thor deux semaines avant avait fait énormément de mal a l'ainé de Laufey.

Byleist s'en voulait même s'il n'aurait rien pu y faire.

"- Je suis désolé petit frère…." Murmura doucement Loki avant de s'abandonner au sommeil qu'il fuyait depuis deux semaines.

Byleist lui caressa les cheveux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme.

Puis il alla voir Heldlindi.

L'idée complètement foireuse de son petit frère était peut-être indispensable finalement.

####################################

Heldlindi finissait son travail de faussaire, un petit bout de langue bleue au coin des lèvres.

Satisfait, il appliqua la bague qu'il avait volé, non, emprunté, à son grand frère, dans la petite bulle de magie fournie par l'un des deux vieux sorciers qui enseignaient leurs arcanes à Loki.

Au début, les deux vieux débris avaient refusés de participer au plan imaginé par leur plus jeune prince mais lorsque Byleist lui-même était venu insister, ils s'étaient laissé convaincre.

A présent, tout était prêt ou presque.

Loki était couché depuis une semaine, les guérisseurs refusaient catégoriquement de le laisser sortir de son lit tant qu'il n'aurait pas repris un peu de poids et ne le laissaient même pas lire les rapports des conseillers.

Comme il ne pouvait quitter ses appartements, c'était le moment idéal pour agir.

"- Alors, tu as finit ?"

"- Plus que l'enveloppe." Promis Heldlindi en calligraphiant un nom dessus avec une belle écriture à l'encre verte.

C'était le jeune prince qui s'en occupait.

Il était encore jeune et donc assez petit pour un jotun.

Il parvenait donc à écrire assez petit pour faire croire que c'était Loki qui avait écrit.

Il lui avait fallu de longues heures d'essais, mais il était finalement parvenu à imiter fidèlement l'écriture de leur grand frère.

"- Voilà !"

Les mages prirent la petite enveloppe puis la posèrent au centre d'un pentacle.

Les deux vieillards mêlèrent leur magie pour incanter puis l'enveloppe disparue avec un petit "pop" piquant puis ils se tournèrent vers les deux princes et les trois gardes qu'ils avaient choisi.

Les trois gardes faisaient partie de la garde rapprochée du trône.

On pouvait leur faire confiance pour se taire.

"- Vous êtes prêt ?"

Les cinq Jotuns hochèrent la tête.

De nombreux repérages avaient été nécessaires pour leur petite balade.

Le plus jeune des deux vieux Jotuns dit la distribution de petites médailles de glaces qui brillaient de magie.

"- Lorsque vous devrez rentrer, posez une main dessus et dites juste "Jotunheim". Vous reviendrez exactement ici. Pour la dernière amulette." Il la donna à Byleist." Elle est asservie à la vôtre. Donc votre victime se matérialisera avec vous. Pensez à avoir un contact physique avec lui, ce sera plus simple pour la magie."

Le prince hocha la tête.

"- c'est noté."

Les cinq Jotuns se prirent les mains puis laissèrent les mages faire leur travail.

Lorsqu'ils rouvrirent les yeux, ils étaient dans une cave sinistre du nord de new-york, comme prévu.  
Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre.

#######################################

Thor était rentré très tard.

Ou très tôt s'était selon.

La dernière mission avait été longue et difficile.

Ses bras lui faisaient mal d'avoir soulevés Mjolnir pendant des heures et des heures mais comme toujours, ils avaient vaincus.

Une fois de plus Amora avait détalée la queue entre les jambes.

Thor se traina à la salle de bain tout en semant son armure sur le chemin.

Il voulait juste prendre une douche, soigner ses plaies, se laisser tomber sur son lit et dormir au moins trois jours.

Tant pis pour le cours d'ancien français qu'il aurait dû aller prendre à la fac par téléconférence.

Être un héros, c'était bien, mais pas pendant les heures de cours.

Il se glissa sous la douche avec un gémissement de bienêtre.

L'eau ruisselait sur son dos, emportant avec elle le sang, la sueur et la poussière des combats.

Le dieu avait une estafilade de près de trente centimètres sur le flanc mais rien qui ne nécessita des points.

La plaie se refermait déjà de toute façon.

Une fois décrassé, le prince déchut se traina jusque sans sa chambre sans se soucier une seconde de sa nudité.

De toute façon, il était seul alors…

Il le laissa tomber sur le lit avec un soupir puis roula sur le flanc avant de sursauter.  
Quelque chose avait craqué sous son épaule.

Il se redressa.

Une enveloppe ?

Il la retourna.

Son cœur se mit soudain à battre à grands coups dans sa poitrine.

"- JARVIS ? Quelqu'un est venu dans ma chambre ?"

"- Non monsieur."

"- Quand est arrivé cette lettre ?"

"- Elle s'est matérialisé dans une bouffée verte il y a quatre heures monsieur."

Fébrile à présent, Thor ouvrit précautionneusement l'enveloppe.

Il en sortit un parchemin plié en trois scellés d'un serpent vert.

Sa bouche était sèche à présent.

Le sceau privé de son frère… Comme le sien était un marteau stylisé croisé avec un éclair.

Il brisa le sceau.

Comme il s'y attendait, il ressentit une très infime brulure de magie sur ses doigts.

C'était bien un sorcier qui l'avait scellé.

Son frère… C'était son frère !

Il reconnaissait l'écriture élégante et large, les runes piquantes et enlevées, la très légère oscillation de certaines, l'inclinaison infime d'autre…  
Il n'y avait que Loki pour écrire ainsi.

Et le petit bout de tissu qui était tombé de la lettre….Un morceau de sa cape.

Thor le porta à son visage. C'était l'odeur de son frère sans erreur.

Les larmes coulant largement sur ses joues, il lut la lettre, le petit bout de tissu étroitement serré dans son poing.  
Très courte, elle était simple. Comme si Loki craignait que quelqu'un la trouve et la lise probablement.

Juste une adresse, une plage temporaire et deux recommandations : venir sans arme et sans armure parce que Loki avait peur.

Et une phrase qui brisa le cœur de Thor.

"Tu me manques"

Sans réfléchir, Thor bondit dans un jeans et un pull.

Il enfila ses bottes de combat, vérifia l'adresse puis fila comme le vent.

Il ne lui restait pas longtemps.

Loki ne resterait où il était que jusqu'à 6h du matin.  
Et il était déjà 5h.

Sans doute Loki avait-il peur que quelqu'un le trouve.  
Le cœur de Thor se serra.

Loki vivait-il donc une vie de fugitif depuis six ans ?

Une boule dans la gorge, Thor héla un taxi dès qu'il le pu puis donna l'adresse.

Vite… Vite…  
C'était la seule chose à laquelle il pouvait encore penser.  
Il allait revoir son frère.  
Enfin…

###############################################

Les Jotuns patientaient de plus en plus difficilement.

"- Vous êtes sur qu'il va venir ?"

"- J'en suis certain." Rassura Heldlindi. "J'ai énormément discuté avec grand frère. Thor ne saurait pas résister. Le sceau est magique, c'est l'écriture de Loki, c'est même sa façon de faire. Il viendra."

"- Il est déjà presque l'heure…"

"- Il a peut-être…."

"- Quelqu'un !"

Les cinq Jotuns se fondirent dans les ombres après avoir soufflé les chandelles qu'ils avaient amenées avec eux.

Ils n'en laissèrent qu'une.

Byleist avait posé la cape verte sur un décochement de pierre, discret mais visible.

Loki avait plus d'une fois matérialisé son armure pour la montré son bébé frère si fasciné par sa vie d'Aesir.

Il n'avait pas été dur de la subtiliser.

"- Silence." Souffla Byleist.

La porte de la cave s'ouvrit timidement puis se referma.

Des pas lourds s'avancèrent un peu.

"- Loki ?"

La vue de Thor finit par s'habituer à la pénombre.

Le cœur frémissant d'anticipation, le prince n'avait réfléchit à rien en quittant la tour Stark  
Il n'avait pas prévenu de son départ, il n'avait pas pris Mjolnir comme la lettre le demandait…

Il avait juste le petit bout de cape pressé dans sa main.

Il voulait juste voir son frère.

"- Loki ?"

L'asgardien finit par remarquer la très légère lueur au bas d'une volée de marches de meunier.

A présent un peu inquiet, il descendit prudemment chaque marche branlante, s'arretant sur chacune pour humer l'air saturé d'humidité.

Il y avait une odeur bizarre qu'il n'arrivait pas à recadrer.

Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
Enfin, il arriva en bas.

La cave était grande. Plus grande qu'il ne s'y attendait.  
Et très très haut de plafond. Sans doute plus de quatre mètres. Mais c'était quoi cet endroit ?

Ses réflexions se turent soudain lorsqu'il vit la cape verte.  
Avec un petit cri, il se rua dessus.

Les mains tremblantes, il la prit puis colla à son visage.

Les yeux clos, il inspira longuement l'odeur qui lui avait tant manqué.

Une odeur légèrement musquée, un mélange d'herbe fraichement coupée, de neige tout juste tombée, de jasmin et de métal.  
L'odeur de Loki…

"- Loki ?"

Un mouvement dans les ombres fit se tourner Thor.

"- Bonsoir Prince Thor."

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent.

Une seconde, Thor resta paralysé par la vision de deux Jotuns.

Qu'est-ce qu'ils faisaient là ?

Puis la colère l'embrassa.

Il allait répondre mais une mandale monstrueuse s'écrasa sur sa tempe.

"- NON MAIS TU ES MALADE !" Hurla Byleist après le garde qui venait d'assommer le prince.

"- Il allait attaquer et on allait pas passer deux ans à discuter. On le verra quand il sera le cul dans la glace."

Byleist allait pour hurler encore mais dû reconnaître que après tout hein… La seule chose qui comptait, c'était de ramener Thor à Jotunheim.  
Pour le reste, ils verraient après.

Le prince posa l'amulette sur le torse de Thor, posa sa main par-dessus, puis les cinq jotun prononcèrent leur destination.

"- JOTUNHEIM !"

################################

Steve fut le premier à réaliser que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Si, a une époque, Thor avait pu être oublieux de tout, il avait apprit à prendre ses responsabilités depuis son arrivé sur Midgar.

Malgré leur combat épuisant de la nuit, Thor aurait déjà du être levé à 15h.

Même pour un playboy comme Tony, 15h tenait un poil de l'abus.

Hors, même TONY était levé.

"- JARVIS ? Thor dort encore ?"

"- Monsieur Thor n'est pas dans la tour, monsieur Rogers."

Cela n'alarma pas vraiment Captain America mais lui posa quand même question.  
En général quand quelqu'un s'absentait, soit il prévenait, soit laissait un message d'absence à JARVIS, justement pour que personne ne s'inquiète.

"- Tu sais où il est allé ?"

"- Non monsieur."

"- Quand est-il partit ?"

"- Un peu après cinq heure du matin"

Juste après leur retour ?

"- Tu sais pourquoi ?"

"- Une lettre est apparue sur son lit vers minuit. La lettre à parut profondément affliger monsieur Thor.

Steve débattit avec la notion de vie privé un instant.

D'après la tête que faisaient les autres, sans doute convoqués en urgence par Jarvis, il n'était pas le seul à s'émouvoir ?

"- Sur écran."

La vidéo de surveillance apparut

Ils y virent Thor prendre la lettre, l'ouvrir, se mettre à pleurer malgré son immense sourire puis se ruer sur ses vêtements et partir en laissant la lettre.

"- Mais y a quoi dans cette lettre ?"

"- Voulez-vous que je tente une traduction, monsieur Stark ?"

"- Si tu peux…"

"- C'est de l'asgardien, mais les runes sont suffisamment similaires au norrois primitif que monsieur Thor m'as fait enregistrer. Voici le contenu. "Rejoins-moi au croisement de Norwich et de la quatrième entre minuit et six heures, sans arme et sans armure. Tu me manques." La lettre n'est pas signée mais je peux hasarder que le L stylisé en fin ainsi que le sceau en forme de serpent renvoient à Loki Odinson."

Cela causa un grand émoi parmi les Avengers.

"- Préparez-vous."

Il ne leur fallut pas dix minutes pour se ruer dans la cave désertée.

Ils n'y trouvèrent qu'une chandelle qui finissait de fondre et la cape verte oubliée de Loki.

Dans un coin, Natasha et Clint ne purent que voir les signes qu'un grand corps était tombé là comme une masse.  
Et des traces de pieds nus absolument monstrueux.

Thor avait été enlevé, probablement par Loki ou ses alliés, qui qu'ils soient.

#######################################

Thor reprit conscience avec un grognement.

Son crane lui faisait un mal de chien.

Il roula sur le côté pour vomir.

Quelque chose l'avait frappé assez fort à la tête pour qu'il subisse une commotion.

Pour un dieu, ce n'était pas banal.

Le coup avait dû être affreusement brutal.

"- Ne vous agitez pas, Prince Thor. Vous allez vous rendre encore plus malade." Prévint une voix presque douce pour celle d'un Jotun.

Thor releva les yeux.

Assis par terre, les genoux remontés sous le menton, un Jotun l'observait, la tête penchée sur le côté.

L'Aesir voulut bondir du lit mais ne parvint qu'à se ramasser lamentablement sur le sol.

Il était empêtré dans une masse de fourrures qui le garantissait du froid polaire des lieux mais également, une chaine accrochée à sa cheville l'attachait au mur.

Il tira dessus de toutes ses forces mais ne parvint pas à la briser.

"- Vous devriez vous calmer vous savez ? Ça sert à rien de vous énerver tout seul, ca ne cassera pas la chaine et vous aller encore être malade. Ca fait la troisième fois que vous vous réveillez en deux jours. Ce serait bien si cette fois vous restiez lucide. " Sourit le Jotun avec un sourire lumineux qui interpela Thor.

"- Qui es-tu ? Ou est-ce que je suis. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ? Pourquoi vous m'avez enlevés?"

Heldlindi s'approcha a quatre pattes mais pas trop. Là où il était, la chaine de Thor ne le laisserait pas l'atteindre mais au moins était-il plus proche.

"- Je suis Heldlindi Laufeyson. Troisième fils de Laufey après Loki et Byleist."

Thor ouvrit de grands yeux.

Il avait devant lui le petit frère de Loki ?  
Il comprenait mieux le sourire joueur !

"- Vous êtes au palais royal de Jotunheim. Dans l'une des suites royales en fait. Byleist voulait vous mettre dans l'une des cellules prévues pour les prisonniers de marque mais ça n'aurait pas été très gentil, surtout qu'on vous a emmené ici sans vous demander votre avis…. Je suis désolé pour la bosse d'ailleurs, mais vous alliez attaquer sans nous laisser le temps d'expliquer alors un de nos gardes à agit pour nous protéger… Ca va aller la tête ?"

Un peu hébété, Thor hocha la tête.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?" Répéta Thor.

"- On a un nouveau roi vous savez. Mais il est très seul et très triste notre roi. Et un roi ça ne doit pas rester seul. Surtout s'il veut prolonger la lignée royale. Vous ferez un bon consort.

"- …. PARDON ?"

Thor avait bondit sur ses pieds sans se soucier qu'on lui ait retiré le moindre de ses vêtements.

Heldlindi se remit debout en une seconde avant de prendre le temps de détailler le physique de l'asgardien.

"- Ho oui ! Vous êtes parfait ! Absolument parfait ! Vous ferez vraiment un reproducteur fantastique ! Ne bougez pas hein. Byleist ne tardera pas à venir vous voir et vous apporter des vêtements. " Le jeune prince des glaces eut un sourire un peu crispé soudain. "Bon, maintenant va falloir expliquer au roi qu'on vous a capturé et emmené ici. A plus tard !"

Puis Heldlindi fila, heureux comme tout. Il avait hâte d'emmener Loki voir Thor.

Enfin, dès que les guérisseurs le laisseraient se lever plus de dix minutes.

Thor avala péniblement sa salive, complétement perdu.  
Consort ? Reproducteur ? Roi ? Un frère de Loki?

Et… OU était Loki ?

Une seconde, un espoir fou l'envahit mais il l'entera très vite.

Les géants des glaces ne laisseraient jamais un avorton sur le trône n'est-ce pas ?

Rongé d'angoisse, Thor se recroquevilla sur le lit et dans les fourrures.

Ce qu'il avait FROID !

###########################################################################

** Nekorasaki : le lien que tu as mit ne fonctionne pas.**

** history : les accidents diplomatiques sont déjà prévu en effet XD**

** indirillan : oui, de temps en temps, un odin responsable c'est pas mal aussi XD c'est bien de changer de marque de perso de temps en temps. J'attends avec impatience ton prochain fanart ^^**

** Kitsuly : tu peux te repeter autant que tu veux, ca brosse mon égo dans le sens du poil *s'incline* XD**

** Akarisnape : Frigga est une reine comme il faut. Elle fera tout ce qu'il faut pour que le trone est un héritier de la lignée. Meme si ca doit mettre sa vie en danger. Frigga c'est une dame bien. **

** Salizardia Nara: hum… Des persos cinglés et dépressifs… Oui en effet m'enfin, en meme temps, soyons honnete. Quel est l'interet d'écrire une fic quand tout est bien et tout va bien ? S'il se passe pas quelque chose, ca a pas d'interet. Quand au fait qu'ils soient cinglés, je te renvois à l'explication que loki en donne dans "ecurie". Pour l'aspect dépressif, la famille odin vient de voler en éclat, les deux gosses se déchirent, des royaumes manquent en etre détruit, Odin manque de perdre ses deux gosses, ca invite quand meme pas à la franche rigolade. En plus (tout au moins de l'analyse que je fais des persos comme thor et lokià) ce soit des créatures qui font tout à l'exces. Ils vivent une éternité, ils sont putains puissant, leurs crises de nerfs peuvent pas être un simple coup de pied dans un caillou. Leur réaction face à des millénaires de mensonge peut difficilement être un simple petit sanglot dans un mouchoir. ^^  
Pour Clint, oui, on le verra un peu plus tard un peu plus spécifiquement à cause du lien privilégié qu'il a avec Loki. **

A demain pour la suite si tout va bien ^^

Merci a toutes et a tous pour vos review et a tous ceux qui me suivent ^^


	6. Chapter 6 : Heldlindi

Consort

Chapitre 5 : Heldlindi

Le loup galopait droit devant lui.

L'épuisement était là, la faim aussi mais il continuait néanmoins.

Peu importait qu'il soit fatigué.

Peu importait qu'il n'ai pas prit le temps de chasser depuis des semaines.  
Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il allait franchir dans quelques minutes la porte qui le séparait du royaume où était sa mère.

Fenrir avait acquis cette capacité de Loki.  
Comme lui, il pouvait courir sur les branches d'Yggdrasil et se déplacer de royaume en royaume sans avoir besoin d'un Bifrost.  
Lorsque Odin l'avait relâché, il avait fuit droit devant lui, sans réfléchir.

Une fois à l'abri dans la tanière de son père, il avait prit le temps de se reposer un peu auprès de la dernière portée de louveteau du grand loup puis était repartit, cette fois avec une destination en tête.

Il voulait retrouver sa mère.

Ce ne fut pas très compliqué.

Loki était comme un phare à la limite de la conscience de chacun de ses enfants.

Il lui suffisait de fermer les yeux puis de se tendre vers Loki pour savoir vers où le chercher.

Fenrir avait bondit.  
Depuis, il n'avait cessé de courir les branches d'Yggdrasil.

Il y avait mit un temps infini mais arrivait ENFIN.

Le voile qui séparait Yggdrasil du royaume se déchira une seconde, le temps qu'il le franchisse, puis reprit son intégrité.

Fenrir frissonna.

C'était la première fois qu'il venait sur Jotunheim mais la moitié de son sang qui en provenait réagissait déjà au froid polaire.

Sa fourrure s'ébouriffa rapidement.

Il n'avait pas vraiment froid.

Le grand loup referma les yeux un instant.

Sa mère était bien là, tout prêt.

Il prit quelques instants pour chasser histoire de ne pas se présenter à sa maman trop affamé (il se serait fait gronder, il le savait) puis fila vers la présence de Loki.

Rapidement, les flèches de glace du palais se profilèrent à l'horizon.

########################################

Heldlindi s'était assit sur le lit de la chambre royale, près de son frère.

Il y avait plus que la place pour l'accueillir.

Le lit était si grand pour la petite forme de Loki que le roi avait finit par se faire un nid de couverture dans un coin pour y dormir à l'aise.

Loki avait toujours préféré dormir dans un petit coin ou dans les bras de quelqu'un.

Dans cet immense lit, le dieu avait l'impression d'être un bébé perdu dans le lit de ses parents.

Il détestait ça.

Heldlindi posa une main délicate sur le front de son grand frère.

La fièvre avait un peu baissée mais pas les cauchemars.

Loki se débattait avec dès qu'il s'endormait si quelqu'un n'était pas près de lui.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cadet de Laufey restait ainsi à surveiller le sommeil de son frère.

Il soupira.

Lorsque Loki avait débarqué soudain au milieu de la salle de conseil, plusieurs anciens avaient demandés sa mise à mort dès qu'ils avaient vu les marques royales sur son front.

Il n'y avait pas tant d'avorton que ça dans la Lignée après tout.

Il n'y en avait qu'un !

Nombreux étaient ce qui avait assisté à la tractation entre Loki et Laufey avant la débâcle d'Asgard.

Qui pouvait leur en vouloir ?

Loki avait assassiné leur roi, son propre père, sans le moins remords.

Et voila qu'il était devant eux, brisé et mourant…

Byleist avait refusé de se comporter "comme un asgardien".

Ils laisseraient le temps à Loki de se remettre puis l'interrogeraient.

Enfin, ca avait été la théorie jusqu'à ce que Loki se mette à hurler lorsque deux gardes l'avaient touché.

Personne ne savait quelle magie Loki avait utilisé pour venir ou ce qu'il avait subit pour le mettre dans un tel état mais il avait hurlé.

Hurlé comme aucun Jotun n'avait entendu quelqu'un hurler.

Les gardes l'avaient aussitôt lâché.

Byleist s'était agenouillé près de son grand frère pour tenter de comprendre ce qu'il murmurait d'une voix mourante.

Il n'avait comprit qu'une seule chose.

Loki suppliait Thanos d'empêcher les Chitauri de le torturer davantage et qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour que la douleur s'arrête.

Les guérisseurs avait fait boire à Loki un sédatif puis il avait été porté dans une chambre.

Lorsque les guérisseurs étaient enfin sortit de la pièce, ils avaient un parchemin long comme le bras avec la liste exhaustive de toutes les tortures qu'ils avaient du soigner sur le corps épuisé.

Même le plus obtus des Anciens avait du admettre que soumettre quelqu'un à de telles souffrance ne pouvait que briser la plus forte des volontés.

Bon, ce n'était pas comme si les jotuns s'intéressaient à Midgar mais c'était un élément intéressant.

Si Loki avait été contraint à attaquer Midgar, qu'est ce qui l'avait poussé à s'attaquer à Jotunheim et Laufey ?

Lorsque Heldlindi avait apprit la présence de Loki, il s'était précipité auprès de Byleist.

Pourquoi Loki n'était-il pas encore mort ? Il avait assassiné leur père !

Alors certes, Laufey n'était pas le plus tendre et le plus aimant des parents. Heldlindi avait été principalement élevé par Byleist. Mais ce n'était pas la faute de Laufey. Pas complètement.

L'enlèvement de Loki avant qu'il ne soit rendu à l'Hiver l'avait profondément blessé. La naissance de son second fils mort né, celui qui aurait du recevoir l'âme de Loki libéré de son corps rachitique puis recueillit par l'hiver, la défection de Farbauti après la naissance de leur cadet, Jotunheim à tenir à bout de bras malgré sa mort lente et inéluctable, devoir rassurer un peuple qui voyait chaque année ses récoltes puis son nombre de naissance décroitre avant de s'arrêter…

Heldlindi avait été le dernier enfant à naitre avant le retour de la cassette.

S'il avait été choyé comme un trésor, il savait aussi que beaucoup le regardaient avec jalousie et tristesse.

Combien de couples voulaient un petit mais restait invariablement stérile ?

Tous… Sans exception…

Heldlindi avait longuement pleuré la mort de Laufey.

Il était son parent malgré sa distance et sa colère. Il l'aimait…

Lorsqu'un messager d'Asgard leur avait apprit qu'il avait été tué par Loki….

Laufey avait été heureux de voir son minuscule fils lorsqu'il était venu avec Thor sur Jotunheim. Il l'avait immédiatement reconnu.

Le lien entre une mère jotun et son bébé ne pouvait être rompu ainsi. C'était comme ca que les âmes des bébés rendu à l'hiver retrouvaient leur chemin vers une nouvelle vie dans leur vraie famille.

Laufey avait reconnu Loki et leur avait permit de repartir.

Même s'il ne l'aurait jamais dit, Byleist et lui avait pu voir à quel point Laufey était fier de son ainé. Ho, certes, il était petit et fragile, mais il avait réussit à construire sa vie et était devenu puissant. Un dieu qu'on ne pouvait laisser à l'écart ou oublier.

C'était par vengeance envers Odin pour lui avoir arraché son fils plus qu'autre chose qui avait fait accepter à Laufey le marché de Loki.

Et Loki l'avait tué…  
Si seulement ils avaient pu PARLER un peu…

Byleist n'avait pas voulu faire la même erreur.

Il donnerait le bénéfice du doute à Loki.

Pendant les quelques jours avant que Loki ne reprenne vraiment conscience, le jeune dieu avait oscillé entre veille hébétée et sommeil agité par des cauchemars qui en avaient plus révélés sur son passé que des heures d'interrogatoire.

Lorsque Loki était à peu près réveillé, il se serrait étroitement contre quiconque était près de lui, suppliant "Thor" de ne pas l'abandonner même s'il n'était qu'un monstre jotun.

Plus que le reste, c'était ce qui avait convaincu Byleist et le conseil que Loki n'était pas réellement responsable de ses actes.

Heldlindi avait mit plus longtemps avant de se laisser convaincre.

Mais comment ne pas se laisser fasciner par ce jotun si différent ? il avait toujours apprit qu'un avorton ne pouvait pas survivre et atteindre l'âge adulte. Et pourtant, Loki était là.

Et il n'était pas faible !

Enfin, si, physiquement, il l'était davantage qu'un autre. Mais son esprit avait subit tellement…. Il avait volé en éclat plusieurs fois et pourtant était déjà en train de se reconstruire.

Et c'était ce dont Jotunheim avait besoin.  
Pas un roi.

Mais un survivant.

Pas un guerrier.

Mais un manipulateur.

Que Loki soit d'ascendance royale était un plus bien sur mais ce n'était pas le principal.

Loki avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour donner un coup de pied au cul de Jotunheim et réveiller un peu cette planète en train de mourir.

Sur le moment, il n'avait pas été question de retrouver la cassette.

Juste de mourir avec dignité et avec l'acharnement d'un peuple debout

Heldlindi était tombé amoureux de son grand frère très vite dès qu'il avait ouvert les yeux. Ho, pas amoureux d'amour bien sur ! Mais il l'aimait autant que Byleist.

Loki était comme un cadeau de noël pour le jeune jotun.

Quelque chose qu'on n'espérait pas, un trésor à chérir qui se révèle encore plus important de jour en jour.

"- 'Lindi ?"

Le jotun baissa les yeux sur son grand frère. Il se tortilla dans le lit jusqu'à ce que Loki puisse s'installer confortablement contre son torse puis passa un bras autour des épaules de son ainé.

Loki se détendit immédiatement.

C'était de ça dont manquait son frère.  
De contacts.

"- Il faut que tu te reposes grand frère. Tu as faillit te tuer cette fois."

Loki haussa les épaules, à moitié endormit.

"- Pas grave. J'sert à rien d'toute façon." Murmura le roi.

Heldlindi soupira doucement.

Il n'aimait pas quand Loki parlait comme ça.

"- Ne dis pas ça…"

"- Byleist pourra prendre ma place quand j'aurais finit de soigner Jot'neim." Murmura encore Loki avec tristesse.

Heldlindi en resta figé.

"- Mais… Loki ! On ne t'utilises pas !"

"- Juste avorton." Murmurait Loki, tellement ivre de fatigue qu'il ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait. "Juste une relique. Un outil qui a trouvé son usage momentané. Odin content."

Consterné, Held' le serra contre lui.

"- Dors, Loki. Tu dis des bêtises."

Loki continua à murmurer de la même eau un moment avant de se rendormir dans les bras de son petit frère, de plus en plus inquiet.

Les jotuns n'étaient pas fait pour la solitude. Ils étaient un peuple grégaire qui avait besoin de compagnie.

Laufey en était la preuve la plus marquante.

Il n'avait vraiment commencé à s'aigrir qu'après le départ de Farbauti et son incapacité à se trouver un autre compagnon.

Il avait vraiment bien fait de demander aux marchands de passage de relayer sa petite annonce au cas où.

Il faudrait toute une ligne de jolis garçons pour que son frère fasse son choix. Au moins pour qu'il s'amuse un peu à défaut d'autre chose.

########################################

Heimdall s'était précipité auprès de Frigga.

Il ne quittait jamais vraiment des yeux Thor depuis la fuite du prince.

Le Gardien avait toujours apprécié le flamboyant guerrier malgré ses défauts et son arrogance.

Depuis qu'il avait faillit perdre un bras pour l'avoir aidé à fuir la rage d'Odin, le Gardien ne pouvait s'empêcher de surprotéger un peu le jeune Aesir. Tout au moins autant qu'il pouvait.

Il avait assisté à l'enlèvement de Thor par les Jotuns.

Il avait assisté à la discutions des créatures avant leur départ.  
Et à la douceur avec laquelle il avait emporté le prince déchut.

S'il ne s'inquiétait pas trop de la santé de Thor pour l'instant, il s'inquiétait par contre pour ce que les géants des glaces pouvaient préparer.

"- Ma reine…"

Frigga sursauta.  
Elle avait le teint pâle et les mains tremblantes.

Les potions que les guérisseurs lui faisaient ingérer chaque jour la fatiguaient autant que son état.

Heimdall hésita.

Il ne voulait pas inquiéter la reine davantage.

"- Que se passe-t-il, Heimdall ?"

Le Gardien posa un genou à terre près du fauteuil de la reine.

A part Odin, les guérisseurs et lui par la force des choses, personne ne savait pour le nouvel héritier qui grandissait dans le ventre de la reine.

Toutefois, les guérisseurs avaient prévenu.

Frigga serait sans doute obligée de passer une bonne partie de la grossesse alitée si elle voulait la mener à terme. Elle n'avait jamais été conformée pour porter des enfants. Thor était déjà un miracle pour le couple royal, ce bébé en serait un second.

S'il vivait.

"- J'ai des nouvelles de Thor."

Frigga se raidit.

"- Mauvaises ?"

"- Je ne sais. Dérangeantes en tout cas. Des Jotuns l'ont emmené à Jotunheim. Les fils de Laufey."

Frigga lâcha un petit cri.

"- Par les norns…."

"- Il va très bien." Mentit un peu le Gardien. Après tout, une bosse ce n'était pas grand-chose. "Ne vous en faites pas pour lui. Je ne détourne pas mon regard de lui. Ne vous en faites pas. Ses amis mortels sont déjà sur ses traces."

La reine se força à se détendre.

"- Merci de m'avoir informé, Heimdall…"

"- C'est normal ma reine."

"- Qu'est ce qui est normal, Heimdall ? Il est rare que tu viennes au palais."

Le Gardien se leva très vite pour s'incliner devant son roi.

"- Odin…. Je venais juste présenter mes encouragements à la reine pour le petit prince que nous attendons mon roi."

Odin eut un sourire fatigué.

Les guérisseurs s'inquiétaient pour Frigga presque autant que lui.

Lorsque Frigga était revenu vers lui, il avait été tellement heureux… Mais qu'elle l'utilise pour donner un nouvel héritier au trône… il s'était sentit un instant trahis avant de comprendre.

Comme elle, il devait bien reconnaitre que Baldur était totalement incompétent.

Il leur fallait un prince de sang.

Vite.

Et il n'y avait pas trente six solutions pour l'avoir.

Une fois de plus, il ne put faire taire les regrets qui lui rongeaient le cœur.

Ses fils lui manquaient tellement…

"- Je voudrais tant que mes fils reviennent…" Soupira le vieux roi sans voir la surprise sur les visages des deux autres Aesir ni l'espoir fou qui passa dans leurs yeux.

Il y avait peut-être un espoir de réconciliation après tout.

Heimdall hésita.

"- Mon roi…. Peut-être finirais-je par les trouver…."

"- Si tu y parviens, Heimdall, je t'en serais éternellement reconnaissant."

Le remord sur le visage d'Odin était évident.

Frigga en profita.

"- Mon époux, peut-être pourrais-tu coucher sur le papier tout ce que tu aimerais leur dire. Au moins cela te permettrait d'y réfléchir d'avance si jamais et sans doute aussi de faire la part des choses."

Odin eut son premier sourire depuis des mois.

"- Voila une excellente idée ma reine ! Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi." Il se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front.

Heimdall se retira silencieusement, laissant le couple rebâtir un peu de leur relation.

#################################

L'état de crise avait été sonné au SHIELD.  
L'un des Avengers avait disparu, à priori enlevé par Loki et/ou ses alliés quels qu'ils soient.

A priori, les Chitauri étaient hors de cause, aussi bien parce qu'il étaient réduit à l'état de confettis dans le cosmos que parce qu'ils ne chaussaient pas du 95 fillette.

Qu'est ce qui avaient pu venir sur Midgar et qui était assez fort pour enlever Thor ?  
Si seulement ils avaient plus d'informations sur les royaumes…

Steve se passa une main dans les cheveux.

En six ans, il s'était attaché à tous les Avengers mais avait une tendresse particulière pour l'asgardien. Il était à la fois un grand frère pour beaucoup de sujets mais un petit frère pour beaucoup d'autres.

Pour le soldat, s'attaquer à Thor était comme s'attaquer à sa famille.  
Et ca, il ne le pardonnerait à personne.

« - Quelqu'un a-t-il une idée ? »

« - Tony, nous ne savons si où est Thor ni qui l'a prit. La seule chose que nous pouvons éventuellement supposer, c'est que Thor n'est plus sur terre. »

« - Voyons le positif. » Tenta Natasha. « Il n'y avait pas une goutte de sang sur les lieux de l'enlèvement. Qui que soit celui ou ceux qui l'ont élevés, ils le voulaient en bon état »

« - Youpi ! » Railla Clint. « Loki l'a enlevé en pleine santé sans doute pour avoir le plaisir de l'écorcher vivant lui-même. Ca c'est du positif ! »

« - On ne sait même pas si c'est Loki… »

« - Laisse-moi réfléchir. » Insista l'archer. « Son écriture, sa lettre, sa cape… Allo, y a que moi qui vois une relation ? »

Tony leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Clint… Une écriture, ça s'imite et un bout de tissu, ca se vole. »

« - T'as bien déterminé à le dédouaner. » Fit remarquer Barton, suspicieux

« - Ce n'est pas son genre ! Je ne ferais jamais un truc pareil. »

« - Quel rapport ? »

Tony se pinça la racine du nez.

« - Pour beaucoup de choses, Loki et moi nous ressemblons. C'est pour ca que j'ai pu le distraire aussi longtemps avant qu'il ne me jette par la fenêtre. Ca va vous faire hurler mais je n'ai aucune peine à le « comprendre ». La seule chose qui nous différencie vraiment, c'est que moi j'ai eut une Pepper en revenant d'Afghanistan et que lui à été laissé tout seul pour gérer une vie qui s'effondre. Mais même avec ca ce n'est pas son genre d'enlever quelqu'un. Thor encore moins que les autres. Quoi qu'il en dise, il l'aime, sinon, il l'aurait tué cinquante fois pendant l'invasion contre les chitauris. Et pourquoi maintenant ? Après tout ce temps ? Non, ce n'est pas Loki. A la limite, même, ca ne m'étonnerais pas de le trouver prisonnier comme son frère des même ravisseurs. »

Les autres Avengers restèrent silencieux un moment.

Bien malgré lui, Clint finit par soupirer.

« - Même si ca me fait mal de l'admettre, Tony à probablement raison. Loki est un solitaire mais finalement, il n'est pas…. Cruel…. Aussi bizarre que ca paraisse. Il n'est sans doute pas responsable. »

« - Ca ne règle pas le problème. OU est Thor ? »

"- ….. D'après la mytologie, Asgard a un Gardien qui voit tout." Proposa Bruce qui avait un livre ouvert devant lui. Ce Gardien s'appelle Heimdall."

Fury confirma.

"- C'est le nom que Thor braillait quand il est venu sur terre lorsqu'il a été bannit."

"- Peut-être pourrions nous le contacter ?"

Le Directeur du SHIELD soupira.

Quel autre choix avaient-ils ?

"- Et comment on contacte un extra-terrestre ?"

"- …. Contactez la petite amie de Thor ? Elle ne travaillait pas sur un Bifrost alternatif ? Au pire, elle aura quelques infos. Au mieux, elle pourra peut-être envoyer un message."

Fury décrocha son téléphone

#####################################

Heldlindi poussa la porte de la chambre avec les fesses, puis la ferma du pied.

Sur le lit, enroulé dans les couvertures, Thor lui jetait un regard noir.

Thor se pelait ses fesses depuis trois jours. Certes les fourrures le protégeaient un peu mais ce n'était pas suffisant, loin de là. Sa chaine à la jambe était juste assez longue pour le laisser utiliser la salle de bain sur le côté mais la faim par contre… Et la soif ! Surtout la soif.

Il en était réduit à ronger les murs.

Le Jotun posa le plateau par terre puis le poussa vers l'asgardien.

Il n'osait pas s'approcher davantage.

Franchement, il aurait bien libéré Thor de ses chaines mais il ne faisait pas confiance à l'Aesir pour ne pas tenter de s'enfuir.  
Après le mal qu'ils s'étaient donnés pour l'amener à Jotunheim, il n'allait pas prendre ce risque.

"- Bonjour ! Vous avez réussit à dormir un peu ?"

Thor ne répondit que pas un regard absolument polaire.

"- Je prends ca pour un non. Vous devriez manger pendant que c'est chaud. Ca vous fera du bien vous savez."

Thor prit lentement le plateau.

Il gouta timidement la nourriture avant d'écarquiller les yeux. C'était bon !

Excellent même !

Il dévora tout ce qu'il y avait sur le plateau.

Les plats étaient légèrement épicés, juste assez pour que la chaleur se répandent agréablement dans ses membres.

Il finit en sirotant doucement le bol de lait chaud miellé qui servait de dessert après avoir vidé la bouteille d'eau. Surtout prit par sa soif, Heldlindi s'était excusé avant de lui expliquer comment avoir de l'eau liquide dans la salle de bain.

"- Ca va mieux ?"

Thor hocha la tête.

"- Bon… je sais qu'on vous a un peu oublié ici ces deux derniers jours. Je suis désolé mais on a eut des soucis avec le roi. Il a tellement embêté les guérisseurs qu'ils l'ont laissés sortir. Et bien sur, il en a trop fait et s'est écroulé pendant qu'il redonnait la vie à une zone de rochers au sud du palais."

La tristesse dans la voix du jeune jotun était évidente. Il s'inquiétait.

"- Il ne s'économise jamais. Même avec Ulfur, il en fait trop. Il est sur qu'on finira par se débarrasser de lui quand il aura finit et qu'il n'est qu'un outil… Mais là n'est pas la question."

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez réellement de moi ?" Coupa Thor.

Il en avait assez de rester dans le flou le plus total.

"- Je vous l'ai dit. Notre roi à besoin d'un peu de tendresse. Vous êtes parfait pour ca et il vous aime déjà."

Thor grinça des dents.

"- Vous croyez vraiment que vous allez me...me….prostituer à un…" Il se dressa d'un bond pour se ruer sur le Jotun avec un cri de rage.

Heldlindi ne broncha pas d'un centimètre.

Il connaissait parfaitement la longueur de la chaine pour l'avoir installé lui-même.

Thor se ramassa lamentablement sur le sol, le visage rouge de rage.

Le jotun le laissa s'énerver tout seul un moment.

« - Prévenez-moi quand vous arrêterez d'être ridicule. » Soupira Heldlindi calmement.

Thor finit par se calmer.

Il jeta encore un grondement avant de retourner s'emmailloter dans ses fourrures.

Il faisait un froid de chien.

« - Je crois que nous sommes partis sur de mauvaises bases. » S'excusa le jotun.

« - C'est ce qui arrive en général quand on enlève les gens. »

« - Allons, ne soyez pas cynique. Ca ne vous va pas du tout. » Sourit le jeune jotun avant de se figer soudain.

Son audition supérieure avait capté quelque chose qui l'inquiéta immédiatement.

« - Quelque chose à pénétré dans le palais. Ne bougez pas d'ici et ne faites pas de bruit. Vous serez en sécurité, rassurez vous. »

Le prince fila comme le vent non sans avoir refermé la porte de la chambre derrière lui.

Il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir Thor blessé.

############################################

Loki avait quitté le terrain de basket qui lui servait de lit.

Ses jambes n'étaient pas assurées, mais lui aussi avait sentit que quelque chose se passait dans son palais.

La glace le lui disait.

Il la sentait murmurer jusque dans ses veines.

Pourtant, si elle lui parlait, elle n'était pas inquiète.  
Elle l'informait juste qu'il devait venir.

Le jotun enfila une fourrure légère sur ses épaules puis cahota en dehors de l'aile de la famille royale.

Ulfur bondit immédiatement près de son maitre qui s'installa sur ses épaules.

La louve trotta doucement jusqu'au grand hall.

Une dizaines de gardes avaient encerclés un énorme loup gris qui se défendait à coups de crocs et de griffes.

Loki resta interdit une seconde, incapable de croire ce qu'il voyait.

« - Fen…. »

Il descendit d'Ulfur puis se faufila entre les gardes.

L'un d'eux tenta de le retenir par la taille avec un cri de peur en le voyant se ruer sur le grand loup mais cria de douleur lorsqu'un petit éclair magique le força à lâcher.

« - Fen ! »

Le loup se figea.

Il se redressa de toute sa taille, ses grands yeux verts brillants de joie.

Malgré sa taille, il lâcha un petit « yif ! », heureux comme un chiot.

Loki lui sauta au cou pour se faire immédiatement renverser sur le sol et lécher du torse à la racine des cheveux.

« - Ho mon bébé ! Comment as-tu… Comment peux-tu… »

Les gardes s'entre regardaient sans comprendre.

« - Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« - Prince Byleist… heu…. »

Désabusé, le chef des gardes eut un geste vague pour leur roi qui s'était installé à califourchon sur le poitrail de l'énorme animal et lui faisait des mamours, arrachant de petits grondements de contentement à la bestiole.

« - Loki ? »

Loki releva un regard fiévreux sur son frère cadet.

Il quitta les poils de son fils qui se dressa sur ses pattes avant de s'ébrouer pour remettre sa toison en ordre.

« - Byleist, laisse mon te présenter Fenrir, mon second fils. Fen, voici Byleist, mon petit frère. »

Fenrir s'approcha pour donner une grosse lèche sur la main de son oncle.

Byleist se laissa tomber à genoux pour saluer l'animal.

« - Loki ? C'est… C'est vraiment ton fils ? »

Loki caressa les oreilles de son petit.

« - Je sais qu'il ne ressemble pas vraiment à ce qu'on pourrait attendre mais oui, c'est un de mes enfants…. » Le sourire de Loki diminua doucement. « Je doute que tu puisses comprendre, Byleist. Mais je les aime plus que tout…. »

Pragmatique, un des gardes se gratta la tempe.

« - Bon, ben je vais prévenir l'intendance de faire préparer une chambre de plus dans l'aile royale. »

#############################

Heldlindi retourna dans la chambre où était détenu Thor.

L'inquiétude était manifeste sur son visage.

« - L'alerte à été levée ? »

« - Hein ? Ho oui. Juste l'un des fils du roi qui est venu nous rejoindre. »

Thor comprenait de moins en moins ce qui se passait.

La porte se rouvrit pour laisser le passage à un Jotun une bonne tête plus grand que le jeune.

« - Prince Thor. Je suis Byleist Laufeyson. Prince de Jotunheim. Mes excuses pour ne pas être venu plus tôt mais…. » Il haussa les épaules.

« - Comment va grand frère ? »

« - Il dort. Les guérisseurs ont du le droguer. »

Heldlindi soupira.

« - Il va finir par vraiment tomber malade à trop en faire. »

« - On ne peux pas le forcer à se reposer. »

« - Nous non, mais lui oui ! » Eclata soudain le jeune Jotun en pointant un doigt vers Thor.

"- On ne peut pas le forcer, Held… Et puis de toute façon, les cargaisons vont commencées à arriver."

"- Je les avais oublié ceux là."

"- C'est toi qui les engagés !"

"- Dites… Si je vous déranger vous pouvez peut-être me ramener chez moi ?"

Les deux Jotuns tournèrent la tête ensemble vers le prince.

"- Et si on l'ajoutait à la ligne ?"

"- …. Pourquoi pas ?"

Thor avala sa salive.  
QUELLE ligne ?  
Par le string léopard d'Odin, qu'est ce qui se passait !

######################################

Loki rêvait.

Il rêvait qu'il était encore enfant, à Asgard.

Odin le tenait pas la main, son frère de l'autre côté.

Ils courraient sur leurs petites jambes après lui pour ne pas se laisser distancer.

Odin souriait, allongeant encore le pas jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus suivre puis les soulevait de terre pour les balancer devant lui gentiment, les faisant éclater de rire.

Puis ils recommençaient, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que Loki le premier demande grâce, épuisé, trop jeune encore pour tenir le rythme.

Alors Odin le soulevait de terre, l'installait sur sa hanche sans lâcher la main de Thor puis les emmenait jusqu'aux appartements royaux.

Dans le rêve de Loki, il était tard, sans doute après le diner du soir.

Ils étaient encore si jeunes qu'ils n'avaient pas encore leurs chambres personnelles.

Ils dormaient encore dans le même lit, dans la chambre d'enfant juste à côté de celle de leurs parents.

Loki revoyait Odin le mettre au lit, installer Thor près de lui, puis leur déposer un baiser sur le front à chacun.

Loki s'installait comme chaque nuit, la joue sur le torse de Thor, les bras de son frère autours de ses épaules.

Ils étaient jeunes, juste encore des bébés, presque aussi proches que des jumeaux, désespérés dès qu'ils n'étaient plus ensembles, juste content d'être ensembles…  
Et il était heureux…..

Pourquoi… Quand les choses avaient-elles commencées à aller de travers ? Quand Odin avait commencé à avoir peur de lui ?

Même endormit, Loki pleurait doucement.

Un guérisseur posa une main sur sa joue avant de rassurer les frères du roi.

"- Ne vous en faites pas. C'est comme un poison. Il faut qu'il l'évacue. La douleur est restée en lui trop longtemps. A présent qu'il l'exprime un peu, ca va aller mieux. Il faudra juste du temps."

Les deux princes hochèrent la tête puis le guérisseur se retira.

#########################################

Les premiers arrivants étaient stressés c'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire.  
Arrivés par magie à Jotunheim contre une promesse de salaire très intéressant et/ou la perspective d'un rôle sympathique (qui ne rêvait pas d'entrer dans une famille royale ou un lit royal ?), la petite annonce de Heldlindi avait finalement rameuté plus de gens que prévu.

Presque une centaine de mâles et une trentaine de femelles de toutes origines et de tous les royaumes.

Il y avait même quelques Asgardiens avides d'aventure et qui avaient de longtemps quitté leur royaume d'origine.

On se demandait bien pourquoi, mais la petite annonce n'avait pas été relayée sur Asgard.

Bylest observait le groupe installé dans un hall en contre bas de la galerie de glace d'où les deux princes et les conseillers se tenaient

"- Est-ce une bonne idée ?" Tenta un des plus vieux.

"- Y a pas assez de choix ?"

"- Held…"

"- Ben quoi ?"

"- Non, je veux dire, vous ne pensez pas qu'il va mal le prendre ? C'est quand même vexant vous ne pensez pas…"

"- S'il allait se balader dans d'autres royaumes comme je passe mon temps à le lui conseiller, nous n'en serions pas là. Ce n'est pas sur Jotunheim qu'il trouvera un consort. Puisqu'il ne va pas a eux, c'est à nous de les lui amener. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on le forçait non plus. Ca doit faire vingt mille ans que le mariage arrangé du roi n'est plus en court." Insista Byleist.

Il prenait très au sérieux le bien être de son grand frère.

Pour que Jotunheim aille mieux, il fallait que le roi soit en bonne santé et dans un bon état d'esprit. Pour l'instant, les deux péchaient un poil.

Il comptait bien y remédier au plus vite.

"- Et l'asgardien ?"

Visiblement écœuré, assit sur un canapé mais enchainé aux pieds et aux mains, Thor jetait à l'assistance un regard dégouté.

"- Sait-il au moins ce qu'il fait là ?"

Heldlindi eut un petit sourire contraint.

"- Heu…. Je lui ai dit que s'il venait sans poser problème, il pourrait partir après s'il le voulait."

"- QUOI ?"

"- Sois logique grand frère. Si Loki le voit et… Non, je reformule. Quand il aura vu que Loki est ici. Tu crois VRAIMENT qu'il voudra partir ?"

Byleist et le conseil restèrent silencieux.

Qui pouvait savoir ?

"- Je vais aller voir si Loki est prêt."

"- Et lui, il sait ce qu'il se passe ?"

"- Je lui ai juste dit que j'allais lui présenter des jeunes gens."

Byleist réalisait qu'il avait peut-être été suicidaire.

###################################

Loki avait été autorisé à se lever depuis trois jours.

Ses frères surveillaient ses activités comme le lait sur le feu mais le roi devait reconnaitre qu'il se sentait un peu mieux.

Avoir du dormir près de vingt heure pas jour pendant une bonne semaine pouvait faire un effet bœuf sur la fatigue.

On toqua à la porte.

"- Entrez ?"

Byleist entra puis se figea.

Son frère était magnifique….

Il avait reprit du poids, ses long cheveux noirs qui arrivaient à présent au milieu du dos, ses marquages claniques luisaient presque entre l'argent et le cobalt, sa peau avait une saine couleur bleu azur profond, les inserts avaient été polis par les doigts experts d'un serviteur et le pagne de soie elfique doublée de fourrure était brodée de fils d'or et de perle qui ne pouvait que provenir de Vanheim.

"- Tu es superbe mon frère !"

Le cri du cœur fit rougir Loki.

Il était rare qu'on loue son physique.

"- Merci mon frère."

Byleist fit le tour de Loki, lui redonna un coup de peigne, lui pinça doucement les joues pour les bleuir légèrement puis s'estima satisfait.

"- J'ai l'impression d'être une jument qu'on conduit à l'étalon." Soupira Loki.

"- il y a de ca mais tu vas avoir le choix entre presque 150 étalons. Et puis tu n'es pas forcé d'en choisir un. Ni même d'en choisir un seul. Tu peux même tous les tester l'un après l'autre si ça te chante. Et si aucun ne te convient, nous en chercherons d'autres."

Loki eut un petit rire sans joie.

"- Je pourrais aussi allez sur Midgar et chercher moi-même tu sais."

"- Nous savons tous les deux que tu ne le feras pas. Maintenant, Ton fils à gauche, Ulfur à droite, et nous y allons."

Les deux loups bondirent derrière leur mère et maitre.

Fenrir s'entendait trèèèès bien avec Ulfur.

Loki espérait avoir vite des petits enfants à cajoler.

Avec un soupir de fin du monde, Loki suivit ses frères.  
Ces deux grandes saucisses bleues semblaient trop contents pour être honnêtes. Qu'est ce qu'ils avaient inventés ?

"- Prêt ?"

Loki hocha péniblement la tête, avala sa salive, puis se redressa.

Il avait vu une émission comme ca sur Midgar lors de l'un de ses passages.

Il était le Bachelor et allait rencontrer ses bachelorettes.

Yahou.

#####################################

Thor jetait un regard dégouté autour de lui.

Il y avait des elfes, des Aesirs, des géants de feu (qu'est ce qu'ils foutaient là ?), des nains, des créatures bipèdes dont il ne connaissait pas le nom, de toutes les couleurs de l'arc en ciel et même quelques être multipèdes dont il fallait avoir beaucoup d'imagination pour les trouver heu…. Séduisant.

Le prince avait hâte que cette plaisanterie soit finie.  
Heldlindi lui avait promis qu'il serait libre de partir s'il le souhaitait dès que la "soirée" serait terminée.

"- Messieurs, mesdames. Sa majesté nous rejoindre. Je vais vous demander de tous vous mettre en ligne."

"- Comme des chevaux chez le maquignon !" Rigola un mercenaire musclé qui fit éclater de rire une bonne partie de l'assemblée.

"- S'il me regarde les dents, je mords."

"- Je crois que c'est pas tes dents qui vous l'intéresser mais la longueur de ton…"

"- MESSIEURS ! Un peu de tenue !" Protesta le Jotun qui les encadrait.

Non mais franchement !

Le garde était d'accord pour que leur roi s'amuse un peu, il en avait clairement besoin. Mais là ! Un peu de tenue que diable ! Il fallait bien trouver a faire avec la taille de Loki mais baste, un peu de dignité !

Pour un peu, le garde en aurait été d'accord avec certains de ses collègues.

Il y avait parait-il de très bons bordels à Vanheim (après tout c'était la troisième industrie du royaume). Peut-être aurait-il mieux fallut aller creuser de ce côté-là pour juste de l'activité récréative.

Thor secoua la tête.

On lui avait enfin donné des vêtements.

Ils étaient quasi identiques à ceux qu'il portait en arrivant mais suffisamment chaud pour qu'il n'ai pas l'impression que son entrejambe allait se détacher et tomber par terre.  
D'ailleurs, nombre de ses codétenus (ils ne pouvaient pas être là de leur plein gré n'est ce pas ?) tapaient des pieds ou se frottaient les bras pour tenter de faire revenir un peu de chaleur dans leurs membres.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin.

Byleist et Heldlindi, il connaissait.

Les deux princes s'écartèrent et….

Thor se figea, la bouche ouverte

Incapable de bouger, il ne pouvait que fixer le roi de Jotunheim.

"- Loki ?"

###################################

Loki salua le premier mâle de la longue ligne d'individus.

Il n'avait pas commencé qu'il en était déjà écœuré.

Il ne cherchait pas une jument bon sang ! Ni même un étalon d'ailleurs.

Il ne cherchait personne en fait.

Il n'avait accepté cette mascarade que pour faire plaisir à son petit frère.

Heldlindi était tellement déterminé à le voir heureux….

C'était chou bien sur. Adorable même  
Mais tellement ridicule…

Loki se savait destiné à la solitude.

Comment aurait-il pu en être autrement ?

A Asgard, il était le second prince, totalement hors norme Aesir physiquement, attiré par la magie qui était un rôle de femme et par la connaissance qui était réservée aux vieux et aux faibles.  
A Jotunheim, il était certes le roi, mais trop petit pour espérer avoir une relation avec un membre de son peuple sans être fendu en deux au passage ou se perdre quelque part.

Joyeux.

Un gros soupir lui échappa lorsqu'il salua une elfette absolument charmante mais qui avait un énorme défaut. Celui d'être une fille.

Puis Loki fut présenté à une montagne de muscle qui lui fit si peur qu'il dut retenir le réflexe de se cacher derrière ses frères. Ensuite un elfe, mignon mais sans saveur. Un Aesir comme tous les autres : blond et brutal. Un nain, non mais là c'était trop petit quand même ! Un autre elfe, un géant de feu, un troll, un autre elfe encore, un elfe noir, un bâtard de midgarien et d'elfe, des… trucs qu'il ne connaissait pas…

Loki ferma les yeux une seconde.

Sa tête lui tournait.

Il y en avait tellement !

Encore un puis un autre, puis encore un autre…  
Allaient-ils enfin en finir ?

Un jeune mâle pas trop vilain lui fit un baisemain puis il passa au suivant.

Et se figea.

"- Thor ?"

#################################

Le prince d'Asgard réalisa qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir été placé dernier mais que la chance n'avait sans doute que peu à faire dans l'histoire.

Être dernier dans la file lui donnait le temps d'étudier son frère et de calmer son cœur.

Loki… Loki était le roi de Jotunheim.  
Mais bien sur ! Quel idiot ! C'était tellement évident que Byleist et Heldlindi, les deux FRERES de Loki n'avaient même pas pensés à le lui dire !

Il se serait frappé.  
S'il avait réalisé avant, il aurait supplié pour pouvoir rencontrer Loki !

Six ans.  
Six longues années sans informations, sans nouvelles, sans voir son petit frère adoré.  
Et le voila qui apparaissait devant lui, Roi de Jotunheim, visiblement en bonne santé à défaut d'être heureux.

Thor ne pu retenir un sourire tendre.  
Qu'il était beau ainsi son frère…

Thor avait toujours trouvé son frère magnifique, si différent des Asgardiens, si exotique…. Ne fleur tropicale au milieu des marguerites. Une rose au milieu du foin.

Thor ne pouvait que reconnaitre que Loki était encore plus lui-même ainsi qu'il ne l'avait jamais été dans sa peau d'Aesir.

Le prince d'Asgard voyait son frère pour la seconde fois ainsi. Et encore. La première fois, il était tellement focalisé sur la fuite de son frère qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à son physique.

Là, il avait le temps.

La peau de Loki avait l'air encore plus douce que lorsqu'elle était pâle. Les lignes tribales mettaient en valeur sa beauté, les bijoux en or surt son front et son torse étaient de véritables invites aux caresses.

Thor serra les poings.

Il voulait se ruer sur son frère, le retourner dans tous les sens pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien puis le prendre dans ses bras et ne plus le laisser en sortir pour les siècles à venir.

Il se força à fermer les yeux et à se détendre un peu.

Il ne réalisait que maintenant le poids qu'il portait depuis la fuite de son frère.

Depuis six ans, il craignait que Loki ne soit quelque part, blessé, prisonnier ou mort, qu'il ai souffert par sa faute, qu'il lui ai encore fait défaut.

Et le voila devant lui, en pleine forme, magnifique…

Son Loki….

"- Thor…."

Le fils d'Odin cessa de réfléchir.

Sans se soucier des chaines qui l'entravaient, il serra brutalement Loki contre lui.

Il le serra contre son torse de toutes ses forces sans se soucier des larmes qui gelaient instantanément sur ses joues ou des protestations des autres qui hurlaient à la triche.

Loki resta figé un instant.

Thor. C'était Thor !

Lorsque son frère le prit dans ses bras, Loki sentit un poing de glace exploser dans sa poitrine puis disparaitre.  
C'était comme si un membre qui lui avait été coupé et le faisait souffrir depuis lui avait été soudain rattaché.

Il resta immobile contre le torse de Thor un instant puis posa ses deux mains à plat sur lui.

Comme il l'avait fait des centaines de fois lorsqu'il était petit, il enfoui son visage dans les cheveux trop long de son ainé.

Les larmes de Thor gelaient contre sa joue ou dans son cou mais il s'en fichait

"- Thor… Grand frère…."

Thor l'attrapa par la taille pour le soulever de terre. Loki noua machinalement ses jambes autours de sa taille puis ses bras autour de son cou.

Heldlindi s'applaudit lui-même pendant que les gardes raccompagnaient les autres compétiteurs.

Les deux princes restèrent à quelques mètres en attendant que les deux frères cessent de se pleurer l'un sur l'autre.

######################################

Sif atterrit la première sur la terrasse de la tour Strark.

Ses trois amis la rejoignirent presque immédiatement.

Le visage fermée, elle se présenta aux mortels qui attendaient.

"- Je suis Sif, d'Asgard. Heimdall à entendu votre appel. Frigga, Reine d'Asgard nous envois vers vous."

Steve se fendit d'un sourire.

"- Bienvenue sur terre, Merci d'être là."

#######################################

**Ndas : fiouuu et ben j'en aurais chier pour ce chapitre. Je l'ai réécrit 3 fois et la rencontre Loki X Thor 5 fois ! Et encore, j'en suis pas contente DU TOUT ! Mais bon, on va faire comme si et on va avancer. Sinon, je vais pas m'en sortir _**

**Merci a vous ^^**


	7. Chapter 7 : Frères

Consort

Chapitre 6 : Frères

Odin avait répondu à la convocation de sa femme.

Sa CONVOCATION.

Il n'y avait pas d'autre terme.

Allongée sur son lit dans sa chambre, la reine était pâle mais le repos que les guérisseurs lui avaient imposé lui faisait du bien.

Les suppléments nutritifs qu'elle avalait trois fois par jour également.

Ne restait que le stress à réduire et elle comptait bien se débarrasser d'une bonne partie ce jour.

"- Frigga ?"

Odin était presque timide

En six mille ans de mariage, c'était la première fois que son épouse faisait acte d'autant d'autorité sur lui.

Odin pouvait avoir le sang chaud, mais il n'était pas complètement idiot non plus. Quand même.

"- Donnez Gungir à Heimdall s'il vous plait."

Odin haussa un sourcil de voir de Gardien ailleurs qu'auprès du Bifrost.

Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

Un peu inquiet, il finit par donner la lance au Gardien qui la remit à un garde puis ferma la porte de la chambre, les enfermant tous les trois.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe, Frigga ?"

"- Asseyez-vous."

Odin posa ses fesses sur le canapé que son épouse lui désigna.

Heimdall resta debout, derrière le roi.

"- Nous savons où est Thor."

Odin voulu bondir sur ses pieds mais les mains puissantes d'Heimdall sur ses épaules l'écrasèrent sur son siège.

"- Ne bougez pas."

"- Où est-il ?"

"- Plus exactement." Reprit Frigga, imperturbable. "Nous savons où il était jusqu'à il y a quelques jours."

"- Frigga, cessez de jouer avec mes nerfs !"

La reine et le Gardien échangèrent un regard qui ne resta pas perdu pour Odin.

Le roi ferma les yeux pour reprendre son calme.

"- Vous savez tous les deux où il est depuis le début."

"- En effet mon roi." Répondit calmement Heimdall sans la moindre marque de regrets. "Vous avez failli tuer vos fils sur un coup de sang, nous n'allions pas vous laisser recommencer."

Odin accusa le coup mais dû reconnaître que le Gardien avait raison. Si Loki n'avait pas fui et si Heimdall n'avait pas ouvert le Bifrost pour Thor, ses deux fils seraient morts.

"- Où est mon ainé ?"

"- Il était sur Midgar bien sûr. Chez ses amis Avengers."

Odin grommela un peu.

Il avait fait confiance à Heimdall quand il lui assuré qu'il n'y était pas.

"- Pourquoi me le dire maintenant ?"

"- Par ce que Thor a été enlevé par des Jotuns. Il est probablement détenu à Jotunheim."

"- QUOI ?"

Heimdall força une fois de plus Odin à se rasseoir.

"- J'ai déjà fait le nécessaire, mon époux." Rassura Frigga. "J'ai envoyé Sif et les trois guerriers auprès des Avengers pour qu'ils les aident à trouver et ramener Thor.

"- Je vais déclarer la gue…"

"- VOUS N'ALLEZ RIEN FAIRE DU TOUT ! BOUGRE DE CRETIN !" Hurla Frigga en lui balançant un vase à la figure.

"- Ma reine, vos hormones." Tenta d'apaiser Heimdall.

La reine le foudroya du regard mais se força au calme.

Ce n'était pas bon pour le bébé.

Odin avait évité le vase de justesse.

D'accord. Pas énerver la dame.

"- Frigga, si des jotuns ont enlevés Thor…."

"- Ils ont pris bien soin de ne lui faire aucun mal et l'on attirés avec un vêtement de Loki, mon roi. Je ne m'étonnerais pas que Loki soit aussi leur prisonnier." Ajouta Heimdall.

Cela ne fit qu'augmenter l'agacement d'Odin

"- Et vous voulez que je reste calme alors que mes deux petits sont peut-être en danger !"

"- Ou alors, Loki est le nouveau roi de Jotunheim ce qui expliquerait pourquoi la planète entière échappe à mon regard." Continua le Gardien imperturbable.

Odin pâlit.

Si c'était ça et que Thor était entre les pattes de son frère…

"- Alors Thor est déjà mort."

"- Cessez de tirer des conclusions stupides, vieux fou !" Siffla Frigga. "Vous n'avez JAMAIS rien compris à la relation entre Thor et Loki. Ils peuvent se taper dessus avec la dernière énergie mais jamais Loki ne fera vraiment de mal à Thor. Quand à Thor, il préfèrerait se couper tout ce qui dépasse que de faire du mal à Loki."

Heimdall fixa la reine.

"- Ma reine…."

Frigga soupira avant de lâcher le morceau.

"- Loki EST le roi de Jotunheim. Il est venu me voir il y a quelques temps." Finit par avouer la reine. Il ne savait pas où était son frère ni s'il était en bonne santé. Je l'ai rassuré. Si ce sont bien des Jotuns qui ont enlevés Thor, soit ils l'ont fait sans son accord, soit ils l'ont fait pour le mettre à l'abri."

Elle serra dans son poing le cristal de glace que Loki lui avait donné. En cas de besoin elle pourrait l'appeler mais… Elle ne voulait pas prendre ce risque.

Certaines choses devaient restées tut à Odin.

Le Conseil paraissait de plus en plus hostile à la reine. Il arriverait peut-être un moment où elle devrait faire appel à des éléments extérieurs pour rétablir le pouvoir de la famille royale.

Et un joker ne le restait que lorsque personne n'en connaissait l'existence.

La façon de réfléchir de la reine était sans doute cynique, mais elle faisait davantage confiance à Loki pour l'aider dans le cas d'une révolution de palais qu'a Odin et Thor réunit.

Odin jetait à son épouse un regard mi dégouté, mi outragé.

Il se sentait…. Trahis.

Oui, trahis.  
Et pourtant, comment ne pas comprendre Frigga alors qu'il avait tenté de tuer ses deux enfants sur un coup de colère ? Il était normal qu'elle n'ait pas…Plus confiance en lui.

"- Loki roi de Jotunheim."

Odin se passa une main sur le visage.

Il ne savait pas trop comment prendre la nouvelle.

Il avait surtout peur qu'une armée soit en construction.  
Et puis… Loki avait la cassette….C'était un détail qu'il n'avait que trop longtemps oublié et négligé.

"- Je suis certaine qu'il est très occupé à reconstruire son monde, Odin. Loki a toujours détesté se battre. Fichez lui la paix et nous fichera une paix royale, j'en suis certaine."

"- Vous vous rendez compte que je ne peux taire ces informations au Conseil."

"- Bien sûr que vous le pouvez. Non seulement vous pouvez mais vous allez." Ordonna Frigga.

"- Frigga…"

"- Non Odin. Ces vieux abrutis n'ont pas à savoir. Leur rôle se cantonne à la politique intérieur. Ça, c'est de la politique étrangère. Donc vous la bouclez !"

Le roi referma la bouche avec un claquement audible. Il ne savait pas si c'était les hormones qui rendaient Frigga aussi sur d'elle et autoritaire, mais c'était bizarre.

Mais pas désagréable.

Odin ne pu retenir un petit sourire tendre pour son épouse.

Ha qu'il l'aimait… Ces années passées loin d'elle lui avait rappelé durement à quel point il l'aimait et à quel point il avait besoin d'elle. Il ne la prenait que trop comme acquise sans plus faire le moindre effort pour elle alors même qu'elle risquait sa vie pour lui, le trône et Asgard.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter une épouse aussi remarquable ?

"- Que voulez-vous que je fasse alors ?"

Frigga en resta surprise un instant.

Odin avait baissé pavillon bien trop facilement

C'était bizarre.

Mais à cheval donné, on n'en regarde pas les dents.

"- Pour l'instant, rien. Faites comme si vous n'étiez au courant de rien. Et surtout, surtout… Tenez le conseil en laisse. Et Baldur. S'il apprends pour Thor et Loki, je crains qu'il ne décide d'aller raser ce qui reste de Jotunheim."

Odin soupira.

Baldur était un gentil garçon mais un peu….bref.

"- Comme il vous plaira ma reine."

Frigga lui fit signe de s'approcher.

Heimdall se retira discrètement pendant qu'Odin s'asseyait sur le bord du lit de son épouse.

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou puis posa sa joue sur son épaule.

"- J'ai peu pour l'avenir, Odin… Asgard est fragile sans héritier digne de ce nom."

"- Je peux toujours remettre Thor dans ses droits."

"- Non, et vous le savez. Le conseil à fait ce qu'il fallait pour que ce soit impossible. L'ennemi n'est pas extérieur cette fois, mon époux…"

Odin serra Frigga contre lui.

"- …. Je sais… Mais nous nous en sortirons, comme toujours ma chérie. Et si Loki est bel et bien Roi de Jotunheim, au pire, nous pourrons peut-être demander asile."

Frigga eut un pauvre sourire.

"- Je ne cesserai jamais de m'en vouloir pour ce que j'ai fait à mes enfants, Frigga. Mais je ne peux pas effacer ce que j'ai fait. Ni ce qu'eux ont fait."

Frigga se serra un peu plus contre son mari.

"- Tant qu'ils sont en sécurité, c'est tout ce que je peux espérer."

Le roi déposa un tendre baiser sur le front de son épouse.

Il n'y avait plus qu'à croire en la réussite de Sif et ses amis.

############################################

Fury se pinça la racine du nez entre deux doigts.

"- Mais le plus simple serait quand même ce capturer Loki."

Sif soupira.

"- Avez-vous écouté un mot de ce que j'ai dit ? Frigga nous a informé que Loki était Roi de Jotunheim."

"- Et alors ?"

La guerrière fixa l'humain avec froideur.

"- Loki est juste un criminel de guerre !" Insista Fury.

"- …. Humain Fury, comment réagiriez-vous si un groupuscule d'un pays quelconque débarquait a votre palais heu… présidentiel ? Oui c'est ça. Et capturait votre président sous l'excuse qu'il est un criminel de guerre ?"

Fury resta silencieux un instant avant de grimacer.

"- Je vois. En effet."

"- Et là, ce n'est pas un pays que vous auriez sur le dos. C'est une planète remplie de créature de 4 mètres de haut qui en voudrait après votre sang. Loki est un roi. Faites avec."

"- Alors comment voulez-vous que nous récupérions Thor ?" S'agaça un peu Steve que tous ces palabres politiques agaçaient.

Il n'avait jamais été très conciliant avec les politiques. Surtout pas après avoir vécu la crise de 29.

"- Par la politique. Nous devons nous rendre à Jotunheim. Voulez-vous nous accompagner ?"

Tony finit son verre.

"- Quelle question ! Evidement ! Quoi ? On va pas laisser Thor tout seul entre les pattes de son frère sans être sur que tout va bien."

Fury alla pour se récrier.

Qui de sain d'esprit voudrait rester avec Loki ?

Clint lui ferma le bec avant même qu'il ne l'ouvre.

"- Taisez-vous, Chef. Vous ne comprenez rien à la relation entre Thor et Loki. Ce n'est pas d'avoir été chassé d'Asgard qui a failli tuer Thor ces dernières années. C'est d'être séparé de son frère. Vous n'avez pas encore comprit pourquoi il nous a rejoint lorsque Loki avait volé le tesseract ? C'est pour récupérer le cube, d'accord. Mais surtout pour nous empêcher de tuer son frère."

Fury voulu contredire avec agacement son agent mais tous les autres Avengers approuvèrent.

Ils avaient la loyauté de Thor. Mais uniquement lorsqu'elle se confondait avec la protection de Loki.

Si les deux se dressaient face à face, Thor aurait rasé Midgar lui-même.

Que Fury n'en soit pas conscient était… Inquiétant.

Sif approuva elle aussi.

Elle avait assez fréquenté les deux frères pour savoir à qui allait l'affection de Thor en dernier recours.

"- Préparez-vous. Nous partirons demain. Et habillez-vous chaudement. A Jotunheim, l'eau bouillante gèle en quelques secondes.

##########################################

Loki avait cessé de sangloter depuis un petit moment déjà mais n'avait pas bougé des bras de son frère.

Thor le serrait toujours étroitement contre lui, le portant sans se soucier de son poids qui commençait à fatiguer ses jambes engourdies de froid.

Le blond était trop heureux pour ne serait-ce que songer à éloigner son frère de plus de quelques millimètres de sa personne.

Byleist et Heldlindi surveillaient le couple avec un sourire attendrit.

Thor ne cessait de murmurer des petits riens dans l'oreille de son cadet tout en lui caressant la nuque du bout des doigts.

Finalement, à force de voir Thor frissonner, Byleist se racla la gorge.

L'asgardien et le roi relevèrent à peine le nez l'un de l'autre.

"- Loki, Thor et toi serrez sans doute mieux installés dans tes appartements tu ne crois pas ? Thor à visiblement froid."

Immédiatement, Loki descendit des bras de son frère pour le gronder. Pourquoi ne le lui avait-il pas dit ? Il allait attraper la mort ici ! Mais quel crétin sans cervelle ! Il ne changerait jamais hein ! Et comment était-il arrivé à Jotunheim ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mettre Odin dans une telle rage ? Et….

Thor souriait.

Il retrouvait les manières agressives et méprisantes de son frère qui cachait en fait une perpétuelle inquiétude de mère poule.

Loki avait toujours été comme ça, à cacher ses sentiments sous le cynisme le plus total.

Thor récupéra son frère par la nuque pour le serrer encore une seconde contre lui.

"- Tout va bien Loki."

Le jotun se sentit fondre.

C'était une caresse simple qui avait toujours eut un effet instantané sur lui.

Le regard plus calme, Loki prit la main de Thor dans la sienne.

"- Viens, Byleist à raison. Il faut te mettre au chaud."

Loki dédia à ses deux cadets le sourire le plus heureux et le plus lumineux qu'il n'avait jamais eu en six ans.

Les deux Jotuns surent qu'ils avaient fait ce qu'il fallait.

Même s'ils allaient sans doute se faire souffler dans les bronches d'avoir enlevé Thor.

Thor voulu suivre son frère mais trébucha sur ses chaines.

"- Attend Loki."

Son cadet s'arrêta sans comprendre avant de voir les chaines.

Il tourna si vite la tête vers ses cadets qu'ils crurent entendre ses os se briser net.

"- Explication."

Byleist grimaça.

Jamais ils n'avaient été confrontés au mauvais côté de Loki jusque-là.

"- Disons que… heu…"

"- Ils m'ont enlevés." Expliqua Thor, l'ironie évidente dans la voix.

"- ….. Pardon ?"

"- Ils m'ont envoyé une lettre qui semblait écrite de ta main et qui me demandait de te rejoindre dans une cave abandonnée sans Mjolnir ni armure.

"- Et tu y es allé ? Sombre crétin !"

Thor reprit son frère par la nuque.

"- Loki. Pour toi, je détruirais Asgard pierre par pierre." Murmura doucement Thor.

D'avoir enfin revu Loki lui faisait réaliser à quel point il avait besoin de son frère. A quel point il était malheureux sans lui et à quel point tout ce qu'il avait pu faire pendant ces six dernières années n'avaient été qu'une manière de s'étourdir et de tenter sans succès de l'oublier.

La colère de Loki à l'égard de ses deux cadets diminua nettement.

Byleist de Heldlindi respirèrent mieux de voir les spires vertes de magie diminuer lentement puis disparaître.

Thor caressait doucement le visage de Loki comme il l'avait sans doute fait des milliers de fois depuis leur enfance pour détourner son attention de ce qui pouvait le mettre en colère.

Bien que leurs réactions à tous les deux se soient complexifiées avec l'âge, Thor savait toujours comment calmer son frère quand il pouvait le toucher.

Si seulement il avait réfléchit un peu plus quand il était arrivé sur l'avion qui transportait son frère sous la garde de Tony et Steve…

Il aurait sans doute put régler toute la situation en quelques minutes.

Si sa maudite colère n'avait pas été laissée seule à s'exprimer.

"- Ne gronde pas tes frères, Loki. Je ne serais sans doute jamais venu s'ils m'avaient dit la vérité et je suis très heureux d'être là. Même s'ils auraient pu me dire que c'était toi leur roi."

Les deux Jotuns se récrièrent. Mais ils lui avaient dit ! Enfin, pas textuellement mais c'était évident !…. Non ?  
Oups ?

Bon, tant pis.

Loki posa son front marqué d'or sur l'épaule de son frère qui tressaillit au froid qu'émettait l'insert, même au travers de la fourrure qui le garantissait de moins en moins contre la congélation.

"- Loki… Je n'ai rien contre rester ici, mais si le "ici" pouvait avoir quelques degrés de plus…"

Loki eut un petit sourire tendre.

"- Pardon mon frère…"

Le roi lâcha son ainé pour lui offrir sa main après avoir fait disparaître les chaines qui l'entravaient.

D'un pas presque sautillant, il le conduisit le long des grands couloirs jusqu'à un escalier dont une petite partie à gauche avait été modifié pour doubler les marches.

"- C'était trop haut pour moi." Soupira Loki.

Thor retint un sourire.

"- Au moins ton peuple s'adapte-t-il vite aux besoins de son roi."

"- On est bien obligé, sinon, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête même si ça l'épuise." Gronda Byleist avec un regard noir à son ainé qui rosit un peu. "Et tu vas aller te coucher immédiatement. Tu trembles. Held' "

"- Je vais leur chercher à manger." Proposa le cadet en filant comme le vent à la cuisine.

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

Dans moins de quinze minutes, le palais entier saurait pour la présence de Thor et ce qu'il signifiait pour leur roi.

Byleist les accompagna jusqu'à la chambre royale.

Il attendit que Loki se soit changé puis installé dans son nid avant de quitter les deux hommes.

"- Heldlindi ne va pas tarder à revenir avec un repas. Et tu manges tout, Loki !"

Loki grogna.

"- Trois… Trois frères surprotecteurs… Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?"

Thor prit son cadet contre lui.

"- Tu n'as jamais pris soin de toi, mon frère. Ce n'est pas nouveau. Je suis heureux de voir que quelqu'un s'est occupé de toi pendant que je ne le pouvais pas, Loki…" Il l'embrassa sur le front avant d'enfouir son nez dans le cou du Jotun pour se gorger de son odeur. "Tu m'as tellement manqué."

Loki se sentait dans la peau d'un chaton.

Recroquevillé dans l'étreinte apaisante et familière de Thor, une monstrueuse couche d'angoisse qu'il n'avait pas conscience se porter s'évaporait lentement de ses épaules.

"- Alors, si tu me racontais ce que tu as fait depuis que tu as pu fuir ?" Finit par demander Thor tout en caressant les cheveux de Loki

Le jotun poussa un énorme soupir de contentement.

"- Et bien… Byleist et Heldlindi ont commencés par me remettre sur pied, puis sur le trône, j'ai remis la cassette à sa place et nous avons commencé à reconstruire la planète."

D'une voix douce, une main perdu sur le torse de Thor qu'il caressait comme un doudou, Loki raconta lentement tout ce qu'il avait fait avec l'aide de ses frères et de son peuple depuis six années. Il ne put s'empêcher de pleurer rétrospectivement des naissances de chacun des bébés Jotuns nés depuis, de rire lorsqu'il raconta le manque flagrant de sans-gêne de ses gens envers sa vie personnelle ou de s'accrocher de toutes ses forces à Thor lorsqu'il avoua à quel point il avait eu peur qu'il lui soit arrivé quelque chose de définitif après avoir appris ce qu'avait fait Odin après sa fuite.

"- C'est maman qui m'a rassuré."

"- Tu as été la voir ?"

"- … Je voulais tirer un trait définitif sur la vie d'Aesir mais… Frigga reste ma mère. Malgré tout, je ne peux pas oublier ni renier ça. Elle restera toujours ma maman…. Odin…."

Il secoua la tête.

Thor l'embrassa encore sur le front.

"- Et toi, mon frère. Qu'as-tu fait sur Midgar pendant tout ce temps ? A part boire et copuler bien sûr."

Thor rit gentiment.

"- Et bien je vais te surprendre, mais j'ai fait des études."

Loki en resta comme deux ronds de flancs.

"- Sérieusement ? Toi ?"

Thor lui raconta par le menu ses déboires à la fac ainsi que l'état actuel de son mémoire sur la peste noire dans la littérature du moyen age en europe.

Loki en resta fasciné.

L'esprit de Thor avait-il été aussi écrasé par le sien que ses capacités physiques l'avaient été par celles de Thor ?

Loki culpabilisa un peu.

"- Je suis désolé, Thor…"

Le blond lui caressa la joue.

"- Je t'excuse pas mon frère. Je me suis reposé sur ton esprit pendant des siècles parce que c'était plus facile. Comme tu t'es reposé sur moi… Mais c'est aussi ça que d'être frère. Ces six années nous ont fait grandir tous les deux finalement.

Loki hocha la tête.

On toqua à la porte.

Heldlindi entra dans la chambre avec un petit plateau à la main.

L'amusement qui brillait dans ses yeux fit grimacer Loki.

"- Alors, histoire que vous ne soyez pas surpris, sachez que d'après la rumeur, Thor a demandé la main de notre roi qui la lui a donné. Enfin, ça c'est pour la moitié des rumeurs. L'autre moitié veut que Loki ai capturé Thor pour en faire son esclave de plaisir et compte bien l'enchainé à son trône pour les siècles à venir."

Loki se prit le front dans la main.

"- Non mais ils sont pas bien."

"- Bah, ils s'amusent ! Tu sais bien que les rumeurs auront changées d'ici demain matin."

"- Thor est juste mon frère bon sang !"

Le sourire lumineux d'Heldlindi fit grimacer aussi bien Thor que Loki.

"- Nous verrons ça dans quelques temps.

"- HELD' ! Cesse de vouloir me caser avec tout ce qui est à ma taille et qui marche sur ses pattes arrières !"

"- Ho tu sais."

"- Tu sais très bien que même à quatre pattes ça ne me dérange pas." Continua Loki sans se soucier de l'interruption.

Le jeune jotun gloussa, les joues rouges, avant de fuir.

Il était encore à cet âge bête où un rien pouvait faire glousser et rougir.

Loki renifla.

"- Sale gamin."

"- Il est si jeune que ça ?"

"- Pour un humain, il aurait environ 15 ans."

"- En effet, il est jeune."

Loki déplaça le plateau par magie pendant qu'il se redressait pour le poser sur leurs genoux.

Si le plateau était petit pour un jotun, il était assez grand pour eux deux.

Deux repas attendaient dans ses plats pas trop grands.

"- Quand nous aurons fini de manger, que dirais-tu de visiter un peu Jotunheim ?" Proposa Loki.

Il ne voulait pas réfléchir au moment où Thor repartirait pour le laisser à nouveau seul

Thor déchira à belles dents un morceau d'une viande qu'il ne connaissait pas.

"- Tout ce que tu veux mon frère ! J'ai hate de voir ce que tu as fait du monde mort que je n'ai t'entraperçut jusque-là."

Loki eut un sourire tendre.

"- Jotunheim ne déborde pas encore de vie, mon frère. Mais nous y travaillons. Dès que nous aurons des ruches adaptées au froid, ca ira même encore plus vite !"

"- Des ruches ?"

"- Nous sommes en train de remettre en état des serres pour faire pousser autre chose que des fruits des glaces. Et les troupeaux recommencent à croitre ! La glace reprend ses droits partout et les nuages qui empêchent la lumière des lunes d'atteindre le sol commencent à disparaître. Bientôt nous pourrons replanter aussi à la surface et non plus simplement en profondeur en utilisant la glace pour diffracter et augmenter la luminosité. Les lapins des neiges vont revenir dès qu'ils auront de nouveau à manger et…"

Loki s'interrompis en rougissant.

"- Désolé…."

Thor eut un sourire très tendre pour son cadet.

"- Jamais je ne t'avais vu t'enthousiasmer autant pour quelque chose à part pour la magie, mon frère… Tu aimes ce monde n'est-ce pas ?"

Loki hocha la tête.

"- oui… je l'aime comme un enfant… Je le sens vivre dans mes veines à travers la cassette, Thor. Ses soubresauts sont les miens, ses soupirs sont dans mes poumons, ses enfants sont les miens, chacune de ses blessures est la mienne et me fait souffrir jusque dans mes chairs…. "

Thor finit son assiette, attendit que Loki ai fini la sienne puis le reprit dans ses bras.

"- Il ne sert à rien que je te demande de venir avec moi sur Midgar n'est-ce pas ? Ta vie est ici à présent…"

Le jotun détourna la tête

La douleur était là, évidente.

"- Je ne peux pas partir, Thor. J'ai des responsabilités ici…"

Le prince hocha la tête.

"- Je sais…"

"- Et toi aussi à Midgar."

"- Tu me chasses déjà ?"

"- Tu as ta vie et ta compagne."

"- ….Ma vie n'a rien de particulièrement fascinante depuis six ans, mon frère. Et elle est bien vide. Même si j'ai des amis, ils ne te remplacent pas, toi."

"- Ne soit pas ridicule."

"- Je ne le suis jamais quand quelque chose me tient à cœur mon frère. Et puis… Tu as sans doute besoin d'aide pour reconstruire ce monde non ?"

"- Et tu laisserais Midgar sans ta protection ?"

Thor hésita.

Loki avait raison. Mais il n'était pas le seul Avengers. En six ans, d'autres super héros s'étaient levés et les avaient rejoints, assez pour qu'il y a une équipe sur la côte ouest.

"- Je ne suis plus aussi indispensable que j'ai pu l'être. La preuve, je finis un troisième doctorat."

Loki posa sa joue sur le torse de son frère.

"- Ne me tente pas à te demander de rester, Thor. Ce n'est pas un monde pour toi ici… Il fait trop froid."

"- C'est à ça que servent les fourrures. Ou la magie."

Loki ferma les yeux un instant.

Déjà, il imaginait le sort qui serait nécessaire à son frère pour rester avec lui sans craindre le froid.

Un peu de sang serait indispensable mais… C'était tout à fait faisable !

Loki se secoua.  
Il ne devait pas être égoïste et dénier à Thor la vie qu'il s'était créé.

"- Pour l'instant, un simple sort de conservation de la chaleur suffira pour que tu ne meurs pas de froid pendant que tu visites." Proposa Loki en se sortant des bras accueillant de son frère.

"- Tes frères vont de laisser sortir ? Ils avaient l'air adamantin sur ton repos.

"- Fenrir et Ulfur nous serviront de monture. Je ne me fatiguerais pas.

"- FENRIR ? FENRIR EST ICI ?"

Thor avait bondit.

"- Je ne sais pas comment il s'est échappé, mais il m'a rejoint il y a quelques jours."

Thor se rappela que Heldlindi lui avait parlé de l'arrivée d'un des fils du roi. Fenrir donc…

Loki appela les deux loups qui se précipitèrent dans la pièce.

Fen sauta sur le lit pour refaire le brushing de Thor à grands coups de langues.

"- Fen', Ulfur, l'un de vous deux veux bien servir de monture à Thor pendant qu'il visite ?"

Fenrir aboya une fois avant de tourner sur lui-même.

Bien sûr qu'il voulait bien !

Loki descendit du lit trop haut avant d'enfiler une tunique en fourrure légère pendant que Thor remettait la sienne, bien plus épaisse.

Une fois habillé, Loki posa ses mains sur le torse de son frère puis sculpta sa magie pour qu'elle entoure Thor d'une bulle délicate de chaleur.

"- Ça va ?"

Thor hocha la tête.

"- C'est parfait !"

"- Alors en selle !"

Thor observa son frère s'installer sur le dos d'Ulfur puis l'imita avec Fenrir.

Son neveu lui dédia un sourire en mirliton pendant qu'il s'installait.

Puis les deux frères partirent visiter Jotunheim sous les saluts affectueux des habitants des lieux.

Thor resta fasciné de voir que les Géants des glaces l'acceptaient aussi facilement et n'avait aucune agressivité envers lui.

Quelle différence avec tout ce qu'il avait appris sur ce peuple ?

Fenrir vint se placer à la hauteur d'Ulfur dès qu'ils eurent quitté le palais.

"- Tout le monde est déjà au courant de ta présence, mon frère." Soupira Loki, mi désabusé, mi amusé.

"- Les cancans ont l'air d'aller encore plus vite ici qu'a Asgard"

"- 75% de la population de la planète vis au palais ou dans ses alentours. Alors oui, ça va vite. Nous sommes un gros village. Tout le monde à quelque chose à dire sur tout le monde. Je crois que mes amours, ou leur absence, est l'un des sujets de conversation préféré des tavernes à égalité avec la dernière récolte de choux de glace et les dernières naissances."

Thor renifla.

Son frère était toujours très secret sur sa vie privée. Ça ne devait pas être facile.

Ils arrivèrent près d'une grande étendue ou la glace, bleue, brillait presque.

"- C'est un nouveau champs. Il a été ensemencé la semaine dernière. La couleur bleue sur tu vois, ce sont les racines qui commencent à se développer." Expliqua Loki, les yeux brillants.

Elles se développaient vite cette fois ! Il n'aurait sans doute pas à utiliser la cassette pour aider.

"- C'est un champ de quoi ?"

"- Un équivalent de lin. Les Jotuns ne portent pas grand-chose mais un peu quand même."

"- Et une fois la récolte faite ?" Thor prenait un plaisir infini à voir son frère s'agiter, les pommettes roses (enfin, violettes) pour tout lui expliquer.

Thor avait toujours trouvé son frère magnifique. Mais à présent… Par les chaussettes d'Odin… Il ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi splendide. Son frère vibrait de vie.

Il n'était plus… Dans son ombre…

Loki n'était plus le petit frère de Thor.  
Loki était Loki Laufeyson, Roi de Jotunheim

Et si ca faisait mal à Thor de réaliser que oui, son frère avait raison, il l'avait étouffé pendant des siècles, il était affreusement heureux de le voir aussi épanouit et vibrant.

Loki s'était tut.

Thor le fixait visiblement sans l'écouter depuis un moment.

Normalement, il s'en serait agacé mais le sourire de son frère était tellement tendre, son regard tellement lumineux et emplis d'amour et d'admiration que le jotun ne put se retenir de rougit.

"- Thor ?"

Le prince d'Asgard battit des paupières en se sortant de ses pensées.

"- Ca ne va pas, Thor ?"

"- Si… Si très bien. Je réalisais simplement à quel point que je t'ai fait du mal pendant des années sans le savoir et à quel point tu t'es épanouis ici…"

Loki rougit encore davantage.

"- Ne dit pas n'importe quoi."

"- Je ne plaisante pas, Loki. Tu as toujours été une rose parmi des parterres de marguerites. Ici… ici tu es toujours une rose, mais la plus belle de toute."

Cette fois, même les inserts sur la peau du roi se mirent à vibrer doucement de magie tellement Loki était confus.

"- Arrete Thor ! Ce n'est pas drôle ! Cesse de te moquer !"

"- Je ne me moque pas. Je te promets."

Il sauta du dos de Fenrir pour venir prendre la main de Loki dans la sienne.

"- Tu ne sais combien de fois j'ai rêvé de te voir heureux et aussi vibrant de vie. A présent, je vois que tu te désespérais doucement à Asgard. Probablement même sans vraiment le savoir. Tu n'y étais pas à ta place. Ici par contre… Tous ces défis, tout ce travail, ces gens qui dépendent de toi… C'est de ça dont tu avais besoin. Jotunheim ne pouvait espérer un meilleur roi que toi mon frère."

Loki fixait Thor avec les yeux brillants.  
C'était plus qu'il n'avait jamais espéré entendre de la bouche de son frère.

C'était une reconnaissance qu'il n'avait jamais osé attendre.

Il descendit du dos d'Ulfur pour passer ses bras autour du cou de Thor.

"- Merci…"

Thor lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

"- Hé ! Ne me dis pas merci de juste pointer l'évidence Loki."

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le front, juste sur le plus gros des trois inserts.

"- Si j'étais encore héritier d'Asgard, je serais heureux de t'offrir toute l'aide et l'assistance du royaume. A présent, je ne peux que t'offrir mes bras et mon soutient si tu les veux mon frère. Et ne me dit pas que j'y perdrais ma vie sur Midgar. Ma vie a toujours été avec toi, Loki. Ca a toujours été nous deux et le reste du monde. Ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer…" Thor eut soudain un rire. "Tu es mon frère et mon ami. Parfois, je suis envieux mais ne doute jamais que je t'aime."

Le regard de Loki s'adoucit encore.

C'était mot pour mot ce qu'il avait dit à Thor juste avant son couronnement.

Et voilà que Thor les lui répétaient… Et qu'il les pensait, comme lui les avait pensé malgré son sabotage de la cérémonie pour préserver aussi bien son frère qu'Asgard.

Un doux sourire fleurit aux lèvres du jotun.

"- Et maintenant donne-moi un baiser ?"

Mais cette fois, Thor n'agita pas son doigt sous son nez avec un "arrête-ça !" amusé.  
Cette fois il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

#######################################

Le groupe attendait sur la terrasse de la tour Stark.

Tous étaient en combinaison et prêts au combat.

Le plus long avait été d'intégrer des systèmes de chauffage à chaque combi'.

Cela avait pris trois jours.

Les quatre Asgardiens avaient rongés leurs freins mais avaient fini par admettre qu'ils ne pouvaient rien faire à part attendre.

Enfin, ils étaient prêts.

Sif avait naturellement prit la direction des opérations.

Ses trois camarades lui laissaient bien volontiers cette place.

Eux étaient des guerriers et s'en contentaient parfaitement.

"- Tout le monde est prêt ?"

Tony vérifia une dernière fois avec JARVIS que la version implantée du système fonctionnerait hors du réseau sans fil terrien. Il avait fallu méchamment booster l'armure pour pouvoir embarquer JARVIS en client lourd. Finalement Tony avait juste conçut une version MARK VIII du tout. Le dos était moins moulant que d'ordinaire pour laisser la place aux composants nécessaires pour embarquer JARVIS en entier et de nouveaux capteurs ainsi qu'un système efficace anti glace. Tony se rappelait encore ses déboires avec MARK II lors de son premier essai en vol.

"- Les enfants ?" Finit par demander Stark.

Steve finit de faire le tour de chacun de ses collègues.

"- Tout le monde est prêt."

"- Alors on peut y aller."

Sif hocha la tête.

"- Je ne sais pas si Heimdall nous enverra directement à Jotunheim sans passer par Asgard mais c'est une grande possibilité.

"- Peu importe, pour nous ça parle pas trop hein."

L'asgardienne renifla avant de remonter la capuche de sa cape sur sa tête.

"- HEIMDALL !"

Il ne fallut que quelques instants avant que le Bifrost ne se manifeste.

Les humains retinrent plus ou moins bien leur angoisse avant d'être catapulté dans le plus monstrueux roller-coster qu'ils n'avaient jamais imaginé.

Puis ils se retrouvèrent à genoux ou en tas sur de la glace, dans un crépuscule perpétuel, battu par des vents polaire.

"- Pas très chaleureux comme coin." Grogna Clint.

"- Bienvenue à Jotunheim." Salua une voix basse en la personne d'un garde stationné. "Quelle est la raison de votre visite."

Les Avengers se mirent immédiatement en position d'attaque mais Sif les retint.

Ils se battraient peut-être mais pas tout de suite.

"- Je suis Sif, d'Asgard."

"- Votre nom ainsi que celui de vos amis Asgardiens est connu, Dame Sif."

"- Je veux voir votre Roi."

Le garde échangea un regard avec son collègue.

"- Notre roi…"

"- Nous sommes là pour voir Loki." Insista Sif.

Les deux gardes se tendirent immédiatement.

"- Pour quelle raison ?"

Clint encocha une flèche

"- Je crois que ça ne vous concerne pas vraiment."

"- CLINT ! BAISSE TON ARME !" Ordonna Steve, agacé.

Ce n'était pas par la violence qu'ils parviendraient à avoir ce qu'ils voulaient.

Discrètement, il avait fait le tour de la petite plateforme où ils avaient atterrit. Sans grande surprise, il l'avait trouvé fermée par des murs transparents. De la magie ou de la technologie il ne savait pas, mais sans aide, ils ne pourraient sans doute pas sortir de là.

"- Nous sommes à la recherche de Thor." Insista le Capitaine qui se fit foudroyer du regard par les autres mais ne le fit pas broncher.

La vérité était souvent le meilleur chemin vers ce qu'on voulait.

Les gardes échangèrent encore un coup d'œil.

L'un d'eux quitta son poste pour s'éloigner en courant à longues foulées élastique.

"- Mon collègue est allé chercher le frère du roi.

"- Thor…."

"- Non, Byleist. Le cadet de notre roi."

"- …. Loki à des FRERES ?" Grogna Tony. "Y en a d'autres des comme lui ? On est foutu !"

Le Jotun se redressa de toute sa taille en reniflant, l'orgueil évident sur son visage pourtant sévère.

"- Notre petit Roi est unique ! Et aussi unique qu'exceptionnel ! Ne le dépréciez pas et ne dépréciez pas sa lignée ! Jotunheim revit grâce à lui. Mais ça, des Asgardiens ne pourront jamais le comprendre. Et des mortels non plus."

Le garde se tut et ne l'ouvrit plus jusqu'au retour de son collègue, accompagné d'une phalange d'une trentaine de gardes.

Les deux géants discutèrent entre eux un petit instant puis les deux jotuns de garde reprirent leur place.

"- Ces gardes vont vous escorter. Le prince Heldlindi va vous guider."

"- Salutations ! Ho ! Vous vous êtes Stark et vous Rogers !" s'amusant le jeune prince en pointant du doigt les deux hommes.

"- … On s'est déjà rencontré ?"

"- Ho non ! Mais je vous ai vu quand on est allé sur Midgar avec mes frères pour heu… Comment ca s'appelle… Stark Expo ? On était à l'ouverture ! Grand frère Loki voulait trouver de quoi relancer notre agriculture." Expliqua le jeune prince en leur faisant signe à tous de le suivre.

Les Avengers et les Asgardiens suivirent timidement le prince bavard et enthousiaste comme un gosse, plus que surpris de l'accueil.

"- Faites attention ou vous marchez, cette zone est encore en court de guérison." S'excusa Heldlindi après avoir rattrapé au vol par une main Fandral avant qu'il ne tombe dans une crevasse qui s'était ouverte sous ses pas. "Marchez bien là où nous passons."

La phalange de guerriers Jotuns les encadraient dans le calme et une certaine décontraction qui agaçait, voir angoissaient les mortels et les asgardiens.

Ce n'était pas normal.

Ils étaient des ennemis.

Pourtant leur surprise crût encore lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le palais.

Très vite, de nombreux Jotuns s'assemblèrent pour les regarder passer.

Il n'y avait pas vraiment d'agressivité.

Un peu de quant à soi bien sûr, après tout, c'étaient d'anciens ennemis qui venaient, mais tant qu'il n'y avait pas d'agression…  
Le calme de leur roi déteignait sur ses sujets.  
Tant que le roi n'ordonnerait pas une mise à mort, il n'y aurait pas d'attaque.

Quelques Jotuns avec des bébés dans les bras les observèrent passer avec un peu de méfiance.

"- C'est la première fois que je vois des bébés Jotuns." Souffla doucement Volstagg.

Les petits étaient grands bien sûr, mais ils ressemblaient à tous les bébés du monde : Mignons et adorables.

A L'avant de la petite troupe, Heldlindi n'en finissait pas de papoter avec qui voulait bien discuter avec lui

Stark le coupa soudain.

"- Tous les comme vous sont aussi enthousiastes ?"

Le commentaire fit rougir le jeune jotun et rire sous cape les gardes.

"- Mes frères me disent souvent que je parle trop." S'excusa Heldlindi. "Mais c'est pas ma faute, y a tellement peu de monde qui passe ici ! Et puis y a pas de jeunes de mon âge alors…"

"- Pas de jeunes ? Mais les bébés…" S'étonna Steve.

"- Ho, avec la cassette qui nous avait été volée, je suis le dernier enfant à être né en presque deux milles ans. Les bébés que vous avez vu ne sont nés que depuis le retour de la cassette. Notre monde a enfin une chance de vivre !"

Cela figea Sif.

"- … Pas de naissance ?"

"- Non." Sourit tristement le prince. "Notre monde mourrait à cause de votre roi. A présent, il renait grâce au notre…"

Heldlindi fit signe aux gardes devant deux grandes doubles portes de les ouvrir.

Les gardes obéirent immédiatement.

"- Hé ! Grand frère !"

Loki releva le nez du tas de glace qu'il étudiait.

"- Y a du monde pour toi."

Un sourire un peu sadique apparu sur les lèvres de Loki

"- Mais qui voilà donc….."

Il descendit de la marche de glace qui lui permettait d'être à hauteur de la table, très digne et exotique avec ses inserts d'or, son pagne en soie brodée et tout simplement… Affreusement séduisant.

Tony avala sa salive et il ne fut pas le seul.

"- Que font les Avengers et de hauts guerriers Asgardiens dans mon humble palais."

"- Il est d'usage de saluer un roi vous savez." Prévint gentiment Heldlindi, toujours serviable.

Le sourire de Loki se fit plus carnassier encore.

"- Vous avez le droit de vous incliner. Je n'exigerai pas que vous vous agenouilliez."

###########################################################################

SuzyBlueShadow : Pour ce qui me fait dire que Loki a été torturé. Lorsqu'il arrive par le portail du tesseract, il a des cernes jusqu'aux genoux, semble épuisé et un peu perdu. Il met de longues secondes avant de réaliser qu'il en effet un sceptre dans la main lorsque Fury le lui fait remarquer, comme s'il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il fichait là. Ses vêtements sont aussi dans un sale état. Ensuite, après une nuit où il a surement du se reposer, il parait en meilleure santé. Suffit de voir entre son arrivée et le moment où il est dans l'hélicarrier, physiquement, c'est le jour et la nuit. En plus, lorsque l'Autre attire son esprit vers lui pour discuter de leur stratégie, l'Autre n'est pas particulièrement doux, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. Loki est visiblement en grosse position de faiblesse vis-à-vis de lui. En prime, l'Autre le menace avec un (a peu près j'ai plus les mots exacts en tête) "Tu crois savoir ce qu'est la souffrance mais si tu échoues, il n'y a pas une crevasse dans l'univers où tu pourras nous échapper". Ce que je traduis par un "On t'as déjà torturé un brin pour faire de toi notre chose, rate ton coup et on te montrera ce que c'est que de la vraie torture". A aucun moment dans le film Loki et l'Autre n'apparaissent vraiment comme des alliés mais plus comme un maitre et son esclave.

Kitsuly : Byleist et Heldlindi n'ont pas emmenés Thor tout de suite à Loki parce que Loki était inconscient puis cloué au lit. Ensuite parce qu'ils voulaient que Thor se calme un peu et réalise qu'il n'était pas en danger. Ils ont également cru que Thor avait comprit que c'était Loki leur roi et donc qu'il n'était pas responsable de son enlèvement. En ne le présentant pas immédiatement à Loki, ils gardaient la colère de Thor sur eux et non sur leur ainé le cas échéant. ( et puis il a fallut le temps de faire des fringues chaudes à Thor. A se balader de cul à l'air au palais il aurait congelé sur place)

History : la réaction des humains quand ils vont réaliser que Loki n'était en effet pas a plus de 25% de ses capacités et qu'en prime il a quasi pas utilisé sa magie risque d'être assez cocasse en effet. Je pense que Loki est capable de prendre le contrôle de Midgar sans le moindre problème ( et sans la moindre effusion de sang) s'il le veux vraiment ce qui n'était pas du tout le cas dans le film.

Dexash : c'est une expression XDDD


	8. Chapter 8 : Baldur

Consort

Chapitre 7 : Baldur

Thor avait fuit le palais dès que le soleil… non… les lunes s'étaient levées.

Il peinait à se souvenir qu'il n'y avait pas de soleil à Jotunheim. Juste six lunes de différentes couleurs et tailles qui avaient des cycles différents.

Loki lui avait assuré que lorsque les six lunes étaient ensembles dans leur plein, la luminosité était si forte que même lui serait obligé de se cacher. Heureusement, ca n'arrivait pas souvent.  
Et lorsque ca arrivait, la natalité grimpait en flèche.  
Après tout, quand vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que rester enfermé à la maison….

Pour l'instant, il n'y avait que deux lunes de levées.

La plus petite, blanche comme de la nacre, était dans son plein. L'autre, a peine plus grande, violet pâle, était dans son premier quart.

Les jours sans aucune lune étaient encore plus rares que les jours de totale pleine lune.

Pour l'instant, la luminosité était la même que sur terre, juste avant l'aurore, ce moment entre chien et loup où la nuit hésite à partir et où la couleur semble peiner à reprendre possession du monde.

Pourtant, c'était suffisant.

Thor était sur Jotunheim depuis deux semaines et libre de ses mouvements depuis quatre jours à peine, pourtant, il s'habituait à cette planète de glace avec une aisance qui le laissait aussi perplexe que ses deux frères des glaces.

Un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres.

Ses frères des glaces…

Loki était son petit frère, Byleist et Heldlindi étaient les petits frères de Loki.

Avec le cœur gros comme ça qui caractérisait l'asgardien, il n'avait pas fallut plus de douze heures pour qu'ils les considèrent comme ses frères alors même qu'ils étaient de cette race qu'il avait été dressé à haïr.

Thor était finalement un garçon très simple.

Et puis… Les Jotuns n'avaient finalement rien des monstres que la propagande d'Asgard décrivait.

Ils étaient des gens normaux, avec des aspirations de gens normaux.

Juste différents.

Comme les elfes ou les trolls pouvaient l'être.

Après, tout était une question de civilisation.

Avoir du vivre juste quelques jours sur la surface glacée de la planète avait permit de faire comprendre à Thor pourquoi les enfants mal nés étaient rendu à l'hiver. Ce n'était pas de la cruauté. Bien au contraire…

Byleist lui avait de plus expliqué le lien étroit qui se tissait à la naissance entre le bébé et sa mère. Grâce à la cassette, l'âme défunte revenait toujours à sa famille lors de la grossesse suivante.  
Laisser un bébé mourir pour les Jotuns n'était pas vraiment le tuer, c'était juste lui donner un délais à sa vie pour qu'elle soit meilleure.

Si Thor comprenait, il refusait d'imaginer ce que serait Loki si Odin ne l'avait pas trouvé et prit avec lui.

Il aimait tellement son frère….

Il ne pouvait imaginer avoir grandit sans lui, vivre sans lui…

Thor soupira silencieusement tout en faisant bien attention où il mettait les pieds.

Les armes que lui avaient offerts Byleist étaient bonnes mais elles ne seraient jamais à la hauteur de Mjolnir. S'il tombait à présent sur sa proie, perdu dans ses pensées comme il l'était, il serait en danger.

Il préféra s'arrêter un instant.

Il aimait son frère.

Il l'aimait davantage à chaque minute qui passait et de moins en moins comme un frère.

Loki était un Jotun, son physique ne le laissait pas l'oublier.  
C'était la preuve la plus évidente de leur non consanguinité.

Et la preuve manifeste que Thor pouvait l'aimer…

L'Asgardien savait au fond de lui qu'il avait toujours su que Loki n'était pas de ses parents. Il était jeune lorsqu'Odin était arrivé avec le bébé pour le lui présenter, mais même du haut de ses trois cents ans, il avait su immédiatement que le petit bouchon n'était pas le bébé de sa maman. Sinon, comment expliqué qu'elle ait été aussi surprise que lui de le voir ?

Odin et Frigga ne savaient sans doute pas qu'il se souvenait de ce moment.  
C'était son premier souvenir conscient.

Odin qui lui mettait Loki dans les bras, Loki qui ouvrait sur lui de magnifiques yeux verts, qui tendait sa toute petite main et touchait sa joue.

Il avait appartenu à Loki dès cette seconde.  
Comme son frère bien sur. Puis à l'adolescence, avec quelque chose de plus trouble qu'il avait refusé d'écouter.

A présent….

Une énorme patte se posa sur son épaule.

"- Ca ne va pas ?"

La propension de ce peuple des glaces à d'inquiéter pour les siens était remarquable.

Avec amusement, Thor réalisa que les deux gardes qui l'avaient accompagné dans sa chasse le traitaient comme une extension de Loki. Un peu comme s'il était un membre supplémentaire qui avait la capacité de se détacher de l'original et de se déplacer tout seul.  
C'était… perturbant.

Fenrir donna un petit coup de nez sur sa main.

Son neveu aussi l'avait accompagné.

"- Tout va bien." Rassura Thor.

Non, il n'était pas en train de se congeler sur pied.

"- Je réfléchissais juste à ma situation avec Loki."

Les deux gardes restèrent silencieux. Immobiles comme des statues de glace. Si le prince d'Asgard voulait parler, il pouvait le faire. Ils étaient parmi les gardes affectés à la famille royale. Ils avaient été là lorsque Laufey avait mit les trois princes au monde. Ils avaient été parmi les premiers à les tenir dans leurs bras. Ils pouvaient et avaient déjà tout entendu.

"- Il à grandit comme mon frère, mais je réalise soudain que je ne l'ai pas réellement considéré comme tel depuis mon adolescence. J'ai toujours su qu'il n'était pas mon frère de sang. Mais le traiter comme tel était plus… Facile… Moins effrayant. Et maintenant qu'il est physiquement vraiment ce pour quoi il est né…." Thor frémit. "Il est tellement magnifique…."

Cela amusa les deux gardes.

Qu'un Asgardien trouve un Jotun beau était inédit.

Byleist et Heldlindi avaient finalement bien fait de ramener ce dieu ici.

Ils en avaient douté au début mais… La transformation de Loki en juste trois jours était déjà remarquable.  
Qu'on leur donne un peu de temps à tous les deux et Jotunheim s'épanouirait comme une rose de glace sous leur coupe.

"- J'espère que sa beauté n'est pas la seule chose qui vous attire chez lui." Insista doucement le garde."

"- Sa beauté est évidente, mais ce n'est pas ce qui fait battre mon cœur. C'est de l'avoir dans mes bras, le sentir se bouiner contre moi, son sourire, la douceur de ses yeux…."

Thor se tut soudain, les joues roses.

"- Désolé."

"- Ne le soyez pas. Notre roi est seul depuis trop longtemps. Il est heureux avec vous. Nous espérons tous que vous resterez."

L'asgardien soupira.

"- Il faut que j'y réfléchisse. Et je ne peux pas le faire en restant au palais. Mes distractions n'y sont que trop présentes.

Les gardes hochèrent la tête.

Loki était en effet une magnifique distraction. S'il avait fait un mètre cinquante de plus, tout ce que Jotunheim comptait de célibataires aurait été à ses pieds.

"- Remettons nous en chasse, voulez vous ?"

Les gardes approuvèrent.

Ils suivirent à distance l'Aesir, juste là en renfort au cas où. Thor avait besoin de se changer les idées avant tout. La chasse était un bon dérivatif à ses inquiétudes du moment.

Pouvait-il rester sur Jotunheim avec son frère ?

Loki accepterait-il qu'il le voit comme d'avantage qu'un frère ?

S'il restait, quelle serait sa place ? Il avait été élevé comme un prince, un roi. Loki accepterait-il de partager son trône avec lui ? Non qu'il le voulait mais il pourrait "aider" à reconstruire la planète. Il le voulait. Pour son frère.

Thor s'accroupit soudain dans la neige.

Son poing ganté se serra autour de la lance épaisse qu'on lui avait fournit.

Des traces d'ours.

D'après leurs tailles, la bête devait être énorme. Et solitaire.

Sans doute un très vieux mâle.

Une bête abattable donc.

En silence, Thor suivit les traces jusqu'à une grotte de bonne taille.

Il se cacha derrière une congère lorsqu'un souffle l'averti de la présence de l'animal.

L'ours était monstrueux.

Plus gros qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Et il n'avait pas Mjolnir.

Un sourire satisfait lui monta aux lèvres.

###############################

Rompus aux façons de cours, Sif et ses trois amis frappèrent le coté gauche de leur poitrine avec le poing droit en inclinant légèrement le torse devant Loki.

Le Jotun leur rendit leur salut d'un mouvement de tête sans que son sourire prédateur ne diminue d'un iota, puis son attention se porta à nouveau sur les humains.

Il attendit.

Le silence s'étira de longues minutes jusqu'à ce que le premier, Steve salue en bon militaire.

Loki le salua à son tour de la tête.  
Un à un, les Avengers saluèrent chacun à leur manière le roi de Jotunheim qui éclata de rire lorsque Tony s'approcha main tendue avec un.

"- Salut. Anthony Stark, milliardaire, génie, playboy philanthropiste."

Loki prit la main offerte dans la sienne.

"- Loki Laufeyson, roi de Jotunheim, sorcier, dieu des mensonges, du chaos, des enfants, des sottises, du feu, des forges, du vent, Changeur, Mère des Monstres, Père des Mensonges et je vais arrêter là sinon, je crois que nous y sommes pour la nuit."

Loki avait eut une petite vie agitée mine de rien.

"- STARK ! Qu'est ce que tu fais !" Siffla Clint, ulcéré de voir Tony sympathiser.

"- Quoi ? On a le droit d'être poli non ?"

Loki lâcha finalement la main de Stark pour aller s'asseoir sur son trône, ses jambes nues croisées.

"- Vachement plus minimaliste que l'armure." Fit remarquer Stark.

La situation était suffisamment tendue pour qu'il se sente un irrépressible besoin de faire l'andouille.

Loki ne put empêcher son sourire de se faire encore plus carnassier.

"- N'est ce pas ? Mais tellement plus séduisant…"

"- Hummm… Adorable même…. La couleur ça part au lavage ?"

"- Je suis né Jotun, Stark. Avant qu'Odin ne me barbote au nez et à la barbe de ma famille."

"- Décidément, les pères ca sert à rien."

"- Je plussoie la notion."

Stark haussa un sourcil.

"- Comment un dieu nordique peut-être connaitre le terme plussoyer ?"

"- Allons Stark. Je ne suis pas idiot, votre internet est des plus simples à maitriser. Et pour un homme tel que vous le terme me semblait correspondre."

"- Ca a poussé depuis longtemps les trucs jaunes là ?"

"- Ils ont juste été fusionné dans mes os et ma chair lors de mon couronnement."

"- Outch, ca a du faire mal….On a vachement de trucs en commun finalement…. Mais le mien est en titane, pas en or."

"- L'or conduit mieux la magie et pour une couronne, le titane est très surfait. Pas assez tape-à-l'œil. Même si mon nom n'est pas écrit dessus en gros."

"- MAIS VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER DE FLIRTER ?" Rugit Clint.

Loki et Tony jetèrent à l'archer un regard ennuyé.

Ils s'amusaient comme des petits fous là. Et encore, pour l'instant ils s'amusaient à fleurets mouchetés le temps de faire le tour de l'adversaire.

"- Nous sommes là pour Thor, je te rappelle, Tony !"

Le regard noir de l'archer fit lever les yeux au ciel à l'ingénieur.

"- Et qu'est ce que tu crois que je fais là ?"

"- Tu flirtes avec l'ennemi ?"

"- Tu es idiot, Clint." Fit soudain remarquer Loki.

Barton fit un bond en arrière.

Loki avait quitté son trône sans que personne ne le voit et était collé à moins de dix centimètres du torse de l'archer

"- Laisse les grandes personnes discuter tu veux ? Et contente-toi de faire ce qu'on te demande. Tu as toujours été très doué pour ça." Ronronna Loki en effleurant la joue de l'Avengers de ses lèvres bleus foncées.

Clint attaqua sans réfléchir avec un couteau mais Loki avait déjà disparu, de retour sur son trône.  
Comme s'il n'en avait jamais bougé d'ailleurs.

Ce qui était probablement le cas puisqu'aucun des Jotuns n'avait bougé contre ce qui était quand même une attaque contre la vie de leur roi.

Les yeux presque hagards, Clint frémissait d'angoisse.

Natasha vint le prendre par les épaules pour tenter de le calmer.

"- Mais Clint à raison sur un point, Loki. Où est Thor ?"

Loki tourna la tête vers Heldlindi.

"- Held' ?"

Le jeune jotun ne put retenir un immense sourire d'apparaitre sur son visage, pas plus que les gardes ne purent retenir un gloussement.

"- Alors, d'après les dernières rumeurs." Il leva un premier doigt. "Tu as enchainé Thor à ton trône pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages."

Loki regarda résolument autour de son trône.

"- Ha non, visiblement pas."

Heldlindi leva un second doigt.

"- Tu as enchainé Thor à ton lit pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages."

Loki leva les yeux au ciel pendant que son frère levait un troisième doigt.

"- Tu as enchainé Thor dans une cellule pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages."

Le roi se prit le front dans la main.

"- Non mais sérieusement, mes gens n'ont-ils pas autre chose à faire que s'intéresser à ma vie sexuelle et sentimentale ?"

"- C'est son vide total qui les dérange, grand frère. Que veux-tu."

"- Et puis c'est quoi ce fantasme sur des chaines ?"

"- Tu as toujours eut une tête de fan de SM, Loki." Ne pu s'empêcher d'ajouter Stark absolument mort de rire.

Les autres Avengers ne riaient pas par contre. Et si c'était vrai ? Et si Thor était torturé pour le bon plaisir de Loki ?

Stark leur jeta un regard effondré.

"- Ha ca va ! Loki ne pourrait torturer personne. Il sait ce que c'est."

Le roi jeta un regard surprit à l'ingénieur.

"- Vraiment ? Je sais ?"

"- Me prends pas pour un jambon. J'ai revu… correction. J'ai vu les vidéos surveillances de ton arrivée sur terre par le tesseract. Tu as ETE torturé avant d'arriver. C'était évident."

Loki se renfrogna un peu.

Heldlindi s'agita, mal à l'aise.  
Histoire de dissiper un peu l'ambiance lourde qui pesait de plus en plus, il continua son décompte des rumeurs.

"- Sinon, tu as ajouté Thor à toute l'écurie de jolis garçons qu'on t'a fournis il y a quelques jours. Tu seras aussi heureux de savoir que certains sont persuadés que tu vas lancer la guerre contre Asgard pour remettre Thor sur le trône qui lui revient de droit, l'épouser et régner avec lui conjointement sur nos deux royaumes."

"- De toutes les rumeurs, c'est limite celle là, la moins stupide."

Sif se raidit.

Il plaisantait hein ?

"- Sérieusement, Loki. Thor est où ? On va pas partir sans lui hein."

Loki reprit immédiatement tout son sérieux.  
Les Avengers réalisèrent soudain qu'ils étaient vraiment face à un roi et non plus face à un type à moitié fou, complètement paumé et qui… ben… ne savait même pas ce qu'il faisait en fait.

Loki les fixait d'un regard rouge, froid, très calme, calculateur et infiniment renfermé.

"- Actuellement ? Je n'en sais rien. Il est libre d'aller et venir comme il veut et où il veut. Je ne le tiens prisonnier nulle part."

"- Je n'arrive pas à te croire, je ne sais pas pourquoi." Gronda Steve.

Toute cette histoire commençait à le laisser nerveux. Et toutes ces rumeurs… les rumeurs avaient toujours un fond de vérité après tout.

La porte de la salle du trône s'ouvrit soudain en grand, faisant sursauter quasi tout le monde.

Thor entra, rayonnant de contentement.  
Derrière lui, trois Jotuns peinaient sous le poids d'un énorme ours blanc d'environ 7 mètres de haut.

Une lance cassée dépassait encore de son œil.

Thor salua ses amis d'un geste puis vint prendre Loki dans ses bras sans se soucier une seule seconde d'être couvert de sang, aussi bien le sien que celui de l'animal.

Loki se laissa fondre un instant dans ses bras avant de l'engueuler.

"- Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ! Mais je ne peux pas te quitter des yeux une seule seconde ! Crétin sans cervelle ! Animal stupide ! Blond décérébré !"

Le sourire de Thor s'élargissait à chaque insulte jusqu'à ce qu'il pose un doigt sur les lèvres de son frère.

"- Chut mon frère. J'en ai assez de me congeler les fesses dès que je sors de ta chambre. Avec cette bestiole, tes tailleurs auront assez de fourrure pour que je puisse te suivre et t'ennuyer toute la journée sans avoir besoin de me réfugier sous tes draps pour éviter une congélation des extrémités."

Loki soupira lourdement.

Les deux frères savaient parfaitement que de nouveaux cancans seraient répandus dans tout le palais dans le quart d'heure.

"- Nous en rediscuterons en privé mon frère. Et d'ailleurs, tes amis sont là."

Thor se tourna vers ses camarades humains sans lâcher son frère.

"- Amis ! Que faites-vous ici !"

Il les avait salués sans vraiment faire attention. C'était fou comme la présence de son frère pouvait lui faire oublier tout ce qu'il y avait aux alentours.

Un peu déstabilisés, les Avengers ne savaient plus trop comment réagir.

Thor n'avait pas l'air une seconde en danger ni même prisonnier.

"- Heu… Comme tu as été enlevé, on est venu te sauver ?" Tenta Fandral qui n'en pouvait plus de se rincer l'œil sur le physique exotique de Loki.

S'il avait su ce que cachaient les vêtements toujours très couvrant du jeune prince, il aurait tenté sa chance depuis des siècles.

Thor eut un sourire affectueux pour ses amis.

"- Comme vous le voyez, tout va très bien. Loki est ce que…"

"- Oui Thor, nous allons organiser une petite fête pour tes amis."

Thor dédia un sourire lumineux à son frère avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe, juste sur l'insert le plus petit.

Loki en ronronna presque.  
Les morceaux de métal faisaient tellement partit de lui à présent qu'ils étaient sensibles comme de la peau.

"- Je m'en occupe grand frère !" Proposa Heldlindi, comme toujours surexcité à l'idée d'avoir un peu d'animation au palais.

"- Merci petit frère."

Le jeune Jotun fila en cuisine pour prévenir.

Il faudrait bien la journée pour préparer de quoi satisfaire tout le palais.

Loki finit par se dégager des bras de son frère pour aller examiner sa prise.

L'ours était magnifique, ferait de nombreux repas, sa peau serait très utile… bref, une prise de choix.

"- Splendide mon frère ! Et juste avec une lance ?"

Thor s'excusa.

"- Oui, j'ai percé le crane, désolé. Sans Mjolnir, ca a été dur de ne pas trop abimer le corps. Je sais que tu aurais préféré le crane intact mais là…."

Loki leva les yeux au ciel.

"- Ne t'en fait pas, ca fait déjà bien des ressources."

Les gardes évacuèrent la carcasse monstrueuse pour qu'elle soit descendue au garde manger.

Sif en profita pour venir se poster devant Thor.

"- Je crois que tu as des explications à nous donner !"

Le sourire de Thor diminua un peu.

"- Ben… Ce sont Byleist et Heldlindi…"

"- Je ne te parle pas de ça ! Ca fait SIX LONGUES ANNEES que nous te cherchons ! Tu aurais pu nous prévenir d'une façon ou d'une autre que tu étais vivant !"

Thor grimaça.

"- Et comment aurais-tu voulu que je fasse ? En vous envoyant un sms ? Ne sois pas ridicule."

La jeune femme le foudroya du regard (c'était quoi un sms ?). Elle avait un mal de chien à se retenir de lui hurler dessus.

Elle l'avait cru mort.  
Ils l'avaient tous cru mort.  
Et lui avait été tranquille sur Midgar, peinard.  
Et à présent, il ne comprenait visiblement pas leur inquiétude pour lui.

"- Aucune importance. Nous rentrons sur Midgar d'abord et sur Asgard ensuite."

Thor lui sourit.

"- D'accord, si vous voulez. Au revoir alors."

"- Je crois qu'elle veut dire que tu dois aller avec elle." Susurra Loki, confortablement niché contre son frère.

"- J'avais bien comprit, mon frère. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de te laisser sans moi."

Sif se retint d'aboyer sur Thor.

"- Je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis, Thor ! Tu viens et c'est tout !"

Une douzaine de lances en glaces se pointèrent sur la gorge de la guerrière.

Thor haussa un sourcil.

"- Si même les Jotuns sont protecteurs avec moi maintenant…"

"- Ce n'est pas avec vous que nous sommes protecteur, Thor. C'est envers notre Roi. Loki est malheureux sans vous. Donc on ne laissera personne vous prendre sans votre consentement." Expliqua calmement un des gardes.

Steve repoussa les lances les unes après les autres.  
Les Jotuns laissèrent faire, ils avaient marqué leur point de désaccord.

"- Un peu de calme tout le monde. On ne réglera rien par la violence. Si Thor veut rester ici, personne ne peut le forcer à faire le contraire. Maintenant, j'aimerai avoir ses raisons s'il veut rester."

"- MAJESTE ! LE BIFROST VIENT DE MATERIALISER DES DIZAINES D'ASGARDIENS ET IL EN ARRIVE D'AUTRE !"

Loki lâcha immédiatement Thor.

"- Quoi ?"

"- ON EST ATTAQUE !"

S'il y avait autant de guerriers que ça, même ses boucliers ne tiendraient pas. La force brute était suffisante pour les détruire.

#########################################

Baldur avait hésité longuement avant d'aller voir le Conseil.

Odin ne lui faisait aucune confiance, c'était évident.

Le jeune guerrier lui-même ne se faisait par particulièrement confiance quant à l'exercice du pouvoir.

Le neveu d'Odin était honnête avec lui-même.

Il n'avait jamais voulu devenir l'héritier du Trône.

Un poste de gradé dans l'armée, monter lentement les échelons, devenir un jour général sous les ordres de son cousin Thor, voila la vie toute tracée qu'il voulait et attendait.

Pas Roi !

Jamais Roi !

Lorsqu'il avait entendu les premières rumeurs sur la grossesse de Frigga, il était à l'infirmerie en train de se faire recoudre une coupure de 30 cm sur un bras. Pas grand-chose, mais le genre de blessure pénible si on ne la soignait pas.

Ordinairement, il aurait juste bandé la chose mais il avait à présent si peu de temps pour lui qu'il n'avait même pas la possibilité de s'occuper de ses propres plaies.

Comme souvent, il avait les oreilles qui trainaient, plus par ennui qu'autre chose.

Il avait été très heureux d'apprendre que la reine attendait un garçon.

Ca voulait dire que son rôle d'héritier n'était que momentané.

Ca voulait dire aussi qu'il pourrait bientôt reprendre sa petite vie. Peut-être même qu'il pourrait servir un peu de grand frère au bébé prince une fois qu'il serait né.

Il n'avait pas de cadet après tout.

Il serait content d'apprendre tout ce qu'il savait de l'art du combat à un petit bouchon.

Lorsqu'il en avait parlé à un de ses mentors, membre du Conseil, il n'avait pas fait attention à l'a colère rentrée présente.

Tous devraient être heureux d'avoir un "vrai" prince en devenir.

Cette fois, c'étaient encore ses oreilles indiscrètes qui avaient saisies quelques mots pendant qu'il passait de la graisse sur les sabots de sa monture.

De l'extérieur du box, personne ne pouvait le voir.

Il avait reconnu sans peine les voix de Sif, des trois guerriers et plus étonnement, d'Heimdall.

Il était rare que le Gardien quitte son poste.

Le vieil Aesir avait donné ses recommandations.

Ils devaient trouver les amis de Thor et les convaincre d'aller à la rescousse du prince sur Jotunheim. Le Gardien ne pensait pas que Loki, en tant que Roi, ai fait du mal à son frère, mais ils devaient s'en assurer. S'ils arrivaient à convaincre Thor de revenir à Asgard, se serait parfait, mais ce n'était qu'un vœu pieux.

Parvenir à faire revenir le Conseil sur sa décision concernant Thor tiendrait du miracle.

Thor sur Midgar et enlevé ?  
Loki roi de Jotunheim ?

Thor qui reviendrait sur Asgard ?

Si les deux premières questions étaient inquiétantes, la dernière était une excellente nouvelle !

Baldur en pleurait presque d'anticipation à l'idée de pouvoir rendre la couronne d'héritier à Thor. Ou même Loki.

N'importe qui !

C'est tout frétillant que le grand guerrier était revenu à ses appartements.

Comme souvent, il y avait trouvé un ou deux conseillers.

Ils l'aidaient de leur mieux à s'habituer à son nouveau rôle d'héritier.

Il leur faisait confiance parce qu'il n'avait que ca.

Ils lui avaient demandé pourquoi il était aussi heureux.

D'abord, il n'avait rien dit, puis sur leur insistance, il avait expliqué la bonne nouvelle.

Les conseillers avaient paru moins que content.  
Tellement peu qu'ils avaient immédiatement appelé à une séance sans le roi.

C'était rare mais ils pouvaient le faire.

Baldur avait commencé à regretter immédiatement de leur avoir fait confiance.

Pourtant, à mesure que la séance s'était éternisé, il avait du reconnaitre que les anciens avaient raison.

Loki était une menace.

Asgard n'était pas en état de subir une longue guerre s'il y en avait une.

Si Thor était bien entre ses mains, il fallait le récupérer au plus vite.  
Bien sur, les conseillers avaient passé sous silence que l'idéal serait que Thor meurt pendant l'assaut puisqu'il avait de grandes chances d'être otage.

La guerre avait été déclarée.  
Et puisque Baldur était l'héritier, il avait été bombardé chef de l'assaut  
Et puis si lui aussi pouvait y rester…

Il était plus que temps qu'Asgard ai un peu de sang neuf à la tête du royaume.

Ce n'était pas méchant contre la lignée d'Odin, juste qu'elle était au pouvoir depuis des dizaines de millénaires. Il était tant d'aller voir ailleurs….

Vraiment, Baldur était mal à l'aise.

Lorsqu'il avait constaté que ce n'était pas Heimdall qui était aux commandes du Bifrost mais un conseiller, il s'était vraiment inquiété.

Puis ils avaient prit pied dans le froid de Jotunheim et toute question existentielle avait disparue.

Il n'était plus resté que la survie.

Ils avaient rapidement massacré les deux gardes en faction puis s'étaient retrouvé face à un problème épineux.

Leur lieu d'arrivée semblait protégé par un bouclier.

Rapidement, ils n'eurent plus la place de bouger alors que les troupes arrivaient toujours.

Baldur avait organisé ses troupes.

Ils n'avaient pas de sorciers avec eux mais ils avaient de la force physique à revendre.  
Il avait coordonné ses soldats.

Petit à petit, le bouclier avait lâché sous les assauts répétés des Asgardiens.  
Enfin, ils avaient pu se déverser dans la plaine glacée qui les séparaient du palais.

Baldur n'était pas le seul à ne pas vraiment comprendre la raison de leur présence au Jotunheim.

Les soldats paraissaient aussi perplexes que lui.

Loki était roi ? Et ? Depuis six ans il leur fichait la paix, pourquoi attaquer ? Asgard se défendait ou défendait les autres. Asgard n'attaquait pas.

Thor avait été enlevé par Loki ? Les deux frères avaient été longtemps inséparables.

Pourquoi ?  
Pourquoi envoyer des troupes ?  
Ho, les conseillers avaient joués sur la soif de sang des soldats.

Bien sur ils étaient avides de se battre. Mais ici ?  
Le froid avait déjà commencé à calmer nombre des plus assoiffés de sang.

Et puis… ils ne connaissaient pas le terrain… ils ne connaissaient pas ce peuple finalement…  
Et pourquoi personne n'était encore venu à l'assaut ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent aux portes du palais, elles s'ouvrirent devant eux sans résistance.

Lentement, les quelques milliers de guerriers entrèrent.

De plus en plus lentement, ils avancèrent le long de l'immense couloir jusqu'à une grande salle vide au plafond si haut qu'il se perdait dans les ombres.  
Et sur le trône, tout au bout, un trône trop grand pour lui, un tout petit Jotun paré d'or.

"- Baldur, que me vaut le déplaisir de cette invasion chez moi ?"

Loki.

Seul.

Sans armes.

Avec juste une énorme louve près de lui.

##########################################

Odin éructait de rage.

Le conseil avait outrepassé ses droits, ses ordres et son autorité.

A tel point qu'il se retrouvait enfermé dans ses propres appartements ?  
Allons, ces gens étaient-il stupides ?

Certes, il se faisait vieux et n'avait plus le cœur au combat comme lors de sa lointaine jeunesse.

Il voulait la paix pour Asgard.

Il voulait la tranquillité.

Mais de là à le prendre pour une vieux débris ?

Il fit exploser la porte avec Gungir.

Les gardes qui étaient derrière à tenter de la crocheter s'étalèrent lamentablement.

Le roi eut une grimace.

"- Vous allez bien ?"

Les membres de la garde royale n'avaient pas l'air en bon état.

D'accord… une révolution de palais.  
Ce n'était ni la première, ni la dernière de son règne probablement.

"- Tout va bien majesté. Nous avons mit la reine à l'abri. Le Gardien va lui faire évacuer Asgard le plus vite possible.

Pour où ? Pour l'instant il valait mieux que Même lui ne le sache pas.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe exactement ?"

"- Le conseil à décidé d'envahir Jotunheim. D'après les rumeurs, ils veulent faire d'une pierre quatre coups. Eliminer tous les prétendants potentiels au trône et détruire Jotunheim.

"- Les imbéciles…."

"- Majesté ?"

"- Détruire Jotunheim serait nous détruire par la même occasion. Combien de troupe me restent fidèles ? Quasiment toute l'armée majesté. Mais justement, le conseil les à envoyé sur Jotunheim avec le prince Baldur. Ceux qui reste, à par la garde royale, sont juste la garde civile."

Eux étaient sous le contrôle direct du conseil.  
La garde royale, bien moins nombreuse, était sous le contrôle exclusif de la famille royale. Loki en avait hérité la responsabilité lorsqu'il avait eut deux milles ans.

"- Nous jouons à cache-cache avec la garde civile depuis plusieurs heures, majesté. Mais ils vont finir par nous trouver."

Ils jouaient à un contre vingt.

Un des gardes hésita.

"- majesté… C'est vrai que la reine attend un nouveau prince ?"

Odin hocha sèchement la tête.

Oui, la prise de position du conseil maintenant était logique.

Eliminer tous els princes, les menaces éventuelles, tuer le couple royal et l'enfant à naitre.

Puis expliquer à la population qu'ils avaient fait ca pour elle, qu'Odin était trop faible, voir qu'il allait rendre Asgard aux Jotuns…  
Les populations avaient tendance à avaler n'importe quoi du moment qu'on leur promettait stabilité et sécurité.

Hors, avec la disparition des deux princes, la stabilité était devenue une vue de l'esprit.

"- Capitaine, où est le conseil actuellement ?"

"- Ses membres se sont dispersé."

Odin resta à réfléchir un instant avant de se décider.

"- Et bien messieurs… Nous allons passer de proie à chasseur."

"- Majesté ?"

"- Je n'apprécie que fort peu la tentative de putsch de ces incompétents. Puisqu'ils veulent jouer de la violence, nous allons faire pareil."

"- …C'est un extermination ?"

"- C'est de la justice."

Les gardes royaux eurent tous le même sourire carnassier.

"- Mais contentez vous des conseillers. Toute autre victime est à éviter."

"- Bien sur majesté."

"- Et vous qu'allez vous faire ?"

Le roi se renfrogna un peu.

"- Vous ne pensiez pas que j'allais me terrer dans un coin et vous laisser faire tout le travail ?"

Et ca lui éviterait de penser à ses trois enfants en danger de par les royaumes.

Le groupe se sépara en quatre groupes de dix.

Odin serra les mâchoires.

C'était dans ce genre de circonstances que Loki lui manquait. Son fils savait se faufiler dans les rets du chaos avec l'aisance qui lui avait valu son ministère.

La situation était arrivée à un point de rupture que la moindre étincelle avait allumée.  
Odin ne savait pas trop laquelle c'était, mais peu importait.  
Cette fois, une fois de plus, c'était la lignée royale qui était en jeu ainsi que la gouvernance d'Asgard.

Il était triste que cette fois, cette révolte de palais soit mené par le conseil lui-même….Et Frigga l'avait prévenu pourtant.

Vraiment, l'âge le rendait trop gentil. Et coléreux.

Un mauvais mélange.

"- Que mes petits aillent bien… Norns si vous m'entendez, protégez mes petits…."

#########################################

"- Bonjour madame. Merci de décliner votre identité."

Un peu hébétée, épuisée et TRES mal à l'aise, Frigga s'assit lentement sur le sol de béton où elle venait de tomber.

La voix sortie de nulle par répéta sa question une seconde fois.

"- F…Frigga Fjorngyndottir ?"

"- Je suis JARVIS, l'intelligence artificielle en charge de cette tour. Bienvenue à vous madame Odin. Je vous invite à rentrer à l'intérieur de la tour. Il commence à pleuvoir.

La porte fenêtre s'ouvrit lentement.

La déesse se remit sur ses pieds puis entra pesamment, toujours aussi perdue.

"- Votre fils est absent. Les Avengers sont à sa recherche."

Cela calma un peu la reine et lui permit de faire un peu le point.

"- Oui… C'est moi qui est envoyé Sif et les autres ici."

"- C'est en effet ce que j'ai dans mes bases de données. Mes capteurs m'indiquent que vous êtes enceinte, fatiguée et que votre métabolisme à besoin de nutriments. Si vous voulez bien suivre le couloir illuminé, vous arriverez en cuisine."

Frigga obéit à la voix.

Qu'aurait-elle pu faire d'autre ?  
Heimdall l'avait envoyé ici pour qu'elle soit à l'abri.  
Les gens qui habitaient là étaient les amis de son fils. Elle était à l'abri non ? Et cette vois semblait bien déterminée à la guider même si elle peinait un peu à comprendre ce qu'elle lui racontait.

"- Sur votre gauche, la boite métallique argenté, posez votre main sur la poignée et tirez."

Elle obéit.

La boite s'ouvrit pour révéler quantité de victuailles.

"- Sur l'étagère à hauteur de vos yeux, vous devriez voir une boite bleue."

"- En effet. Prenez là, retirer l'emballage."

Elle obéit encore.

"- Refermez le frigo."

Elle en conclu que c'était le nom de la boite à froid.

"- Veuillez à présent poser la boite que vous avez dans les mains dans le four."

La porte se déverrouilla toute seule.

Frigga posa le plat tout prêt dedans puis referma la porte.  
JARVIS lança la cuisson pendant qu'il expliquait à la reine ou trouver des couverts puis l'invita à sortir le plat du micro-onde une fois qu'il fut chaud.

Frigga mit une minute à se débarrasser de l'opercule de plastique puis dévora le plat aussi vite que ses bonnes manières le lui permirent.

Enfin, elle suivit les instructions de la voix jusqu'à une chambre, celle de Thor visiblement. Elle s'allongea sur le lit et s'endormit.  
Elle était épuisée.

Pendant qu'elle se reposait, JARVIS contacta le SHIELD pour qu'ils envoient un agent.

Fury prit sur lui de venir en personne.  
C'était une Dame, une Reine même.

Il ne fallait pas la traiter comme un clampin.  
Sans compter que sa présence, seule et have, pouvait faire craindre le pire pour Asgard.

Loki avait-il attaqué le royaume ?  
Ou quelque chose de plus sinistre se préparait ?

##############################################

Steve vérifia l'état de la bosse sur le crâne de Thor.

Il s'en voulait d'avoir frappé aussi fort mais Loki avait raison.  
C'était à lui de régler la situation et l'invasion.  
Pas à Thor.  
Si Thor voulait être utile, il pouvait s'occuper d'aider ses frères à évacuer le palais pour les tunnels inférieurs.  
De là, les jotuns pourraient fuir et se mettre à l'abri.

En désespoir de cause, mieux valait voir un mort et le reste de Jotunheim vivant que de se lancer dans une guerre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas gagner.

Les Avengers aussi avaient voulu aider.

Même Sif et les trois guerriers avaient proposés leur aide !

Mais qu'auraient pu faire neuf héros et moins de trois mille guerriers face à prêt de dix mille asgardiens ?  
Et encore, lorsqu'ils avaient eut le dernier rapport, les troupes continuaient à arriver.

Alors ils avaient obéit à Loki.

Sous les ordres de Byleist, ils avaient aidé les civils à se mettre à l'abri.  
Et bon sang, à la grande horreur de Sif et de ses amis, il n'y avait quasiment que des civils !

Où étaient les guerriers sanguinaires ?  
Ou étaient les monstres destructeurs ?

Ils ne voyaient que des familles angoissées, des "mères" avec leurs très jeunes bébés, des vieillards terrifiés à l'idée de revivre les guerres du passé.

Les jotuns étaient si différent de tout ce qu'ils avaient apprit…

Steve remonta Thor sur le dos de Fenrir.

Avec la bosse que le prince avait, il n'aurait pas du se réveiller avant des heures, voir des jours mais pourtant, il bougeait déjà.

"- Il sait que Loki est en danger." Murmura doucement Heldlindi.

Le jeune jotun s'en voulait aussi de ne pas avoir pu aider son frère ainé.

Il avait obéit, comme les autres.

Contre lui, il tenait la cassette de l'hiver comme un bébé.

Loki n'aurait même pas ça pour se défendre.

Mais la cassette était tombée une fois entre les pattes d'Asgard, elle n'y tomberait pas une seconde fois.

"- THOR !"

Le blond repoussa Steve aussi bien que Fenrir.

Les yeux hagards, il se tenait le crâne.

"- Ou est… Loki…"

"- Il est resté en arrière."

"- Non…"

Steve débattit le lui écraser encore une fois son bouclier sur le crâne.

Thor se redressa soudain de toute sa taille.

L'électricité statique courait le long de ses doigts.

Sif et ses amis s'écartèrent immédiatement;

"- ECARTEZ VOUS !"

Thor donna un monstrueux coup de poing dans le mur de glace, ébranlant presque le palais entier.

"- Ou… est…. Loki…"

"- Il est resté dans la salle du trône."

Fasciné, Steve ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer la blessure à la tête du dieu aussi bien que celle qu'il venait de se faire sur la main disparaitre en quelques instant, comme avalé par les petits arcs d'électricité statique qui courait sur sa peau.

Il comprenait enfin d'où venait son rang de Dieu du Tonnerre.

"- MJOLNIR !"

"- Ca ne sert à rien. Il est trop loin !" Supplia Sif.

Elle avait déjà vu une fois Thor dans cet état.

Et ca l'avait terrifié.

Déjà çà l'époque, la vie de Loki avait été en jeu.

Des étincelles de plus en plus brillantes et brulantes se rassemblèrent lentement autour du poing de Thor. La même lumière que celle qui l'avait entouré lorsque le Destructeur l'avait tué et qu'il avait reprit vie luisait de nouveau autour du dieu.

Les étincelles se concentrèrent de plus en plus au point que tous durent se protéger le visage.

Seul Tony, protégé par son masque, assista à la matérialisation de Mjolnir dans la main de son maitre et à celle de son armure sur lui.

Le visage de pierre, sans plus rien entendre si attendre, Thor fit demi-tour.

Plus jamais il ne laisserait Loki faire face seul à un ennemi.  
Quel qu'il soit.

Les Avengers et les quatre Asgardiens s'entre regardèrent.

Ils lui coururent après.

Mais de loin.  
Thor était suffisamment terrifiant pour qu'ils ne sachent pas avec certitude s'il les reconnaitrait comme allié s'ils s'approchaient trop de lui.

#######################################

**Destination darkness: écrire toujours avec la même marque de perso, c'est lassant au bout d'un moment. Faut bien changer un peu ^^**


	9. Chapter 9 : Frigga

Consort

Chapitre 8 : Frigga

Ndas : désolée pour le trip avec Coulson mais ce mec est tellement un badass qu'il doit même savoir faire des claquettes tout en montant une mayonnaise

Ndas 2 : Désolée pour la longueur très minimale de ce chapitre mais j'ai eut du mal à l'accoucher. J'ai préféré couper court que de me galérer encore une semaine.  
La suite et sans doute dernier chapitre arrive.

########################################

Loki avait été surpris de voir Baldur, sans doute autant que Baldur de le voir sous son apparence de Jotun.

Les deux cousins s'étaient observés un moment sans rien dire.

Ils n'avaient jamais été particulièrement proches mais jamais non plus particulièrement éloignés l'un de l'autre.

Ils s'ignoraient avec une distance indifférente polie qui ne les avait jamais dérangée ni l'un ni l'autre.

Loki était un magicien et un prince, Baldur se destinait à devenir général sous les ordres de Thor, les deux hommes n'avaient simplement pas les même centre d'intérêt.

L'un dans l'autre, cette absence de relation était aussi bénéfique qu'une autre.

Ils n'avaient aucun grief l'un contre l'autre après tout. Et donc aucune raison de se sauter à la gorge sans réfléchir.

« - Roi Loki. »

Baldur s'inclina très légèrement.  
Ses cours de diplomatie autant que de protocole avaient été utiles finalement.

Loki décroisa ses longues jambes avant de se redresser quelques peu.

« - Cousin… »

Loki non plus n'était pas indifférent à la diplomatie, bien au contraire. Mettre en avant quelque lien familial, même adoptif, qu'il pouvait y avoir entre eux pouvait être utile.

« - Puis-je savoir pourquoi Asgard à décidé d'envahir Jotunheim ? »

« - Il est venu à nos oreilles que Thor serait retenu contre son gré ici. »

Loki eut un sourire un peu malsain.

« - Et encore, tu n'as pas entendu les rumeurs que mes gens propagent ! »

« - Je ne sais pas si je veux savoir, surtout s'il ne s'agit que de rumeurs. »

Loki renifla.

Finalement, ils arriveraient peut-être à éviter une guerre.

Nombre des Asgardiens semblaient aussi perdu que Baldur, comme s'ils ne comprenaient pas trop ce qu'ils faisaient là et pourquoi on les avaient envoyé sur Jotunheim.

Certains frissonnaient, d'autres claquaient des dents.

Le roi quitta son trône.

Plusieurs des soldats, surtout dans les premiers rangs, eurent un mouvement de recul mais Loki les ignora.

Invisible pour eux, il tissa autours de lui un bouclier de magie. On pouvait ne pas être complètement idiot non plus !

« - Que fais-tu ici, Baldur. Pour de vrai. Jotunheim n'a rien contre Asgard. Nous voulons juste vivre en paix et reconstruire. »

Le prince d'Asgard par obligation haussa les épaules.

« - Le conseil…. » Il se plia soudain en deux de douleur.

« - TUEZ-LES ! »

Loki resta une seconde interdit avant d'attraper Baldur par les épaules et de le trainer avec lui vers son trône.

Les soldats eux-mêmes restèrent un instant figés avant que les premiers ne meurent sous les coups de leurs collègues qui ne répondaient qu'au Conseil.

Très vite, la salle du trône ne fut plus qu'un bain de sang.

Les soldats fidèles au conseil étaient moins nombreux que les soldats fidèles au trône mais ils se connaissaient entre eux, ce qui n'était pas le cas des autres. Comment savoir contre qui se défendre quand l'ennemi porte le même uniforme ?

Loki jura.

Il avait vu venir le conseil, mais PAS la tentative d'élimination de Baldur. Il avait pensé que son cousin serait juste un gentil petit homme de paille. Pas une victime.

Planqué derrière le trône, Loki vérifia la blessure de son cousin.

Elle était nette mais grave.

Le poumon avait été perforé mais heureusement, l'armure avait dévié un peu le stylet, l'empêchant de couper l'artère cardiaque.

Loki appuya sa main sur la plaie pour geler doucement le sang directement dedans et endiguer l'hémorragie.

Baldur se reprenait déjà malgré la douleur.

« - Bon sang ! Je me suis fait complètement avoir. »

Loki ne pu s'empêcher de sourire.  
Baldur avait un plus de mille ans de moins que lui.

Il était encore jeune.

La détresse évidente de l'asgardien lorsqu'il vit ses hommes en train de se faire massacrer par leurs propres collègue toucha même Loki qui se fichait un peu de cette race à présent (à part pour deux d'entre eux)

Baldur se remit debout.  
Sans s'occuper de Loki, il dégaina son arme pour aller se joindre à ses hommes. Mais comment reconnaître l'ami de l'ennemi ?

Loki non plus ne savait pas comment faire.  
De toute façon, pour lui, tout le monde était l'ennemi. Il ne doutait pas une seconde que le conseil lui mettrait sur le dos la mort des soldats ainsi que celle de Baldur.  
Ce serait l'excuse parfaite pour faire détruire Jotunheim.

Loki rattrapa Baldur.

« - Ne soit pas idiot, on ne sait pas qui est avec qui. Si tu y vas, tu vas te faire tuer. Il faut filer d'ici et…. Flute… »

Une douzaine de soldats les avait finalement repérés et se rapprochaient.

Loki ne prit pas une seconde pour réfléchir.

Il s'accroupit pour poser une main au sol. Des aiguilles de glaces jaillirent sous les pieds des soldats, en empalant deux puis lança un sort sur les survivants.

Un autre soldat succomba, brulé vif.

Pendant ce temps, les asgardiens continuaient à se battre et mourir entre eux.

Jusqu'à ce que la double-porte millénaire en glace soit pulvérisée par Mjolnir et un Thor flamboyant de rage meurtrière.

Tous les soldats s'immobilisèrent, pétrifiés de peur.

« - TUEZ-LE ! » hurla un sergent.

Plusieurs soldats se ruèrent sur le prince blond qui les balaya d'un revers de son marteau.

Le regard bleu glacier se posa sur le sergent.

Mjolnir quitta la main du prince.

Le gradé n'eut même pas le temps d'essayer de fuir avant de se retrouver réduit à l'état de bouillie sanglante étalée contre le mur.

« - D'autres amateurs ? »

Arrivés sur les talons de l'Asgardien, Sif, les trois guerriers et les Avengers se faisaient tout petit dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Thor savait faire peur quand il le voulait.

Le regard du prince se fit plus glacial encore lorsqu'il vit Baldur accroché au cou de Loki.

La jalousie lui fit serrer les mâchoires.

Sans accorder une seule seconde de plus aux soldats, il traversa toute la salle du trône, repoussa Baldur puis serra Loki contre lui avec possessivité.

« - A moi. » Prévint-il en grondant tout en jetant un regard meurtrier sur son cousin.

Assis par terre, une main sur le flanc et visiblement perclus de douleur, Baldur tentait difficilement de reprendre son souffle.

Heureusement les capacités de cicatrisation des Asgardien étant ce qu'elles étaient, la plaie se refermait déjà.

Un peu surprit mais pas mécontent du tout, Loki se laissa aller à l'étreinte possessive de son frère jusqu'à ce que les soldats se jettent à nouveau les uns sur les autres.

Thor fronça les sourcils.

Sans même lâcher son frère, il leva Mjolnir.

Un brutal éclair accompagné de tonnerre éclata dans la salle du trône qui en tressaillit jusqu'à ses fondations.

« - SUFFIT ! »

Loki leva un regard brillant à son frère.

Non mais s'il le prenait par les sentiments, il ne répondait plus de rien concernant certaines rumeurs à propos de chaines et de vertu volée hein. Ca ne se faisait pas de jouer à ça de cette façon.

Les soldats se figèrent à nouveau.

« - Quelle est donc cette folie ! Depuis quand des Asgardiens s'entre-tuent ? Pire ! Depuis quand des Asgardiens envahissent un royaume ami sans raison ! »

« - C'est juste Jotunheim, quand même. » Grommela un soldat qui se retrouva pulvérisé contre le mur par Mjolnir.

« - Une autre réaction ? »

Les soldats baissèrent tous les yeux.

Les soldats fidèles au trône attachèrent leurs collègues roulant pour le conseil avec des cordes tirées du néant par Loki. Certains passeraient entre les fourches caudines bien sur, mais déjà ceux là ne représenteraient plus une menace.

« - Tu peux me lâcher, Thor. » S'amusa Loki.

« - Non. »

Le mot, ferme et définitif, fit hausser un sourcil au roi jotun.

« - Thor, tu…. »

Le blond lui cloua le bec en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes.

"- A moi." Répéta Thor.

Loki sursauta lorsque son regard croisa celui de Thor. La pure sauvagerie animale dans les yeux bleus glacier le terrifia autant qu'il lui donna très chaud.

Il se sentait fondre entre les bras de Thor.

#########################################

Frigga prit le verre que le médecin lui tendait.

Elle avala son contenu avec une grimace.

"- Désolé. Je sais que ce n'est pas bon, mais ca va vous soulager." Assura l'homme avec un sourire presque timide.

Fury surveillait les trois médecins avec attention.

Lorsqu'il était arrivé à la tour Stark, il avait fallut qu'il parvienne à convaincre JARVIS de le laisser entrer. Puis d'accéder à la mère de Thor, puis qu'elle avait besoin d'un check up complet.

JARVIS avait finit par laisser entrer les quelques agents mais avait résolument bouclé les 9/10eme de la tour.

Fury n'avait accès qu'au salon du penthouse, la cuisine et la chambre de Thor ou se reposait la dame.

"- Comment allez-vous ?" Finit par demander Fury.

Frigga se redressa quelque peu.

Tout dans son attitude était celle d'une reine.

Malgré sa faiblesse, elle était d'une dignité tranquille qui impressionnait Fury.  
Et dire que cette dame avait élevé Thor et Loki….Comment y avait-elle survécut ?

"- Beaucoup mieux, monsieur Fury. Merci. Vous guérisseurs ont des potions bien différentes des nôtres mais tout aussi efficace si ce n'est meilleures."

"- Disons que notre médecine ne se consacre pas uniquement aux blessures de guerre. "

Frigga soupira.

L'un des médecins lui avait fait une injection d'un produit bizarre mais qui avait apaisé ses douleurs et les contractions qui lui avaient fait craindre une nouvelle fausse couche.

"- A présent, pourriez vous m'expliquer votre présence ? Où est Thor ? Les Avengers sont partit à sa recherche mais je n'ai de nouvelles d'aucun."

La reine soupira.

"- La situation est… Tendue…"

"- Madame ?"

"- Appelez moi Frigga, voulez vous ?"

Le sourire de la reine était si tendre et maternel que même Fury ne pu s'empêcher de se détendre et de sourire à son tour.

"- Si vous voulez, Frigga."

Le sourire de la reine s'élargit quelque peu avant qu'elle ne répondre.

"- Le Conseil des anciens veut destituer mon mari. Ils estiment qu'il n'est plus assez fort pour régner. Ils ont de plus envoyé sur Jotunheim une armée pour tuer Loki. Et sans doute Thor et Baldur dans la foulée."

"- Une révolution de palais…"

"- Heimdall m'a mit à l'abri ici. Je ne sais comment évoluent les choses mais Odin doit être en train de patauger dans un bain de sang. Je ne peux qu'espérer que mes fils et mon neveu s'en sortent…"

"- …. Alors Loki est réellement roi ?"

"- Bien sur, il est né pour cela de toute éternité. Je ne doutais pas qu'il finirait par monter sur le trône de son père un jour. Odin et moi espérions que nos fils régneraient chacun sur leur trône respectif… Vous ne pouvez avoir idée de ce que représenterait la force d'Asgard et de Jotunheim réunis. Ces deux royaumes sont les plus puissants. Si nos deux royaumes parvenaient à s'entendre, ce serait un nouvel âge d'or pour Yggdrasil."

"- Et maintenant Thor a été déshérité et est détenu par son frère qui règne sur Jotunheim, haineux de sa propre race. Joli…."

La reine jeta un regard noir à l'humain.

"- Vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez. Loki aime son frère plus que n'importe quoi. Il ne lui fera pas de mal"

"- C'est vrai, lui enfoncer une dague dans le flanc c'est affectueux."

"- Si Loki avait voulu tuer Thor pour de vrai, il l'aurait fait. Vous ne réalisez pas la vraie force d'un dieu, humain. Loki pourrait détruire votre monde sans peine. Et il le fera lorsque Ragnarok sera là. C'est son destin et rien ne pourra l'empêcher. Personne ne sait si ce sera dans un an ou dans cent milles. Mais ce sera. Comme cela à déjà été. Et plus d'une fois."

Fury resta silencieux un moment.  
Le concept que présentait la dame était trop dérangeant pour qu'il accepte de se pencher dessus.

"- Vous êtes la bienvenue ici aussi longtemps que nécessaire, Reine Frigga. JARVIS répondra à toutes vos demandes et une équipe médicale restera à votre disposition tout le temps de votre seigneur. J'ai cru comprendre que votre grossesse n'était pas sans risque ni difficulté."

Frigga apprécia le changement de sujet.

"- Merci, Directeur Fury."

Le Directeur du SHIELD se retira en soupirant, laissant Hill dans la tour.

Il ne se voyait pas trop tenir plus longtemps la main d'une dame.

Entre filles, elles se débrouilleraient.

Le colonel faillit éclater de rire lorsqu'il entendit en sortant la reine demander à son agente.

"- Savez-vous crocheter ? J'ai prit du retard sur le trousseau du bébé…. Pouvez-vous m'aider ?"

Il faudrait qu'il demande à JARVIS de lui sortir la photo de la tête d'animal traqué que devait avoir Hill.

"- Non, madame, je ne sais pas. Juste tricoter. Mais l'agent Coulson sait lui, je l'ai vu faire. Peut-être pouvons-nous lui demander."

"- excellente idée !"

Là, Fury partit en courant.

Il ne voulait PAS savoir !

##########################################

Odin enfonça Gungir dans le sternum d'un conseiller.

Il le souleva de terre sans s'occuper de ses hurlements de douleur puis le projeta à l'autre bout de la pièce où il s'écroula avec un bruit humide.

Les gardes royaux avaient tous le même sourire en tranche de courge en voyant leur roi se débarrasser aussi facilement de leurs ennemis même si ca leur faisait mal de devoir tuer d'autres Asgardiens.

"- Combien en reste-t-il ?"

"- Cinq ou six majesté. Pas plus."

"- Des nouvelles de Jotunheim ?"

"- Personne n'a vu Heimdall depuis qu'il à évacué la reine."

Odin serra les mâchoires.

Heimdall était fort. Il avait survécu à une congélation par la cassette de l'hiver (en même temps 1/10eme de son sang était Jotun, ca aidait forcément), avait éliminé presque à la main plusieurs géants de glaces et encore n'était-ce que ses plus récents faits d'arme.

Le Gardien n'avait pas gagné sa place juste en chantant des comptines après tout.

Mais Odin s'inquiétait quand même.

Heimdall était…un ami quelque part. Et un roi n'avait que peu d'amis.

En perdre un était toujours douloureux.

Alors sans nouvelle du Gardien, de son épouse, de ses deux fils et de son neveu, Odin savait qu'il ne fallait pas trop le chercher.

"- Il faut trouver les derniers. Plus vite cette révolte de palais sera finie, plus vite je pourrais aller aider mes fils."

Les gardes hochèrent la tête du même mouvement.

Les deux princes étaient leur responsabilité aussi.  
Tous avaient participés d'une façon ou d'une autre à leur éducation après tout.

La Garde royale n'était pas là que pour faire jolie. Ils étaient aussi une bande de nounous armées jusqu'aux dents.

##############################

Heimdall banda son torse tout seul comme un grand, les dents serrées.

Il avait trois côtes cassées, deux fêlées au moins, un poignet en vrac, une cheville éclatée et un péroné en miettes.  
Mais il était vivant.

Contrairement à la douzaine d'assassins qui avaient tenté de s'en prendre à la reine au moment où il faisait partir pour Midgar.

S'il était aussi blessé, ce n'était pas parce que ces crétins l'avaient blessé mais parce qu'ils l'avaient fait tomber du haut de l'observatoire. Pour séparer un peu le groupe, il avait bien fallut qu'il improvise.  
Heureusement qu'il s'était écrasé sur eux, sinon il se serait explosé le crane sur le Bifrost, comme eux.

Avec un grondement, le Gardien se remit sur ses pieds.

Il prit le temps d'observer Midgar pour s'assurer que tout allait bien pour la reine, puis Jotunheim.  
Là-bas aussi, la situation semblait sous contrôle.

Il ne savait pas ce qui avait brisé le sort de Loki, mais il voyait à présent le jeune prince… non… roi…

Et bien qu'il n'apprécie pas DU TOUT le jotun, il devait avouer qu'il appréciait ce qu'il voyait. Loki avait ce qu'il fallait pour faire du bon boulot.

Mieux encore, les siens l'aimaient visiblement.

Pour un roi, c'était le minimum.

Et puis…. Ha ! Thor avait l'air en bonne santé. Ses amis humains aussi.

Baldur était blessé mais rien de méchant et….. Environ 1/3 des soldats étaient attachés par d'autres ?

Qu'est ce qui s'était passé ?  
L'armée aussi avait été torpillée par le conseil ?

C'est le regard sombre qu'Heimdall se hissa sur l'une des montures de ses assaillants pour galoper à bride abattue vers le palais et son roi.

###########################################

Coulson retint un soupir.

Si Stark le voyait comme ça (et il le verrait, il le savait, JARVIS devait tout filmer avec une délectation de voyeur sadique), l'agent savait que ca le poursuivrait jusqu'à la mort.

Si le surnom de "super nanny des avengers" ne le dérangeait pas trop, après tout c'était ce qu'il était, il n'osait imaginer ce dont il allait écoper après ça.

Un fil et un crochet dans la main droite, il crochetait avec une évidente habitude une petite veste en fil de soie parme.

Les yeux ronds, deux agents le regardaient faire.

A côté de lui, Hill tricotait des chaussons.

Et en face d'eux, Maman Thor qui crochetait un petit bonnet.

Coulson était d'accord pour faire à peu près n'importe quoi pour le SHIELD.

Il avait assassiné des gens, été directeur d'une école, assistant d'un sénateur, "mari" d'une témoin à protéger (avec tous les à côté pour faire plus vrai), responsable d'équipe, instructeur pour les agents junior, recruteur, père d'adoption pour un gamin qu'ils avaient finit par recruter, mais LA !

Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il ferait une liquette au crochet dans le cadre de l'entente cordiale entre la terre et une planète extra terrestre, il aurait quand même insisté pour que la personne qui avait eut cette idée saugrenu prenne rendez vous avec l'un des psy du SHIELD.

Son évaluation mentale personnelle avait être marrante dans six mois, il en était sur.

Mais, aussi imperturbable que ses presque trente ans se service l'avaient rendu, il ne bronchait pas plus qu'il ne montrait la moindre émotion à cette nouvelle mission.

Par contre, il en profitait allègrement pour interroger la reine.

"- Vous n'avez pas gardé les trousseaux de Loki et Thor petits ?"

Frigga secoua la tête.

"- Thor était un très très gros bébé et il poussait tellement vite qu'il a passé presque toute sa première décennie en langes et rien d'autres. Les couturières n'arrivaient pas à suivre. Quand à Loki, c'est sa peau qui ne tôlerait pas grand-chose, le pauvre petit. Il n'y a guère que le cuir et la soie qui ne lui cause pas d'allergie."

"- Un bébé fragile ?"

"- Loki ? Ho oui ! On a faillit le perdre plusieurs fois. On ne savait pas comment élever ni comment nourrir un bébé jotun. Il nous a fallut un moment avant de comprendre qu'il ne supportait pas le lait."

"- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez donné finalement ?"

Il compta ses augmentations puis continua son ouvrage avec de jolies petites fleurs.

"- Du sang."

"- Du sang ?"

"- de chèvre oui. On s'est aperçut que c'était la seule chose qu'il parvenait à consommer. Bien sur, à présent, je sais pourquoi, mais à l'époque…. Il n'était encore qu'un bébé au maillot et la cours clabaudait déjà sur son compte."

L'évidente tristesse de la reine était compréhensible.

"- Alors quand il s'est mit à faire de la magie à quatre cent ans…"

"- C'est tôt ?"

"- C'est non seulement tôt mais très mal vue. La magie est une fonction de femme. Comme la lecture, la chercher et tout ce qui n'implique pas de cogner sur le plus proche voisin avec un objet contondant." Cette fois, le ton était écœuré. "Nous avons fait beaucoup de mal à nos fils sans même nous en rendre compte en dénigrant l'un à force de féliciter l'autre parce qu'en rapport avec le second, il paraissait plus parfait encore."

"- Tous les parents font des erreurs."

"- Mais tous les parents ne sont pas persuadés d'avoir raison, juste parce qu'ils sont des dieux, Agent Coulson."

Phil du en convenir.

Il prit une nouvelle pelote de fils puis continua son crochet.

##################################

Loki avait demandé à Clint de retourner dans les tunnels rassurer les siens.

L'Avengers ne s'était pas fait prier.

Il était bizarrement flatté que le roi de Jotunheim lui fasse plus confiance qu'aux autres.

C'était ridicule bien sur, mais…. Ca le flattait VRAIMENT.

Il avait donc trotté aussi vite que possible à la recherche des frères cadets de Loki. Juste trotté parce qu'après un dérapage incontrôlé qui avait faillit se finir par un passage par-dessus une balustrade et une chute d'environ 30 mètres, il avait apprit à ne pas faire confiance au sol gelé.

Il comprenait mieux pourquoi les habitants des lieux se baladaient pieds nus. L'un d'un l'autre et avec leurs griffes, ils devaient bien mieux adhérer au sol que lui avec ses boots de l'armée.

Il finit par atteindre l'endroit où ils avaient laissé les Jotuns.

Il n'y avait plus qu'un garde visiblement inquiet.

"- Que se passe-t-il, humain ?"

"- C'est finit. Tout est sous contrôle. Vous pouvez faire remonter tout le monde."

Le garde soupira

"- Je vais faire circuler l'information. Notre roi va bien ?"

"- Quand je suis partit, il était étroitement serré contre Thor qui ne voulait pas le lâcher et répétait qu'il est "à lui".

Le jotun retrouva le sourire.

"- Venez."

Clint suivit les pas rapides du géant des glaces mais se fit rapidement distancer. Le jotun marchait trop vite pour ses petites jambes. Déjà qu'il n'était pas un humain très grand….

L'avenger fut soudain soulevé du sol par le col.

"- Vous allez trop lentement."

Hawkeye s'assit sur l'épaule du garde.  
Ha oui, ca marchait vachement mieux comme ca.

###########################################

Odin enfonça sa lance dans la gorge du dernier conseiller.

Le combat avait été rapide, sanglant et sans pitié.

Il était un peu blessé, plusieurs de ses gardes étaient morts, ceux du conseil avaient été massacrés, Heimdall était encore un peu plus amoché mais le palais était retombé dans le silence.

Les gardes évacuèrent les cadavres des traitres. Ils seraient châtrés puis pendu, exposés sur les remparts du palais jusqu'à ce que les éléments aient raison de leurs restes.

Il était bon de temps en temps de rappeler QUI était aux commandes finalement.

Odin n'avait été que trop gentil.

"- Exécutez les blessés." Ordonna-t-il.

Les gardes hésitèrent une seconde mais obéirent.

Ils comprenaient.

Les blessés supplièrent un peu mais furent passés par les armes.

Satisfait, Odin fit convoquer tous les nobles du palais dans la salle du trône.

Encore dégoutant de sang, il leur rappela à tous QUI était sur le trône et quelle était la lignée qui contrôlait Asgard.

Enfin seul dans la salle du Trône, Odin hésita.

Allez sur Jotunheim ou faire venir ses fils à lui ?

"- Heimdall. Je vais sur Jotunheim. Seul."

"- Bien mon roi."


	10. Chapter 10 : Pères

Consort

Chapitre 9 : Pères

Sleipnir s'enfonça dans la neige jusqu'au-dessus des paturons.

Surprit, le cheval fit un petit saut en crabe sur le côté, puis un autre encore jusqu'à prendre pied sur une épaisse couche de glace.

Odin tapota gentiment l'encolure de son petit-fils.

Un peu surprit par le geste, le cheval tourna la tête vers son cavalier.

Il lui faisait quoi le vieux ? D'habitude, il ne le traitait pas mieux (et sans doute même plus mal) que de nombreux midgariens traitaient leurs voitures.

Le visage sombre, Odin ne put que constater la présence des corps de deux gardes jotuns ainsi que sentir les reste décomposés d'un sort qui protègerait le lieu d'atterrissage du Bifrost du reste de Jotunheim.  
Ou plus certainement l'inverse.

"- Nous cherchons ta mère. Tu penses pouvoir le trouver ?"

Sleipnir jeta un regard noir à Odin. Ses articulations se verrouillèrent d'un coup. Il ne bougerait pas ! Il préférait encore mourir de froid sur ce bout de glace que de causer encore des souffrances à sa mère.

Odin soupira.

"- Je veux juste m'assurer qu'il va bien. Que Thor va bien. Le conseil à tenté de lancer une nouvelle guerre contre Jotunheim. Je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien."

Sleipnir fixa longuement son grand père dans l'œil avant de se décider.  
Ses articulations se déverrouillèrent puis il se mit en route sans jamais se détourner d'un centimètre du bon chemin. La présence de sa mère était comme un phare dans son esprit. Où que soit Loki, quel que soit le royaume, Sleipnir savait où il était et s'il était en bonne santé.

Loki était un Jotun, comme tous les Jotuns il avait créé par instinct un lien filial entre lui et tous les petits qu'il avait mis au monde.

Odin laissa l'énorme étalon rênes longues. Il ne servait à rien de lui serrer la bride puisque Sleipnir savait où il allait visiblement.  
De plus en plus sombre, Odin voyait sur leur chemin les traces laissées par une armée en invasion.

Il ne pouvait qu'espérer que tout allait bien pour ses enfants….

Yggdrasil ce qu'il s'en voulait !

Il avait reproché à Thor son impulsivité mais avait été pire que lui. Comment pouvait-il se faire appeler un père après ce qu'il avait fait ?

Lui aussi mériterait d'aller passer quelques temps sur Midg ar le temps d'apprendre l'humilité.

Sleipnir s'arrêta soudain devant une large porte enfoncée.

Odin mit pied à terre.

L'étalon sur ses talons, il entra dans le palais.

Où étaient les habitants ?

##########################################

Byleist et Heldlindi avaient organisés leurs gens.

Encore quelques heures de marche et ils atteindraient les pâtures du sud, là où les quelques troupeaux qui restaient se délectaient des mousses et lichens qui poussaient sur cette zone plus chaude.

Jotunheim n'était pas qu'une boule de glace sans vie.

La vie grouillait si on s'avait la chercher et l'encourager.

Les deux princes s'inquiétaient pour leur frère et roi, comme le reste de la population du palais. Ils n'auraient jamais du laisser Loki seul ! Pourtant, qu'auraient-ils pu faire d'autre ?

Ils étaient trop peu nombreux pour avoir une chance.

Et puis… ils avaient des jeunes avec eux à présent. Leur race avait "une chance". Ils n'allaient pas la gaspiller s'ils pouvaient faire autrement. C'était pour ca que Loki avait donné la Cassette à ses frères.  
Tant qu'ils l'auraient avec eux, et même si l'éloignement affaiblissait quelque peu Loki, eux auraient une chance….

Il n'y avait qu'à espérer que l'asgardien et ses amis pourraient aider leur roi.

"- PRINCE BYLEIST !"

La course rapide d'un garde fendit la foule des jotuns jusqu'aux deux princes.

Le garde avait un petit humain sur l'épaule.

"- Le roi et le prince Thor ont arrêtés les combats." Informa immédiatement le garde.

Clint descendit de l'épaule du jotun avec l'aisance d'un écureuil.

"- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ca, visiblement, il y a une guerre civile à Asgard et l'envoie de troupe ici servait autant à détourner l'attention qu'à éliminer "tous" les princes. Même le nouvel héritier d'Asgard. Mais tout le monde va bien. Thor à prit le contrôle des Asgardiens. Les rebelles ont été stoppés, Loki va bien et Thor aussi. On a rien eut à faire."

Et visiblement ca ulcérait particulièrement le mortel.

Les deux princes soupirèrent de soulagement;

"- Alors nous pouvons rentrer au palais ?"

Byleist hésita.

"- Non…. Nous allons quand même continuer jusqu'au sud. Nous y resterons quelques jours puis nous remonterons au palais par l'extérieur. Nous agiter comme des vers des glaces sans tête ne servirait à rien. Nous sommes presque arrivés aux pâtures. Les plus jeunes et les plus vieux d'entre nous sont fatigués."

Si passer par les tunnels réduisait grandement les distances, la différence de pression atmosphérique était absolument épuisante pour la race des glaces.

Le soulagement évident des jotuns conforta le prince ainé dans sa décision.

"- Nous remontons !"

Le groupe emprunta l'un des larges escaliers plats pour remonter enfin vers la surface.

####################################

Il avait fallut toutes ses qualités de négociateurs à Loki pour que Thor le lâche enfin.

L'asgardien était passé dans un mode protecteur presque animal que Loki n'avait jamais vu.

"- Tout va bien, Thor. Je n'ai même pas une égratignure."

Le blond avait bien voulu le croire. Les vêtements très minimalistes de son frère ne laissaient de toute façon pas grand-chose à l'imagination. S'ils couvraient la pudeur de Loki, c'était bien la seule chose qu'ils couvraient. Pourtant, même avec juste son pagne, le roi de Jotunheim n'était pas au trois quarts nu. Pour les siens, c'était une tenue traditionnelle. Pour les Asgardien et les Avengers, la couleur de sa peau aussi bien que les marques claniques ou les inserts qu'il portait étaient suffisant comme vêtements.

Avec une répugnance visiblement Thor finit par lâcher son frère.

Personne ne fit la moindre plaisanterie fine, pas même Tony.

Les éclairs qui brillaient dans les yeux du prince n'étaient pas une façon de parler.  
Thor était le dieu du Tonnerre et le montrait davantage que jamais. Son pouvoir courait sur sa peau, dans ses yeux, dans ses veines même, comme la magie de Loki pouvait le faire quand il était en colère.

Loki lui caressa doucement la joue.

"- Calme-toi, Thor. Tu vas finir par faire peur à tes amis."

Et le roi ne plaisantait qu'à moitié.

Les Asgardiens étaient déjà à moitié terrorisés.

Quant aux humains, ils avaient reculés de quelques pas et ne faisaient front que parce qu'ils avaient l'habitude de gérer un Hulk ce qui était finalement pas si loin.

Thor ferma les yeux.

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

Petit à petit, l'électricité statique qui entourait le couple et qui aurait sans doute suffit pour estourbir un bœuf se dissipa lentement, suffisamment pour que Tony s'approche.

Il tendit sa main ganté de titane.

"- Vas-y, prends là. Normalement, ça devrait drainer le surplus."

Thor hésita un peu mais prit la main offerte.

Comme le milliardaire s'y attendait, les batteries secondaires de son armure se rechargèrent à fond ainsi que tous les condensateurs.

"- Puissance à 250%, monsieur."

"- Merci JARVIS."

Thor lâcha Tony.

Il se sentait l'esprit un peu plus clair dans toute cette électricité pour lui court-circuiter les neurones.

L'esprit plus clair et… honteux.

Il se racla la gorge.  
Depuis quand était-il aussi possessif et protecteur avec Loki ? Bon, il l'avait toujours été, Loki était son petit frère adoré. Mais quand même !

"- Prince Baldur ? On fait quoi ?"

Assit sur une marche en glace, le prince se tenait le côté en grimaçant.

"- On a rien à faire là. On remballe. On aura bien de la chance si Jotunheim ne nous déclare pas la guerre dans la foulée."

Il jeta un regard interrogateur vers son cousin.

"- Je ne veux pas de guerre, Baldur. Ce qui s'est passé n'est qu'un accident. "

"- Deux des vôtres sont morts." Ne put s'empêcher de faire remarquer le caporal.

Pas par cruauté ou satisfaction, juste parce que c'était un fait.

Un voile de tristesse passa sur le visage de Loki.

"- Je sais. Mais déclarer la guerre à Asgard ne les ramènera pas et j'ai appris de la plus douloureuse des façons que la vengeance n'est pas une réponse. Rentrez à Asgard. Si vous estimez nécessaire, envoyez un tribut à Jotunheim. Sinon, partez et ne revenez jamais. Nous n'avons pas besoin de vous et vous n'avez pas besoin de nous. Ignorons-nous avec politesse. Dans quelques millénaires, peut-être les choses pourront-elles changer. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'est pas possible."

"- Loki…."

"- Oui Thor ?

"- Je crois que tu fais une erreur."

Cela interpella le jotun. Son frère qui le reprenait sur de la diplomatie ?

"- Je comprends ton désir de séparer définitivement Asgard de Jotunheim. Mais justement. Ne serait-ce pas le moment pour nos peuples de faire la moitié du chemin ? Je ne parle pas de se tomber dans les bras avec des couronnes de fleurs en délirant de bonheur, mais il serait peut-être bon qu'il y ai un ambassadeur Jotun à Asgard et un Asgardien ici…"

Baldur approuva.

"- Odin devra approuver bien sûr, mais si nous pouvions éviter ce genre de malentendu à l'avenir…."

Loki du convenir que c'était une bonne idée malgré son peu d'enthousiasme pour la question.

"- Et Midgar peut participer à la fête ou pas ?"

"- Stark…"

"- Je sais qu'on est un peu la vingt-septième roue du carrosse mais maintenant qu'on sait que vous êtes là, ce serait pas mal si on pouvait relâcher un peu le bord des chaussettes"

Les non humains parurent tous plus perdus les uns que les autres.

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel pour traduire.

"- Stark propose que des ambassadeurs de vos deux mondes viennent sur terre et inversement."

Loki finit par approuver, Baldur également.

Stark eut un grand sourire.

"- J'ai toujours adoré les threesome…"

Bruce lui balança une claque sur la nuque.

###########################################

Odin n'avait rencontré personne.  
Ni garde, ni créature… Rien…  
Pas une goutte de vie.

Rien ni personne.

Juste de la glace et de la neige.

Si le manque de vie l'inquiétait, le manque de mort le rassurait.

Il n'avait croisé aucun cadavre à part ceux des deux gardes près du Bifrost.

Lorsque Sleipnir pointa soudain les oreilles avant d'accélérer un peu, il suivit le grand cheval jusqu'à une grande double porte en glace ouverte visiblement de force.

Il se figea.

D'un œil distrait, il enregistra la présence de troupes asgardiennes dont un tiers environ étaient attachées. Il nota aussi la présence de Baldur, celle de gens bizarres habillés plus bizarrement encore.  
Mais surtout, ses bébés…

Thor et son sourire un peu gêné mais pourtant chaleureux

Loki, bleu comme au jour de sa naissance, plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu…

Sleipnir hennit bruyamment d'un ton aigu que tous grimacèrent à part Loki.

Le jotun tourna brutalement la tête vers la porte.

"- SLEI !"

Le cheval traversa la salle du trône en trois foulée, sauta par-dessus la grande table puis s'arrêta en glissade l'arrière train au sol devant sa maman.

Loki passa immédiatement ses bras autour du cou de son fils pendant que le visage de Thor se fermait.

Mjolnir à la main, il se plaça délibérément entre son père et son frère.

Odin accusa douloureusement le coup.

"- Je ne suis pas là pour faire du mal à l'un de vous." Plaida Odin.

"- Permettez si je ne vous fait pas la moindre confiance, père."

Instantanément, les mortels pointèrent leurs armes sur le roi d'Asgard. Ils serraient les rangs autour de leur ami.

Là, tout de suite, ils se foutaient de risquer de se mettre le roi d'un autre royaume à dos.

Ils étaient les Avengers et les Avengers protégeaient.

"- SUFFIT !"

La voix de Loki claqua aussi sèchement qu'une stalagmite de glace qui explose.

La main sur l'encolure de Sleipnir, il fixait froidement Odin.

"- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, Roi d'Asgard."

"- Loki…"

"- Roi de Jotunheim, s'il vous plait !" Siffla le jeune jotun.

Odin ferma les yeux une seconde pour se calmer.

"- Mon fils…"

La température dans le hall baissait si vite que même Tony dans son armure avec chauffage intégré frissonna.

"- Loki, arrête avec la température ! Tu vas tuer des gens !" Supplia Steve qui claquait des dents.

Loki fit un effort pour se calmer sans grand succès.

Thor cessa immédiatement de menacer son père. Les Avengers étaient là, il pouvait se le permettre.

Il grimaça lorsque le froid qui exsudait de Loki lui brula les doigts mais Thor résista à l'impulsion de lâcher son visage.

"- Loki… Calme toi Loki… je suis là, personne ne te fera du mal… Calme-toi…."

Il parvint à accrocher le regard rouge de son frère qui perdit progressivement sa sauvagerie destructrice.

"- Voila…. Du calme mon cœur…"

Petit à petit, Loki parvint à reprendre le contrôle de sa magie personnelle autant que de celle du royaume lui-même. Le froid se stabilisa puis se résorba lentement.

"- Désolé."

Thor lui caressa les cheveux.

"- Il ne faut pas… " Puis le blond sourit. "Qu'est-ce que tu ferais sans moi hein ?"

Loki lui donna une tape sur le torse. Il resta encore caché contre son frère une seconde avant de carrer les épaules.

"- Ca va aller maintenant."

Il se dégagea des bras de Thor puis fit face à Odin.

"- Que voulez-vous ?"

Le roi ouvrit la bouche puis la referma en soupirant.

"- Baldur, toi et tes troupes rentrez à Asgard. La crise avec le conseil a été réglée."

Le prince hocha la tête.

Il salua ses cousins puis fit signe a ses troupes d'emporter également leurs morts.

Le groupe se retira.

La tension croissait à nouveau, suffisamment pour qu'ils n'aient pas envie d'être coincés entre trois formidables ennemis.

Baldur réalisait sans vraiment s'en étonner que même s'il s'entrainait toute son éternité, il ne serait jamais au niveau de ces trois puissances.

Tous les trois étaient des rois.  
Pas lui.

Cela le rassura tranquillement. Lui était né pour servir sous Thor. Pas pour être roi. Et ça lui convenait très bien.  
C'est bizarrement rassuré qu'il retourna au Bifrost.  
Quand il appela Heimdall, il souriait.

Odin attendit que ses soldats d'Asgard soient partis.

"- Pouvons-nous parler tous les trois ?"

Les Avengers ne firent pas mine une seule seconde de baisser leurs armes. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment dangereux pour le vieux roi bien sûr, mais même un moustique pouvait être ennuyeux.

"- Nous vous écoutons." Invita Loki.

Il eut un geste de la main.

Un siège ouvragé apparu devant son trône, en contrebas. Un autre, un peu plus détaillé se matérialisé près du sien, puis un grand banc à dossier, plus simple, sur le côté pour les mortels.

Sans plus s'occuper d'Odin, Loki retourna s'asseoir sur son trône.

Il croisa les jambes puis attendit.

Sans même demander, Thor s'installa sur l'estrade près de lui.

Odin soupira mais prit le fauteuil ouvragé de glace qui l'attendait.

"- Ca fait froid aux fesses." Grommela Natasha avec une grimace en s'asseyant.

A peine avait-elle murmuré qu'une épaisse fourrure lui tomba sur les genoux.  
Elle l'étala sur le banc pour que les Avengers puissent s'installer un peu plus au chaud. Une fois assis, une autre fourrure épaisse leur tomba sur les genoux et une autre sur les épaules.

Loki ne leur prêtait pas la moindre attention d'apparence. D'apparence seulement.

Les deux rois et l'ancien futur roi restèrent silencieux un moment.

Aucun ne semblait vouloir prendre le premier la parole.

Finalement, Odin prit le premier la parole.

"- Je suis heureux de vous voir en bonne santé tous les deux."

Les deux frères retinrent un commentaire malheureux.

"- Nous avons eu de la chance." Se contenta de répondre Thor qui avait posé une main sur celle de son frère.

Odin soupira.

"- Je vous dois des excuses à tous les deux, même si je doute que vous puissiez les accepter."

"- Etes-vous au moins sincère ?"

"- Loki…"

"- C'est la seule chose qui m'importe, Odin. Le passé est le passé. C'est la première leçon que j'ai appris de mes frères Byleist et Heldlindi quand je suis arrivé ici, sur d'y mourir. Le passé est à abandonner. Personne ne peut rien y changer. Je ne vais plus m'encombrer de remords et de souvenirs douloureux. Alors je vous repose la question, Odin. Etes-vous sincère dans votre remords ou est-il juste de circonstance ?"

Odin se massa doucement le front du bout des doigts.

"- Loki… J'ai perdu mes deux fils parce que j'ai été suffisamment stupide pour faire ce que j'ai reproché à mon ainé et ce pourquoi je l'ai bannit une première fois. Mon épouse risque sa vie en ce moment même pour corriger cette erreur. Et moi je suis là, après avoir massacré le Conseil dans son intégralité, à espérer pouvoir non réparer, mais au moins amoindrir un peu les trois plus monstrueuses erreurs de ma vie…. Oui je regrette, Loki. Tu ne peux pas savoir combien je regrette… De ne pas t'avoir laissé une chance de t'expliquer, d'avoir passé ma colère sur Thor, de t'avoir mentit alors que je pensais te protéger… Et de tellement d'autres choses encore…. "

Thor serrait très fort la main de Loki dans la sienne.

Il pouvait voir le remords réel de son père mais n'était pas aussi bon que Loki pour voir le mensonge. Mais plus que tout, c'est surtout la mise en danger de leur mère qui l'inquiéta. Que voulait dire Odin ?

Loki balaya les excuses du roi d'un geste de la main.

"- Je vous l'ai dit. Si vous pensez vraiment ce que vous venez de dire, je veux bien fermer les yeux sur le passer. Pas l'oublier, ni le pardonner, mais fermer les yeux dessus. Pour le bien d'Asgard et de Jotunheim. Mon royaume est la seule chose qui compte pour moi, Odin. Je pense que vous pouvez comprendre ce que signifie avoir son royaume dans le sang."

Odin eut un triste sourire.

Oui, il comprenait. Bien sûr qu'il comprenait.

"- Je vous ai toujours dit à tous les deux que vous étiez nés pour être rois…"

"- Une meilleure explication aurait été utile."

"- Je pensais faire au mieux."

"- Ce n'était pas assez."

"- L'enfer est pavé de bonnes intentions."

Les deux rois tournèrent la tête vers Steve qui rosit doucement.

"- C'est un proverbe humain qui veux dire que même lorsque l'on croit faire au mieux, cela risque toujours de mal tourner. Et nous en avons un autre. "L'erreur est humaine." Je sais que vous n'êtes pas humain… "

Loki se détendit quelque peu.

Il comprenait ce que voulait dire Steve et n'était pas le seul.

Thor et Odin aussi se détendaient un peu.

"- Nous avons tous nos tords." Finit par soupirer le prince d'Asgard. "Plutôt que de les remâcher dans le noir, peut-être pourrions-nous passer à autre chose."

Loki hocha sèchement la tête.

Odin finit par l'imiter.

"- Odin, que vouliez-vous dire à propos de mère ?"

Le roi d'Asgard grimaça, autant parce que Loki avait appelé Frigga "mère" que parce qu'il avait relevé la chose.

"- Elle a décidé de porter un autre enfant."

Loki comme Thor passèrent au livide.

"- Où est-elle ?"

"- D'après ce que m'a dit Heimdall, il l'a envoyé à l'abri sur Midgar. Auprès de tes amis, Thor."

Amis qui étaient là…  
Ha… Qui allait gérer ?

"- Bon… Ben au moins JARVIS s'occupera d'elle.

###########################################

Le groupe avait fini par atteindre la surface.

C'est avec un soulagement évident que les deux princes avaient ouverts la glace pour laisser leur peuple prendre le frais.

Petit à petit, à mesure que la fraicheur de l'extérieur les réveillait un peu, les habitants du palais réalisaient qu'ils venaient probablement d'échapper à l'extermination ou tout au moins à un massacre.

Même si un mortel était venu leur assurer qu'ils étaient à présent à l'abri, leur roi avait eu raison de les envoyer à l'abri.

Et même si les guerriers parmi eux rongeaient leurs freins et auraient préférer tuer de l'Asgardien, leurs princes leurs avaient rappelés que seul le peuple comptait.

Ils étaient leurs protecteurs et ne pouvaient se permettre de laisser leur soif de sang et de vengeance primer.

"- Tout le monde va bien ?"

Heldlindi était déjà en train d'organiser les gardes pour aider les familles à s'installer lorsque le groupe en charge de la ferme près de laquelle ils avaient emergés vint à leur aide à petites foulées.

Byleist leur expliqua la situation avant de leur faire prendre en charge les jeunes parents et leurs bébés. Les autres pouvaient se contenter de huttes de glace pour une nuit.

Toujours perché sur l'épaule du garde qui avait bien voulu l'aider à voyage, Clint rongeait son frein.

Il aurait voulu retourner auprès des autres mais été coincé là.  
Sans compter qu'il se pelait de froid !

Le garde le fit soudain descendre de son épaule.

"- Allez avec les enfants. Vous n'êtes pas assez couverts contre le froid de Jotunheim."

L'humain hésita mais finit par suivre au petit trot.

Il avait vraiment trop froid.

Il rejoint le groupe en se frottant les bras.

"- Bon sang ! Quand je retourne sur terre, je prends une semaine de vacances à Malibu !"

"- Qu'est-ce que Malibu ?"

Clint eut un sourire pour la jeune "maman" qui serrait son petit contre elle.

Le bébé, d'un bleu très foncé, jouait avec les boucles d'oreille en or de sa génitrice… géniteur… Ho et puis flute ! Sa mère ! Là !

"- C'est une ville de Midgar. Il y fait CHAUD ! Bien plus que ce que vous pourriez supporter je pense."

"- Chaud à quel point ?"

"- L'eau y est liquide et si on laisse un morceau de métal dehors, il est rapidement assez chaud à cause du soleil pour cuire de la viande dessus."

Les jotuns hoquetèrent.  
Comment pouvait-on vivre dans un pareil enfer ?

Une pareille fournaise existait vraiment ?

"- D'après ce que je sais, il fait encore plus chaud l'été à Asgard hein."

"- Et bien ça explique que notre petit roi soit parfois si ronchon ! S'il a survécut à cette chaleur, je comprends son caractère."

Clint ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Ces… gens… étaient différents et pourtant semblables à bien d'autre.

Il se sentit soulever par le col.

"- Hé ! Vous savez je peux march… AIHEU !"

On le secoua brutalement.

"- NON MAIS CA VA PAS !"

Le jotun qui venait de l'attraper le fixait avec un regard mauvais.

"- Qu'elle est cette créature minuscule ? On dirait un Asgardien !"

Le chef de la colonie se précipita.

"- Farbauti ! Lâche notre invité ! C'est un ami du roi !"

"- C'est un asgardien !"

Clint tira un couteau de lancer de sa botte. Il la planta dans la main du grand jotun pour se dégager.

Farbauti lâcha un cri de surprise plus que de douleur. Par reflexe, il ouvrit la main.

Clint chut dans la neige puis roula sur deux mètres pour amortir sa chute.

Il se redressa aussitôt, une flèche incendiaire encochée et prête à être tirée.

"- Du calme, le grand machin ! Je veux de mal à personne mais je n'hésiterai pas à me défendre !" prévint-il.

"- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, Ami humain." Rassura Byleist en arrivant en courant.

Clint attendit quand même que le prince soit près de lui avant de relâcher lentement sa corde mais sans retirer sa flèche de l'arc.

Farbauti fixait l'humain.

"- Un mortel ? Ici ? Quelle est cette plaisanterie ?"

"- Bonjour, Père."

Farbauti tressaillit.

Il n'avait même pas reconnu son second fils.

"- Byleist ? Tu as… bien changé…"

"- En près de deux mille ans, ca arrive oui."

Clint hésita.

Byleist ne semblait vraiment pas ravi de voir son géniteur.

"- Tu as l'air en forme."

"- Je le suis…"

Le silence s'installa une longue minute entre les deux jotuns jusqu'à ce que Clint ne le supporte plus.

"- Byleist… Si je comprends bien, lui, c'est votre père à Heldlindi, Loki et toi ?"

Le prince hocha la tête mais Farbauti repris l'humain.

"- Je n'ai que deux enfants, mortel !"

"- Heu…."

"- Tu as eut trois enfants, père." Cracha Heldlindi sans la moindre trace de la tranquille gentillesse qui était normalement la sienne. "Mais comme tu les as tous abandonner, que tu en oublies un au passage n'est pas très grave."

Farbauti haussa les épaules.

"- Comment va Laufey ?"

"- ….. Laufey est mort depuis presque dix ans."

Le vieux jotun pali un peu.

"- Ha…. Alors Byleist est roi ?"

"- Non."

"- ….. Qui….."

"- Notre frère ainé."

"- Quel frère ain…. L'AVORTON ? Il n'est pas mort ? Quelle est cette plaisanterie."

Clint n'apprécia pas du tout.

Il avait peur de Loki, ne lui faisait pas confiance, commençait tout jours à s'apaiser face à lui, mais les paroles dures et méprisantes de Farbauti le faisaient bondir.

"- Hé ! Tu ne sais rien de Loki alors boucle là !"

C'était ridicule mais Clint réagissait comme il avait réagi enfant lorsque Barney était pris à partie par des enfants plus grand. Il voulait bien s'entre tuer avec Loki mais pas question qu'un autre se mêle de leur dispute !

"- Je n'ai pas besoin d'en savoir quoi que ce soit pour savoir qu'une larve ne peut monter sur le trône !"

"- Ben il y est et il y est bien !" Siffla Heldlindi. "Il nous a ramené la cassette de l'hiver. C'est un puissant sorcier, il a été élevé à Asgard comme second prince, il a failli prendre le contrôle de Midgar. Loki est peut-être petit, mais il est fort ! Il est puissant ! Il est sage ! Et il a plus fait en quelques années pour Jotunheim que toi pendant les 4000 dernières années !"

"- J'AI PRODUIT DEUX HERITIERS AU TRONE ! ET VOUS CHOISISSEZ UN HANDIQUAPE ? J'AURAIS DU LE TUER MOI-MÊME !"

Clint éclata soudain de rire.

Incapable de s'en empêcher, il s'assit dans la neige, ses larmes d'hilarité immédiatement gelées sur ses joues.

Les deux princes hésitèrent, interdits, pendant que Farbauti lui jetait un regard haineux.

"- Et bien, je sais pas ce que Loki a fait dans une précédente vie, mais niveau père, on peut dire qu'il a un bon gros karma de merde ! Odin a voulu le tuer, il a tué Laufey, et voilà que son "vrai" père, veut le tuer aussi ?" Un sourire de requin aux lèvres, Clint ne put s'empêcher d'en rajouter une couche. "Tu peux toujours essayer de l'éliminer, Jotun. Mais tu crois "vraiment" que tu vas arriver à tuer un homme…un dieu… un jotun… Enfin Loki, alors qu'il a été capable de prendre le meilleur de trois royaumes ? Et encore, je doute qu'il se soit limité à ça. Sans compter Thor qui le garde comme une louve garde ses petits, et sans compter nous ! Les Avengers ! Si quelqu'un devait le tuer, on aurait préséance sur toi, le jotun. Crois-moi. Il a survécut à des trucs qui te ferait fuir en hurlant. Il est peut-être petit pour ton peuple, mais il compense."

"- Tu as peur, humain." Gronda Farbauti en avançant d'un pas.

Immédiatement, Clint fut debout, flèche encochée et pointée sur le front de Farbauti.

"- Je te déconseille de me menacer."

"- Tu crois vraiment que ton joujou pourrait me blesser ?"

Clint décala sa flèche d'un centimètre puis tira.

La première flèche n'avait pas encore atteint sa cible que la seconde était déjà encochée et en joue sur le front du jotun.  
Puis il y eut une énorme explosion et un rideau de feu qui fit hoqueter tous les géants de glace pendant une seconde avant qu'il ne se dissipe.  
Clint écarquilla les yeux.

Il avait visé une simple congère ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait dans cette glace pour donner l'impression qu'il avait tiré dans un baril de C4 ?

"- On appelle ce bébé une flèche incendiaire. Tu veux la tester de prêt ?"

Farbauti recula d'un pas, consterné.  
Dans un radius de dix mètres, toute la glace avait fondue sur 3 mètres de profondeur.

"- Et dis-toi que Loki pourrait me tuer d'une claque et que je suis le moins dangereux de tous les Avengers." Clint était honnête.

En puissance brute, Natasha était peut-être un poil derrière lui, mais en intérêt fondamental pour l'équipe, il était bon dernier. Natasha était bien meilleure espionne qu'il ne le serait jamais. Lui était juste un sniper. N'importe quel bon sniper aurait pu le remplacer.

"- Alors, vous voulez "vraiment" jouer ?"

Byleist et Heldlindi eurent le même sourire profondément satisfaits. S'ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'aimer leur géniteur, ils lui en voulaient affreusement. Ajouter à ça son mépris de leur petit grand frère et c'était le pompon.

Farbauti s'était renfrogné.  
Sans un mot de plus, il s'était détourné. D'une longue foulée élastique, il partit vers le palais.

Byleist jura.

"- Ca va encore causer une catastrophe…"

Clint du avouer.

Il ne savait pas laquelle ou ce qui serait le plus grave mais son imagination fertile n'était pas pour le rassurer.

Byleist baissa les yeux sur son petit frère.

"- Pourras-tu gérer nos gens sans moi mon frère ?"

Le jeune prince hocha sèchement la tête. Il était encore jeune mais il avait depuis longtemps son rôle de chevillé au corps. Comme ses frères, ses gens venaient avant le reste. Quand il n'avait pas latitude de jouer comme un enfant, il était aussi efficace que n'importe quel prince.

"- FENRIR !"

Le grand loup bondit près de son oncle.

"- Humain, voulez-vous venir ?"

Clin posa une main sur l'encolure du grand loup.

"- Hé, Poilu, tu me fais le taxi pour retourner voir "maman" ?

Fenrir renifla puis le poussa du museau vers son dos.

L'agent bondit sur le dos musclé.

"- On y va ?"

Byleist avait déjà allongé la foulée à la poursuite de son géniteur.

S'ils avaient mis quatre bonnes heures pour fuir le palais en passant par les tunnels, il ne leur en faudrait qu'une pour y retourner en passant par la surface et en courant.

#######################################

Deux agents juniors avaient été remplacés dans l'heure qui avait précédée.

Si Maria Hill trouvait que c'était un peu exagéré, elle devait aussi admettre que la situation était un peu éprouvante pour les nerfs des jeunes recrues.

Les piliers du SHIELD que Fury, Coulson, Sitwell et elle étaient avaient des réputations, mais elle n'avait jamais imaginé que certain pourraient réagir en faisant une crise de catatonie ou de larmes après avoir été menacé par Phil d'un coup de taser s'ils ne cessaient pas de le fixer avec de gros yeux ronds et globuleux de bovin pendant qu'il faisait du crochet.

Oui il savait en faire ! Oui il tricotait ! Et c'était lui qui avait FAIT le costume de Captain America aussi ! A la main s'il vous plait ! Alors qu'on arrête de venir l'embêter avec des détails ! Ça avait quoi de remarquable de voir un mâle célibataire capable de faire quelque chose de ses dix doigts ? Flute à la fin !

Et OUI, il savait aussi faire à manger ! Comme s'il allait se laisser mourir de faim ou se cantonner à du chinois à livrer ou des surgelés.  
Bon, d'accord, il avait été flatté que Frigga apprécie ses raviolis maison aux trois fromages et aux trois viandes. Mais vraiment ce n'était rien une fois qu'on avait fait la pâte ! Et JARVIS avait été assez urbain pour lui indiquer où trouver une machine à pâte dans un placard.

"- En fait, il te manque plus qu'un mari." Se moqua gentiment Hill en finissant de saucer son assiette avec des pitas maison aussi.

Coulson lui jeta un regard noir.

"- Je n'ai pas fini de broder mon trousseau." Fut la réponse cinglante.

"- A Asgard, vous auriez de l'aide pour ça."

"- Je plaisantais, dame Frigga. Maria se moque de moi parce que la couture ou la cuisine ne sont pas considérés traditionnellement comme des activités particulièrement masculine."

La reine eut un sourire indulgent.

"- Odin fait de la broderie pour se détendre vous savez. Et Thor adorait faire du canevas quand il était plus jeune. Ça lui occupait les doigts quand Loki lui lisait leurs cours d'histoire et de politique "

Un bruit de chute derrière eux.  
Un Junior de plus à remplacer.  
Fury allait avoir leur peau.

"- Encore un peu de jus d'orange, Dame Frigga ?"

"- Avec plaisir, agent Hill.

"- Juste Maria si vous voulez bien."

Même l'agente n'était pas immunisée au charme maternel et tranquille de la reine.

#######################################

Odin avait quitté son siège.

Comme il le faisait souvent quand il réfléchissait, il allait de long en large.

Les premières minutes tendues entre le père et les fils avait glissé rapidement sur quelque chose de moins tendu.

A présent, deux rois discutaient politique.

Si c'était finalement moins dangereux, cela attristait fortement Steve.

Lui qui avait perdu l'intégralité de sa famille et de ses amis trouvait dommage que le père et les enfants n'arrivent pas à se pardonner.

Certes, ils avaient tous les trois acceptés de laisser le passé où il était, mais rien n'était pardonné ou oublié.

Ce qui les avaient séparé resterait à pourrir entre eux, voir à s'infecter… Et ça le désolait…

Sans grande surprise quand les questions d'ambassade s'étaient faites entendre, Stark avait pris fait et cause pour Midgar puisqu'ils n'avaient personne de compétent pour ça.

Son rôle de limitait à enregistrer les tractations et à ne pas laisser Midgar se faire oublier, mais c'était un premier pas posé dans la porte des autres royaumes.  
A Fury, plus tard, de trouver deux personne pour jouer les ambassadeurs, un a Asgard et l'autre à Jotunheim.  
Odin avait exigé un mâle pour son royaume. Non qu'il soit particulièrement misogyne, simplement que l'ambassadeur devrait participer à de nombreuses célébrations et que l'alcool aidant, il ne voulait pas qu'un petit malin oublie l'ambassadeur derrière la femme et que quelqu'un ai des gestes inconvenants.

Loki lui, se contrefichait du sexe de l'ambassadeur. Il fallait juste qu'il ne craigne pas le froid même s'il avait été acté que des appartements à température correctes lui serait fourni, à lui comme à l'ambassadeur d'Asgard.

Ce qui était le point d'achoppement du moment.

Pour Loki et Thor, il était évident que Thor resterait à Jotunheim.

Odin ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Thor n'était peut-être plus son héritier pour l'instant (le temps de défaire ce qu'avait fait le Conseil) mais il restait son fils ! Il n'allait pas le laisser au milieu de nulle part.

Thor avait haussé les épaules.

Il était très bien là où il était. Où Loki était, il restait.

Il se mourrait lentement depuis six ans sans lui, il n'allait certainement pas le perdre à présent.

Loki en avait été touché avant de lui rappeler qu'il avait sa vie sur Midgar.

"- Ma vie est avec toi, Loki. Elle a toujours été avec toi. J'ai cru mourir lorsque tu es tombé du Bifrost. J'ai failli te perdre encore lorsqu'Odin a voulu te faire exécuter. Je ne vais pas partir maintenant." Il eut soudain un rire. " Et puis, je te rappelle que Byleist et Heldlindi m'ont capturés sur terre pour m'ajouter à ta collection de jolis garçons. Théoriquement, je suis juste un esclave de plus de ton harem à présent."

Loki passa au violet avant de croiser étroitement les jambes.

Ce n'était pas le moment d'avoir une réaction intempestive.

"- THOR !"

"- Quoi ? Et puis toutes ces rumeurs comme quoi tu m'aurais enchainé à ton lit…."

"- THOOOOOOOOOR !"

Le prince d'Asgard attrapa son frère par la nuque pour poser son front contre le sien.

"- C'est bien la preuve que je t'appartiens, non ?" Souffla doucement le blond sans voir le visage rouge d'Odin. De rage ou d'embarras ?

Peu importait.

La loi d'Asgard était claire après tout. Tout homme capturé n'était plus qu'un esclave, à peine bon pour être repris comme serviteur corvéable à merci si par chance il parvenait à retourner dans sa famille.

Loki soupira doucement.

"- Tu as toujours été à la fois la seule ancre de ma raison et ma plus grosse source de folie furieuse, Thor."

Le sourire du blond s'élargit encore.

"- Je sais. Mais tu aimes ça."

Tony se racla la gorge.

"- Dites, vous attendrez d'être dans votre chambre et juste tous les deux pour faire un héritier au trône hein. On est là je vous rappelle."

Les deux frères rougirent d'embarras cette fois. Ils avaient réellement oubliés leur audience.

Odin ne put que concéder sa défaite.

"- Thor restera comme ambassadeur d'Asgard sur Jotunheim…."

Le blond eut un sourire de triomphe que ne partagea pas Loki.  
Est-ce que Thor se rendait réellement compte de ce qu'il abandonnait ?

"- LOKI !"

Le roi des lieux sursauta lorsque Clint déboula sur le dos de Fenrir, deux jotuns sur les talons.

Odin se redressa, la main sur son arme.

"- Farbauti."

"- Odin."

"- Byleist ?"

"- Loki !"

"- Clint !"

"- Thor ?

"- TARTIFLETTE !" Hurla Tony en levant la main.

Tout le monde sursauta avant de le fixer.

"- Quoi ? Fallait casser la tension et j'ai toujours eu envie de dire ça dans une circonstance dramatique

#######################################

NdAs : que tous les fans de Tony me pardonnent T_T


	11. Chapter 11 : Déclarations

Consort

Chapitre 10 : Déclaration

Loki s'était installé tout en haut de la plus haute tour du palais histoire d'avoir un peu la paix.

Ecœuré.

Il était écœuré.

Et s'il n'y avait que ça.

Avec dégoût, il ne pouvait que voir le sang sur ses mains.

Le sang de son père…

Encore.

C'était la troisième fois qu'il avait la vie d'un de ses pères au bout de ses doigts.

Mais pour une fois, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Farbauti n'avait écouté aucune explication, aucune excuse, rien.

Pour lui, jamais un avorton et pire, un sorcier, ne monterait sur le trône de Jotunheim, dusse-t-il être son enfant.

L'épée de glacé était passée très, très près de lui.

Eut-il était de la taille d'un Jotun normal qu'il aurait été embroché comme un poulet. Seulement, Farbauti avait fait l'erreur, dans sa colère, d'oublier sa taille.  
Et d'oublier les protecteurs qu'il pouvait avoir.

Fenrir et Ulfur avaient attaqués, Thor avait interposé Mjolnir, les Avengers l'avaient tous mit en joue et Odin… Odin s'était sans réfléchir interposé physiquement entre l'épée de glace et lui.

Cela plus que le reste avait choqué Loki.

Farbauti avait été mis en cellule le temps que Loki décide quoi faire de lui.

"- Hé, Rodolphe !"

Loki tourna à peine la tête vers Stark.

L'humain volait en stationnaire à un mètre de lui.  
Le jotun se déplaça un peu pour lui laisser la place de se poser sur l'étroite corniche de glace.

Tony se posa en douceur.

"- Comment tu te sens ?"

Le roi haussa les épaules.

Il avait soigné immédiatement Odin.  
L'épée de glace avait fait du dégât mais rien qui ne porterait à conséquence sur le long terme puisqu'il avait totalement soigné les chairs blessées dans la minute. Seul le choc avait réellement eut un impact sur le dieu.

Pour l'instant, Odin se reposait dans une chambre d'invité.  
Thor l'avait accompagné, bien décidé à utiliser le temps où son père serait incapacité pour avoir une petite discussion avec lui.

"- Ca va aller."

"- Mouai. Tu ne t'es même pas lavé les mains."

Loki eut un geste vague. Le sang disparu de sa peau.

"- Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu t'en débarrassera et tu le sais."

"- Que voulez-vous, Stark ?"

"- Les autres s'inquiètent pour toi mais je suis le seul à pouvoir venir voir ce que fait l'oie perchée."

Loki soupira.

"- …. A votre avis, Stark, suis-je maudit ? J'ai déjà posé la question à Odin lorsque j'ai découvert ce que je suis… Il m'a dit que non. Je commence à en douter."

"- Tu n'es pas responsable de la stupidité des gens, Rodolphe."

"- Et de celle de mes parents ?"

"- Encore moins !"

Loki se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même.

"- Ton père t'aime, Loki. Même s'il est impulsif, brutal et… très très con."

"- Il a voulu me tuer y a pas une heure !"

"- Je parle de ton père, Loki. Pas de ton géniteur. C'est pas la même chose."

Le jotun resta silencieux un moment.

"- Je suis perdu." Avoua Loki. "Je me suis habitué à mon rôle, à ma charge, à vivre pour Jotunheim par ce que c'est tout ce qui me restait, j'ai accepté l'idée de la solitude quand j'étais encore un gamin parce que je savais que je n'étais pas à ma place avec les Asgardiens même si je m'accrochais de toutes mes forces à Thor. Ici, j'avais trouvé une certaine paix et maintenant…. Maintenant Thor est là, plus possessif que jamais, Odin à faillit se faire tuer pour me sauver la vie, mon propre géniteur n'accepte pas l'idée même que je sois en vie parce que je suis une insulte à sa virilité et je suppose que d'autres jotuns qui se taisent sont aussi ulcérés que lui à l'idée de voir un avorton dans mon genre sur le trône de ma mère."

Tony passa un bras autours des épaules de Loki.

Malgré son armure, il commençait à faire froid à rester sous le vent sans bouger.

"- Loki. Tu voulais être reconnu. Tu voulais être l'égal de ton frère. Tout ne pouvait pas te tomber tout cuit dans le bec hein. C'est normal que tu rencontres une certaine opposition. C'est normal. A toi de prouver que tu es LE roi."

Le jotun soupira encore une fois avant de se redresser.

Il renfonça son auto apitoiement aussi loin que possible. Si Thor restait avec lui, et avec l'aide de ses deux frères qui l'avaient si généreusement acceptés et aimés, il pourrait le faire. Il pouvait être assez fort pour ça. Et s'il ne l'était pas ? Et bien il recommencerait jusqu'à ce qu'il y arrive….

"- Vous avez raison, Stark. Ce n'est guère plus difficile que de prendre le contrôle de Midgar après tout."

Stark renifla, amusé.

"- Bon ! Et ben va te mettre au boulot alors." Il lui donna une claque sur ses fesses au passage.

Surpris, Loki lâcha un petit couinement fort peu viril.

"- STARK !"

Le milliardaire fuit de toute la vitesse de son armure, mort de rire.

###########################################

Steve, en bon leader, avait prit les rênes pendant que Loki boudait sur son toit et que Thor était au chevet de son père.

Avec sa douce autorité naturelle et le blanc seing que Loki avait laissé aux avengers sans même le vouloir en les traitant en amis, les jotuns obéissaient tranquillement à l'humain.

Byleist était fasciné.

Il avait vu pour la première fois l'humain blond avec le petit châtain et Thor lors de la Stark Expo mais n'aurait jamais imaginé que cette créature qui semblait si timide pouvait se transformer ainsi en leader charismatique.

Byleist espérait vraiment que tous les mortels auxquels ils auraient affaire seraient de cette trempe.

Tout le groupe de Midgariens était exceptionnel de toute façon, il en était certain. Sinon, ils ne seraient pas venu à cinq à Jotunheim, juste pour s'assurer de l'état de santé de Thor.

Le prince des glaces ne comptait pas les quatre Asgardiens. Il ne les haïssaient pas vraiment mais n'avait aucune confiance en eux. Sif, Fandral, Volstagg et Hogun n'avaient finalement rien fait pour gagner le respect de Byleist.

S'il en montrait pour Thor, c'était uniquement parce que son Loki se serait coupé les deux bras pour le blond.

Le grand jotun observait donc le petit humain traiter les serviteurs revenu au pas de course au palais avec une gentillesse tranquille qui renversait le prince. L'humain n'avait pas peur d'eux. Il ne les traitait pas avec révérence, il ne les traitaient pas avec mépris.  
Mais en égaux.

Comme s'ils étaient du même sang.

C'était…. Etonnant. et rafraîchissant.

Combien les choses auraient-elles pu être si les Asgardiens les avaient traités avec le même respect ?

"- Humain Rogers…"

"- Steve." Sourit le soldat. "Appelez moi Steve, Prince Byleist. S'il vous plait."

Le grand jotun inclina la tête pour prendre acte.

"- Steve. Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ? Pour Thor, bien sur. Mais il y autre chose n'est ce pas ? Peut-être pas au début mais a présent, si. Pourquoi restez vous à présent que vous savez votre ami en sécurité ? Vous auriez déjà put repartir.

Steve jeta un regard innocent au prince.

"- Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire. Cela fait trois jours que Loki s'isole. Et on peut le comprendre. Thor est avec son père, nous ne pouvons pas partir comme ça…"

"- Nous avons géré Jotunheim pendant des millénaires sans vous, vous savez." Steve tressaillit. " Et je n'ai pas parlé de vos amis. Juste de VOUS. Tous vos camarades s'impatientent. Ils n'aiment pas être sur Jotunheim et cela se comprends. Il y fait trop froid pour votre race. D'une façon ou d'une autre, VOUS vous sentez bien ici. VOUS voulez rester. Même si vous n'en avez peut-être pas conscience réellement. C'est pour cela que vous essayez de vous rendre indispensable…"

Steve avait lentement pâlit.

Etait-ce vraiment ce qu'il faisait ?

Etait-ce…. Si visible ?

Il détourna les yeux.

"- N'aimez vous pas vos amis que vous vouliez les quitter ?"

La voix du prince aîné était douce à présent.

"- Ce n'est pas…. Je ne… enfin…"

Byleist le poussa gentiment jusqu'à un repose pied qui était pile à la bonne taille pour faire un siège pour un humain et l'y assit.

"- Steve Rogers, pourquoi n'avez vous pas envie de quitter Jotunheim ? A moins que vous n'ayez pas envie de retourner sur Midgar plutôt."

Cette fois, le Soldat se prit le visage dans les mains. Le Jotun fut sur qu'il avait vu juste. Steve n'avait aucune envie de retourner sur terre.

"-…. Je ne suis pas à ma place là-bas. Je ne suis plus à ma place sur terre depuis 70 ans. J'aurais du mourir dans les glaces. Mais j'ai juste dormit. Et quand je suis revenu… tout avait changé, tout était différent… tous ceux que je connaissais ont péris. La femme que j'aime à presque 100 ans et va mourir d'un jour à l'autre. Elle m'aura pleuré toute sa vie et n'aura même pas prit époux à cause de moi. Je… je n'ai plus d'autre vie là bas que celle de "Captain America." Il n'y a plus de place pour Steve Rogers."

"- Et vous pensez qu'ici il y en a une ?"

"- Peut-être, peut-être pas. Mais ici, je SUIS Steve Rogers. Je ne suis pas une icône, un héros ou je ne sais quoi. Je suis juste un mortel. Je suis…moi…. Et si je ne comprends pas votre monde, c'est normal. Parce que je n'en suis pas originaire. On n'attends pas de moi que je sache, que je comprenne à la seconde. On m'explique. On est patient. Et on me pardonne mes erreurs sans lever les yeux au ciel comme si j'étais le dernier des idiots…. La terre n'est plus ma planète. Elle n'est plus celle dont je me souviens. Et je n'arrive pas a rattraper mon retard malgré tous mes efforts…." Le soldat soupira tristement. "Cela va faire sept ans que je vis dans un mensonge permanent. Je n'y arrive plus… j'aime mes amis. J'aime mon travail mais…. Je n'y arrive plus. Chaque jour qui passe… j'ai l'impression de me perdre un peu plus. Que Steve Rogers disparaît un peu plus et qu'il ne restera bientôt plus qu'une poupée vide estampillée "Captain America"."

Byleist resta silencieux une longue minute.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment bien sur. Mais en même temps, il avait vu un autre se débattre. Loki avait eut aussi une grande difficulté à s'adapter à son monde de naissance. Parfois encore, le prince surprenait l'angoisse sur le visage de son frère aîné. L'angoisse, la douleur, l'horreur même parfois lorsque Loki réalisait où et ce qu'il était.

Ca faisait mal au cœur du grand jotun lorsqu'il voyait Loki aussi perdu et démuni. Alors s'il ne pouvait "comprendre" l'angoisse de l'humain, il pouvait sympathiser avec.

"- Peut-être devriez vous en parler à Loki, Steve. Mieux que quiconque, il sait ce que c'est que de devoir s'adapter à une culture et un monde qui ne sont pas les siens. Il donne l'impression d'avoir parfaitement assimilé son rôle et sa place, mais Heldlindi et moi savons que ce n'est qu'un masque. A présent que Thor est près de lui, son cœur s'est apaisé. Un peu. Mais il se sent toujours étranger et… seul… parlez lui. Il sera de meilleur conseil que moi. Mais je peux déjà vous dire que vous ne parviendrez pas à trouver votre équilibre dans la fuite. Si vous choisissez de quitter Midgar pour vous installer ailleurs, vous devez le faire en connaissance de cause. Pas parce que vous fuyez un monde que vous ne comprenez plus. Sinon, vous serez perdu partout."

Steve hocha lentement la tête.

Il comprenait ce que lui disait le jotun mais avait du mal à l'accepter;

"- Merci, Prince Byleist."

"- Mais de rien, Ami Rogers…."

Puis il laissa l'humain à ses réflexions au milieu des glaces, immobile comme si le froid ne le touchait pas, ce qui était probablement le cas.

##################################

Thor avait prit place près de son père uniquement parce qu'il savait que Loki avait besoin de solitude.

Ou plus exactement de temps, sans avoir son chiot de frère dans les pattes.

Le blond savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas capable de trouver les mots nécessaires pour soulager Loki dans cette circonstance.

Lorsque l'ami Stark s'était proposé, le prince lui aurait presque baisé les pieds.

A présent, son frère entre les mains capables de Tony, Thor pouvait se concentrer sur son géniteur.

A sa grande surprise, il n'avait plus de colère ni de rage contre lui. Juste… de la déception.

Il avait réalisé que son père n'était qu'un homme, fait de chair. Et ça lui avait fait mal de le réaliser.

Depuis sa naissance, Thor avait vu en Odin un Roi incapable de se tromper, sur de lui, sur de tout, dont la parole avait force de loi et ne pouvait être remise en cause.

Odin avait raison parce qu'il était le Père, le Roi.

Odin Savait.

Rien d'autre ne comptait.

Réaliser soudain à quel point son père était petit, faible, fragile et autant capable que les autres de se tromper avait collé une gifle monstrueuse à Thor.

L'accepter lui faisait presque aussi mal.

Accepter que son père ne soit qu'un homme le forçait à entrer enfin dans l'age adulte.

Et devenir adulte n'était jamais facile.

Thor soupira doucement.

Odin avait faillit mourir en protégeant Loki par réflexe.  
Quelle meilleure preuve d'amour paternel que ça ? Probablement aucune. Loki l'accepterait-il en tant que tel ?  
Thor n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

"- Vous êtes un vieux fou, père. Et ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous le dis." Murmura doucement le prince avec, mine de rien, tendresse.

La main de son père dans la sienne, il réalisait soudain qu'elle était ridé et couverte de taches de vieillesse.

La dernière fois qu'il avait tenu la main de son père, il n'était qu'un enfant de cinq ou six cent ans à peine. Elle était si forte à ce moment là.

Forte, chaude, puissante… La peau était souple et fine bien que calleuse là où l'épée et la lance avaient demandées leur tribut.

Maintenant….

Odin était un vieillard déclinant.

Et lui, Thor, n'était plus Prince d'Asgard.

Le cœur du blond se serra.

Qu'arriverait-il à Asgard si Odin mourrait ?

Baldur prendrait la couronne.

Et Asgard sombrerait dans le chaos.  
Sans Conseil, sans aide, sans rien, Baldur ne pourrait pas tenir les rênes d'Asgard.

Thor n'était pas cruel envers son cousin. Simplement, le jeune homme n'avait pas été éduqué au rôle depuis sa naissance.

Loki et lui, si.

Même endormis et bourrés, les deux princes feraient un meilleur travail que Baldur simplement parce qu'ils avaient été dressés pour ça.

Que devrait-il faire son Odin mourrait ?

Loki lui avait assuré qu'Odin reprendrait conscience rapidement et était hors de danger. Mais… Odin était vieux… Et fragile…et…

"- Ne m'enterre pas trop vite."

Thor sursauta.

La voix d'Odin était épuisée et rauque.

"- Père !"

"- Ne crie pas, Thor."

La grimace de douleur sur le visage du dieu rassura paradoxalement son fils qui l'aida à se redresser pour lui faire avaler un verre d'eau tiède avec deux cachets.

"- Qu'est ce ceci Thor ?"

"- Du paracétamol, père. Une médication mortelle qui a un effet confondant sur nous."

Odin ne put que confirmer

La douleur de sa poitrine et de son crâne s'envolaient à la vitesse d'un vol de grues à l'automne. Qui eut cru que du bête paracétamol ait le même effet sur les asgardien que de la morphine. L'addiction en moins.

"- Comment vous sentez vous, père ?"

"- Mieux."

"- … Vous êtes un vieux fou, vous le savez ?"

"- … Je n'ai pas réfléchit. Je ne pouvais pas laisser ce jotun blesser Loki."

"- Et vous avez faillit être tué. Loki ne vous aurait pas soigné que vous seriez mort. La lance de glace à déchiré votre poumon et le cœur."

Odin tressaillit.

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait échappé d'aussi peu à la mort.

"- Loki… m'a soigné ? Après tout ce que je lui ai fait ?"

"- Lui aussi à agit sans réfléchir."

Cela fit monter les larmes aux yeux du vieux roi;

Quelque part, bien enfouit, Loki devait encore avoir un peu d'affection pour lui alors….

"- Où est-il ?"

"- L'ami Stark doit être en train de le titiller et l'embêter, père. Tony est très doué pour ça. Il donne l'impression d'être juste ennuyeux et insupportable, mais il sait frapper certaines vérités avec suffisamment de bon sens pour scandaliser n'importe qui. "

"- Tes amis mortels ont l'air étranges."

"- Ils le sont… Etes-vous sur d'être en relatif bon état, Odin ?"

Le dieu hocha la tête.

Rassuré, Thor lui balança donc une monstrueuse calotte sur le crâne.

Puis il se mit à lui hurler dessus tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

##############################

Heldlindi s'était faufilé dans les couloirs de glace du palais jusqu'aux étages inférieurs.

Et aux cellules.

Comme les autres, il avait mal réagit à l'attaque de Farbauti sur Loki.

Comme les autres, il lui en voulait.

Mais contrairement aux autres, il… comprenait ?

C'était atroce a dire, mas oui, il comprenait.

Il avait vu combien Laufey avait souffert de la perte de Loki.

Même leur naissance a Byleist et lui n'avaient pas apaisé la perte qu'avait ressentit leur père.

Farbauti s'était accroché à sa colère mais avait finit par partir.

A présent… il réalisait qu'il avait abandonné son compagnon pour rien. Juste sur la vague de la colère.

"- Bonjour Farbauti."

Le vieux Jotun jeta un regard noir à son cadet.

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux ?"

'Lindi s'assit sur un bloc de glace juste à coté des barreaux de glace qui fermaient la cellule.

"- Même si je te déteste, tu restes mon géniteur."

Farbauti se crispa.

Les mâchoires serrées, il jeta un regard glacé à son cadet.

"- Comment avez vous put laisser…ça… Sur le trône ?"

"- Byleist n'as jamais voulu régner et moi non plus. Loki a été dressé pour ca depuis sa naissance. Il a été élevé à Asgard et représentait notre meilleure chance de mourir dignement. Et il nous a rapporté la cassette. Elle vit dans son sang. Jotunheim vit dans son sang a présent. Comment aurions nous pu renoncer à notre survie par orgueil ? Des enfants naissent à nouveau, Farbauti. Et grâce à lui."

"- C'est un misérable déchet !"

"- C'est ton enfant. Comme Byleist. Comme moi… il est juste petit. Mais il a plus de puissance dans son gros orteil que toi ou moi dans tout notre corps. Il est petit mais il n'est pas physiquement faible pour quelqu'un de sa taille. Il s'adapte. Et avec notre aide, sa taille n'a plus d'importance."

"- Alors vous le soutenez comme un vieillard impotent ? C'est répugnant."

"- Le soutenir ? Non, nous l'aidons à adapter le palais à sa taille c'est tout. Et je te rappelle qu'il t'as un peu défoncé d'un geste de la main."

Farbauti détourna le visage.

Oui, Loki l'avait écrasé d'un geste. Sa magie l'avait cloué au sol et lui avait fait perdre conscience. Mais c'était de la magie ! Un Jotun ne se reposait pas sur ça pour se défendre ! La force physique était le cadeau de leur existence.

Heldlindi soupira doucement.

Il était à la fois heureux de retrouver son père et triste que ce soit dans de telles circonstances. Il n'était encore qu'un tout petit glaçon encore en couches lorsque Farbauti avait quitté Laufey pour partir vers le Sud et les champs de glaces abandonnés depuis des siècles. Laufey avait longtemps pleuré le départ de son compagnon.

"- Tu sais que Laufey n'a jamais reprit de compagnon après ton départ ?"

Cela fit tressaillir lourdement le vieux Jotun.

"- ….. Je pensais qu'il aurait refais sa vie."

Il y avait du regret dans la voix du vieux chasseur.

"- Comment aurait-il pu ?"

"- Je n'étais pas son consort."

"- Juste parce qu'il n'a jamais osé te le demander."

"- ….. Comment est-il mort ?"

Il avait entendu des rumeurs. Trop et trop différentes pour vraiment y faire attention.

"- Il a été tué à Asgard."

Farbauti n'insista pas. Il voyait la douleur dans les yeux de son plus jeune enfant.

"- … Je suis désolé." Murmura doucement le vieux jotun.

Et il l'était vraiment.

Même si les regrets ne servaient a rien.

##################################

"- On fait quoi alors ?"

"- Ils ont pas besoin de nous hein.

"- On va mourir de froid…"

"- Mais non Tasha, il ne fait pas SI froid"

"- Tony, tu as un radiateur dans ton armure. Moi j'en du cuir et du kevlar sur les fesses !"

"- On t'avait dit de mettre autre chose mais tu n'as pas voulu."

"- Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je mette ? Une combinaison de ski et des moonboots ?"

"- Ca aurait été plus intelligent."

"- ..Vous allez arrêter de vous comporter comme des mômes ?"

Tony et Natasha jetèrent un regard scandalisé à Clint.  
Clint entre tous qui les traitaient de mômes ? Sérieusement ?

"- Ou est Cap ?"

"- Il s'est éclipsé après avoir finit avec la réparation de la salle du trône."

"- Prince Byleist…."

"- Allez vous repartir ?"

Tony hésita.

"- Dès que nous serons sur que tout va bien pour Thor et Loki je pense."

Les Avengers hésitaient.

La situation avait évoluée très vite.

Trop vite.

Ils étaient un peu perdu.

"- Un conseil, amis humains, surveillez votre capitaine. Son esprit souffre sans qu'aucun de vous ne l'ai vu." Gronda gentiment le géant des glaces avant de les laisser entre eux, perplexe et inquiets.

Steve ? Steve n'allait pas bien ?  
Et ils n'avaient rien vu ?

##############################

Loki avait finit par descendre de son toit.

La réflexion solitaire avait toujours été pour lui le meilleur moyen de traiter avec ses peines, qu'elles soient physique ou psychologiques. De là a dire qu'il s'en serait mieux sortit en apprenant ce qu'il était si Odin ne l'avait pas trouvé dans le coffre aux trésors et lui avait laissé quelques jours pour lécher ses plaies, il n'y avait qu'un pas qu'il franchissait allègrement.

D'un côté, il fallait qu'il règle la situation avec Odin  
De l'autre il fallait qu'il règle la situation avec Farbauti

La paternité était son fardeau.

La sienne ou celle qu'il subissait.

Quelle vie de merde !

S'il s'écoutait, il se serait rué a la recherche de Thor pour se cacher dans ses bras et ne plus en sortir pour quelques semaines.

Si ce n'était pas LA preuve qui lui fallait pour savoir avec qui il voulait régner….

"- HA ! Loki."

Quand on parlait du blondinet…

Thor passa ses bras autours de la taille de son frère.

Il l'embrassa gentiment sur les lèvres, les yeux brillants de tendresse.

"- Que puis-je faire pour toi, Thor ?" Sans le vouloir, il avant posé sa joue sur l'épaule de son frère, fermé les yeux et ronronnait presque de contentement.

"- Je voulais savoir, mon Loki. Quand serais-je vraiment ton consort ?"

Loki resta figé une seconde.

Pardon ?

C'était QUOI cette déclaration ?

C'était QUOI cette demande en mariage pourrie ?

Vexé comme un pou, Loki se dégagea des bras de son frère.

Et Thor qui lui souriait comme un crétin.

"- Je vais aller voir Odin. Et Farbauti. Après je m'occuperai de ton cas" Gronda le jotun avant de gifler son abrutit de frère.

Thor resta une seconde figé avant de se frapper le front.

Mais quelle andouille !

Il voulu courir après son frère mais se retint.

Il préféra faire demi tour et filer retrouver ses amis humains.

Il avait besoin de leur aide pour l'aider a éponger sa bêtise.

Bêtise ?

Ce n'était même plus le mot là.

Loki toqua à la porte de la chambre d'Odin.

Il entra sans attendre, plus pour rappeler qu'il était le maître des lieux qu'autre chose.

Les deux rois se fixèrent longuement.

Petit à petit, la colère quittait les épaules de Loki.

Il s'assit finalement sur le siège abandonné par Thor.

Loki rompit le premier le silence douloureux qui s'était établit.

"- Vous avez l'air mieux.

"- Vivant en tout cas."

"- C'est deja pas mal.

"- …. Merci de m'avoir sauvé."

"- …..Merci de m'avoir protégé."

Odin soupira avant de détourner les yeux.

"- Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu te faire ou te dire, je t'aime toujours Loki. Tu restes mon bébé…"

"- Et vous avez voulu me tuer."

"- …. Je ne savais pas que t'arracher ta magie te tuerais."

"- Vous n'avez même pas voulu savoir ce qui m'était vraiment arrivé."

"- ….. En effet…. J'était…. Fou de colère….contre toi. Mais également contre moi-même. Et j'ai passé ma frustration et ma rage sur toi… Sur vous deux."

Loki jeta un regard noir à son pè….son….son…. éleveur ? Même alors qu'il avait envie de le haïr, le mot "père" le désigner était le premier mot qui lui montait à l'esprit.

Stark avait raison. Quoi qu'il dise, malgré tous ses efforts pour mentir au monde, il ne pouvait pas se mentir à lui même.

Odin était et resterait son père malgré tout.

"- Je vous ai tellement adoré, tellement révéré… vous étiez le monde pour moi… Je voulais juste que vous me reconnaissiez comme vous reconnaissiez Thor." Souffla le jotun. "Je sais que je ne suis pas fort, que ma magie est une honte pour Asgard. Mais vous saviez ce que je suis. Frigga… maman aussi. Elle comprenait que je ne pouvait pas ETRE un Asgard. Elle n'a jamais réellement essayé de me fondre dans le moule général."

Odin soupira tristement.

"- J'avais tellement peur que quelqu'un finisse par se rendre compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, Loki… Ou pire que Laufey se rende compte que tu étais son fils et vienne te réclamer… J'aurais déclaré la guerre à Jotunheim une fois de plus pour l'empêcher de te reprendre, Loki…"

Le roi des glaces vint s'asseoir sur le lit près du roi d'Asgard.

Les deux hommes se fixèrent longuement.

Pour la première fois, Odin prit le temps de vraiment observer son fils adoptif.  
Comme Thor avant lui, il ne pu s'empêcher de venir tracer les marquages claniques sur le visage de Loki ainsi que les inserts.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est ?"

"- L'équivalent d'une couronne. Ca sert également à concentrer ma magie."

"- Tu peux les enlever ?"

"- Non, ils ont été insérés dans ma chair pendant mon couronnement."

"- Tu as toujours eut une beauté exotique qui m'empêchait de dormir…"

Loki jeta un regard un peu inquiet au roi.

"- MAIS NON ! Voyons… Loki !" Odin était vraiment scandalisé. "Tu n'imagines pas le nombre de foi ou j'ai du faire envoyer la garde après des émissaires qui te reluquaient de trop près quand tu était jeune. Et ça a été pire avec les siècles. Sans compter la jalousie de Thor à juguler dès que quelqu'un te reluquait un peu trop."

Loki rosit lentement, ses joues prenant une magnifique couleur violette. Jamais il n'avait imaginé un truc pareil ! Sérieusement ?

"- Tu n'as jamais entendu Fandral parler de la rose de la maison royale ?"

"- Evidement…. "

"- Ce n'a jamais été de Sif dont il parlait hein."

Loki rougit davantage.

"- Cessez de vous moquez de moi !"

"- Je t'assure que je ne me moque pas, Loki. Tous les Asgardiens se ressemblent. Toi au milieu des autres…. J'avais toujours peur qu'un vienne m'annoncer que quelqu'un t'avait agressé. C'est aussi pour ça que je t'ai tellement poussé pour que tu apprennes a te battre en plus de ta magie. Quand tu as finit par apprendre ce que tu es…. Loki…. Je n'ai pas été un bon père avec toi. J'ai agit comme j'ai pu mais jamais comme tu en avais besoin…. J'en suis désolé, Loki… Je n'ai pas su trouver les mots… je suis un guerrier avant tout… Quand j'ai vu tout ce gâchis… La colère a été ma première réaction…."

"- Les Chitauris en ont bien profités vous savez."

"- … Je sais…. Maintenant je sais….Thor me l'a fait rentré dans le crâne. Je n'avais jamais entendu Thor crier aussi… Rationnellement."

Loki lâcha un juron.

"- Ce sale petit…."

Sans même s'en rendre compte, petit à petit, la relation entre les deux rois redevenait celle d'un père et de son fils. L'un comme l'autre acceptait non d'oublier, mais de jeter un voile pudique sur le passé. C'était difficile pour les deux mais ils étaient assez intelligents pour reconnaître leurs torts et la nécessité d'avancé. Loki devrait remercier Stark.

"- Qu'est ce que Thor à fait ?"

Loki raconta à son père la dernière sortie de son frère.

Odin éclata de rire avant d'attraper Loki par la nuque pour le serrer contre lui.

Le jotun se raidit une seconde mais finit par se laisser faire.  
Que son père ai manqué mourir pour sauver sa vie avait apaisé son cœur plus qu'il ne l'avait réalisé.

"- Ton frère est idiot, Loki. Mais il n'a pas vu à mal.

"- Je sais, c'est uniquement pour ça qu'il n'est pas repartit avec son service trois pièces dans un seau." Bouda le roi des glaces, soudain petit garçon.

Odin pleurait silencieusement sans vraiment le réaliser. Malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu faire et dire, Loki acceptait de lui donner une nouvelle chance.

Il n'aurait jamais espéré autant.

Il n'aurait jamais accepté qu'il ai put faire une erreur non plus, avant…

Il avait fallut qu'il perde ses deux fils, peut-être son épouse et presque son trône pour qu'il accepte que OUI, Odin Borson pouvait avoir tort…  
Et c'était lui qui avait reproché à Thor son arrogance ?

Il déposa un baiser sur le front du jotun, chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis le six ou sept centième anniversaire de son fils.

Loki enfouit son visage contre la poitrine de son père pour s'accrocher à lui.

"- Tu manqueras à Asgard, Loki… Vous manquerez à Asgard tous les deux…. J'espère juste que je vivrais assez longtemps pour avoir le temps d'élever votre petit frère ou votre petite sœur."

Loki se raidit.

Il avait oublié ça.

"- Il faut aller voir maman ! Elle va avoir besoin de vrais guérisseurs !


	12. Chapter 12 : Maman

Consort

Chapitre 11 : Maman

###################################

Un grand merci à splanchnique pour son fanart de Jotun!Loki et de ses deux frères. Ils sont superbes 3

Splanchnique . deviantart # / d5jrgg8

Et au passage merci a elle aussi pour ce fanart de l'OS "trois pas" qui est aussi une tuerie !

Splanchnique . deviantart # / d5jrg44

###################################

Frigga était la parfaite visiteuse politique en plus ou moins exil.

Elle souriait, elle n'était pas pénible, elle n'avait pas d'exigences bizarre, elle mangeait ce qu'on lui présentait même si elle trouvait ça infecte totalement différent de ce qu'elle connaissait et laissait les médecins du SHIELD surveiller sa grossesse.

Autant dire qu'elle était plus que reconnaissante envers ces humains pour tout ce qu'ils faisaient pour elle.

Depuis son arrivée, près d'une semaine auparavant, elle n'avait pas eut la moindre information sur Asgard, son époux et ses enfants.

Même si son cœur saignait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles, elle n'en montrait rien et restait aussi gracieuse et courtoise que possible même si elle avait de plus en plus envie d'attraper l'humain Fury par les épaules pour le secouer très fort.

Ce mortel la rendait folle.

Ses deux subordonnés au moins, le fils de Coul et lady Hill étaient bien mieux éduqués. S'ils tentaient de gagner autant d'informations sur Asgard et ses fils que Fury, au moins le faisaient ils avec subtilité et acceptaient-ils ses délicates rebuffades avec grâce.

Avec Fury, Frigga avait souvent l'impression que l'humain devait se retenir de lui sauter à la gorge pour l'agresser physiquement pendant ses interrogatoires.

Comme la reine n'avait que ca à faire à part préparer le trousseau de son enfant, elle prenait un malin plaisir à jouer avec les nerfs du mortel.

Loki était son fils après tout. C'était sur ses genoux à elle qu'il avait commencé à apprendre les subtilités de la langue. Autant dire qu'elle pouvait, si elle le souhaitait, parvenir à faire croire à l'humain que le ciel était mauve.

"- Majesté ?"

Ha ! Et JARVIS…. Merveilleuse création que cela… Elle ne savait pas comment l'Homme de Métal avait ainsi créé une âme de toute pièce mais elle reconnaissait la qualité de son travail et la magie dont il avait du faire preuve.

Les agents du SHIELD lui répétaient que c'était juste de la technologie mais la reine n'y comprenait goutte. Elle voyait, ou plutôt entendait juste le résultat.

L'âme artificielle était d'une politesse et d'une correction qui aurait fait pâlir de jalousie la moitié d'Asgard.

"- Oui Sir JARVIS ?"

"- Bifrost en formation, madame. D'après les harmoniques, le Bifrost n'est pas en provenance directe d'Asgard."

Frigga se redressa d'un coup. S'il n'était pas en provenance directe d'Asgard…. Jotunheim ?  
Elle bondit aussi vite que possible sur ses pieds sans se soucier une seconde d'être impolie envers Fury.

Ses enfants ? Son époux ?

###################################

Loki avait imposé à Odin un rétablissement complet avant de lui permettre de quitter le lit.

Les guérisseurs Jotuns avaient examinés le roi pour s'assurer que tout allait bien avant de donner leur feu bleu. Ils étaient bien sur moins doués pour soigner un Asgardien que pour soigner un Jotun, mais en savaient suffisamment pour ne pas faire de boulette.

Odin avait eut un peu de mal à se remettre sur ses pieds.

A présent, il s'appuyait lourdement sur son ainé pour se déplacer.

Il lui faudrait du temps pour retrouver toute sa force….

"- Tout le monde est prêt ?"

Loki finissait de donner ses consignes à ses frères pour le temps de son absence.

Amusés, ses deux cadets l'écoutaient se répéter comme une poule inquiète jusqu'au moment où Byleist n'en puis plus.

Il posa son énorme patte sur le crane de son petit grand frère puis s'agenouilla devant lui.

"- Tout va bien grand frère. Je sais quoi faire. Et tu ne pars que quelques jours. Quelques semaines au plus. Tu n'es qu'à un transfert en Bifrost de distance et tu as ta magie. Tu m'as donné un médaillon de glace pour t'appeler le cas échéant, tout va bien. Alors va retrouver ta mère, assure toi que tout va bien, puis accompagne Odin à Asgard pour la rédaction des traités puis reviens nous avec ton consort, en bon état.

Loki rosit légèrement.

Il passa ses bras autours du cou de son petit frère puis posa son front contre le sien.

Les inserts sur son crâne étaient d'un glacial réconfortant entre eux.

"- Désolé…"

"- Ne t'excuse pas, grand frère. Nous sommes heureux de te savoir autant attaché à nous et à Jotunheim."

Heldlindi souleva son grand frère de terre pour le serrer contre lui puis le posa carrément dans les bras de Thor qui avait confié son père à Steve le temps de récupérer son frère.

Loki protesta un peu. Il n'était pas une demoiselle en détresse.

Thor déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres.

Le roi jotun se figea.

Son regard s'adoucit fortement avant de se durcir à nouveau.

Il n'avait toujours pas pardonné à Thor sa déclaration fantaisiste.

Le blond finit par le poser par terre en douceur.

"- Je reviendrais vite." Promit néanmoins Loki avant que le Bifrost ne les saisisse pour les poser sur la terrasse de la tour Stark.

"- THOR ! LOKI !"

Les deux princes se retrouvèrent presque immédiatement les bras pleins de Frigga qui les embrassa sur les joues, les retourna en tous sens comme des bébés puis leur pleura longuement dans les bras.

Thor aussi pleurait.

Il n'avait pas vu sa mère depuis si longtemps….

Appuyé sur Steve, Odin finit par se gratter la gorge.

"- Frigga…"

"- Odin…"

Le couple s'observa un moment sans rien dire avant de se tomber dans les bras.

"- Je t'ai cru mort, vieil imbécile." Siffla Frigga à l'oreille de son époux

Odin serra son épouse contre lui avant de répondre.

"- J'ai bien faillit, ma très chère. Mais heureusement, Loki m'a soigné."

Frigga jeta un regard tendre à son fils qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

"- Merci mon bébé."

"- De rien mère."

Fury finit par apparaître à son tour. Derrière lui, une phalange d'agents chatouilleux semblait hésiter à mettre en joue le roi Jotun.

"- Roi Odin, Thor, Loki…"

"- Roi Loki, s'il vous plait." Sourit le dieu du Chaos avec un sourire malsain.

Fury serra les mâchoires jusqu'à ce que Steve dépasse ses amis.

"- Fury, quand vous aurez cinq minutes, il faudra que nous discutions. Ha et Tony à défendus les intérêts de la terre dans la conférence de paix qu'il y a eu à Jotunheim entre le monde des glaces et Asgard."

Le Directeur tressaillit.

Quoi ?  
Comment ça ?  
De quoi ?

"- Debrifing ! De suite !" Ordonna-t-il

Les Avengers protestèrent un peu mais ne purent que suivre Coulson avec un soupir de fin du monde.

"- Toi aussi, Thor."

"- Ma mère…"

Loki posa une main sur le poignet de son frère.

"- Vas-y, Thor. Je reste avec mère. Fais vite c'est tout. Agent…."

"- Coulson…"

"- Je vous croyais mort."

"- Cette nouvelle était très surfaite et je vais beaucoup mieux."

Loki eut un petit geste de la tête.

"- Puis-je vous demander de vous occuper du prince en premier lieu pour le rendre à sa famille au plus vite.

"- Bien sur majesté."

Contrairement à Fury, Coulson n'avait eu aucun problème à intégrer les dernières informations et à y répondre en conséquences, pas plus qu'il n'avait montré de surprise devant l'apparence du prince…roi… ou sa vêture… enfin, son manque de vêtements plutôt.

Le simple pagne était des plus minimalistes même s'il collait tout à fait avec l'apparence du dieu.

Coulson intégrait tout presque aussi vite que JARVIS de toute façon.

########################################

Les quatre dieux s'étaient enfermés dans la chambre de Thor après que Coulson ait relâché le prince. Thor n'avait pas été très volubile et c'était contenté de réponses monosyllabiques pour la plus part.

Ce qui c'était passé à Jotunheim entre son père, son frère et lui ne regardait en rien Midgar.

Le SHIELD semblait avoir du mal à comprendre que TOUT ne leur était pas du et que certains secrets ne les regardait en rien.

Thor comprenait leur besoin d'avoir des informations bien sûr. Midgar était une planète encore jeune et faible. C'était pour ça que Thanos par l'intermédiaire de Loki s'était attaqué à elle et c'était pour ça qu'il avait ressenti le besoin de la protéger. Mais tout ce qui se passait au sein d'Yggdrasil n'était pas de leur compétence, loin de là.

Midgar était justement encore trop jeune pour pouvoir apprendre certains secrets. Avec le temps et l'âge, ils apprendraient, à leur rythme. Les pousser trop vite, trop fort et trop loin serait juste dangereux.

Pour l'instant, la famille royale d'Asgard était donc regroupée dans la chambre de Thor, protégée par un bouclier optique et sonore lancé par Loki pour les garder des caméras et des micros de JARVIS.

Thor savait que Fury devait enrager.  
Quand à Tony… L'ingénieur était bien plus fin qu'il ne tentait de le faire croire en permanence.

Derrière les écrans qui ne montraient qu'un grésillement désagréable, Stark eut un sourire.

Fury braillait après lui sur la qualité de son matériel mais Tony n'était pas idiot. Même s'il ne connaissait rien à la magie, il se doutait de la raison soudaine de la panne.

Loki était protecteur avec les siens, il avait pu le constater. Si Odin était encore un peu à la marge, Frigga et Thor étaient trop important pour le roi des glaces pour qu'il prenne le moindre risque avec eux.  
C'était aussi pour ça que l'ingénieur n'avait fait aucune tentative pour passer par-dessus la gêne causée par la magie. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas s'incruster dans ce qui ne le regardait pas, encore moins pour le donner en pâture à Fury d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Tony comprenait le besoin de la famille de se retrouver et de plus d'une manière.

Malgré sa colère et son dégout pour ses parents, il aurait donné ses deux mains pour avoir la chance de les revoir une dernière fois et pouvoir juste leur parler. Juste leur faire comprendre…Et comprendre lui-même pourquoi ils l'avaient toujours traité comme ils l'avaient fait.  
Quelque part, il se sentait très proche de Loki. Il voyait dans le prince ce qu'il aurait pu devenir s'il n'avait pas eut Pepper.

Le cœur de l'ingénieur se gonfla de tendresse et d'affection pour cette femme remarquable qui le supportait depuis des années.

Il n'était pas assez bien pour elle et le savait parfaitement.

Personne n'était de toute façon assez bien pour elle.

Il avait la chance qu'elle condescende à l'accepter avec ses travers et ses défauts. Comment ne pas en être encore plus reconnaissant à la jeune femme ?  
Elle était merveilleuse…

"- STARK ! JE VOUS PARLE !"

Tony se détourna un instant de l'écran neigeux.

"- Quoi ?"

"- Y a pas moyen d'avoir d'autre retours micros ou caméras ?"

"- Loki a utilisé sa magie pour cacher sa conversation avec sa famille. Je ne vois pas en quoi elle vous regarde de toute façon."

"- Stark….."

"- Fury…."

Le directeur du SHIELD se passa une main sur le visage.

"- Vous ne comprenez pas dans quelle merde vous nous avez mis, Stark."

"- Je ne vois pas en quoi."

"- Ce n'était pas à vous de négocier avec ces deux planètes ! C'était au Conseil !"

"- Donc il aurait mieux valu que je me taise et que je les laisse prendre des décisions qui pouvaient éventuellement nous impacter, juste pour ne pas froisser quelques vieux débris complètement à la ramasse ? Je vous rappelle que c'est ce même conseil qui a voulu envoyer un missile nucléaire sur New York pour endiguer l'attaque des Chitauris."

"- Ca aurait pu marcher."

"- Non et vous le savez. Le Tesseract était protégé par un bouclier auto-généré. La seule chose que ça aurait réussi, c'est détruire la ville, tuer des millions de personnes et nettoyer la zone pour faciliter l'invasion, permettre aux bâtiments chitauris d'avoir une zone dégagée pour se poser et…C'est tout. Même Thor et Loki n'en auraient pas souffert !"

"- Thor…"

"- Loki l'aurait protégé d'instinct.

"- Alors qu'il essayait de le tuer ?"

"- S'il avait voulu le tuer, il y aurait réussit. Autant parce qu'il aurait "vraiment" essayé, que parce que Thor l'aurait à moitié laissé faire. Laissez tomber, Fury. Votre Conseil est totalement à la ramasse. Pour traiter avec des puissances comme Asgard et Jotunheim, il va vous…leur falloir parler d'une seule voix et d'un seul visage. Trouvez quelqu'un pour représenter Midgar. Pas la Terre, mais Midgar. Sinon, nous serons toujours en infériorité par rapport à eux. Il nous faut aussi deux ambassadeurs. Un pour chaque royaume."

Fury se retint difficilement d'éclater. Certes, Stark avait vu Jotunheim et était plus proche de Thor qu'il ne le serait jamais. Par définition, Tony savait mieux que Fury de quoi il parlait. L'ingénieur était aussi un excellent politicien quand il le voulait et un excellent juge de caractère. Sans doute pour ça qu'il s'entendait finalement si bien avec Loki.

Fury se pince la racine du nez entre deux doigts.

Jusqu'à présent, la notion de "Loki Roi de quelque chose" était assez vague pour ne pas porter conséquence et ne pas avoir d'impact dans les faits. A présent qu'il était sur terre, Fury devait accepter qu'ils avaient les dirigeants non de deux pays mais de deux PLANETES chacune aussi puissante, si ce n'était bien plus que la terre dans les pattes.

Il n'était plus question de considérer Loki comme un criminel de guerre. Comme Tony l'avait exprimé avec son manque habituel de lustre, s'en prendre à Loki pour une stupide question de vengeance comme le souhaitait le Conseil était la pire bêtise à faire. Odin semblait réconcilié avec ses DEUX fils. Une agression sur Loki se solderait donc probablement par l'attaque concertée de la Terre par DEUX planètes.

Aussi dur pour Fury à admettre que ce soit, Stark avait raison.

Le Conseil était capable pour la protection de la planète "intra-muros" pouvait-on dire. Dès que cela touchait aux relations avec l'extérieur, les vieux débris étaient totalement débordés. Ils tentaient de transposer ce qu'ils connaissaient et des réactions humaines à des mondes et des créatures qui ne l'étaient pas.  
Ça ne pouvait pas marcher.

Stark avait totalement raison.  
Et ça faisait très mal aux fesses du Directeur du SHIELD.  
Il fallait trouver quelqu'un qui pourrait jouer sur tous les tableaux à la fois, qui pouvait être menteur, joueur, sans pitié, sans complexe et qui ne se laissait intimidé par rien.

…..

Fury se prit le front dans la main.

Pour traiter avec le reste d'Yggdrasil, il leur fallait un Stark aux commandes.

Et trouver deux ambassadeurs qui pourraient travailler avec lui mais sans se laisser déborder par l'ingénieur.

Où trouver ces perles rares ?

Le regard du directeur tomba sur Coulson.  
Depuis des jours, l'agent gérait la Reine Frigga avec une maestria et un calme confondant.

Coulson était de toute façon toujours d'un calme confondant quoi qu'il se passe.

Coulson pouvait obtenir ce qu'il voulait de Stark et une certaine amitié liait les deux hommes.

D'après le débriefing reçut, Asgard exigerait un ambassadeur mâle pour éviter certains problèmes liés à la fraternisation potentielle non consentie sous l'emprise de l'alcool dans le cas d'un personnel féminin.

… Fury espérait que Coulson apprécierait son nouveau poste.

Il ne doutait pas qu'il s'en tirerait comme un charme !  
Frigga avait de plus prit l'agent en amitié visiblement.

Resterait à trouver quelqu'un pour Jotunheim….

Il faudrait qu'il y réfléchisse.

Stark retint un sourire en coin.

Il pouvait presque voir les rouages du cerveau de Fury travailler.

Manipuler quelqu'un n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais il s'y faisait.

S'il voulait se sortir de cette situation, il lui fallait louvoyer comme une anguille.

Un soupir lui échappa.

Il s'était mis en avant sans réfléchir parce que l'habitude de protéger les siens était à présent enfoncée jusque dans ses os.

A part lui, qui aurait pu prendre le parti de Midgar ? Qui avait la répartie suffisante ?

Stark ne se faisait aucune illusion sur sa prochaine affectation.

Il venait plus ou moins de l'imposer lui-même à Fury.

Il fallait être honnête.

S'il ne faisait pas confiance à Fury, il faisait encore moins confiance au Conseil.  
Ces vieux fous étaient totalement à la ramasse.

Ils ne voyaient que le bout de leur nez et semblaient incapables de réfléchir au long terme.

Ils allaient à présent traiter avec des peuples pour lesquels la durée de vie moyenne s'exprimait en dizaines de millénaires. Pas en dizaines d'années.

Il fallait immédiatement parvenir à prendre cette notion en compte.  
Et le Conseil en était incapable. Des humains qui n'avaient plus qu'une ou deux décennies à vivre ne pouvaient parvenir à se projeter dans l'avenir.

Paradoxalement, avec son ark dans la poitrine, alors qu'il pouvait mourir d'une seconde à l'autre, Tony en était capable.

Il n'avait aucun problème à prévoir des situations qui n'auraient une chance de se produire que dans des siècles.

La frénésie de vivre l'instant était si grande qu'elle le projetait avec une faim avide vers un avenir qu'il pouvait ne pas voir d'une seconde à l'autre.  
Depuis son enlèvement en Afghanistan, c'était ce qui le faisait tenir.  
Voir plus loin, toujours plus loin.  
C'était aussi ce qui avait failli le tuer lorsque le palladium l'empoisonnait.

Le poison lui imposait une limite qu'il refusait totalement, qu'il était même incapable d'appréhender et d'accepter.

Sa mort n'était plus pour lui une fin mais un moteur.

Au bout d'un moment, on s'habituait à toutes les terreurs. Il fallait alors décider si elles devaient devenir un poids ou si on pouvait l'utiliser comme moteur.

Le milliardaire n'avait jamais été du genre à faire du surplace.

Et quel meilleur avenir que celui qui s'ouvrait avec les branches d'Yggdrasil ?

Un petit rire bas lui échappa soudain.

Il avait hâte de voir les jours à venir.

########################################

Les mains de ses deux fils dans les siennes, Frigga refusait catégoriquement de les lacher.

Elle avait eut si peur pour eux…  
Les voir en pleine santé la rassurait enfin.

Le poing de glace qui avait élu domicile dans son ventre depuis le début de sa grossesse de dénouait enfin lentement.

A présent, elle savait qu'elle pourrait mener sa grossesse à son terme et que son bébé naitrait vivant, avec un royaume à gouverner dans quelques millénaires.

Le sourire de la reine s'accentua quelque peu lorsqu'elle vit l'évidente tendresse dans les yeux de Thor lorsqu'il regardait son cadet.

Loki le lui rendait bien, mais uniquement lorsqu'il était sûr que Thor ne le voyait pas faire. Sinon, il le fixait avec une froideur qui ne semblait pas déranger plus que ça le blond, comme s'il savait pourquoi Loki boudait.

Bon… Qu'est ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Elle voulait savoir !

Elle se pencha pour embrasser chacun de ses fils sur la joue.

"- Mes enfants, je vais bien. Vous allez bien, nous allons tous bien. Maintenant, vous avez tous les deux des devoirs dont vous occuper. Toi Loki en tant que Roi de Jotunheim et toi Thor en tant qu'Ambassadeur d'Asgard."

L'annonce de la nouvelle fonction de Thor avait été l'une des premières choses qu'Odin lui avait annoncées. Par-là, il entérinait à la fois son incapacité à revenir sur la décision du Conseil malgré leur décès et également le choix de ses deux fils.

Comment pouvait-il décemment les séparer à présent ?

S'il l'avait fait, Odin était presque sûr que Loki serait venu chercher lui-même Thor à Asgard.

Et puis… Thor était de fait une prise de guerre Jotun quand bien même cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre.

Thor AVAIT été capturé par des Jotuns. Rien que ça lui aurait fait perdre définitivement son statut de prince si le Conseil ne l'en avait pas déjà privé.

Les traditions avaient la vie dure. Il fallait plus qu'un décret royal pour leur tordre le cou.

Même si Odin rétablissait Thor dans son statut de prince couronnée, la population d'Asgard ne voudrait pas de lui. Il serait considéré comme déshonoré donc incapable de régner.

Les deux jeunes adultes déposèrent un baiser sur la joue de leur mère puis laissèrent le roi et la reine d'Asgard en tête à tête.

"- Loki…"

"- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Thor ?"

La voix du jotun était calme mais froide, un peu distante.

Le blond se mordilla un seconde la lèvre.

Il s'en voulait encore d'avoir été aussi balourd et Loki ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement.

Loki n'avait jamais pardonné facilement.

Alors pour quelque chose comme ce qui était devenu de fait une demande en mariage plus que ratée, Thor savait qu'il allait devoir ramper à s'en mettre les genoux à vif.

Il prit la main de son frère dans la sienne sur un coup de tête avant de la porter à ses lèvres.

"- Accepterais-tu de diner avec moi ce soir, mon f… Loki ? Juste tous les deux ?"

Loki sentit ses joues prendre une jolie teinte violette.

"- Je…. D'accord ?"

Il ne savait même plus quelle réponse il devait donner.

C'était si soudain !

Thor eut un immense sourire satisfait.

"- Très bien. Alors rendez-vous à 19h dans le salon du Penthouse ?"

Incapable de trouver sa voix, Loki hocha la tête.

Thor lui fit encore un baisemain, s'inclina puis se détourna.

Où était Stark encore ?  
Thor attendit de ne plus être dans la même pièce que Loki puis en appela à Dieu.

"- JARVIS ? Où est Tony ?"

"- Dans son atelier monsieur."

Après tout, le Dieu des humains était censé être omniscient et omnipotent. Dans l'environnement restreint de la tour, c'était ce qu'était JARVIS.

########################################

Steve s'était rapidement éclipsé dès qu'il l'avait pu.  
S'il avait accueilli la température plus clémente de Midgar par rapport à Jotunheim, c'était bien la seule chose qu'il avait accueilli avec plaisir.

Très vite, il avait retrouvé chez les agents la déférence ordinaire qu'ils avaient envers Captain America.

Après des jours en tant que "Steve Rogers" et rien d'autre, le retour à la "normale" était plus brutal qu'une gifle de Thor en pleine figure.

Pour fuir un peu les émotions contradictoires qui l'agitaient, le soldat avait fui sur la terrasse.

"- Captain ?"

L'Avenger tressaillit.

"- Loki…"

Aussi perturbé que le soldat mais pour des raisons bien différentes, Loki avait décidé de passer son trouble dans quelque chose d'utile. Rien ne lui servait de laisser son esprit tourner en rond après le postérieur de Thor il… Non, il ne venait pas de penser ça. NON !

Et si…. Foutues hormones…  
Bref.

Le Captain.

Plus utile pour tout le monde.

Il réendossa sa personnalité royale.

"- Byleist m'a demandé de vous parler sans me dire de quoi il retournait."

Le soldat soupira.

"- Ce n'est rien."

"- Vous mentez très mal."

"- Je n'ai pas votre entrainement."

Loki eut un sourire plein de dents. Bizarrement, alors que son apparence était à présent plus "sauvage" que celle d'un Aesir, le sourire carnassier semblait plus doux, plus adapté à son visage.

Loki était logiquement plus lui-même en cobalt qu'en rose-tagada. (Thor lui avait parlé de cette friandise humaine et chimique qui existait en deux couleurs, rose et rouge)

Le roi s'assit sur le banc près du capitaine.

"- Vous ne restez pas avec Thor et vos parents ?"

"- Ce ne sont pas mes parents, Thor est occupé ailleurs et Frigga nous a chassé pour passer un peu de temps avec Odin. J'ai eu l'occasion d'avoir du temps seul avec elle il y a quelques mois. Thor aura ensuite plus besoin de mère que moi. Il en a besoin."

"- Vous semblez perturbé."

"- Un peu, mais rien qui vous concerne. Ne vous en faites pas. Je suis plus concerné par la demande de mon frère cadet…."

Loki posa une main fine à la peau fraiche mais douce sur le poignet de Steve.

Le capitaine avait pris le temps d'aller se changer pour un jeans et un t-shirt mais ça ne suffisait bien sûr pas aux agents pour voir en lui "Steve" et non "Captain".

Etrangement, le seul qui parvenait à faire cette distinction était Coulson alors même que l'agent était son fan "number one". Nombre d'agents se moquait ainsi du Niveau Sept (sans réaliser les risques qu'ils prenaient).

Un gros soupir échappa au soldat.

"- Avez-vous déjà accepté quelqu'un pour jouer les ambassadeurs de Midgar sur Jotunheim ?" Finit par demander soudain l'humain.

Cela déstabilisa une seconde le jotun.

"- Pourquoi, vous voulez vous proposer pour le poste ?"

Steve releva les yeux sur le roi des glaces.

Le regard bleu était à la fois triste et résolu.

"- J'y réfléchis vraiment oui."

Loki resta une longue minute stupéfait.

"- Jotunheim est bien le dernier endroit où je vous imagine rester, Steve." La lueur de désespoir qui brilla une seconde dans les yeux bleus avant d'être camouflée inquiéta réellement le jotun. "Je veux dire, vous avez passé soixante-dix ans prit dans la glace. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que vous apprécieriez de rester sur un monde où la température moyenne l'été est de moins vingt degrés."

"- J'ai constaté sur Jotunheim que je ne suis quasi pas affecté par le froid."

Loki hocha la tête.

Plus d'un de ses serviteurs était venu s'inquiéter auprès de lui de voir un mortel se balader torse nu dans les couloirs à transporter des meubles avec eux.

Ils ne voulaient pas le voir geler sur pied !

Steve semblait même moins affecté par le froid que Thor qui avait quand même une large résistance naturelle de par sa naissance Aesir.

"- En effet… Sans doute m'y suis-je habitué en soixante-dix ans… Mon métabolisme s'est peut-être adapté, je ne sais pas…"

"- La Terre ne risque-t-elle pas de vous manquer ? Vos amis ?"

Steve eut un sourire amer.

"- Je n'ai d'amis que les Avengers et un ou deux agents. Pour tous les autres, Steve Rogers n'existe tout simplement pas. Il n'y a que Captain America."

"- Ha…." Loki comprenait soudain le problème. "Je vois….."

Machinalement, Loki se mit à caresser la peau tiède sous ses doigts. Ce n'était qu'un geste automatique réconfortant, comme on caresse le dos d'un enfant qui pleure.

Petit à petit, il sentit l'humain se détendre un peu.

Cela interpela un instant le roi.

Si un Jotun avait ainsi touché un Asgardien (Thor et ses parents ne comptaient pas), le jotun se serait pris dix pouces d'acier dans le ventre.

Les humains n'avaient pas ce genre de réaction.  
Sans compter que Steve Rogers le connaissait déjà. Sous son plus mauvais jour comme sous le meilleur.

Loki voulait-il vraiment comme ambassadeur de Midgar un rond de cuir fouineur comme il en avait vu des centaines hanter les couloirs d'Asgard ?

Et puis… Un peu de temps loin de Midgar ferait du bien à l'humain, c'était certain. Les humains pourraient se languir de lui et Steve pourrait réapprendre à aimer son monde sans son poids sur ses épaules.

Sans compter que Steve appartenait presque à une autre Terre, une terre plus facile, plus ancienne… Une terre différente et plus lente. Il comprenait que le soldat ait du mal à s'adapter à ce qui était à la fois un monde connu mais totalement neuf. Même en presque dix ans, il comprenait que Steve en souffre toujours. Les humains ne devaient pas l'aider non plus. Ils attendaient le Captain, mais devait s'agacer de la lenteur de Steve.

"- …. Steve…. Si vous décidez de demander le poste d'ambassadeur sur Jotunheim, j'approuverai grandement votre choix." Loki eut un pauvre sourire. "Je le….comprends… J'ai eu du mal à m'adapter à Jotunheim. Et encore avais-je mes deux frères pour m'aider. Ils m'ont guidé en douceur dans ce que je devais savoir. Mon peuple entier m'a aidé. Encore maintenant, ils ne me reprochent pas mes erreurs de jugement ou mes cafouillages parce que je ne connais pas la tradition. Ils me guident et m'encouragent parce que, si je suis leur roi, je suis l'un des leurs avant tout. Notre peuple est un peuple finalement très soudé, presque jusqu'à l'inceste ai-je parfois l'impression. Tout le monde est au courant de tout. Il est impossible de garder un secret. Pensez-vous que vous parviendrez à vous adapter à un peuple aussi envahissant ? Dès que vous aurez mis les pieds à Jotunheim, vous serez considéré comme je l'ai été moi-même je pense. Comme un petit à guider et à faire progresser. Pouvez-vous accepter, à votre âge, d'avoir un palais entier qui sera sur votre dos à vous tenir la main et à vous ramasser si vous tomber ?"

Steve eut un rire sans joie.

"- Loki… Depuis dix ans, à part les Avengers et quelques agents, tous les autres passent leur temps à scruter le moindre de mes gestes dans l'espoir de me voir tomber. Certains n'ont même aucun complexe à me faire des crocs-en-jambe. Avoir pour une fois une main qui n'hésitera pas à soutenir mes pas me changera. Howard, Erskine et Peggy ont été là pour ça trop peu de temps. Avant eux, j'ai eu Bucky. Mais tous sont morts. Il ne me reste… Personne finalement. Je ne peux pas demander à mes rares amis de passer leur temps à me tenir par la main alors même que je sais que je suis en train de me noyer. J'ai toujours cherché à être utile. A aider. C'est comme ça que je suis devenu Captain America. Mais je m'y suis finalement perdu moi-même. J'ai "besoin" de retrouver Steve, Loki… Je ne peux pas le faire ici. Ici… Steve va finir par mourir pour de bon."

Loki serra doucement les doigts de Steve dans les siens. Le capitaine… non… Le jeune homme avait fini par prendre sa main dans la sienne pour s'y accrocher comme une bouée de sauvetage.

"- Fais ta demande auprès des tiens, Steve Rogers. Je serais heureux de t'avoir à Jotunheim pour le temps qu'il te sera nécessaire."

Le soulagement qui passa rapidement sur le visage mobile et expressif du soldat serra la gorge du Jotun.

Il serra encore un instant les doigts de Steve dans les siens puis se leva en même temps que lui.

Il ne fallait pas laisser certaines choses refroidir.

"- JARVIS ? Fury est-il encore dans la tour ?"

"- Oui Capitaine. Dois-je le prévenir que vous souhaitez le voir."

Steve eut un sourire qui s'étira lentement. Ce n'était plus celui d'un gentil garçon mais celui d'un militaire qui se prépare au combat.

"- Non JARVIS. Prévient le que le Capitaine Rogers exige un entretient immédiatement."

"- En ces termes monsieur ?"

"- S'il te plait JARVIS."

"- Bien monsieur."

"- Merci JARVIS."

"- Mais de rien monsieur."

#######################################

Odin observait son fils sous toutes les coutures.

Il se sentait encore fatigué par sa récente blessure donc demandait à son ainé de tourner devant lui au lieu de lui faire le tour autour de Thor.

"- Sont-ce des vêtements adaptés mon fils ?"

Thor tira un peu sur le col de son costume.

Il avait hésité un long moment avant de se décider pour eux.

"- Je ne sais pas, père. Je crains que Loki ne se présente en haute tenue Jotun, ce qui serait logique. Il ne peut de toute façon pas reprendre son apparence d'Aesir avec ses inserts…"

Odin hocha la tête.

"- Alors tu dois toi aussi faire honneur à tes origines. Cela détonerait trop parmi ces mortels si tu te présentes sous leurs vêtures mais que ton frère ne porte qu'un pagne."

Thor approuva.

Il retira le costume que Tony lui avait fait faire pour un gala quelconque et qu'il détestait porter.

Lorsque Thor avait expliqué à son père qu'il entendait bien commencer une cour rituelle à Loki, Odin avait appelé Heimdall pour qu'il lui fasse parvenir le nécessaire.

Le nécessaire étant les armures et cuirs qu'il avait lui-même porté bien des millénaires plus tôt lorsqu'il avait fait sa propre cours à Frigga.

A l'époque, la belle jeune femme était une fière guerrière qui lui avait plusieurs fois ratatiné le museau sur le sable de l'arène d'entrainement sans la moindre pitié.

Odin avait été fasciné par cette Valkyrie sans pitié au sourire lumineux et aux yeux aussi bleus que le ciel.

Le roi se secoua doucement.

Il aida son fils à ajuster la première armure après avoir enfilé les cuirs puis posa la cape rouge sur les clips qui la retenait. La sienne avait été blanche, Thor devait donc prendre la sienne.

Odin hocha la tête.

Ha oui ! C'était bien mieux !

Il fit ceindre ensuite à Thor l'anneau d'argent qui symbolisait le statut de prince d'Asgard.  
Thor n'était plus héritier mais il restait prince de naissance.  
Ca, rien ne pourrait le lui retirer.

Une larme menaça de rouler sur la joue du vieux roi.

Combien de fois avait-il rêvé voir son fils porter ces armures qui avaient été les siennes et celles de son père et du père de son père avant lui pour faire sa cours ?

Bien sûr, il imaginait plus que Thor la ferait à Sif et non à Loki mais…  
Les évènements allaient comme ils voulaient et non comme lui voulait qu'ils aillent.

Odin prit le ciseau des mains de son fils pour lui retailler un peu la barbe. Les mains de Thor tremblaient tellement qu'il risquait davantage de s'auto-égorger qu'autre chose.

Le vieux roi balaya les quelques poils blonds qui étaient tombé sur le plastron de l'armure.

"- Tu es parfait mon fils !"

Thor eut un vrai sourire presque enfantin.

"- Merci père."

"- Monsieur Odinson ? Monsieur Laufeyson vous attends dans le salon commun. Une équipe du SHIELD est prête à vous escorter jusqu'à votre restaurant."

"- Merci Ami JARVIS."

"- Je ne me ferais jamais à cette créature invisible."

Thor rit doucement.

"- Considérez JARVIS comme un Heimdall, mon père. Leur rôle est assez identique. A la différence que la voix de JARVIS est partout en plus de son regard."

Odin hocha lentement la tête.

"- Je vois… Où allez-vous diner ?" Non que cela signifierait quelque chose pour le roi mais peut-être sa question distrairait-elle Thor de son angoisse quelques minutes.

"- Je ne sais, père. J'ai demandé à l'Ami Tony de me trouver quelque chose qui pourrait convenir pour un premier rendez-vous pour deux individus de notre rang et servir en même temps d'excuse pour mon comportement irréfléchi."

"- Je vois…"

"- Hé PointBreak !"

"- Amis Stark… Où nous envoyez-vous ?"

Tony lui tapota le bras.

L'armure royale allait à Thor comme un gant. Comme la tenue de Loki allait parfaitement au roi de Jotunheim.

"- Vous allez voir. Happy va vous y conduire. Deux voitures du SHIELD vous escortent. J'ai déjà réservé le repas et le vin, vous n'aurez à vous occuper de rien."

Moins Thor aurait de choses à faire et moins il risquerait de causer de catastrophe. Tony avait beau adorer le grand prince, il lui reconnaissait autant ses qualités que ses défauts. Thor avait tout du labrador lâché dans une pâtisserie quand on n'y prenait pas garde. Et ce soir, la pâtisserie était Loki. Autant mettre une laisse aussi courte que possible au prince d'Asgard.

Tony fouilla dans sa poche un instant.

Il en sortit une boite bleu foncée qu'il posa dans la main du prince.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est ami Tony ?"

"- Ouvre."

Thor obéit.

Surprit, il pencha la tête sur le côté sans comprendre.

"- Je crois pas que tu as de quoi ramper sous la main. Alors donne ça à Loki en gage de bonne foi. Ça marche toujours les cadeaux pour demander pardon. Et ça, ça devrait lui plaire. Enfin, j'espère."

Thor glissa la boite dans une poche de sa tunique puis attrapa Tony pour le soulever de terre et le serrer contre lui.

"- Merci ami Stark !"

"- Thor ! J'é…touffe !" Couina Tony.

Thor le remit immédiatement par terre.

"- Mes excuses…"

"- C'est rien… " Tony toussa un peu. "Allez, donne lui ce truc, rampe et tout ira bien… HA ! et prends ton temps! Je crois que je comprends un peu ton frère. Alors PRENDS TON TEMPS ! Il va aimer se faire désirer. Plus tu prendras ton temps et plus il aimera ca."

Thor fit la moue. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort. Mais pour son frère, il se forcerait.

"- J'écoute vos conseils et j'obéirai ami Tony. Merci encore."

Tony tapota encore gentiment le bras de Thor.

"- Bah, c'est à ça que ça sert les amis non !"

Et sur ce, il accompagna le père et le fils jusqu'au salon, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Ce n'était pas grand-chose ce qu'il avait trouvé pour Thor. Juste un rubis de la teinte exacte des yeux de Loki, taillé en forme de larme, monté en pendentif sur platine et d'environ cinq centimètre de long pour trois de large. Cette petite merveille étincelait de mille feux sous la moindre lumière. Tony l'avait payé plusieurs millions mais qu'étaient quelques millions pour lui ? Pour voir un ami heureux, il aurait été prêt à donner la moitié de sa fortune. Alors ça… C'était un détail !

#######################################

Loki avait envoyé par les voies de la magie un message à ses frères.

Il ne savait pas quels étaient les rituels qui régissaient les unions royales après tout. Il savait comment se passait les unions ordinaires bien sûr. Tout était absolument pragmatique sur Jotunheim. Lorsque deux géants se plaisaient, il suffisait qu'ils soient compatibles pour que l'union en soit une. Point.

Mais pour le roi ?  
Loki savait que le principe du Consort était lentement tombé en désuétude mais il devait bien y avoir "quelque chose" qui devait faire office de cours officielle non ?

Byleist et Heldlindi n'avaient pas perdu de temps. A tel point que Loki suspectait que tout avait été préparé à la seconde où Thor l'avait pris dans ses bras la première fois, tout au bout de cette fichue ligne d'amusements sur pattes.  
Et dire que ça ne faisait pas deux semaines…

Loki avait l'impression que c'était il y avait une éternité.

Connaissant les manières de ses frères, il y avait fort à parier que Byleist, Heldlindi et…tout le palais en fait, avaient commencé à conspirer pour lui préparer de quoi faire sa cours dans les règles de l'art.

Un jour, juste pour le principe, il leur servirait à tous la même soupe. Na !

"- Loki, cesse de rougnasser."

"- Oui mère."

Loki sortit de son bain.

Il se sécha par magie puis, une serviette autour des reins, s'assit par terre devant sa mère.

Frigga prit un peigne qu'elle passa longuement dans la longue crinière d'ébène de son cadet.

Bientôt, elle aurait un autre bébé dont s'occuper mais Loki aurait toujours une place particulière dans son cœur.

Une fois les cheveux le Loki sec, elle enfila sur les mèches sombres les perles de glace éternelle qu'avaient préparée les frères de son cadet.

Les perles de glaces rendaient un petit tintement cristallin dès que Loki bougeait la tête.

"- Voila !"

"- Merci mère."

Loki déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa mère puis alla enfiler ses vetements.

Il resortit de la salle de bain avec sur les reins un pagne en soie brodée de vanheim et un légère veste très courte en fourure d'ours blanc.

Le tout était affreusement exotique et totalement séduisant.

Frigga tapa dans ses mains.

"- Hooo ! Tu es superbe mon fils ! Thor ne va jamais te résister !"

Loki rosit doucement.

"- Mère, voyons !"'

"- Allons, nous savons tous les deux le but de cette soirée mon petit. Je compte sur toi pour te faire désirer et lui tenir la dragée haute. Une fois marié, tu auras plus de mal à le faire se tenir à carreau."

Loki rit doucement.

"- J'aurais toujours des arguments pour le maintenir en haleine, mère."

"- Je ne veux pas savoir ce genre de détail mon trésor."

"- MERE ! Je ne parlais pas de ça ! Voyons !"

Frigga rit encore.

Elle déposa un baiser sur l'insert central sur le front de son fils.

Contrairement à ses habitudes, Loki avait enfilé des sandales en cuir fin.

Les trottoirs de Migdar n'avaient pas la netteté de la glace de Jotunheim.

"- Allons-y."

Loki suivit sa mère jusqu'au salon communautaire du dernier étage.

Comme il s'y attendait, Thor n'était pas encore arrivé. Par contre, il ne pu retenir un petit sourire en coin devant la tête que faisaient les agents devant son apparence.

Oui, s'il avait encore un doute sur l'intérêt qu'il pouvait générer, il était à présent rassuré.

Même Fury bavait.

"- Loki !"

"- Thor."

Le prince d'Asgard s'approcha doucement de son frère

Il lui prit la main avec tendresse avant s'incliner pour de lui embrasser la paume.

"- Tu es somptueux mon frère."

Loki se sentit rosir une fois de plus.

"- Merci mon frère."

Thor eut un grand sourire.

"- Mais il manque quelque chose."

Il sortit la boite donnée par Tony de sa poche puis l'offrit à Loki.

Surpris, le jotun l'ouvrit.

"- Thor… C'est… Magnifique !"

Le blond pécha le bijou puis passa derrière son frère pour le lui attacher autour du cou.

La larme rubis trouva naturellement la place juste sous l'insert principal de sa poitrine.

"- Merci Thor…" Murmura doucement le roi des glaces.

Le prince en profita pour déposer un léger baiser sur la nuque de son cadet avant de lui offrir son bras.

"- Nous y allons ?"

Loki posa une main fine sur le bras couvert de métal de son ainé.

"- Oui mon frère."

Deux unités d'Agents les suivirent jusqu'à la voiture puis montèrent dans des SUV noirs.

La petite procession partie pour le restaurant dans le plus grand calme.

"- Bon ! Ben y a plus qu'à espérer que personne va venir casser quelque chose quoi." Murmura doucement Tony "Fury, vous devriez arrêter de baver, ça commence à faire des taches sur la moquette."


	13. Chapter 13 : Cour

Consort

Chapitre 12 : Cour

Happy sortit de la voiture. Il ouvrit la portière arrière.

Thor fut le premier à en descendre.

Immédiatement, les passants s'arrêtèrent.

Ils reconnaissaient l'Avengers bien sur !  
Certains s'approchèrent pour demander un autographe mais des agents du SHIELD les empêchèrent d'atteindre la voiture.

Les téléphones portables furent immédiatement dégainés pour photographier ou filmer Thor.

Un petit hoquet de surprise parcourut les humains lorsqu'une main fine et bleue se posa sur cette, offerte, du prince.

Une longue jambe fine et tout aussi bleue sortit de la voiture, vite suivit par le reste d'un corps humanoïde.

Les flashs se déchainèrent sans que le roi et le prince ne s'en émeuvent.

"- Nous y allons ?"

Loki inclina un instant la tête.

"- Je te suis."

Happy prit la tête pour guider le couple. Tony lui avait donné des ordres stricts pour qu'il guide le couple pour le remettre entre les mains du maitre d'hôtel du restaurant.  
Tout avait été préparé en avance par le milliardaire.

Même le repas avait été sélectionné d'avance avec l'aide de Frigga.

"- Vous avez réservé ?"

"- Deux personnes au nom de Stark." Demanda le chauffeur.

"- Si vous voulez bien me suivre ?"

Le silence le plus total s'était fait dans le restaurant.

Le couple suivit tranquillement le maitre d'hôtel jusqu'à leur table.

Un petit moment de flottement passa parmi les serveurs. Normalement, ils auraient du écarter la chaise de madame mais il n'y avait pas de "madame" dans l'histoire, juste un monsieur tout bleu.

Loki s'assit tranquillement, vite imité par son frère.

Aucun des deux ne se souciait des regards appuyés des autres dineurs.

Tous les deux avaient grandis sous le regard acéré de la cour après tout. Pour eux, ce n'était rien. Et depuis qu'il était roi de Jotunheim, Loki avait une planète entière de curieux qui s'occupaient plus de ses fesses que des leurs. Alors une cinquantaine d'humains qui les fixaient du coin de l'œil….

Les agents du SHIELD prirent leurs postes de surveillance avec discrétion dans les ombres. Les agents savaient toujours se faire oublier quand ils le voulaient.

"- Ces… heu…messieurs ? Veulent-ils un apéritif ?"

Loki sourit avec amusement devant le trouble du maitre d'hôtel.

Tony avait explicitement demandé à ce que ce soit le vieux professionnel qui s'occupe de leur table. L'homme avait tout vu, tout rencontré. Il saurait gérer les éventuelles surprises que le couple causerait.

Enfin, Tony l'espérait de tout cœur.

"- Quelque chose de sans alcool s'il vous plait." Demanda le roi de sa voix la plus diplomatique.

Le sourire chaleureux et tranquille du jotun rassura quelque peu le professionnel. Stark l'avait prévenu sur le couple serait étrange mais il n'imaginait pas devoir gérer Thor et un schtroumpf monté en graine.

"- Quelque chose en particulier monsieur ?" A la voix, il s'agissait bien d'un mâle.

"- Je vous fais confiance. Quelque chose qui ne soit pas amer."

"- Bien monsieur." Le maitre d'hôtel griffonna quelque chose sur son calepin puis releva les yeux sur Thor. "Monsieur ?"

Thor hésita une seconde. S'il commençait sur l'alcool, il savait qu'il risquait de ne pas savoir s'arrêter.

"- La même chose que mon frère."

Le maitre d'hôtel ne tiqua pas une seconde mais l'information n'était pas tombée dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

"- Bien monsieur."

Le chef de partie se retira pour aller faire préparer les cocktails.

Petit à petit, les conversations reprirent entre les autres humains présents même s'ils semblaient tous affectés de strabisme divergent.

"- Tu fais un effet remarquable sur les humains mon frère." Sourit Thor.

Loki eut un sourire un peu méprisant.

"- Es-tu sûr que ce n'est pas plutôt toi mon frère ? Ton armure est des plus séduisantes et ce qu'il y a dedans n'est pas si mal non plus."

Le blond eut un rire bon enfant.

"- Ho non mon frère. Ce sont tes jambes que ces mortels ne parviennent pas à quitter du regard. Et je les comprends."

Les lèvres de Loki frémirent doucement.

"- Et n'es-tu pas jaloux mon frère ?"

Le jotun aimerait bien que Thor soit jaloux. Ce serait bon de le savoir jaloux.

"- Bien sur que non Loki." Le sourire de Thor s'élargit pendant que celui de Loki diminuait un peu.

Thor le prenait-il à ce point comme acquis ?

"- Et pourquoi donc, mon frère ? Ne suis-je pas à ton gout ?"

Le ton pincé de Loki fit sourire davantage encore l'Asgardien. Thor prit sa main dans la sienne pour lui embrasser la paume.

"- Mon frère. Je ne suis pas jaloux parce que ces mortels ne sont pas une menace. Qu'ils te regardent autant qu'ils veulent, tu es la plus belle créature des neufs royaumes. Qu'ils louent ta beauté autant qu'ils le souhaitent. Mais qu'ils tentent de t'approcher, de te toucher, de simplement te parler et je les écraserai immédiatement à main nue. Qu'ils sachent ce qu'ils n'auront jamais. Je ne suis pas jaloux non. Je ne suis pas jaloux d'insectes."

Un petit frisson remonta le long du dos de Loki. La possessivité de Thor le laissait toujours tout chose…

"- Tu es à moi Loki… A moi seul… Je détruirais tout ceux qui voudront te prendre à moi."

Le jotun dû faire un effort pour retenir un petit gémissement de satisfaction.

"- Et n'ai-je pas mon mot à dire mon frère ?"

Thor éclata de rire.

"- Ho mon Loki… Dussè-je passer mille ans à te conquérir, je les y passerai. Mais en définitif, tu seras à moi. Même si je dois pour ça t'apporter Ragnarok sur un plateau."

Le regard de Loki s'adoucit nettement.

Comment voulait-on qu'il résiste à ça ? Si Thor se mettait à le couvrir de cadeau et à lui murmurer ce genre de chose, il n'allait jamais pouvoir lui tenir la dragée haute encore bien longtemps !

Thor lui embrassa encore la paume avant de lâcher sa main.

Le maitre d'hôtel leur apporta leurs cocktails qu'ils sirotèrent doucement tout en continuant à murmurer doucement entre eux de l'avenir. Le leur autant que celui de Jotunheim.

Pour Thor, sa vie était sur la planète des glaces à présent.

######################################

Une fois le couple… futur couple… les amoureux… bref.  
Une fois Thor et Loki partit avec le SHIELD, Steve tourna son attention sur Fury.

"- Directeur, j'ai besoin d'un moment avec vous."

Fury avait déjà balayé la demande une fois.

"- Pas maintenant."

Steve fronça les sourcils.

Fury n'avait rien de plus pressant à faire pour l'instant.

Ce n'était donc qu'une manière pour l'humain d'appuyer son autorité une fois de plus.

Il attrapa donc Fury par le col pour le trainer derrière lui.

"- ROGERS !"

"- Silence Fury. Nous avons à parler et à parler MAINTENANT !" Gronda le Capitaine.

Fury ferma son bec.  
Steve était un gentil garçon. Jamais jusque là il n'avait fait acte d'autorité à part sur le terrain. Fury n'avait jamais eut le moindre souci avec lui et voila qu'il faisait son Stark ? Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

"- Prends mon bureau, Steve !" Cria Tony au passage.

Steve remercia d'un signe de tête avant de trainer Fury jusqu'au petit bureau que Tony utilisait pour travailler sur sa multinationale lorsque Pepper arrivait à le forcer à s'asseoir devant les piles de documents à signer.

Steve assis brutalement Fury sur une chaise.

"- JARVIS, verrouille la porte tant que nous n'aurons pas finit de discuter, veux tu ?"

"- Bien monsieur."

"- merci JARVIS."

La petite lumière sur le panneau à droite de la porte passa au rouge.

Steve s'assit de l'autre côté du bureau pour s'asseoir dans le profond fauteuil en cuir.

Machinalement, il croisa les doigts pour poser son menton dessus.

Il avait prévu de demander la permission à Fury au départ mais comprenait déjà que cette approche serait mauvaise.

Fury ne pouvait pas admettre que quelqu'un se passe de son autorité. Fury aimait régner sur ses hommes et refusait de partager le pouvoir, même face à des gens qui étaient mieux placés que lui.  
Fury pensait avoir toujours raison. Tout simplement.

…..Fury ressemblait pas mal à Odin.

"- Je vous informe juste que je serais l'ambassadeur de Midgar auprès de Jotunheim."

Fury resta silencieux une minute sans comprendre.

Steve venait de prononcer des mots qui formaient une phrase, mais la phrase lui paraissait tellement incohérente qu'il n'arrivait pas à simplement la comprendre.

Enfin, son esprit sembla prendre en charge l'information en tant que tel et l'assimiler.

"- PARDON ?"

"- J'ai déjà demandé à Loki s'il m'accepterait à ce poste. Il a approuvé. Je serais donc l'ambassadeur de Midgar sur Jotunheim."  
"- C'est hors de question !"

"- Fury… je ne vous demande pas la permission. Je ne vous demande rien d'ailleurs. Je vous informe juste que je partirai avec Loki et Thor lorsqu'ils rentreront sur Jotunheim. C'est un fait acquis. Et je vous informe que Loki m'a accepté comme ambassadeur. Après, libre à vous de tenter de lui faire accepter quelqu'un d'autre. Mais vous ne serez pas gagnant. Et vous le savez."

Fury resta silencieux un long moment à fixer Steve.

Finalement, il semblait accepter la chose.

Un long soupir lui échappa.

"- Steve…. Pourquoi ?"

Le capitaine ouvrit la bouche pour s'expliquer une fois de plus mais la referma sans rien dire. Fury était la dernière personne qui pourrait comprendre.

"- J'en ai besoin."

Le Directeur du SHIELD passa une main sur son crane rasé.

Il ne comprenait pas mais voyait qu'il n'aurait jamais gain de cause. S'il forçait d'une façon ou d'une autre Steve à rester, il le perdrait de toutes les façons possibles.

"-….Très bien… Si Loki à déjà validé ta présence auprès de lui, je n'ai rien à dire."

"- Merci Directeur."

"- Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, Steve."

"- Je sais."

Fury se leva.

Il espérait qu'ils ne faisaient pas une erreur.

JARVIS rouvrit la porte du bureau pour le laisser sortir.

Steve ferma les yeux une minute. Il finit par poser son front sur ses mains.

Il avait enfin prit une décision pour lui-même. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine.

Il espérait vraiment qu'il n'avait pas fait une erreur… mais non, l'erreur aurait été de ne rien faire.

"- Steve ?"

Le soldat sursauta.

Il n'avait pas entendu Coulson entrer dans le bureau.

"- Désolé. Que puis-je pour vous, agent Coulson ?"

Phil eut un pauvre sourire.

Steve repassait toujours au vouvoiement lorsqu'il était troublé.

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? JARVIS m'a prévenu que ca n'allait pas"

Avec les années, JARVIS était devenu de plus en plus possessif et protecteur avec ses humains.

Steve parvint à sourire pour de vrai.

Il aimait bien quand Phil s'occupait de lui.

C'était…Rassurant.  
Et apaisant.

"- Tout va bien Phil… Pour la première fois depuis des annés, tout va bien. Mais la nouveauté me fait toujours peur."

"- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?"

"- Je vais repartir pour Jotunheim avec Loki et Thor comme ambassadeur."

Phil avala la boule qu'il avait dans la gorge. Le soldat n'avait pas besoin de lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

"- Je vois….et bien… Nous devrions nous voir assez souvent quand même alors."

Steve haussa un sourcil.

"- Que veux-tu dire ?"

"- Fury à pensé à moi pour un poste équivalent à Asgard. Si Odin accepte bien sur."

Steve eut un vrai sourire.

L'idée lui plaisait.  
Beaucoup.

#####################################

L'entrée leur avait été apportée.

Tony avait bien fait les choses.

Le carpaccio de bœuf était absolument délicieux et les petits légumes confits absolument divins.

Le vin léger était frais sur la langue, presque autant que les caresses de Thor sur la main de son frère.

Loki n'en finissait plus de rougir.

Il aurait attendu de Thor plus de rentre dedans. Son frère était une brute après tout.

Mais son frère, à défaut d'être subtil était simplement… adorable.

Comment pouvait-il résister à ce sourire tendre, ce regard emplis d'adoration ou ces petits baisers déposés sur sa paume ou le bout de ses doigts ?

Loki comprenait ce que sa mère avait voulu dire.  
Frigga avait raison, c'était agréable d'être aimé et désiré comme ca. Et il ne parlait pas de désir physique.

Loki libéra sa main pour manger une nouvelle tranche de viande crue avec un peu de salade.  
Son frère n'appréciait pas trop l'herbe mais était trop occupé à le fixer pour vraiment réaliser ce qu'il avalait.

L'intensité du regard de Thor en était presque dérangeante.

Comme si l'asgardien réalisait réellement ce qu'il avait en face de lui à présent qu'il était dans un environnement plus normal pour lui.

"- Arrête de me regarder comme ca, Thor." Finit par souffler le jotun.

Le prince déchut ne put s'empêcher de sourire encore.

"- Pourquoi ?"

"- Tu me regardes comme un loup regarde sa proie…"

Thor détourna les yeux un instant.

"- Je suis désolé mon frère. Je ne voulais pas te troubler… mais tu es tellement… tellement…." Thor se frotta le front.

Il engloutit le reste de son assiette pour s'en débarrasser.

"- Je ne suis pas comme toi, Loki. Je ne sais pas utiliser les mots pour me faire comprendre. " Le sourire de Thor se fit penaud, comme celui d'un enfant. "Je t'aime mon Loki. Je crois que je t'ai toujours aimé d'une façon ou d'une autre, quoi qu'il ait pu se passer entre nous. Les années passées sans toi ont été une véritable torture. Un cauchemar dont j'ai cru ne jamais pouvoir me réveiller."

Thor laissa Loki finir son assiette puis reprit sa main dans la sienne.

"- Je sais que je suis envahissant, mon frère. Mais à présent que nous ne sommes plus à l'abri à Jotunheim, ou à la tour Stark…. Loki, je ne supporterai pas de perdre encore. J'ai besoin… besoin…." Il serra tout doucement les doigts du jotun entre les siens.

Le froid qui sourdait de la peau du roi des glaces était tel qu'il causait une très légère vapeur lorsque la main brulante de Thor se refermait sur la sienne.

"- Loki. Je ne veux plus jamais te quitter. Je veux rester près de toi pour toujours quelle que soit la place sur tu veux bien me donner. Je sais que j'ai été extrêmement maladroit en te demandant d'être ton consort, Loki. Pour moi… J'accepterai n'importe quel rôle du moment que je suis près de toi. Même si ton cœur est à un autre, je l'accepterai. Le mien est à toi, tu le sais. Je veux juste… Je veux juste être avec toi."

Thor avait finit par lever lentement la main de Loki pour la frotter contre sa joue et la traitait comme le plus précieux et le plus fragile des joyaux.

Loki avait rougit une fois de plus.  
Et lui qui trouvait Thor trop brutal et trop barbare… Et le voila qui lui murmurait des mots doux comme il n'en avait jamais imaginés.

"- Thor…."

L'asgardien lança un regard de chiot malheureux à son petit frère.

"- Tu sais bien que j'ai besoin de toi." Sourit le jotun. "Je ne pourrais pas jamais me passer de toi. Pas les poils d'oreille d'Odin, je n'ai jamais pu me passer de toi… Toute ma jalousie envers toi vient de ce besoin de t'avoir pour moi et moi seul… je me dit parfois que j'ai toujours su que nous n'étions pas du même sang…. Je t'ai toujours aimé, Thor. Toujours… N'en doute jamais." Souffla doucement le Jotun.

Thor lui embrassa encore la paume, un sourire immense au visage.

"- Mais tu ne m'as pas encore gagné comme consort, Thor."

Le sourire du prince disparu aussitôt, remplacé par une détermination farouche.

"- J'y arriverai, Loki… Si tu me laisses ma chance, je parviendrai à te séduire."

"- Tu m'as déjà séduit il y a bien longtemps, Thor."

"- Alors…. Je ne comprends pas."

Loki tendit le bras pour caresser la joue barbue de son frère.

"- Non, je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes tout de suite. Mais je sais que tu y arriveras. J'attendrais. J'attendrais toujours pour toi."

Cela sembla rassurer Thor même s'il ne comprenait pas ce que voulait son frère.

Le maitre d'hôtel vint débarrasser leurs assiettes vides puis on leur servit des tournedos Rossini avec des pommes dauphines et des haricots verts.

Tony avait bien insisté pour que ce qui leur serait servit soit aussi peu exotique que possible pour éviter toute catastrophe.

#####################################

Tony tentait souvent de passer pour un salop mais avait en fait un cœur d'or (ou de titane qui brillait avec du vibranium dedans mais c'était un détail mécanique). Tous ses amis le savaient.  
Ses vrais amis.

Comme les Avengers.

….Que les Avengers en fait, il fallait être honnête.

Avec les autres, Tony utilisait plus sa personnalité de playboy égoïste qu'autre chose.

Il n'y avait guère que ses frères (et sœur) d'arme pour savoir à quel point Tony pouvait être affectueux, possessif et protecteur avec ceux qu'il aimait.

Pour eux, Tony aurait pu tout abandonner sans le moindre remords. Plus d'une fois il avait risqué sa vie pour eux, avait été blessé, foulé au pieds et bien d'autres avanies encore.

Plus d'une fois il avait détourné le regard de la populace de ses amis affaibli sur lui pour les protéger des cancans ordinaires.

Tony Stark était finalement un bon garçon.

La dernière preuve en date en était le petit repas aux chandelles qu'il venait de commander à l'arrache chez un traiteur de haute volée.

Il referma la porte sur le couple royal pour les laisser tranquille.  
Les deux serveurs loués avec le repas chez le traiteur étaient aussi invisibles qu'ils le devaient, la nourriture était parfaite… bref, au poil.

"- Bon! Et bien ça, c'est fait !"

"- Qu'est ce que tu as encore fait, Tony ?"

L'ingénieur attrapa Pepper par la taille pour la serrer contre lui.

Il déposa un baiser dans son cou avant d'inspirer longuement son odeur.

Les quelques jours passés à Jotunheim avaient été intéressant mais Pepper lui avait lourdement manqué.

Petit à petit, après toutes ces années de farouche célibat, puis d'union libre, il commençait à titiller l'idée de s'engager un peu plus avec son amie de toujours.

Si même Thor et Loki pouvaient s'engager, lui le pouvait aussi non ?  
Et puis de voir à quel point Odin et Frigga s'aimaient encore après autant de millénaire, même s'ils n'étaient pas des dieux, Pepper et lui arriveraient peut-être a faire durer leur propre union quelques décennies ?

"- Tony ?"

Le milliardaire caressa doucement la joue de sa compagne.

"- Miss Potts, sachez que je vous aime." Murmura-t-il avec un sourire tendre aux lèvres.

Surprise, Pepper sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

Il était rare que Tony lui dise quelque chose d'aussi mignon sans raison.

Elle le laissa la serrer contre lui.

Les câlins, c'était bien.

#####################################

Les deux princes avaient continué à flirter gentiment pendant tout le reste du repas. Pour l'un comme pour l'autre, c'était une grande nouveauté.

Lorsque Thor voulait une fille en général, il l'attrapait par la taille au passage pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux lors d'un banquet. La fille gloussait, se laisser embrasser dans le cou avant de fuir puis l'attendait devant la porte de ses appartements lorsqu'il allait se coucher.

Être prince d'Asgard avait certains avantages charnels non négligeables. Si Thor y réfléchissait honnêtement, il devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait PAS comment séduire quelqu'un. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Les filles lui étaient toujours tombées toutes cuites dans les bras. Ou alors, il les payait. Il avait son traitement annuel pour ses petits extras après tout… Son frère avait toujours passé le sien en livres, lui en chair fraiche et en boisson…

A l'inverse, Loki n'avait jamais eut énormément de compagnons de sommiers. Enfin… Si, il en avait eut. A partir du moment où il n'était pas "Loki" quand il était à Asgard. Il n'y avait pas grand monde pour être attiré par le second prince et ce qui l'étaient y voyaient plus une perversion à assouvir qu'autre chose.

Loki n'avait jamais flirté avec quiconque et rares étaient ceux à avoir flirtés avec lui.  
Comme son frère finalement, quand il voulait quelqu'un, il lui faisait du rentre dedans à la truelle, prenait ce qu'il voulait et point barre.  
Ses deux épouses avaient été des mariages arrangés, donc rien à voir.

Après tout, IL avait porté les enfants lors de ses deux mariages, pas ses épouses ! Bien la preuve qu'il était encore plus bizarre que prévu non ?

Loki avala la dernière cuillérée de glace de son dessert.

Il nettoya la cuillère à petits coups de langue rose tout en sachant parfaitement l'effet qu'il devait faire à son frère.  
Thor lui jeta un regard courroucé.

Son frère lui donnait très chaud à faire ça et le prince déchut savait parfaitement que Loki ne lui permettrait pas d'assouvir ses besoins primaires avec lui avant un moment.

Cela n'aurait pas été trop dommageable…S'ils n'avaient pas reprit l'habitude de dormir ENSEMBLES.

Thor allait faire un gentil reproche à son frère mais finalement se retint.  
Il préféra glisser doucement son pied sur l'extérieur de la jambe nue de Loki, puis arrivé au genoux, glissa son pied sur l'intérieur pour remonter sur sa cuisse.

Loki cessa de martyriser sa cuillère pour la reposer brutalement dans la coupelle, les joues d'un violet profond.

Thor lui rendit un sourire tendre mais joueur.

Loki lui agita le doigt sous le nez.

"- Thor…"

"- C'est toi qui à commencé !"

Et le sourire du blond était si large que Loki ne pu qu'éclater de rire.

Le roi des glaces avait un peu craint leur diner mais finalement, tout se passait bien. Mieux encore, tout se passait "facilement".

Thor semblait sur de lui, déterminé à l'avoir, et surtout certain de vouloir le suivre de son plein grès à Jotunheim.

Que pouvait demander de plus Loki ?

Pas grand-chose…

Une fois leur repas terminé, les deux frères se levèrent.

Une fois encore, ils furent noyés sous les flashs. Ils n'avaient pas arrêtés pendant le diner mais le couple avait réussit à les oublier. A présent qu'ils allaient partir, c'était bien plus délicat.

Thor offrit une fois encore son bras à son frère qui posa une main délicate dessus.

Plus le temps passait et plus Thor était fasciné par les mains de son frère.

Il les avait toujours aimés mais à présent… il ne pouvait s'empêcher quand il les avait dans les siennes de suivre les lignes claniques qui les décoraient.

Petit à petit, il réalisait que ces lignes étaient bien plus sensibles que la peau "normale".

Thor avait hâte de pouvoir les suivre toutes des doigts sans exception.

Puis des lèvres…. De la langue…

Il du faire un effort pour se détourner de la passion croissante qu'il éprouvait pour son frère.

"- Y allons-nous mon roi ?"

Loki hocha la tête, incapable de parler pour l'instant. L'intensité du regard de son frère le laissait de plus en plus perturbé dans le bon sens du terme. Il lui donnait de plus en plus chaud. Pour un Jotun, c'était assez remarquable en soit.

Les agents du SHIELD sortirent avant eux

"- Ne sortez pas !" Leur ordonna soudain un niveau cinq.

Thor balaya l'ordre de la main.  
Qu'est ce qui se passait ?

Aussi curieux que son frère, Loki l'accompagna.

Ce n'était pas comme s'ils étaient sans arme en plus. Thor avec bien sur prit Mjolnir à sa ceinture. Quant à lui, sa magie coulait dans ses veines, aussi vive et bouillante que jamais.

"- On vous avait dit de ne pas sortir !" S'agaça un agent.

Doom, les poings sur les hanches, toisait les agents du SHIELD qui avaient prit position autour de la voiture.

Autour, mais à distance, des journalistes filmaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient. Ils étaient d'abord venu là pour savoir qui était la créature qui dinait avec l'Avenger, mais si en plus y avait de l'action…. Peut-être verraient-ils Thor défendre ce qui semblait être son petit ami… Quoique la créature ne ressemblait pas à quelque chose de connu. Un mutant peut-être ?

Le couple royal sortit finalement du restaurant malgré les protestations des agents.

Loki haussa un sourcil.

"- Mon frère ? Qu'est ce que ceci ?"

Thor soupira.

"- Cette créature est Victor Von Doom. Un vilain récurant bien qu'il ne soit pas question de brosse à gratter. Il est déterminé depuis des années à contrôler la terre. Jusqu'à présent, il a juste réussit à contrôler ses fuites, autant d'huile qu'éperdues."

Loki eut un petit rire.

La main toujours sur l'avant bras de son frère, il se pencha pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

"- Te voila à faire de l'esprit mon amour ? J'aime. Beaucoup."

Thor rosit doucement, sans se soucier plus que ça de Doom qui éructait de colère parce que personne ne s'occupait de lui ou des journalistes qui n'en perdaient pas une miette.  
Sur les trottoirs, les gens fuyaient en hurlant en tout sens, déjà complètement paniqués jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à distance suffisante. Alors, ils se calmaient, se retournaient, et observaient.  
Les humains étaient tordus…

"- heu… DITES !" Finit par s'énerver Doom.

Thor leva Mjolnir mais Loki agita simplement la main vers le vilain qui se trouva quasi instantanément prit dans les glaces.

"- Cette créature est bruyante."

Puis ils montèrent en voiture, laissant les agents s'occuper de Doom et les journalistes se poser question sur la créature bleue qui avait congelé le vilain en un instant.

Thor reprit sa main dans la sienne pour venir embrasser la paume de Loki.

Sur sa peau, les lignes claniques étaient glaciales et brillaient tout doucement, presque argentées.


	14. Chapter 14 : Maison

Consort

Chapitre 13 : Maison

_NdAs : Bonjour tout le monde ^^ Un petit mot en passant. Comme vous l'avez constaté si vous suivez régulièrement mes conneries, y a pas grand-chose à se mettre sous la dent depuis quelques semaines. Plusieurs raisons à ça. D'abord, je ne suis pas étudiante mais une dame d'un âge certain qui a un boulot d'une pénibilité certaine. Traduction, je peux pas me branler la nouille 5h par jour tout le temps non plus, surtout quand je fais des heures sup', ce qui est le cas en ce moment. J'ai en plus pas mal de formations et de missions en plus qui me sont confiées ce qui augmente d'autant mon temps de travail (en gros, comptez que je fais l'équivalent de 3 temps plein en somme de travail). Je change de contrat fin de l'année en prime, je dois donc finir à l'arrache ce que j'ai sur le feu. D'un autre côté, j'ai reprit un texte perso que certains ont eut entre les pattes dans une version alpha : "le dit de la faille". Je suis en train de finaliser. Il sortira en bouquin d'ici quelques mois. Enfin, le nano a été long et fatiguant, j'ai donc le cerveau un poil vide en ce moment. Mais ca va revenir !  
Promis !  
Là, j'essaye de finir "poupée". Il ne manque plus qu'un chapitre et un épilogue à "consort" et deux chapitres à "perdu". Quand à Gambling, ca avance aussi._

_Ensuite, on pourra partir sur autres choses. J'ai plein de prompts sous le coude mais j'essaye de pas "trop" me disperser. On va donc finir ce qui est en court avant de commencer de nouveaux textes._

_N'hésitez pas à envoyer votre prompts ou vos fanarts à illustrer à l'écrit si vous en avez, c'est toujours marrant d'écrire sous contrainte également._

_Merci encore à toutes et à tous qui me suivez. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme c'est agréable de voir à chaque fois vos inscription en suivit, en favori ou vos reviews. Merci à tous._

_Et maintenant que vous avez lu mes conneries, la suite \o/_

###########################################

Happy avait ramené le couple en sureté dans la tour Stark sans plus de problèmes.

Les agents avaient sécurisés Doom, Thor et Loki avaient passés une très bonne soirée, bref, tout allait bien.

Les journaux du soir se faisaient bien sur une orgie hystérique de tout ce qui avait pu être filmé ou photographié mais personne dans la tour ne s'en souciait vraiment.

Le monde entier pouvait se demander qui était la créature mâle et bleue a qui l'Avengers venu d'ailleurs pouvait faire la cour, tout le monde s'en contre foutait.  
A part Fury qui avait déjà mit les relations publiques du SHIELD sur l'affaire.

Si Thor et Loki se mariaient sur terre, cela ferait une très bonne publicité.

Il fallait qu'il parvienne à les convaincre.

Néanmoins, pour l'instant, le couple était plus occupé à se bécoter comme des ados dans l'ascenseur qu'autre chose.

"- JARVIS, arrête l'ascenseur s'il te plait." Finit par demander Thor.

La cabine s'arrêta entre deux étages.

Thor serra un peu plus étroitement Loki contre lui pour dévorer ses lèvres de baisers aussi tendres que fougueux.

Dans ses bras, Loki lui répondait avec une passion égale.

"- Excusez moi de vous déranger, mais Monsieur Stark vous informe que le seul ascenseur qui permet d'accéder au Penthouse n'est pas votre terrain de jeu personnel et que vous avez une chambre."

Le couple se sépara en rosissant.

"- Oui, désolé JARVIS."

"- Y a pas de mal."

Le ton pincé de l'IA fit rire les deux dieux.

Mains dans la main, ils sortirent de l'ascenseur pour se trouver face aux sourires lupins de tous leurs amis.

"- Joli….. Juste joli…." Ronronna presque Tony, hilare.

Le couple paru confus une minute.

Joli ? Quoi joli ?

"- Vous êtes dans tous les journaux du soir. Tout le monde veut savoir qui est le fiancé de Thor. Les ligues de vertus sont à moitié folles de voir un archétype de virilité comme Thor se commettre avec ce qui ressemble à un autre mâle, ses groupuscules religieux hurlent à la fin du monde… Sérieusement, joli !"

Loki renifla, absolument amusé alors que Thor rougissait furieusement.

"- Et bien quoi, Anthony Stark. Je suis peut-être le roi de Jotunheim, mais je reste le dieu des sottises. Comment voulez vous que ce genre de chose me dérange ?"

Thor posa une main sur la hanche de son frère.

"- Loki….."

Le jotun déposa un baiser sur la joue de son ainé.

"- Laisse-moi m'amuser un peu, Thor. Et puis, ca ne fait de mal à personne."

Thor du en convenir. Mais quand même.

"- Où sont Odin et Frigga ?"

"- Tony leur a organisé à l'arrache un petit diner en amoureux." Lâcha Clint avec amusement.

Cette fois, ce fut au milliardaire de rougir un peu. Oui, bon, on n'allait pas lui en faire une pendule à treize coups hein ?

Pepper se pencha sur lui pour lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

Tony était adorable quand il jouait les pater familias.

####################################

Thor s'était réveillé en sursaut.

Quelque chose n'allait pas.

Il était seul dans son lit pour la première fois depuis des jours. C'était une habitude qu'il avait été très rapide à perdre.

Être seul dans son lit avait toujours été dur pour lui.  
Quand il était tout petit, il avait toujours eut Loki dans ses bras. Quand Odin les avait estimés assez grand et les avait séparés, il se faufilait quand même dans la chambre de son frère presque aussi souvent que Loki se faufilait dans la sienne.

Les deux frères avaient été très longtemps totalement inséparables avant que la vie ne se mette entre eux. Et plus que la vie, c'était surtout Sif et ses trois amis qui s'étaient mis entre eux.

Thor les aimait pourtant. Ils étaient ses amis mais…  
Jamais ils n'avaient réussi à accepter Loki. A croire qu'ils craignaient que Loki ne leur vole leur ami. Alors même que c'étaient eux qui avaient volé Thor à son petit frère.

Le prince d'Asgard roula sur le dos.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Loki, assit par terre devant la fenêtre.

Loki avait remis ses vêtements traditionnels.

Thor le trouvait magnifique ainsi.  
Sa peau bleue prenait de légers reflets argent sous la lune naissance, ses marquages claniques luisaient presque et ses inserts semblaient eux absorber la lumière lunaire.

Thor se redressa lentement, le cœur serré.  
Ce que son frère pouvait être merveilleusement beau comme ça…

Une seconde, Thor pensa à Jane et Sif.

Tout Asgard était persuadé qu'il aurait épousé la seconde avec le temps et lui avait pensé quelques temps a épouser la première.

A présent, ces deux notions n'étaient plus que lettres mortes.

Thor avait Loki.  
Thor avait toujours eut son Loki même lorsqu'il avait finit par l'oublier.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement. Sa respiration fut difficile pendant quelques secondes.  
L'idée même de quitter Loki lui était totalement intolérable.

Il avait cru le perdre trop souvent ces derniers temps pour qu'il accepte de ne serait-ce qu'envisager qu'ils pourraient être séparés une seconde à nouveau.

Thor bondit soudain du lit.

Avoir Loki si loin de lui lui était soudain absolument douloureux.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux près de son frère pour l'engloutir dans une étreinte aussi désespérée qu'exigeante.

Sortit de ses pensées en sursaut par son frère, Loki eut un petit hoquet de stupeur avant de se calmer.

La chaleur qui montait du grand corps de Thor l'apaisait instantanément, même s'il pas réalisé a la seconde qui l'avait prit dans ses bras.

"- Thor ? Ca ne va pas ?"

Contre lui, il sentait son frère frémir d'angoisse.

"- Thor ? Tu m'inquietes…."

"- Ne me laisse plus jamais, Loki. S'il te plait… Plus jamais…."

Loki caressa doucement le visage de son frère du bout des doigts.

Qu'est ce qui était arrivé à son frère pour l'angoisser comme ça ?"

"- Tout va bien Thor. Je ne te laisserais jamais. C'est promit…"

"- Loki…. Loki…"

Cette fois réellement inquiet, le jotun déposa quelques baisers sur le visage de son frère jusqu'à le sentir se détendre légèrement. La prise de Thor sur lui était presque douloureuse mais il s'en fichait pour l'instant.

"- Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Thor ?"

Le blond finit par se calmer assez pour répondre.

"- Rien… je ne veux juste plus jamais te perdre…. Loki…." Il hésita. "Quand rentrons-nous à la maison ?"

Le jotun resta interdit une minute.

La maison ? De quoi parlait-il exactement ? D'Asgard ?

"- Byleist et Heldlindi me manquent." Continua Thor. "Le froid même me manque. Les grands espaces, notre peuple me manque." Le ton devenait de plus en plus suppliant. "Je veux rentrer à la maison, Loki. S'il te plait…. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire là. Mes amis sont de retour chez eux, Odin et Frigga sont en bonne santé, Asgard n'a plus à craindre les manipulations du Conseil…. Rentrons Loki."

Le Roi de Jotunheim s'était sentit fondre à chaque parole de son frère.

La maison… Jotunheim était la maison pour Thor aussi ?

"- Ho… Mon Thor…."

Le cœur emplit de joie, il l'embrassa fougueusement.

"- Moi aussi la maison me manque mon Thor…. Nous n'allons pas tarder."

Thor le serra encore contre lui.

"- Bon…. Bon, tant mieux…"

Le blond souleva Loki du sol pour l'installer sur ses genoux.

Ils restèrent le reste de la nuit assit par terre dans les bras l'un de l'autre à regarder passer la lune jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne toquer à leur porte.

Ils étaient…Juste bien…

####################################

"- Vous passerez nous voir, hein ?"

"- Bien entendu Anthony Stark. Et vous pourrez venir nous voir également."

"- Comment veux-tu que nous fassions….."

Loki matérialisa entre ses doigts un énorme cristal de glace d'un bleu profond.

"- Ceci vous y aidera. Posez votre main dessus et vous serez transporté sur le site d'atterrissage du Bifrost." Il travaillait sur cette petite chose depuis des jours. " Par contre, je veux que ce soit vous qui le gardiez, Stark. Pas le SHIELD."

L'ingénieur hocha la tête. Il comprenait la demande et la respecterait.  
Loki ne ferait jamais réellement confiance au SHIELD.

Steve remonta son sac sur son épaule.

Lorsqu'il avait annoncé aux autres son départ, il y avait eu des cris et des grincements de dents qui n'avaient que crut en proportion lorsque l'annonce du départ de Coulson pour Asgard avait été connu. Pourtant, ils ne seraient jamais qu'à un voyage en Bifrost les uns des autres. Si la terre avait besoin d'eux, ils pourraient toujours revenir très vite.

"- Steve ? Vous avez tout ?"

Le capitaine hocha la tête. Tony avait fait faire en urgence une grosse quantité d'uniformes aussi chaud que possible pour lui ainsi que toute une garde-robe. Dans la foulée, l'ingénieur avait fait la même pour Thor.  
L'Asgardien subissait finalement davantage le froid que Steve. Il aurait davantage besoin de culottes en Damart que le capitaine finalement. Steve ne semblait pas sentir le froid, au point que Thor avait commencé à lancer des regards en coin à son frère. Il n'avait pas eut un rejeton humain quelques décennies plus tôt par hasard ?

Loki avant balancé une claque sur le ventre de son frère. Son dernier enfant en date était né pendant la renaissance d'un marchand vénitien. Non mais !

Thor s'était fait pardonner par un gros câlin. Parce que non, les deux princes n'avaient toujours pas couchés ensembles. Pas vraiment en tout cas.

Coulson prit place derrière Odin et Frigga.

Lui aussi avait un large sac avec lui.

Généreux, Thor lui avait offert une grande malle pour ranger ses affaires que Loki avait ensorcelé pour que tout puisse tenir dedans. Tony s'était décarcassé pour fabriquer un micro ark et adapter ordinateur, téléphone et même un micro-onde pour se brancher dessus. L'ingénieur avait bricolé la même pour Steve. Il ne savait pas comment le téléphone marcherait sans relais mais faisait confiance à Loki pour avoir une idée. Au pire, ca occuperait le roi des Schtroumph quand il en aurait assez de se faire culbuter par sa belle blonde.

Loki s'inclina devant les humains après que le Bifrost ait emporté Frigga, Odin et l'agent du SHIELD.

"- Merci de votre aide, ami humain. Jotunheim et moi vous sommes infiniment reconnaissant de ce que vous avez fait pour Thor toutes ses années. Si jamais vous avez besoin de nous, n'hésitez pas à nous appeler."

Tony eut un geste vague de la main.

"- T'en fait pas Rodolphe. Et puis comme tu l'as dit, nous ne sommes pas "si" loin les uns des autres. Tu viendras bien passer noël ici, non ? Et avec un peu de chance t'auras même un junior à nous présenter !"

Thor rosit doucement.

La réalité de son rôle aussi bien que ses conséquences le faisait toujours rougir.

Mais c'était une gêne agréable qui lui réchauffait le ventre.

Il salua ses amis avec effusion à son tour puis passa un bras autour de la taille de son Loki. Eux ne prendraient pas le Bifrost.

Steve jeta son sac sur son épaule, posa un pied sur sa propre malle puis prit la main offerte de Loki.

La magie du roi de Jotunheim les entoura puis les trois hommes disparurent.

Les quatre Avengers restant restèrent silencieux un moment avant que Clint ne soupire.

"- Va falloir trouver du monde pour les remplacer…."

Fury fit un signe à Sitwell de s'approcher. Le pauvre agent aurait bien du mal à remplacer Coulson. Il bafouilla un peu.

"- Nous…heu… Avons repéré un adolescent. Peter Parker… il n'a que 17 ans mais a un gros potentiel et…heu…."

Tony se retint de lever les yeux au ciel.  
Ce n'était la faute du pauvre agent s'il n'était pas Phil.

"- Donnez-moi ca…."

Tony lut la fiche en diagonal. En effet, c'était intéressant. Le gamin était un vrai petit génie ! Il tendit la fiche à Bruce.

Les deux hommes se promirent d'aller voir le gosse chez sa tante May.

Fury soupira de soulagement.

Ca se passerait peut-être bien finalement.

######################################

Byleist se tortilla inconfortablement sur le trône.

Il n'avait jamais aimé y poser les fesses. Encore moins à présent qu'ils avaient un roi légitime. Néanmoins, en l'absence de Loki, le pouvoir ne pouvait être laissé vacant.

Il délibéra donc avec lui-même puis rendit son verdict entre les deux Jotuns qui se disputait la paternité d'une invention. A la vue des preuves apportées, il était évident que l'un des deux mentait.

Le contrevenant fut condamné à verser une amende à l'autre Jotun.

"- Encore quelque chose, Held ?"

Le jeune Jotun cessa de gratter le ventre de Fenrir pour jeter un œil à sa liste.

"- Non grand frère. C'était les derniers !"

"- Enfin ! La Neige en soit louée."

Le grand Jotun quitta le trône comme s'il lui avait brulé les fesses.

Heldlindi gloussa. Il bondit sur ses pieds pour suivre son ainé, Fenrir sur les talons.

Le grand loup gris se mit à sautiller sur ses pattes autour d'eux.

L'animal agressif qui avait été abandonné par Odin sur l'ile du silence avait incroyablement changé en quelques semaines. A présent, il se comportait comme un chiot heureux de vivre. Sans compter que la petite Ulfur avait une queue tellement jolie, tellement touffue… Il avait hâte qu'elle soit en chaleur.

Les deux frères et leur neveu retournèrent dans l'aile familiale avant de se séparer. Byleist descendit dans les cellules des prisonniers de marque

L'un comme l'autre espéraient parvenir à convaincre Farbauti de les y rejoindre, si Loki était d'accord. Malgré tout, le vieux jotun était leur géniteur. Depuis le départ de Loki pour Midgar, chacun des deux frères prenait le temps de passer du temps avec Farbauti. Heldlindi pour apprendre à connaitre ce père qu'il n'avait jamais vu jusque là. Byleist pour renouer avec des souvenirs de sa petite enfance. C'était Farbauti qui l'avait élevé les premières années. Laufey souffrait encore tellement de la perte de Loki qu'il avait mit du temps avant de pouvoir s'occuper de lui. Farbauti avait été un bon père pendant ces quelques années… Que c'était-il passé entre le roi et son compagnon pour qu'ils se séparent ? Les deux princes n'étaient pas encore parvenus à le savoir.

Byleist entra dans la cellule de son père.

"- Bonjour Farbauti."

Le vieux Jotun se détourna de la fenêtre. La liberté lui manquait affreusement. Les derniers millénaires, il les avait passé à chasser, à survivre dans la nature sans plus voir ses semblables. Revenir au palais était un douloureux retour à la raison. Et à la maison….

Il s'était un peu apaisé depuis qu'il avait tenté de tuer Loki. A travers le nabot, c'était le début de sa séparation avec Laufey qu'il avait voulu détruire. Loki avait été attendu avec impatience par le couple. Les Jotuns n'étaient pas une race très fertile. Laufey était déjà dans l'âge mur lorsque Loki avait été conçut. Le couple avait commencé à désespérer un peu de ne pas avoir de petit. Avec le manque de fertilité de leur couple, le spectre de devoir quitter Farbauti pour trouver un autre étalon avait commencé à effrayer Laufey. Lorsqu'il avait enfin été sur qu'il attendait un petit… Laufey avait rayonné jusqu'à la naissance. De voir leur minuscule rejeton avait fichu un coup au couple. Que leur enfant soit volé ensuite par Odin… Le bébé mort né qui en avait résulté leur avait fait encore plus mal. Lorsque Byleist était enfin né, Laufey n'avait toujours pas fait le deuil de leur ainé. Heldlindi avait été l'enfant de la dernière chance entre eux. Mais cette fois, c'était Farbauti qui n'avait pu supporter la chose. Il avait finit par partir, laissant Laufey avec un fils à peine adolescent et un bébé à charge. Byleist avait prit Heldlindi pour l'élever. Laufey avait mit du temps à se remettre de la perte de son compagnon. Farbauti et lui étaient ensemble depuis près de neuf millénaires quand ils s'étaient séparés.

"- Byleist…."

Le prince ne s'approcha pas.

"- Comment allez-vous ?"

"- L'extérieur me manque.

"- Loki ne va pas tarder à revenir je pense."

Farbauti tressaillit.

"- Ho… Très bien…"

Byleist vint finalement s'asseoir près du vieux jotun. Presque timidement, il prit une grande main fatiguée dans les siennes. Le bleu de la peau de Farbauti était plus foncé que le sien, marque évidente de son âge. Même ses lignes tribales étaient plus foncées, grises au lieu d'être argentées. Le prince sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il savait que Farbauti était plus vieux que Laufey. Dans leur race, il était fréquent que le "porteur" soit plus jeune que le "géniteur". A présent, il réalisait que son géniteur était….vraiment vieux….

"- Veux-tu encore le tuer ?"

Farbauti haussa les épaules. Il avait pu jauger de l'affection des gens du palais pour leur mini roi. Comme de celle des colonies lorsqu'ils venaient au palais. Ses gens aimaient leur roi. Ceux qui ne l'avaient jamais vu était surprit lorsqu'on leur confirmait, puisqu'il était absent, que le roi était un nabot, mais finalement personne ne s'en offusquait.

Jotunheim avait survécut de si peu à la destruction la plus totale que personne ne s'offusquait plus de détails. Ils savaient qu'ils vivaient grâce à Loki. Ils savaient que leurs enfants nouveau-nés n'étaient là que grâce à Loki.

Ils aimaient leur roi.

Et leur roi les aimait.

Farbauti semblait le seul à se souvenir des anciennes lois. Ou le seul à s'en soucier encore…. Son cœur se serra. S'ils n'avaient pas confiés Loki à l'Hiver. S'ils l'avaient gardé avec eux… S'ils l'avaient protégé avec les autres enfants…

Il sentit les larmes menacer.

"- Je n'ai jamais voulu le tuer. Juste respecter les rites."

"- Les rites sont valables dans certaines circonstances. Mais…Jotunheim change. Il faut l'accepter…père."

Farbauti fixa son benjamin avec angoisse.

Il ne pourrait jamais.

Ce serait comme abandonner son passé.

Il était trop vieux pour çà

#########################################

Le couple se matérialisa au milieu de la salle du trône.  
Steve s'assit sur sa malle.

"- Ami Rogers ?"

"- Ca va, Thor. Juste un vertige."

Loki s'accroupit près de l'humain.

"- Ca va passer. Vous n'êtes pas habitué à la magie, c'est tout. Ne vous en faites pas."

Steve hocha la tête. Il lui fallut un instant pour se reprendre.

Loki tapa dans ses mains.

"- Hola ?"

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un serviteur passe la tête par la porte des cuisines.

Le jeune cuisinier se mit à sautiller sur place.

"- Majesté !"

Le jotun se rua sur Loki pour le soulever de terre avant de le lâcher, les joues violettes.

"- Pa…Pardon…"

Loki éclata de rire en même temps que Thor.

"- Je ne suis pas resté absent très longtemps pourtant."

"- C'était bien assez majesté ! Nous avons besoin de vous !" Le gronda le cuisinier.

Un à un, gardes et cuisiniers vinrent pointer le bout de leur nez.

Il ne fallut pas dix minutes au palais entier pour être au courant du retour du roi.

Et à peine plus pour qu'un grand banquet soit lancé.

Amusés, Thor et Steve ne pouvaient que se laisser porter par la masse des Jotuns qui se réjouissait du retour de leur roi.

Thor était fasciné par l'affection tranquille de ces créatures qu'il avait apprit à haïr dans son enfance.

La relation entre eux et Loki était bien différente de celle qu'il pouvait y avoir entre Odin et ses gens.

Les Asgardiens mettaient leur roi sur un piédestal.

Les Jotuns mettaient le leur dans leur cuisine autour d'un bon diner.

Le roi d'Asgard était une icône alors que le roi de Jotunheim était un ami.

La différence était colossale.

Les Asgardien étaient finalement un peuple froid et cynique alors que les Jotuns étaient un peuple chaleureux et enthousiaste.

Bien sur, il fallait réellement fréquenter les deux peuples pour passer le voile de la civilisation. Il fallait du temps pour "voir" réellement. Mais Thor réalisait à présent pleinement que son frère n'avait et n'aurait jamais pu être heureux à Asgard. Loki était comme tous les jotuns. Il pouvait être froid, glacé, distant et cruel lorsqu'il le fallait. Mais dessous, sous la glace qu'il montrait au monde, il était une créature de passion brulante.

Les jotuns n'avaient aucun complexe à montrer leurs vrais sentiments une fois qu'ils connaissaient les gens avec qui ils étaient. A l'inverse, les Asgards se cachaient derrière une fausse bonhomie. Ce n'était que lorsqu'ils étaient vraiment à l'aise avec leur interlocuteur qu'ils montraient leur cynisme, voir leur cruauté ordinaire.

Les Jotuns cancanaient. Les Asgards persifflaient.

Les deux peuples étaient aux antipodes l'un de l'autre.

Thor soupira silencieusement.

Lui était incapable de camoufler, de tromper ou de mentir. Ce n'était pas sa faute, il était comme ça.

Il était un peu idiot, il le savait. Il n'avait pas l'esprit vif de son frère, l'intelligence rusée de sa mère ou la cruauté politique de son père.

Il ne ferait jamais un bon roi pour Asgard.

Ses sentiments étaient trop…..vrais…. Pour qu'il soit capable de les contrôler, de les cacher même. Thor aimait la vie, aimait être heureux.

Il ne comprenait pas et n'avait jamais comprit le cynisme de son propre peuple.

Ici, avec ces créatures des glaces qui lui ouvraient les bras comme ils les ouvraient à Steve, il réalisait qu'il serait probablement bien plus heureux qu'a Asgard.  
Et pas simplement parce qu'il serait avec son Loki.

C'est donc avec une réelle affection qu'il laissa Heldlindi le soulever du sol pour le serrer contre sa poitrine. Le prince d'Asgard éclata même de rire lorsque le petit prince des glaces le reposa soudain, confus, les joues violettes.

Comment aurait-il pu s'offusquer de pareille chaleur humaine ?

Il ne vit pas Loki lui dédier un sourire remplit de tendresse et de soulagement.

Son frère craignait qu'il ne parvienne pas à s'adapter pour de bon et finisse par haïr la planète des glaces avant de l'abandonner.

A sa grande surprise, Loki réalisait que Thor s'épanouissait dans les glaces comme lui-même l'avait fait….Comme Steve était en train de le faire aussi, plus doucement. Un sourire timide aux lèvres, le Capitaine ne laissa entrainer par deux gardes vers ses nouveaux appartements.

Les deux Jotuns avaient semblés absolument extatiques d'apprendre qu'il était non seulement l'ambassadeur de Midgar, mais surtout un guerrier confirmé. Ils auraient plein de choses à s'apprendre les uns les autres.

Et…il était Steve. Juste Steve.

Loki passa ses bras autour du cou de Byleist pour le serrer contre lui. Son cadet le laissa faire, un peu surpris, avant de lui rendre son étreinte.

Le second né de Laufey ne dit rien. Il comprenait.

###########################################

"- Majestés !"

Le garde bondit à genoux pour saluer son roi et sa reine.

Heimdall retira son épée du Bifrost avant de saluer à son tour. Du coin de l'œil, il observa l'humain qui avait accompagné Frigga et Odin.

Le mortel semblait parfaitement calme et tranquille. Une autre d'assurance et de compétence l'entourait.

Immédiatement, le Gardien apprécia l'individu. Comme s'ils partageaient un peu les mêmes fonctions. Ce qui était un peu le cas, il le savait.

L'humain était un Gardien lui aussi. Même s'il n'en avait pas conscience, le mortel remplissait son rôle depuis ses années.

Oui, Heimdall l'aimait bien. Et Heimdall se trompait rarement sur les individus.

Odin lâcha la main de son épouse.

"- Fais venir une voiture." Ordonna le roi.

Dans son état, il était hors de question que sa reine monte à cheval.

Coulson sortit un calepin de sa poche pour prendre immédiatement quelques notes ainsi qu'en vérifier d'autres.

"- Majesté ? Juste pour rappel, le SHIELD vous à planifié des rendez vous avec un obstétricien toutes les semaines. Vu la brutalité du Bifrost, je ne peux que conseiller de les faire venir ici au lieu d'aller au SHIELD"

Odin approuva immédiatement la notion.

"- Monsieur Stark se chargera de préparer le matériel nécessaire." Coulson se tourna ensuite vers Heimdall. "Vous devez être Heimdall."

La Gardien fit ce qu'il ne faisait que très rarement. Il cesse d'observer pour baisser les yeux sur le petit humain.

"- Agent Coulson."

Ils se serrèrent la main. Immédiatement, l'agent apprécia le Gardien. Il le reconnaissait comme ce qu'il était, à savoir un individu compétent. Coulson aimait les gens compétents. Il n'y en avait pas tant que ca. A part ses Avengers, Fury et quelques uns de ses collègues (qu'il avait dressé lui-même d'ailleurs) il n'en connaissait vraiment pas beaucoup.

"- Pouvez vous rouvrir le Bifrost un instant ? Avec l'autorisation de sa Majesté bien sur. Je voudrais tester le starkphone que m'a fournit Tony." Expliqua-t-il au roi. "Ce serait plus simple que de faire l'aller retour toutes les trois minutes."

Odin hocha sèchement la tête.

Heimdall obéit immédiatement.  
Sans attendre, Coulson se rapprocha de la bouche du Bifrost. Le Gardien n'eut même pas besoin de lui dire quand ne plus se rapprocher. L'agent semblait savoir d'instinct. Ou par habitude des choses étranges. Coulson s'adaptait toujours extrêmement vite. C'était ce qui faisait de lui un agent d'une rare qualité.

Coulson lança l'appel.

Il se permit un petit sourire lorsque Tony répondit de l'autre côté de la ligne.

###########################################

Thor était pensif.

Depuis une semaine qu'ils étaient rentrés, il multipliait les repas fins, les cadeaux et les attentions pour son Loki.  
Si son frère appréciait à sa juste valeur tout ce qu'il faisait, Thor savait que ce n'était pas suffisant. Le prince d'Asgard faisait une cours mortelle plus qu'autre chose.

Il aurait bien fait une cour asgardienne mais avait réalisé à sa grande consternation qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire pour. Depuis qu'il était en âge d'avoir des filles dans son lit, c'était toujours elles qui avaient fait le premier pas. Parfois, lorsqu'il manquait de compagnie, il attrapait une donzelle par la taille, l'asseyait sur ses genoux et en avant Guingan, mais ce n'était pas faire la cour ca.

Ca, c'était faire le gros pourceau néanderthalien qui voulait s'accoupler avec tout ce qui avait des seins.

Hors, Thor ne voulait pas juste s'accoupler avec son Loki.  
Non.

Il voulait passer sa vie avec lui, passer des heures à lui faire tendrement l'amour, à l'embrasser avec passion, à le caresser gentiment, à lui faire des enfants, à les élever ensemble, à l'aider à régner s'il avait besoin d'aide…. Thor voulait être un véritable partenaire pour son frère. Pas juste un camarade de sommier avec avantages.

Et pour ça, Thor se devait de conquérir son Jotun de frère de la façon traditionnelle.

Malheureusement, il ne savait pas quelle était la tradition.

Il resta encore une minute devant la porte de la cellule avant de toquer puis le garde de faction lui ouvrit.

Thor entra dans la cellule de Farbauti.

"- Farbauti."

"- Asgardien."

"- Thor s'il vous plait."

Le vieux jotun grogna mais n'eut pas de geste agressif. D'abord, il n'y aurait rien gagné, ensuite, Mjolnir était au flanc du prince.

"- Qu'est ce que vous voulez, Asgardien."

Thor serra les mâchoires.

"- Je suis venu vous demander votre aide. Et votre permission."

Farbauti ouvrit de grands yeux.

De quoi ?

"- Aussi perturbante que soit la notion, vous êtes le père de mon Loki. Je suis Asgardien. Il est donc de "ma" tradition de venir vous demander la main de votre fils."

Farbauti resta interdit un long moment avant de partir d'un long fou-rire un peu hystérique sur les bords.

Placide comme une vache au milieu d'un champ, Thor ne broncha pas.

Il attendit tranquillement que le jotun se calme.

Les larmes aux yeux de rire, le vieux géant des glaces finit par se reprendre, aussi fasciné qu'incrédule.

"- Vous êtes sérieux ?"

"- Evidement."

"- Et si je vous la refuse ?"

"- Je la prendrais quand même, mais ce ne sera pas honorable." Et l'honneur était important pour un prince d'Asgard.

Farbauti se redressa, toujours aussi fasciné.

Il n'avait vu son ainé que quelques minutes avant de tenter de le tuer.  
Depuis, à chaque fois qu'il rencontrait quelqu'un qui le connaissait, il réalisait un peu plus à quel point ses gens l'aimaient. Pourtant, Loki n'était qu'un rebut… une créature fragile et imparfaite. Une créature qui aurait du mourir et dont la survie avait à terme détruit sa relation avec Laufey.

Le cœur du vieux jotun se serra. Non, ce n'était pas Loki qui avait détruit leur relation. C'était lui. Lui qui avait été incapable d'épauler Laufey, de comprendre sa douleur et de l'aider à la surmonter.

Il fallait qu'il accepte l'idée. C'était sa faute et non celle de leur enfant.

Loki avait survécut malgré tout ce qui était contre lui, malgré tout ce qui lui était arrivé (Heldlindi lui avait raconté). Loki était le plus puissant sorcier des royaumes. Loki avait le contrôle total de la cassette de l'hiver et surtout, Loki était aimé des siens autant que de Jotunheim elle-même.

Comme tous les jotuns, Farbauti pouvait sentir le cœur de la planète battre dans son sang. Et comme tous les jotuns, il ne pouvait que sentir l'affection de la planète pour son nouveau roi.

"- Vous avez ma bénédiction." Finit par murmurer le vieux géant.

Le sourire immense de l'asgardien lui fit une impression bizarre.

La dernière fois qu'il avait vu des Asgardiens au palais, ils étaient occupés à tout détruire après tout… Et voila que le fils de leur roi venait de lui demander la main de son ainé…C'était surréaliste.

"- Que voulez-vous d'autre, Prince Thor ?"

"- J'ai besoin de votre aide." Rosit le blond. "Quelle est la tradition Jotun pour que l'un des vôtres demande sa main à votre roi ?"

Farbauti resta silencieux un long moment.

Il connaissait les rites bien sur. Quand il était jeune, il les avait étudiés. Pendant longtemps il avait voulu être le consort de Laufey et pas simplement son compagnon mais le roi avait plus d'une fois exprimé son désintérêt pour la chose. Alors le chasseur n'avait jamais mit ses projets à exécution. A présent, il le regrettait.

"- Le choix d'un Consort se fait au meilleur des combattants." Expliqua finalement le vieux jotun. "Des Jeux sont organisés pendant lesquels les guerriers s'affrontent, parfois jusqu'à la mort mais rarement. Le plus puissant gagne le droit de se proposer au roi qui accepte ou non. C'est tout."

"- ….C'est aussi simple que ça ?"

"- Absolument, jeune prince. Le prétendant doit prouver sa valeur et sa force, sa capacité à protéger sa famille, son roi et le royaume. Mais si j'en crois la réputation que vous avez, personne ne voudra s'opposer à vous."

Thor fit immédiatement la tête.

Ca c'était pas glop !

Comment allait-il faire pour prouver sa valeur et son engagement ?

Farbauti réfléchit un long moment.

"- Peut-être pouvez vous simplement allez chasser seul, avec un témoin, une bête des glaces bien dangereuse. Rapportez sa tête à Loki puis vous pourrez faire votre demande."

Thor rayonna immédiatement. Ca, c'était une bonne idée qui lui plaisait !

"- Et ensuite, que devrais-je faire ?"

Farbauti eut un vrai sourire. Le premier depuis très longtemps.

"- Je vais vous expliquer."

Thor prit en note la moindre explication du vieux jotun puis le quitter.

Il fila comme le vent.

Thor toqua doucement à la porte des appartements de Steve.  
Avec les appartements de Loki, c'était le seul endroit de Jotunheim où la température dépassait les zéros degrés.

Steve ne craignait pas le froid, certes, mais il préférait quand même ne pas trouver l'eau de sa douche congelé le matin.

Thor retira son manteau.

"- Ami Rogers !"

"- Thor. Que puis-je pour toi ?"

Steve en était encore à apprendre les règles de la diplomatie. L'humain se débrouillait bien. Deux fois par semaine, il allait à Asgard. Deux fois par semaine, Coulson venait à Jotunheim. Leur relation grandissait en même temps que leurs capacités diplomatiques.

"- Ami Rogers. Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de faire officiellement ma demande à Loki. Pour ce faire, je me dois de respecter la loi de Jotunheim."

Steve hésita un peu. D'accord, il comprenait, mais pourquoi venait-il le voir ?

"- Je dois prouver ma valeur de chasseur capable de nourrir ma future famille. Accepterais-tu d'être le témoin de ma chasse, ami Rogers ?"

Steve se sentir sourire lentement.  
Bien sur qu'il acceptait !

"- Quand partons nous ?"

Thor colla une main lourde sur l'épaule de son ami.

"- Merci."

#####################################

L'agent Coulson commençait à s'adapter à Asgard.

Ses costumes avaient vite été remplacés par des vêtements plus adaptés aux lieux autant qu'au climat. Même en hiver, il faisait rarement moins de quinze degrés.

"- Hé, fillette !"

L'agent retint un soupir.

Il l'attendait depuis un moment celle là.

Dès qu'Odin l'avait présenté à la cour comme Ambassadeur de Midgar, il avait vu le mépris dans les yeux de nombreux guerriers.

Il s'avait qu'il ne payait pas de mine bien sur.

Par rapport aux Asgardiens, il était petit, peu musclé et n'était absolument pas menaçant.

Mais sa plus grande force était justement cette capacité à passer pour une petite souris au milieu de géants.

Cachés sous ses vetements, il portait en permanence un taser à répétition, plusieurs dagues ainsi qu'un magnum avec des balles en caoutchouc plus un petit neuf millimètres à la cheville.  
Qu'il s'entende comme larron en foire avec Heimdall ne lui avait pas gagné des amis non plus. La plus part des Asgardiens avaient peur du Gardien.

"- Que voulez vous ?" Soupira Coulson, ses dossiers sous un bras.

Il ne remercierait jamais assez Stark pour le micro-ark qui lui permettait de brancher son ordinateur, son rasoir électrique et plein d'autres petites choses bien sympathiques.

Régulièrement, presque tous les jours, Tony lui faisait transmettre de nouvelles choses, aussi bien pour test que pour son confort. Le milliardaire ne concevait visiblement pas que "son" agent soit mal installé.

Phil avait donc finit de déballer moins d'une heure auparavant une télé HD de 150cm, un lecteur blu-ray et une collection impressionnante de galettes.

Tony était maladroit pour montrer son affection pour les gens alors se rabattait sur son argent pour la montrer. C'était…adorable.

Un guerrier Asgardien s'approcha pesamment de l'agent.

Coulson faisait presque quarante centimètres de moins que le grand guerrier. Il lui rendait probablement aussi une centaine de kilos de muscles.

Ca ne faisait pas peur à Coulson.

Il n'était jamais meilleur que contre des adversaires plus grands et plus forts que lui.

"- On se disait que tu pourrais peut-être venir t'entrainer avec nous."

L'agent haussa un sourcil.

"- Vraiment ? Il apparait davantage que vous souhaitez vous amuser en tentant de m'humilier et à travers moi tout Midgar puisque je suis son représentant."

Le guerrier resta silencieux un moment, surprit. Comment le mortel…

"- Vous croyez vraiment les humains totalement idiot." S'amusa l'agent. "Mais je ne peux pas vous en vouloir. A rester entre vous à vous confire comme des cornichons dans du vinaigre, il est normal que vous n'ayez plus grand monde au commande."

"- COMMENT OSES-TU MISERABLE MORTEL !"

Coulson retint un sourire.

Il avait attendu ce moment avec presque impatience.

Il avait facilement étalonné ce peuple pour savoir qu'il lui faudrait en massacrer un ou deux pour gagner leur respect. Tuer ne le dérangeait pas après tout. Pas plus pour la politique qu'autre chose.

Il suivit donc le guerrier et ses amis jusqu'aux arènes.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que la moitié du palais se presse pour voir le misérable humain se faire ratatiner par le guerrier d'Asgard.

L'enthousiasme général se transforma très vite en consternation la plus totale lorsque Coulson épousseta son sa tunique après avoir égorgé le grand guerrier maladroit. Se battre contre cette brute était bien moins amusant que se battre contre Thor ou Steve. Malgré son âge qui n'allait pas en s'arrangeant, il pouvait quand même tenir encore la dragée haute à Natasha. Se faufiler sous la garde du guerrier pour l'égorger n'avait pas été compliqué.

"- Joli."

"- Merci Majesté."

Amusé, Odin ne pouvait retenir son sourire.

Ce petit mortel était "réellement" mortel. Absolument parfait.

Le roi avait hâte de voir ce que Jotunheim allait leur envoyer comme diplomate tient.

#####################################

Byleist tendit le parchemin à son frère. Depuis une semaine, il avait eut de nombreuses conversations avec Thor, suffisament pour commencer à préparer l'union de son frère et de l'asgardien.

Byleist ne doutait pas une seconde que Thor parviendrait à gagner sa main, pas plus qu'il ne doutait que Loki la donnerait à Thor.

"- Tu crois que tu y arriveras ?"

Heldlindi jeta un regard écœuré à son ainé.

"- Byleist, je suis quand même capable de coudre des vêtements d'union !"

"- Il n'y a pas eut de consort depuis des millénaires. Depuis le père de Laufey…."

"- Et nous avons les patrons."

"- Les mettre à la bonne taille…"

"- Je sais ce que je fais grand frère."

"- Mais si tu…"

"- BYLEIST! Ca suffit ! Je fais les vêtures de Loki depuis sept ans. Je peux faire celles de Thor également.

"- Mais…"

Heldlindi montra la porte à son frère.

L'ainé finit par sortir en grommelant, juste pour tomber sur Thor.

"- HA ! Byleist… Juste celui que je cherchais."

Le frêle Asgardien attrapa son (futur)(beau) frère par un doigt, la main du jotun était bien trop grand pour qu'il la prenne complètement, pour le trainer avec lui jusque dans les appartements royaux. Loki était dans la salle du trône à cette heure, il y serait donc tranquille.

Thor se hissa sur le bord du lit pour s'y asseoir.

"- J'ai besoin de ton aide, Byleist. J'ai demandé à Steve d'être le témoin de ma chasse mais la suite me parait étrange. Farbauti m'a bien expliqué mais… je voudrais être sur. Je ne veux pas faire à nouveau une bêtise."

Byleist sourit lentement.

Il s'assit près du prince Asgardien pour lui expliquer la tradition une fois encore.

Les sourcils froncés, un petit bout de langue au coin des lèvres, Thor nota soigneusement tout ce que le Jotun pu lui dire.

Il avait mit ses pieds dans sa bouche une fois, il comptait bien respecter la tradition à la lettre à présent.

La concentration du prince blond était presque touchante. Il voulait vraiment faire au mieux pour son frère adoré, comme les deux jotuns voulaient le mieux pour leur ainé.

Depuis quelques jours, Thor et Heldlindi imaginaient déjà les petits que Loki et l'asgardien pourraient avoir. Thor avait même déjà des idées pour les noms.

Heldlindi était presque béat à l'idée de tenir les enfants de son ainé dans ses bras pour leur servir de nounou. Sans grand surprise, le tout jeune jotun était sur qu'il accompagnerait chaque grossesse de son frère. Il n'en avait pas encore parlé à Thor… il ne savait pas "comment" lui en parler. Après tout, la biologie Jotun était très différente de la biologie Asgard.

Byleist avait été d'accord avec son cadet. Il était plus que fréquent que plusieurs membres de la même fratrie s'accompagnent l'un l'autre pendant une grossesse pendant qu'un autre protégeait le groupe. C'était un héritage atavique que les jotuns chérissaient.

#######################################

Steve mit sa main devant ses yeux pour ne pas être éblouit par le soleil.

Depuis qu'il habitait Jotunheim, il avait apprit à chérir la pénombre perpétuelle de ce monde.  
A chaque fois qu'il mettait les pieds à Asgard, c'était comme se prendre une grande claque de chaleur et de lumière qui paradoxalement le glaçait jusqu'à la moelle.

"- Steve…"

"- Phil !"

Le capitaine eut un grand sourire tendre pour l'agent.

Un peu timide, il prit sa main dans la sienne.

Jamais s'ils étaient restés sur terre ils n'auraient osés faire un pas en avant.

Heimdall les regarda partir à pied pour le palais, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.  
Ces deux mortels étaient absolument adorables.

"- Je ne vais pas pouvoir venir pendant un petit moment." Finit par s'excuser Steve.

"- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

"- Thor m'a demandé d'être le témoin de sa chasse, pour sa cour envers Loki. Ca risque de durer un moment."

"- Ce sera dangereux ?"

"- Pour Thor certainement. Je ne serais là qu'en temps que témoin.

Phil serra doucement la grande main fine du soldat dans la sienne, plus petite et massive.

"- Tant que vous ne vous tuez pas…."

Le ton était si proche de celui d'un père blasé que Steve éclata de rire.

#######################################

Un peu déçut, Loki regrettait l'absence de son frère.  
Depuis deux jours, Thor avait quitté le palais avec Steve. Coulson aussi s'inquiétait.

Rogers avait beau l'avoir prévenu de son absence et de sa cause, il s'inquiétait.

Il plaignait Loki de ne pas savoir de quoi il était question mais avait promis de ne rien dire pour conserver la surprise.

L'agent comme le roi étaient donc ronchons à la table des négociations.

Amusé, Stark observait le dieu et l'humain boudeurs.

"- Ils vont revenir vous savez."

Loki comme Phil eurent le même sursaut gêné avant de rougir.

"- Ils sont mignons hein…" Se moqua encore le milliardaire en prenait à témoin Byleist et Heldlindi.

Les deux princes ne dirent rien mais leurs sourire étaient tellement immenses… Loki leur balança de la neige à la figure, les faisant rire pour de bon.

Le roi et l'agent serrèrent dignement les coudes contre l'adversité.

"- Un thé, Agent ?"

"- Avec plaisir, Majesté."

Byleist et Heldlindi continuèrent à se fendre la poire un moment avant de reprendre les travaux diplomatiques.

Hilare, Stark se sécha les yeux sur sa manche.

#####################################

Mjolnir rata l'énorme lézard des glaces de quelques centimètres à peine.

Thor lâcha un juron avant de récupérer son arme.

A quelques dizaines de mètres de là, enveloppé dans une fourrure, Steve observait le combat avec angoisse.

Il ne devait PAS intervenir.

Tout son entrainement, tout ce qu'il était ce rebellait à l'idée de laisser Thor combattre seul.

Il ne devait pas intervenir.

L'humain grinça des dents lorsque la queue hérissée de pointe de l'animal balaya Thor dans une congère.

Le sang rouge qui maculait le sol n'était pas celui de la créature reptilienne.

Pourquoi Thor avait-il insisté pour combattre cette chose ! Bon sang ! Byleist lui avait déconseillé de chasser un lézard de glace. Même à dix, les Jotuns préféraient éviter ces monstres. Et encore ! Les seuls qu'ils croisaient en général étaient des jeunes d'à peine cinq mètres de long. Celui là était un vieux mâle.

Plus de dix mètres de long de muscles puissants, d'écailles épaisses comme le bouclier de Steve, de griffes longues comme ses bras et de crocs plus aigues que la voix d'une vierge enlevée par un guerrier.

Thor n'allait jamais parvenir à tuer cette chose !

Le prince se releva difficilement.

Une de ses côtes était brisée, il le savait.

Sans s'en soucier, il reprit Mjolnir, le leva très haut pour appeler la foudre puis la lança sur l'animal.

Les écailles métalliques du reptile se mirent à chauffer si fort qu'elles passèrent au rouge. La créature hurla de douleur avant de se rouler dans la neige.

Thor en profita.

Il couru sur elle, sauta sur son ventre en s'accrochant aux petites écailles tendre du dessous puis frappa avec son marteau.

Le lézard hurla encore de douleur

Thor frappa encore.

Le reptile parvint à se remettre sur ses pattes et se débarrasser de son agresseur.

Le prince chut dans un gros paquet de neige qui lui épargna quelques os brisés en plus.

Il cracha du sang sur la glace puis se redressa.

Le lézard se tortillait de douleur dans la neige.

Thor dégaina un couteau jotun qui avait la taille d'une épée. Il profita de la douleur de l'animal pour se faufiler entre ses pattes.

Le couteau s'enfonça entre deux écailles.

Le prince fouilla à la recherche du cœur de la bête qui le fouettait brutalement de sa queue.

Le reptile se figea soudain avant de s'écrouler sur lui.

Immédiatement, Steve dévala l'énorme congère sur laquelle il avait attendu.

Thor se sortit difficilement de sous la créature.

Steve se rua sur lui pour l'aider.

"- Ca va aller ?"

Thor était couvert de bleus et de coupures, du sang coulait de ses plaies, celui du lézard le trempait des pieds à la tête mais le prince souriait.

Un sourire énorme.

Un sourire gigantesque.

Un sourire jubilatoire.

Il avait vaincu.

"- Je vais très bien ami Rogers !"

Steve n'aurait peut-être pas été jusque là quand même.

Thor reprit le grand couteau à présent un peu tordu. Il escalada le corps écroulé de sa proie puis lui entailla le cou.

Il lui fallut près de douze heures pour trancher la tête.

Incapable de l'aider, Steve ne pu que faire un feu, le nourrir et panser ses blessures.  
C'était "son" combat pour Loki.

Steve força le prince à avaler autant de la soupe de viande qu'il avait préparé que possible puis le mit sous la tente pour qu'il dorme un peu. Une fois sur que Thor s'était assoupit, il se faufila dans la tente près de lui, sous la couverture puis se colla contre son dos.  
Très vite, les tremblements de l'asgardien se calmèrent.

Thor s'était tellement épuisé qu'il n'arrivait même plus à se réchauffer. Steve faisait juste ce qu'il aurait fait pour n'importe quel ami.


	15. Chapter 15 : Sang

Consort

Chapitre 14 : Sang

#######################

BON ! plus qu'un épilogue et c'est finit !

Pour NobodyLoveMe : ton idée de prompt est très intéressante. Je la garde sous le coude pour quand j'aurais finit quelques-unes des séries en court. Ce n'est pas le genre de prompt qu'on peut faire en OS. Mais il me titille déjà donc je le garde dans un coin du crane ^^

######################

Loki était totalement sur les nerfs.

Thor avait disparu depuis quatre jours.

La seule chose qui empêchait le roi de Jotunheim d'utiliser les pouvoirs de la cassette autant que ses pouvoirs propres pour retourner la planète pour retrouver son frère était que ce grand crétin blond était avec Steve. (Et que les gardes aussi bien que ses frères l'empêchaient de sortir du palais dès qu'il faisait mine de se rapprocher de la porte aussi, les sales traitres).

Coulson n'était pas dans un meilleur état.

L'agent avait envoyé un message à Asgard pour excuser son absence momentanée. Comme elle concernait Thor, Odin n'avait été que trop heureux de le laisser rester.  
Le roi et la reine d'Asgard aussi s'inquiétaient. Qu'est ce que leur ainé avait encore fait ?

"- J'ai ai marre, j'en ai marre, j'en ai MARRE !" Finit par hurler Loki avait de projeter une coupe de vin en glace qui ne lui avait rien fait contre le mur où elle s'explosa dans une gerbe rouge.

Tout aussi crispé, Coulson releva à peine le nez du dossier qu'il lisait.

"- Oui, voila, bonne idée. Elle était louche de toute façon cette coupe." Ironisa-t-il, à cran.

Pourtant, l'agent s'énervait rarement. C'était même quasi inédit. Mais ils n'étaient pas sur terre, il ne pouvait pas monitorer ce que faisait Steve et ne pouvait même pas aller à son secours le cas échéant.

Le regard acide du roi des glaces ne le fit pas broncher.

"- Il faut que je fasse quelque chose où je vais finir par faire une bêtise." Finit par siffler Loki avant de sortir de ses appartements à grands pas. "ET TOI FICHES MOI LA PAIX !" Rugit le mini jotun contre le garde de faction qui voulu immédiatement lui poser un manteau sur les épaules.

Avec son état de nerf, c'était tout le palais qui subissait une nouvelle ère glaciaire. Normalement, ca ne perturbait pas tant que ça les jotuns, mais là, ça commençait à faire beaucoup. Certains couloirs devaient être retaillés à la hache trois fois par jour pour ne pas entraver la circulation.

Le garde eut un petit mouvement de recul.

Immédiatement, Loki s'excusa, sincèrement désolé. Ce n'était pas la faute du garde si Thor était plus idiot qu'un chewing-gum mâchonné.

Le garde n'en tint pas rigueur à son roi. Il comprenait. Il serait devenu fou si son compagnon disparaissait comme ca pendant des jours sans prévenir.  
Mais le pire pour Loki était de savoir intimement que ses frères au moins savaient où était Thor mais refusaient de le lui dire.

Le roi soupira lorsque le garde finit par lui poser quand même le manteau sur les épaules.

Ecœuré il enfila également les petits chaussons en peau retournées qu'il lui poussa dans les mains. Ne cesseraient-ils donc tous jamais de le surprotéger ? Sans doute pas. Ses gens aimaient s'occuper de lui. Pour eux, c'était d'une certaine façon montrer qu'il leur appartenait.

Ca ne dérangeait pas trop le petit jotun. Il en était venu à aimer ses gens lui aussi. Et presque à s'aimer lui-même. Ca, il le devait à Thor.  
Si son frère pouvait l'aimer, alors peut-être pouvait-il s'aimer lui-même malgré la couleur de sa peau ?

Loki s'assit sur le balcon de ses appartements.

La neige tombait drue à l'extérieur.

Si drue que même un jotun aurait du mal à voir à plus de cinq mètres.

Loki fit la grimace.  
Si son frère était perdu dans cet enfer blanc, il aurait du mal à revenir.

Le roi des glaces se concentra lentement sur le lien qu'il avait avec la cassette. Il ponctionna une infime fraction de son pouvoir puis étendit une couverture de calme et de tranquillité sur la météo planétaire. Lentement, elle se calma, acceptant de ne plus répondre aux tourments du roi des lieux.

Plus le temps passait et plus Loki réalisait à quel point Jotunheim était une créature vivante. Plus qu'Asgard ? Sans doute…. Avoir ramené la cassette avait réveillé la planète de son hibernation morbide. Jotunheim avait toujours été plus sauvage qu'Asgard, plus civilisée.

Loki nota dans un coin de son esprit de demander quand même à Odin la prochaine fois qu'il le verrait. Le vieux roi ressentait-il sa planète jusque dans ses veines comme lui ?

Un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres à mesure que la neige se dissipait.

Joueur soudain, le roi leva les mains devant lui.

La neige s'immobilisa, docile.

Le jotun sentait le froid qui montait d'elle, le danger qu'elle pouvait représenter, la vie qu'elle pouvait apporter… La neige était l'alpha et l'omega de la vie de jotunheim. Elle était les larmes de ses habitants, le terreau de leur vie, le ventre qui les faisait grandir et la terre dont ils recouvraient leurs morts

La neige se mit à entourer le roi, a glisser sur lui, autour de lui. La neige le caressait, l'apaisait. Elle le rassurait.

La planète entière chantait silencieusement pour lui.

Les yeux clos, Loki se mit à danser avec elle, mêlant sa magie et celle de la cassette à la neige.

Le roi ne réalisa pas que ses gens étaient sortis du palais pour regarder ce qu'il faisait, attirés par la neige et la magie.

Même Farbauti s'était penché à la fenêtre de sa cellule.

Un long frisson remonta le long du dos du vieux chasseur.  
Son fils était magnifique comme ça. Magnifique et puissant, plus que Laufey ne l'avait jamais été. Pour la première fois, il ressentit un réel orgueil de savoir que ce jotun si petit mais si puissant était son enfant.

##########################################

La neige avait finit par se calmer.

Thor passa la tête par l'entrée de l'igloo qu'ils avaient construit autour de leur tente dès que la tempête de neige avait commencé.  
Depuis trois jours, le prince et l'humain mangeaient du lézard géant cuit sur une pierre de feu que Loki avait donné à Thor bien des siècles avant.

La viande était dégoutante mais au moins avaient-ils de quoi se nourrir.

"- On va pouvoir rentrer." Sourit le prince.

"- Tu es sur ? Je n'ai pas envie de sortir pour me retrouver coincé sous une nouvelle tempête." S'inquiéta immédiatement Steve.

"- Non, il n'y a aucun risque. C'est la magie de Loki qui a apaisé la tempête."

"- Tu es sur ?" Insista l'humain.

"- Oui, je sens toujours la magie de mon Loki. C'est comme une odeur dans l'atmosphère."

Steve faisait confiance à son ami. S'il le disait, c'était que Thor avait raison.

Il aida Thor à récupérer leur tente puis se chargea de leur matériel pendant que le prince chargea l'énorme tête du lézard sur ses épaules.

A pas pesant, les deux hommes regagnèrent le palais.

##########################################

Loki fixait Farbauti avec stupeur.

Il n'aurait jamais attendu de son géniteur qu'il veuille le voir de son plein grès. Et encore moins des excuses.

Pourtant, c'était ce que venait de lui faire le vieux jotun.

Assis sur un petit fauteuil de glace qu'il avait matérialisé, Loki ne savait plus trop comment réagir.

Le vieux jotun était visiblement aussi mal à l'aise que lui.

Toute l'éducation de Farbauti aussi bien que les millénaires lui hurlaient que la petite chose devant lui était une anomalie à éliminer, pourtant sa raison lui hurlait tout aussi fort que l'anomalie qu'était son fils était plus puissant que tous les habitants du palais réunis ou peu s'en fallait.

Les deux géants des glaces restèrent silencieux et immobiles un long moment avant que Loki ne réalise qu'il n'avait ni accepté, ni refusé les excuses de son géniteur.

"- La première chose que Heldlindi et Byleist m'ont appris lorsque je suis arrivé ici, c'est que le passé est le passé. La neige de l'an passé ne tombera plus jamais. J'accepte tes excuses, Farbauti. Mais tu les dois moins à moi qu'à a mes frères."

Le vieux Jotun hocha lentement la tête.

"- Je sais."

Loki se leva lentement.

La tête lui tournait légèrement sans qu'il sache si c'était d'émotion ou de fatigue.

"- Tu es libre d'aller et venir à ta guise. Je te demanderai juste, si tu pars, de me prévenir et de prévenir mes frères."

Si. Pas quand.

Farbauti fut touché par la nuance.

Suffisamment pour rappeler Loki alors qu'il allait partir.

"- Loki !"

Le roi s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte.

"- j'ai appris que Thor Odinson te courtisait pour devenir ton consort."

Loki hocha sèchement la tête.  
Ce n'était un secret pour personne. Rien de la vie du roi n'était un secret pour Jotunheim de toute façon. Si Loki avait un jour des petits avec Thor, le pauvre mini-jotun était sûr que tout le monde serait au courant du début de sa grossesse avant même la conception. Il soupira. La seule chose qui était encore secrète pour son union, était la date de leur union effective dès que Thor aurait trouvé comment faire correctement sa demande.  
Les paris allaient tellement bon train que le roi savait qu'une réserve entière de la cuisine était déjà pleine pour le banquet qui allait en découler. Le tout pourrait être organisé presque dans la demi-heure.

Si les Jotuns n'étaient pas efficaces et pragmatiques, ils n'étaient rien du tout…

"- Quand j'étais jeune…Quand nous étions jeunes avec Laufey… A une époque j'ai voulu lui proposé d'être son consort. A l'époque, ça ne l'intéressait pas. A présent…. D'après ce que tes frères m'ont dit, avec le temps son désir s'était modifié mais il ne m'en avait jamais parlé…"

Loki resta silencieux, sans savoir vraiment ou voulait en venir son géniteur.

"- Loki, je connais précisément tout ce qui doit être fait pour l'union du roi. Si tu le souhaite, je peux t'en instruire."

Heureusement surpris par la proposition, Loki eut un petit sourire.

"- Ce serait un honneur, Farbauti."

Le vieux jotun eut un petit sourire aussi timide que mal à l'aise.

Loki revint s'asseoir près de son géniteur qui se fit un plaisir de lui répéter tout ce que son propre père lui avait appris, des millénaires plus tôt.

####################################

Odin avait un problème.

Plusieurs même mais pour l'instant, un seul était vraiment pénible.

S'il s'inquiétait pour Thor, bien évidemment, cette inquiétude restait finalement très marginale.

Thor était avec Loki. Par définition, quoi qu'il puisse arriver à Thor, Loki gèrerait. Voir, le cas échéant, lui remettrait le cerveau à l'endroit après sa petite fugue.

En près de quatre milles années, Odin ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où son ainé avait pu prendre la clé des champs, accompagné ou non. Quand Loki avait été avec lui (voir sur ses talons), le roi s'était toujours bien moins inquiété (voir pas du tout quand dès que Loki avait su calmer son ainé aka lui taper dessus le cas échéant). A sa grande honte, Odin devait bien reconnaître qu'il avait passé des millénaires à reprocher à Loki les bêtises de son ainé tout en lui laissant la responsabilité de Thor et en s'en lavant les mains.

Le roi fit la grimace.

Il n'aimait pas, mais alors pas du tout se remettre en question.  
Et malheureusement, il y était forcé aussi bien par sa conscience que par les évènements.

S'il avait été jeune, il aurait pu commenter que "la vie c'est nul et personne ne m'aime".

Eut-il été humain que Frigga l'aurait suspecté de faire sa crise de la soixantaine.

Comme il n'était ni l'un ni l'autre, le Roi d'Asgard et Père de Toutes Choses se contentait de bouder sans parvenir à se décider.  
Qui allait-il envoyer comme diplomate sur Midgard ? Et sur Jotunheim ?

"- Frigga ma chère, qui me conseillerez-vous d'envoyer sur chacun de ces royaumes ?"

Allongé sur son lit, des oreillers épais dans le dos, la reine resta une minute silencieuse.

Elle avait les candidats mais hésitait sur la destination.

"- Envoyez Sif et les trois guerriers sur Midgar. Et Baldur sur Jotunheim."

"- Ma mère ?"

"- Sif et ses amis ont besoin de se faire recadrer un peu. Ça leur fera les pieds et ils seront utiles. Avec Thor absent, la seule chose qu'ils arrivent à faire à présent, c'est vider les cuisines et les tonneaux de bière à longueur de journée."

"- Hogun…"

"- Est le seul des quatre à avoir plus de neurones qu'un champignon, je suis tout à faire d'accord."

"- Frigga !" Odin ne savait s'il devait être consterné ou amusé.

Il n'était pas au courant de l'impression plus que négative que les quatre jeunes gens avaient laissée à la reine.

"- Quand à Baldur, vous avez commencé à l'entrainer pour le trône. Il ne montera jamais dessus mais il serait ridicule de laisser perdre ce qu'il a appris. Sans compter qu'il est positivement attaché à Thor et au rôle qu'il a toujours attendu d'être le sien plus tard."

"- Ma reine ?"

"- …Ne discutez-vous donc jamais avec les gens ?" S'agaça la reine.

Odin fit profil bas immédiatement. Depuis quelques temps, il baissait systématiquement pavillon devant son épouse. Et ce n'était pas uniquement parce qu'elle portait un petit mais également (et surtout) parce qu'elle avait souvent raison. Plus que lui quand il s'agissait des gens. Avec les siècles, il avait complètement perdu de vue qu'un royaume sans habitant n'était qu'une carcasse vide. Un royaume était important oui. Mais c'étaient ses habitants qui faisaient d'un territoire un royaume. Et le roi d'Asgard avait un peu oublié cette notion jusqu'à oublier que ses fils n'étaient pas des extensions de sa personne et des outils.  
Il avait appris sa leçon douloureusement.

"- Je n'ai que peu le temps d'approcher les gens, ma reine. Et encore moins à présent que le Conseil a été massacré. Tant que je n'aurais pas nommé et formé de nouveaux conseillers, je vais rester quelque peu débordé…Que vouliez-vous dire pour Baldur ?"

"- Il a grandi dans l'idée qu'il serait un jour général au service de Thor. Il serait un très bon diplomate à Jotunheim et remplira son rôle quelque part. Sans compter que si un jour Thor revenait sur Asgard, il aura en Baldur une ébauche de Conseil qui lui sera dévoué.

Odin soupira.

Il fallait aussi qu'il réapprenne à voir sur le long terme. Si gouverner était prévoir, il fallait avouer qu'il courrait après le temps depuis quelques siècles plutôt qu'autre chose.  
Comment avait-il pu se perdre autant en si peu d'années ?

"- Nous ferons comme vous le conseillez ma reine."

Frigga tapota la couverture près d'elle.

Odin quitta son fauteuil pour venir s'asseoir près de son épouse.

Frigga prit sa main dans la sienne.

"- Grandir est difficile, Odin. Plus encore quand on est adulte. Vous vous en sortez bien pour un vieux fou."

Le roi déposa un baiser sur le front de son épouse.

"- Et vous êtes d'une infinie patience pour un vieux fou, ma reine."

Frigga lui sourit avec tendresse.

Elle l'aimait encore son vieux fou. Même après près de dix milles ans.

######################################

"- J'ai un rocher de la taille de l'Australie dans ma botte." Grommela Steve.

"- Nous sommes bientôt arrivés, ami Rogers." Le rassura Thor en remontant la tête du lézard sur son épaule.

La chose commençait à peser son poids sans compter que le sang qui en coulait rendait la tête glissante.

Avec le froid qu'il faisait, Steve aurait imaginé que le sang aurait gelé aussi vite que la carcasse mais le sang de la créature avait sans doute un anti-gel naturel.

Peu importait en fait. La seule chose qui comptait était que Thor était couvert de sang des pieds à la tête alors qu'ils arrivaient en vue du palais.  
Dès que la tempête s'était calmée, il leur avait fallu un peu moins d'une journée pour rentrer à la maison.

Steve eut un petit sourire triste  
La maison…  
Dans son cœur, le palais aux flèches de glace était plus "la maison" que la terre l'avait été depuis sa décongélation.  
C'était triste mais bien réel.

Il se sentait bien ici.

Il réapprenait à être lui-même ici. Il redécouvrait qu'il n'était pas simplement Captain America.

Les jotuns étaient un peuple extrêmement pragmatique et éminemment efficace. Il ne leur avait pas fallu longtemps pour lui trouver une fonction en plus de simple ambassadeur.  
C'était ce qui avait toujours posé problème avec les ambassadeurs d'Asgard jusque-là. C'étaient des nobles qui voulaient avoir des esclaves à leurs pieds et qui ne comprenaient pas que les jotuns habitant le palais avaient autre chose à faire qu'être à leurs petits soins.

Steve n'était pas du genre à attendre qu'on le serve, bien au contraire.

Il était là pour service Midgar aussi bien que Jotunheim.

Il était né pour servir, quel que soit le service. Ici, dans le froid, il récupérait ce que le super sérum lui avait volé.

C'était lent et graduel, mais Steve sentait déjà la différence en juste quelques semaines.

Il avait eu raison de venir.

"- Quelle est la cause de ton sourire, ami Steve ?"

La voix de Thor sortit brutalement le soldat de ses pensées, à présent occupées par un autre mortel, tout aussi dévoué à son travail que lui mais une bonne tête plus petit que lui et moitié moins large. Le sourire un peu niais du capitaine disparu en même temps qu'une évidente rougeur apparaissait sur ses joues.

"- Je pensais à Phil." Avoua le capitaine.

Thor remonta la tête de lézard une fois de plus sur son épaule pour dégager une de ses mains. Il pose une grosse patte ensanglantée sur l'épaule de son ami mortel.

"- Je serais honoré d'être le témoin de ta chasse si tu décides de sacrifier à la tradition Jotun pour t'unir au fils de Coul, mon ami."

Steve lâcha un petit rire aussi timide que charmé.  
Et pourquoi pas après tout ? Qu'est ce qui l'en empêcherait finalement ? Rien. Et Phil serait trop heureux d'accepter, il le savait.

"- Occupons-nous déjà de la tienne, d'union, Thor. Je crois que tu vas avoir pas mal de choses à te faire pardonner avant qu'elle soit effective."

"- Que veux-tu di…. Ho…."

Ils arrivaient en vue des portes du palais.  
Et devant les portes, Byleist et Heldlindi les attendaient.

Loki n'était pas là, sans doute retenu à l'intérieur par les gardes ou les anciens.

Thor avala sa salive.

"- Mes frères !" Salua-t-il les deux princes des glaces de sa voix de stentor.

Les deux jotuns lui sourire avec soulagement.

"- Nous commencions à vraiment nous inquiéter !" Le gronda Heldlindi pendant que Byleist détaillait la tête de lézard, absolument consterné.

"- Tu as tué cette énorme bête SEUL ?"

Immédiatement, Steve leva les mains.

"- Je vous assure que je n'ai fait que regarder !"

"- Par la Cassette… Es-tu fou, Thor ? Les lézards des glaces sont la pire engeance de la planète ! Tu n'as pas été mordu au moins ? Leur salive est un poison mortel !"

Steve accusa le coup.

"- Tu le savais, Thor ?"

Le prince d'Asgard eut un grand sourire en tranche de courge.

"- Absolument pas ! Mais peu importe ! Tout va bien ! Et la proie a été défaite ! Allons la présenter à Loki à présent !"

Byleist se passa une main sur le visage.

Entre Thor et Loki, s'il avait eu des cheveux, il savait qu'ils auraient finit blancs avant la fin de la décennie.

"- Vous allez me tuer… Tu sais quel est ton rôle à présent, j'espère ?"

Thor hocha résolument la tête, soudain très sûr de lui.

"- Bien sûr, Ami Byleist."

Il remonta une énième fois la tête sur son épaule puis franchit les portes du palais.  
Sans hésiter une seule seconde, il marcha à grands pas vers la salle du trône.  
Derrière lui, à cinq pas, Steve gardait sa place de Témoin.

Les grandes portes de glaces de la salle du trône s'ouvrirent avec fracas.

La salle se remplissait à la vitesse grand V de tout ce que le palais comptait comme Jotuns de tous les âges.  
Tout le monde voulait voir.

Personne n'avait demandé sa main à un roi depuis des millénaires !

Thor attendit un peu que le bruit se calme un peu puis il avança lentement vers le trône.

Assis dessus, les doigts enfoncé dans les accoudoirs pour se retenir de sauter sur son frère pour le secouer très fort autant que pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien, Loki attendait, immobile et silencieux.

Les lèvres serrées, les muscles presque tétanisés sous l'effort de ne pas bouger, le Roi de Jotunheim devait faire un effort visible pour rester calme.

Thor posa la tête de lézard juste au bas du trône puis mit un genou à terre.

Loki se mordit la langue.

Thor était affreusement désirable ainsi. Couvert de sang, de sueur et de plaies à divers degrés de cicatrisation. Il faisait puissant barbare revenant de la guerre.

Il exsudait la force virile.

Il dégoulinait par tous les pores de sa peau la puissance conquérante.

Et Loki n'était pas le seul à réagir à l'exotisme autant qu'à la force de son frère.

Du coin de l'œil, Loki pouvait voir quelques jotuns qui n'auraient pas dit non si Thor avait fait un mètre de plus et avait dit oui.

L'idée même que quelqu'un d'autre que lui puisse reluquer son frère lui remonta dans la gorge comme un acide.

Thor était à lui. Rien qu'à lui.

Personne d'autre ne pourrait l'avoir.

Il était plus que temps qu'ils officialisent les choses.

Thor posa son poing sur son cœur puis inclina la tête.

"- Mon roi. Je requière ma place auprès de vous."

Les jotuns étaient une race directe.

Une demande en mariage selon la tradition l'était tout autant.

Sans attendre la réponse de Loki, Thor se releva, pressa la tête de sa proie. Un flot de sang en coula. L'Asgardien le recueillit entre ses mains en coupe puis monta les marches qui le séparaient de Loki pour le lui présenter dès qu'il eut remis un genou à terre.

Pour produire des jeunes en bonne santé, il fallait une nourriture riche, de qualité et surchargée en nutriments. Il n'y avait rien de mieux que du sang frais pour nourrir un jotun gestant.

Si Loki acceptait de boire aux mains de son frère, il acceptait que Thor soit capable de nourrir leur progéniture tout autant que de les protéger.

En acceptant le sang, il accepterait sa proposition.

Loki tourna la tête vers Steve.

"- Steve Rogers ?"

"- Roi Loki ?"

"- Thor Odinson a-t-il combattu avec force, courage et efficacité."

"- Il l'a fait."

"- A-t-il réclamé de l'aide ?"

"- Non Roi Loki."

"- Le combat fut-il difficile."

"- La proie était puissante. Il l'a été."

"- Thor Odinson a-t-il vaincu dans l'honneur et avec le respect de sa proie ?"

"- Il l'a fait." Assura encore Steve, très calme.

Thor lui avait expliqué quel était son rôle en détail.

Loki hocha calmement la tête.

Lentement, il se leva de son trône puis baissa les yeux sur Thor.

Son frère le fixait avec une patience et une tranquillité sereine qui apaisa le jotun.

Thor leva davantage les mains vers son frère.

L'offrande était claire.

Loki se pencha à peine.

Il but le sang jusqu'à la dernière goute.

Puis il se pencha sur Thor sans se soucier du bas de son visage couvert du liquide carmin pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Un rugissement de satisfaction d'éleva des rangs des Jotuns pendant une minute.

Leur Roi avait un Consort.

Puis tout le monde s'égailla aussi vite que possible hors de la salle du trône.

Un banquet, ça ne se préparait pas tout seul !

Loki battit une seconde des paupières.

Quid ?

Amusé, Byleist rassura le couple.

"- Ne faites pas cette tête. Maintenant que les formalités sont expédiées, il est temps de faire la fête."

Loki secoua la tête avec amusement.

Ses gens l'étonneraient toujours.

Puis il se laissa mettre dehors avec Thor et cornaqué jusqu'à leurs appartements.

Avant de refermer la porte, Heldlindi leur gloussa se bien s'entrainer pour produire un héritier royal pendant qu'ils préparaient le banquet.

Ils n'eurent le droit de sortir que lorsque le repas fut prêt.

Tout ce que Jotunheim comportait de géant des glaces à moins de trois heures de courses du palais avait convergé vers le palais.

Puis il ne fut plus question que de se remplir la panse.


	16. Chapter 16 : epilogue

Consort

Chapitre 15 : Epilogue

Farbauti baissa un regard glacial sur le petit Aesir qui tentait lamentablement de le toiser.

"- Dois-je voir en vos paroles une déclaration de guerre, petit homme ?"

Le fonctionnaire couina avec terreur avant de fuir en courant.

Odin ne put s'empêcher de rire.

"- Vous terrorisez les ronds de cuir, Ami Farbauti."

Le vieux jotun passa une main épaisse sur les marques claniques qui couraient sur son front.

"- Vos gens sont particulièrement….pointilleux."

"- Le terme que vous cherchez est "casse-couille"." Proposa Odin avec l'air de sucer un bonbon.

Le vieil Aesir et le vieux Jotun eurent le même demi sourire presque puéril. Ce n'était pas digne d'un roi de parler ainsi mais…les fonctionnaires "étaient" casse-couille. Point.

"- PAPA !"

Une toute petite fille aux courts cheveux blonds se rua dans les jambes d'Odin avant de faire l'escalade de la face nord du dieu pour venir s'installer dans ses bras.

Odin n'en revenait toujours pas de la croissance météoritique de sa petite princesse.

Sans doute cela venait-il du temps qu'elle passait sur Midgar.

La naissance de la petite fille autant que ses premières années avaient été si difficiles qu'elle avait passé quatre ans dans un service pédiatrique de Midgar. Les humains étaient bien plus doués qu'eux pour traiter les maladies de l'enfance.  
La petite avait donc grandit en rythme avec son royaume d'adoption.  
A présent, à dix ans, la princesse faisait dix ans.

Si Frigga regrettait que sa petite ne reste pas enfant plus longtemps, elle était quand même heureuse d'échapper à un siècle de couches !

Eir avait néanmoins rassuré les deux parents. La petite cesserait de pousser comme un champignon dès qu'elle serait physiquement adulte. Sa longévité serait la même que celle de tous les autres Aesir d'Asgard.

Sa vitesse de croissance couplée au manque d'héritier du trône était également une bénédiction.

L'enfant déposa un gros bisou sur la joue de son père puis tendit les mains au Jotun.

Farbauti lui offrit immédiatement une main.  
La petite sauta dessus pour s'y asseoir sans montrer la moindre crainte. Dès qu'elle put, elle passa ses bras autour du cou de l'immense créature bleue, lui fit un bisou sur la joue puis sauta au sol sans se soucier d'être à presque quatre mètres.

"- A ce soir !"

Puis elle courut après un galopin de huit ans aux courts cheveux châtains.

"- GABRIEL STARK ! DEVADORIS ODINDOTTIR ! REVENEZ ICI TOUT DE SUITE !"

Les deux gamins filèrent encore plus vite en riant.

Tony s'arrêta près du roi et du jotun pour reprendre son souffle.

"- Majesté…. Ambassadeur…."

L'Aesir et le géant des glaces saluèrent l'humain.

"- Qu'est-ce que ces petits monstres ont encore fait ?" La voix de Farbauti était ouvertement amusée.

La princesse et ses petits camarades étaient de pures terreurs.

Tony grogna.

"- 'Doris est déterminée à nous rendre tous chèvres avant la fin de l'année, j'en suis sûr."

"- Stark."

"- Hé ! Le prenez pas mal, Odin." Tony ne se soumettait de quelque façon que ce soit à personne et se complaisait à le montrer. "Mais cette gamine est plus dangereuse que Loki ne l'a jamais été je suis sure. Elle est presque aussi intelligente que lui…"

"- Et a passé sa petite enfance avec vous et le SHIELD, Stark."

"- Tient, qui voilà donc, notre schtroumph préféré."

Loki eut un sourire dangereux pendant que Thor riait doucement.

Les deux hommes étaient habillés de la même façon avec un pagne jotun. Thor avait juste une cape en peau d'ours blanc sur les épaules. Il ne restait plus grand-chose d'Asgardien dans les manières de Thor. Trois inserts avaient même été implantés dans le torse du grand blond. Depuis, il contrôlait infiniment mieux le pouvoir de Mjolnir.

Loki comme Thor portaient les mêmes bracelets d'or aux poignets et sur les avant-bras. Des chaines d'or et de pierres passaient de bracelets en bracelets, la même ceinture épaisse en métal… Loki portait en plus autour du coup les crocs du lézard sur Thor avait tué pour lui près d'une décennie plus tôt. Le crâne reposait au-dessus de leur trône, au palais.

Odin sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Il avait définitivement perdu ses deux fils pour Asgard.

Jamais Thor ne reviendrait. Il était peut-être ambassadeur d'Asgard à Jotunheim dans les textes, mais dans les faits, Thor n'avait plus que faire de sa patrie natale.

"- Faites attention, Stark. Sinon, je vais finir par me résoudre à apprendre la magie à votre fils."

Une voile d'angoisse passa momentanément sur le visage de Tony qui se rabattit immédiatement sur Thor.

"- Quand est-ce que tu l'engrosses toi ? Qu'il s'occupe de ses bébés au lieu de me torturer ?" Plaida l'humain, boudeur.

Le sourire de Thor ne faiblit pas.

"- Heldlindi est encore jeune."

A chaque fois qu'on faisait une réflexion sur la potentielle progéniture du couple, la réponse était toujours la même : "Heldlindi est encore jeune."

Qu'est-ce que l'âge du jeune prince avait avoir à faire là-dedans ?

Tony s'agaçait de ne pas savoir.

Rogers savait, Coulson savait, TOUT LE MONDE savait il en était sûr, sauf lui.  
Et ça rendait vous l'ingénieur.

"- Vous êtes cruels avec moi."

Les sourire de Thor et Loki s'élargirent davantage encore.

Imperturbable même s'il aurait bien voulu comprendre lui aussi, Odin ne dit rien. Ça lui faisait plaisir de voir l'humain rager tout seul.

Il demanderait à Farbauti. Le vieux jotun lui répondrait ou pas.

Certaines choses qui paraissaient extrêmement intimes pour les asgardiens étaient traitées par-dessus la jambe par les jotuns mais l'inverse était également vrai.

Juste des différences de culture….

La bouderie de Stark ne dura pas longtemps néanmoins.

Rogers était derrière le couple royal après tout.

"- Tony !"

"- Steve…"

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent un instant.

Tony aurait espéré que Rogers rentrerait sur terre après quelques années mais le super soldat s'était établit dans son rôle. Il n'était jamais qu'à un Bifrost de distance de Phil après tout…Et aucun des deux n'avait un Fury sur le dos puisqu'ils étaient à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

Lorsque la présence Captain America était nécessaire sur terre, il rentrait mais sa vie était au milieu des glaces à présent. Le soldat prenait un plaisir fou à aider à la reconstruction.

Il était peut-être tout petit pour les jotuns, mais avec un roi comme le leur, il avait vite constaté que la taille ne faisait rien aux capacités, au point que lorsque deux avortons étaient nés dans les colonies du sud, les parents inquiets avaient apportés les bébés au palais au lieu de simplement les livrer à l'Hiver.

Loki les avait examinés longuement avant de confirmer ce qu'il soupçonnait depuis déjà un moment.

Les deux bébés étaient chargés en magie. C'était la magie qui influait sur leur taille.

Les parents des deux bébés avaient été invités à rester au palais. Dès que les deux petits seraient en âge, Loki commencerait à leur enseigner son art du _Seidr_.

Mais pour l'instant, ils n'étaient pas là pour ça.  
Pour l'instant, ils étaient là pour la première rencontre officielle entre les trois royaumes en dix ans.

Cette fois, elle n'aurait pas lieu sur un coin de table dans une salle du trône congelée mais en grande pompe dans la salle du trône d'Asgard.

Tout ce que les trois royaumes avaient d'important étaient conviés.

Odin avait un peu grogné jusqu'à ce que Frigga lui rappelle l'évidence : Midgar n'avait pas encore officialisé pour de vrai ses relations avec d'autres planètes auprès de sa population. Quand à Jotunheim, si tout allait mieux, il n'y avait pas encore de quoi nourrir un troupeau de ronds de cuir affamés pendant des jours. Sans compter qu'il y faisait trop froid.

Asgard était donc le seul endroit possible.

"- Quand les autres arrivent-ils ?"

Tony consulta sa montre.

"- Dans une douzaine d'heures".

Eux étaient arrivés en avance. Ils voulaient avoir le temps de se dire bonjour sans avoir la masse piaillante dans les pattes.

"- THOR ! LOKI! Mes bébés !"

Le roi et son consort étreignirent avec tendresse leur mère. La naissance de leur petite sœur l'avait vieillit mais elle se remettait doucement. Il faudrait encore du temps, mais s'en remettrait totalement. Elle n'était simplement plus de première jeunesse et n'avait jamais été taillée pour porter des enfants.

"- Comment allez-vous mère ?" Sourit Thor

"- Ta sœur est pire que vous deux réunit au même âge." Elle foudroya Odin du coin de l'œil. "Et votre père est incapable de sévir."

Odin rosit un peu.

Oui, il était complètement fou de sa petite princesse. Ce n'était pas sa faute !

Heureusement, il avait une super nanny à domicile pour rétablir les choses.

"- Heureusement que Phil est là !" Finit par conclure la reine.

"- Devadoris, Gabriel…"

Les deux enfants se figèrent sur place alors qu'ils couraient à fond de train dans l'autre sens, un serviteur sur les jarrets.

Un sourire douloureux apparut sur les visages des deux gosses.

"- Bonjour Oncle Phil ?" Tenta le mini Stark.

"- Ça ne marche pas avec moi, jeune homme. Tu le sais."

L'agent salua le reste du groupe sans quitter du regard les deux enfants qui ne tardèrent pas à piétiner d'un pied sur l'autre, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Phil le fixa plusieurs minutes sans rien dire. Petit à petit, un petit sourire lui monta aux lèvres.

Steve se retint d'aller le prendre dans ses bras.

Comme Thor le lui avait proposé, le Consort de Jotunheim avait été son témoin lorsqu'il s'était finalement décidé à aller chasser l'ours des neiges pour son agent.

Les deux hommes n'avaient pas officialisés sur terre mais….

"- Pardon." Finirent par murmurer les deux enfants, quasi au bord des larmes.

"- Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander pardon."

Les deux petits monstres s'excusèrent auprès du serviteur puis de Tony pour avoir filés alors qu'il devait les surveiller.

Finalement, ils prirent chacun une main de leur père et restèrent presque cachés contre leur jambe.

Coulson pouvait faire super peur quand il voulait !

Odin secoua la tête, renversé comme à chaque fois qu'il assistait à une scène identique.

"- Je crois que j'aurais pu tuer pour vous avoir à Asgard quand Loki et Thor étaient enfants."

"- Je crois que je les aurait tué avant qu'ils n'atteignent l'adolescence. Ou au moins, que je les aurais pendus par les pieds avec leur slip à un moment ou un autre.

Gabriel pâlit.

Il y avait eu droit une fois.

Thor passa un bras autour de la taille de son roi.

Odin offrit son bras à sa reine pendant que Farbauti prenait place près de son rejeton.

Byleist et Heldlindi ne tarderaient pas à arriver eux non plus. Et tous les Avengers manquant, Madame Pepper Stark, les membres du Conseil de sécurité terrestre… Tous ne tarderaient pas à se retrouver.

Thor déposa un baiser sur la tempe de son frère et compagnon.

Plus les années passaient et plus il l'aimait.

"- Nous y allons mon roi ?"

Loki eut un sourire si tendre que Thor avait toujours l'impression que son cœur allait exploser de joie lorsque son frère le regardait ainsi.

"- Nous y allons mon consort…"

Loki posa sa main bleue sur la peau bronzée, nue et tatouée du bras de son frère. Un consort ne pouvait rester sans clan après tout… Alors Thor s'était fait tatouer avec les marques du clan de son frère. Même son visage était tatoué de bleu à présent. Le Prince d'Asgard s'était lentement effacé sous le Consort de Jotunheim.

Pieds nus tous les deux, avec juste des anneaux d'or aux chevilles avec des petits clochettes, le couple emboita le pas d'Odin.

Ils n'étaient pas revenus à Asgard depuis près de seize ans.

Ca ne leur avait pas manqué.  
Jotunheim était leur patrie à tous les deux à présent.

~fin~


End file.
